HOUSE MD 3ª PARTE HAMERON EL HIJO DE DIOS
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Después de vivir unos días en el infierno, el doctor se convierte en una pesadilla para sus lacayos, cebándose especialmente con la Dra Cameron. La llegada de un paciente singular hará que la cosa cambie 360º


**TERCERA PARTE - [HAMERON]**

"**EL HIJO DE DIOS"**

**TERCERA PARTE - [HAMERON] - "EL HIJO DE DIOS" ( versión definitiva)**

**( continuación FAN FIC HOUSE MD –HUDDY –MUESCAS EN EL CORAZÓN)**

**CAPITULO 1**

**En los albores del invierno, dos semanas después ****[Sábado 8 de Diciembre de 2007] ****de que el despacho de Lisa Cuddy se convirtiera en Anatomía de Grey , alguien irrumpió en la estancia de la directora médica. Abstraída en el papeleo ni se molestó en levantar la mirada:**

**C: Ahora no puedo House…  
W: No soy House…  
C: ( sorprendida): ¿Los malos modales se contagian?  
W: ( sin rodeos): No podéis seguir así…  
C: ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?  
W: ¡¡¡ No podéis hacer del hospital vuestro Sodoma y Gomorra particular !!!  
C: ¿Te escandalizas?...Tenía entendido que tú fuiste el inspirador-conspirador del asunto.  
W: Yo os dije que no tuvierais miedo al amor…  
C:…Ajá….y nosotros te tomamos la palabra…  
W: Eso no significa estar todo el día dale que te pego…  
C: Carpe diem y no mires con quién…  
W: Más te valía poner orden en el servicio de Greg…  
C: ¿Siguen mal las cosas?...House no me ha dicho…  
W: Peor…es que ni siguen…y ya sé que House no habla contigo…, se limita a encestar en la canasta…  
C: Hablaré con él.  
W: Pero no le digas que yo…  
C: De acuerdo, pero tú también podrías serme útil y sondear un poco más el terreno  
W: Recuerda Cuddy ¡¡¡ Sólo hablar!!!**

**[…]**

**En su perpetua labor de desfacedor de entuertos, Wilson hizo lo propio con House en la azotea del PPTH:**

**W: ¡¡¡ Parece mentira !!! ¡¡¡ Estás actuando de una forma impropia de ti!!!  
H: Eh sí…Creo recordar que en el último mes no he tenido que ir a la farmacia más que por pastillas…Es un sacrificio…¡¡¡Lo reconozco!!!... Pero claro, está empeñada en empreñarse, y hay que estar a la altura…Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto marque gol me puedes dar todos esos que no usas…si es que no los vas a inflar para la decoración de Navidad…  
W: Podríais ser más discretos…  
H: ¿Qué quieres, que me la lleve a mi casa?...¡¡¡ No hay sitio!!!...La familia, ya sabes…  
W: Quiero que tengas cuidado…, tal y como van las cosas en tu despacho y tal y como está Cuddy, no podrá salvarte el culo si la comisión disciplinaria toma cartas en el asunto.  
H: Me hago cargo…Tendría que salvar primero el suyo, y no daría **

**CAPITULO 2**

**Por más que le pesara reconocerlo, Wilson tenía razón. Su servicio se había convertido en el mismísimo Infierno en la Tierra. Los patitos habían crecido, se mostraban más independientes y desafiantes. Y no sólo en el terreno laboral, para más INRI, opinaban sin tapujos sobre las intimidades cada vez menos íntimas de su jefe. Sólo les faltó publicar sus andanzas de Casanova en un letrero luminoso en el vestíbulo del hospital, cosa que no hicieron únicamente porque sabían que tanto House como Cuddy tenían aún la potestad de despedirles.**

**Sentía que había perdido su respeto porque, aunque cumplían con su trabajo, no le daban ni la hora. Por eso le sorprendió que aquella tarde nubosa de Diciembre, Allison Cameron se las arreglara para despistar a sus compañeros y quedarse a solas con él en el despacho justo después de haber acabado su jornada:**

**H: ( adelantándose): ¡¡¡ Lo confieso, he pecado !!! ¡¡¡ Soy culpable !!!  
Cam: ( sonríe mientras sirve dos tazas de café): Toma y siéntate.  
H: ( sorprendido): ¿Es una orden?  
Cam: Sí.  
H: (obedece viendo el tono de determinado de la inmunóloga): Tú dirás.  
Cam: No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde antes de lo de tu madre…  
H: ¿Quieres que te dé las gracias por lo que hiciste en el funeral por este alma doliente?  
Cam: No…Si dieras las gracias no serías tú. Quiero saber cómo estás…  
H: ( cínico): ¿No me ves ?...Más feliz que un perro con dos rabos.  
Cam : Esa es una frase hecha…No me sirve…  
H: ( acorralado como un crío al que acaban de sorprender haciendo algo inconveniente, se encoge de hombros incómodo): ¿Y cómo quieres que esté?...No sé cómo debo estar…  
Cam: Normalmente, las personas que pasan por un trance semejante, se encaran con el mundo, se deprimen, lloran,…pero nadie hace lo que tú.  
H: (punzante sin necesidad): ¿Las personas que pasan…? Imagino que en ese "las personas" estás incluida tú…Tu eterna escenificación de la viudita yeyé siempre me ha conmovido…¿Piensas aún en él cuando te lo haces con Chase?  
Cam: ( esforzándose para no llorar): Veo que el ponerte la bata no te ha cambiado…¿Sabes lo que pasa, verdad?...Esto es una bomba de relojería. Los cachorros se revelarán contra ti. Te harán pedazos sin miramiento alguno…Y tu tonteo con Cuddy te debilita…  
H: Sí, lo sé…He visto Titanic…, pero las buenas ¿eh?...La del 58 y las anteriores no el bodrio ese del DiCaprio y la Winslet,¡¡¡Coño, que a tu tocayo se le fue un pelín la mano con el casting y parece su madre!!! …¿Y sabes qué?,en todas las versiones las ratas son las primeras en abandonar el barco cuando empieza a zozobrar…No te preocupes, aún me queda Steve McQueen…Lo curioso es lo tuyo, estás celosa…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ Deja de mirarte el ombligo!!!...Sólo es un aviso…  
H: (pretendidamente sutil): Estás traicionando al mandingo y a quien te da de comer…¿lo sabías?  
Cam: ( sarcástica): No, no me había dado cuenta…  
H: ¿Y por qué lo haces?. Tengo dos teorías. No te molan los negros y el niñato es mejor médico que cocinero lo cual, la verdad, no dice mucho en su favor.  
Cam: ( descubriendo sus cartas): Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo si tú quieres…, siempre y cuando me demuestres que te lo mereces  
H: ( sonríe pícaramente): Claro…Entre dimisión y dimisión tú siempre has estado conmigo  
Cam: ¡¡¡Dios mío, no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver !!!**

**La ve marchar imperturbable. Pensaba ir a ver a Cuddy para su sesión casi diaria de fisioterapia, pero la conversación le ha dejado la libido en los talones. Se pone los cascos,conecta el estéreo y se sienta en su chaise longue a escuchar al que hizo lo mismo en el muelle de la bahía. ****Otis Readding canta para él: "Sitting in the morning sun I'll be sitting when the evening comes watching the ships roll in and I watch 'em roll away again…"**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Cuando en la mañana del ****lunes [10 de Diciembre de 2007]****,James Wilson fue a consultar con su jefa los nuevos protocolos para el servicio de oncología, no le gustó lo que vio. La directora médica estaba en su butaca, inmersa en una montaña de papeles como siempre, pero su mirada vidriosa y su enrojecida nariz le dieron la pista de lo que sucedía. Le bastó observar la caja de un test de embarazo que también estaba sobre la mesa, para confirmar sus temores.**

**W: ( sentándose y dándola unos segundos para que reaccionara ): ¿No ha resultado?...  
C: Pffff…No me la he hecho…Tenía un retraso de casi dos semanas y…, esta mañana he empezado a manchar  
W: ¿Y entonces ?  
C: Ya no importa…Puede ser la menstruación…otro aborto…,da lo mismo.  
W: (cauteloso): Has estado demasiado tensa este último mes…Demasiadas emociones…No es precisamente lo que se recomienda en tu situación...No deberías estar aquí, es una temeridad…Tendrías que haberte quedado en casa, descansando.  
C: ( obviando el consejo de su amigo): Es una bonita manera de decirlo…pero no es estrés Wilson, (triste): El hecho es que he convertido a mi jefe de nefrología en un mero dispensador de semen con bastón...  
W: Yo tampoco he dicho eso…, sólo os dije que tuvierais cuidado…  
C: ( continúa en su desesperada reflexión): He puesto en peligro su trabajo…, sabiendo además que si nos despiden nadie querrá contratarle…Todo por una obsesión absurda…Tal vez lo que dijo aquel día...  
W: ( decide ser más directo): ¡¡¡Oh cállate!!!. Tú no estás preocupada sólo por perder al bebé ¿verdad?...Llevas aquí más de tres horas con el corazón hecho trizas, sabes que él está en su despacho y no has ido a decírselo…  
C: ( repitiéndose la cruel realidad para auto convencerse): No es su responsabilidad…  
W: ( incrédulo): ¡Ja!. ¿Me vas a decir que no querías algo más que una donación?  
C: ( apática): Eso ahora da igual…Simplemente se ofreció, me ha evitado pasar por el trance del in vitro…tengo que estarle agradecida…  
W: ( diseccionando dialécticamente a su compañera): Pero querías más…No te ofendas, pero llega un momento en que todas queréis más…  
C: ( confundida) : ¿Acaso es un pecado?...Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos intentarlo, y esta situación podía ser un medio para saber…( se justifica): No ando acostándome con cada tío que conozco sólo por querer ser madre Wilson  
W: (asiente): Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas... Esto era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro...( la mira mezclando ternura y curiosidad): ¿Qué creías que pasaría?  
C: ( práctica): Yo no creía nada, no esperaba nada… Debo admitir que quizá ha sido sólo sexo puro y duro…No hemos ido más allá…Realmente nunca hemos ido más allá en nuestras relaciones íntimas a lo largo de los años…Amistad y buenas raciones de sexo ocasional... ( Suelta una de sus frases preferidas cuando no sabe cómo justificar o entender al amigo común): House es House…,no se puede pedir peras al olmo  
W: ( reflexiona): Sí...Tener sexo a destajo con alguien no te garantiza el compromiso...lo sé tan bien como tú...(Y la descubre): Pero en tu fuero interno lo deseabas…Pensabas que acabaría comprándose una casa con jardín y un perro y que viviríais juntos y felices con vuestra prole.  
C: (lastimera): De ilusión también se vive…  
W: ( divertido): Pues…yo tampoco te sirvo…Vivo en un hotel y ya no tengo ni perrito que me ladre…Mi ex perro, Héctor, sigue vivo… con mi ex mujer, ¡¡¡ qué contrasentido!!!, en mi ex casa, con parte de mi ex sueldo…  
C: ( sonríe): Tranquilo, no tengo intención de convertirme en la cuarta señora Wilson…( vacilante),pero ya que estás aquí necesito un gran favor…  
W: (bromeando): Tampoco quiero ser donante de semen.  
C: No es eso…Quiero que me hagas un examen oncológico…Siempre he procurado ir a otros hospitales para mis asuntos médicos. Pero esta es mi última oportunidad. Necesito a alguien de quien me pueda fiar.  
W: (duda una décima de segundo pero decide ayudarla): De acuerdo, prepararé tu ingreso…(leyéndole el pensamiento): Y tranquila, seré discreto, no se lo diré a House.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Cafetería del PPTH. Hora de comer:**

**Aunque no era su costumbre, ese día los lacayos de House compartieron mesa y almuerzo.**

**Foreman, más renuente que nunca a seguir los protocolos del nefrólogo, Chase los comparte pero no quiere quedarse solo en el barco y Cameron no descubre sus cartas aunque siente que está entre la espada y la pared, y más después de la actitud de su jefe en su última conversación:**

**F: No me compensa. En cuanto pueda me largaré…  
Ch: Eso es lo que dices siempre. Y siempre te quedas. Te tiene atrapado.  
F: Claro…para ti es fácil…Siempre habrá algún amiguito de tu difunto papá a quien puedas recurrir para que te contrate a cambio de seguir siendo…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Bueno vale ya!!!  
F: La que faltaba…¿Le vas a defender?...¡¡¡Qué raro…!!!  
Cam: Ha pasado unas semanas muy duras…  
F: Sí…Sobre todo estas tres últimas…  
Ch: ( molesto): Yo no voy a joderle porque sí  
F: Claro, tú en tu papel…  
Ch: Pero tampoco voy a plegarme a sus locuras…Hay que ser prácticos…No es el momento de moverse…  
Cam: ( descolocada): ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Ch: ¿Creéis que el nuevo gerente del PPTH aguantará a House?. Lo primero que hará al tomar posesión será volarle las pelotas, y relevarle como jefe de servicio…No le costará encontrar motivos…  
F: ( pensativo, entiende el argumento de Chase): ¡¡¡ Coño con el rubiales !!!...Desde este momento me has empezado a caer bien…  
Cam: ( A la luna de Valencia): ¿Va a haber nuevo director médico?  
Ch: Tu candor me sorprende Allison… Si Cuddy se queda encinta no va a estar al frente del hospital…Vómitos, mareos, hinchazones, cambios hormonales…Los síntomas y molestias típicos pero en el caso de Cuddy mucho peores. Es una primeriza de cuarenta años…Diagnóstico diferencial gente: Embarazo de alto riesgo. Reposo y disminución del estrés.  
Cam: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?  
Ch: ¿Crees que ver a House a diario le disminuiría el estrés?  
Cam: Va a tener un hijo suyo supongo que…  
F: ¡¡¡ Vamos Cameron !!! ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría un hijo de House?. No va a ejercer de padre… él sólo puso la semillita…  
Ch: Sí…La semilla del diablo…**

**Cameron se queda en silencio. En aquel momento James Wilson entraba en la cafetería. Un cruce de miradas con la inmunóloga le sirve para captar la gravedad de la situación. Allison se levanta y se va sin despedirse de sus colegas, la última frase de Foreman se le ha quedado clavada en la cabeza. "¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría un hijo de House?". Hubiera respondido a la pregunta con un pronombre personal monosilábico de no ser porque sabía que eso perjudicaría aún más al que ella consideraba como el hombre de su vida.**

**Aquella tarde en el despacho de diagnosis:**

**Siguió la guerra fría. No había ningún paciente que tratar, por lo que el nefrólogo se limitó a actuar como solía en esos casos, repartiendo los historiales de las consultas y los informes del servicio sin sospechar que iba a ser objeto de una rebelión, y no precisamente por una moqueta:**

**F: Este es tu trabajo.  
H: ¿Ah sí?...¿Desde cuándo?  
F: Desde que se aprobaron los estatutos del PPTH…  
H: ¿No me digas que te has leído semejante coñazo?  
F: Sí…y también los del sindicato médico…  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué cerebrín !!!...¿Será por eso que eres neurólogo?  
F: Es una cuestión semántica…Los jefes de servicio se llaman así porque hacen los informes mensuales del servicio…Es tu trabajo…y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo…  
H: Sí, he de admitirlo …tienes razón…Dado que me gusta mucho redactar debidamente los informes, me has dado la idea…¡¡¡ contrataré un "negro"!!!...¿No lo hacen los escritores de best sellers a diario?...¿Por qué no un médico de pueblo como yo?  
F: ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!…  
H: ¡¡¡Ah no, espera !!!…Ya tengo un negro. Un negro que ejerce como tal…¿Ves?, también es una cuestión semántica… No estoy negociando, si no te gusta te largas pero no me vas a tocar las pelotas.  
F: Puedo denunciarte por "mobbing"  
H: Inténtalo…No me intimidas, a no ser que me envíes a tus coleguitas los manguis para que me partan las piernas. Hazlo, pero no se te olvide decirles que es un trabajo fácil…Como sólo tienen que partirme una a lo mejor hasta te hacen un descuento. Mientras lo decides "mobbing" el culo hasta las consultas...¿Alguno más quiere discutir que la tierra es redonda? ¿el rubiales? ¿la nena?...¡¡¡ Pues hala, a dejar de joder y a trabajar!!!**

**Cuando los lacayos se van House sale disparado al despacho de Wilson:**

**W: No me digas nada…Ya lo sé…  
H:¿Eres Shrek?  
W: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????????  
H: ¿Te has puesto una trompetilla en la oreja para oír a través del tabique?  
W: Estaban comiendo juntos en la cafetería…  
H: A lo mejor estaban recitando como los de "El Club de los Poetas Muertos" …  
W: La cara de Cameron no tenía aspecto de recitar nada...  
H: ( sarcástico): ¡¡¡ Ay Jimmy, qué poco confías últimamente en la naturaleza humana!!!  
W: Sí…Hasta yo me sorprendo…¡¡¡ Cada día me parezco más a ti !!!  
H: ¡¡¡Todo se pega menos la hermosura!!!. **

**CAPITULO 5**

**Ese mismo día, a última hora de la tarde, Lisa Cuddy estaba preparándose para pasar uno de los peores trances de su vida, aunque no sospechaba hasta qué punto. James Wilson se había ocupado de instalarla en una de las habitaciones más privadas del hospital, consciente de su atribulado estado emocional y, mientras cerraba las persianas dejando la estancia en penumbra, le informó del procedimiento médico a seguir:**

**W: Si necesitas algo…estaré por aquí…Creo que hoy no me voy a mi hotel…(disimulando que en realidad se queda en el hospital por ella): tengo un montón de informes que hacer. En unos minutos vendrán a hacerte una analítica…Hay que confirmar que no estás embarazada antes de cualquier otra prueba más dolorosa…Como sabes un nivel alto de GCH puede ser indicativo de un tumor ovárico, pero no te asustes…Para quedarme tranquilo pediré una hematología completa. Habrá que hacerte una mamografía, una placa de tórax y un Papanicolaou…( apurado): Puedes ponerte ya el camisón, así estarás más cómoda…  
C: (notando su especial delicadeza): No estoy embarazada…No es normal el sangrado en los primeros días, además coincide con mi ciclo de modo que casi no tengo dudas al respecto...Haz el análisis de todos modos…Se me hace raro ser paciente de mi hospital…  
W: Sí…Nunca pensé que atendería a mi jefa…Ah Cuddy, no tengo más remedio que dar parte de esto al jefe del servicio de ginecología…Le diré a Benjamin Lefevre que esté aquí a primera hora de la mañana…  
C: Lo sé…No te preocupes…Gracias por todo…  
W: Nada. Estaré en mi despacho…Llámame al busca si notas algún dolor anormal…**

**Le vio desaparecer y, mientras se desnudaba con inusual lentitud, tuvo una rara sensación …Estaba en su hospital, prácticamente era su casa, desayunaba, comía, cenaba y dormía allí más de lo que ella misma deseaba…Y sin embargo, al contemplarse en el espejo del baño, vestida como una enferma más, le resultó un lugar hostil, hasta dudaba que ella fuera ella. "¿Era posible que la imagen reflejada fuera otra persona?"..."¡¡¡ No seas tonta Cuddy!!! ¡¡¡ Cómo vas a estar enferma!!! Estás en el despacho, haciendo su trabajo, no medio desnuda inerme a la asepsia médica". Por desgracia, la llegada del enfermero la devolvió a la realidad**

**El ****martes, [11 de Diciembre de 2007] ,****Allison Cameron llegó más temprano que de costumbre al hospital…Tenía un aspecto horrible, la noche del día anterior no había sido la que requiere una pareja que decide irse a vivir junta. La mezquindad y el doble juego de Robert Chase la sacaban de quicio y había estado en vela, mientras el que se decía su novio roncaba plácidamente a su lado."Pediré un café y me ducharé en el vestuario a ver si espabilo…Todo con tal de no darle a este gilipollas la ocasión de verme arrastrada por los rincones", pensó. Y habría sido así de no ser por la conversación que escuchó casualmente, entre dos enfermeros del servicio de ginecología y obstetricia:**

**Enfermero 1: Parece que el cojo no acertó…  
Enfermero 2: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Enfermero 1: Lo que oyes…Por lo visto ninguna de sus piernas le funciona como debiera…  
Enfermero 2: ¡¡¡ Qué cabrón !!! Pero que le quiten lo bailado ¿eh?...  
Enfermero 1: Lo mejor es lo otro  
Enfermero 2: Cuenta…  
Enfermero 1: Wilson de onco, ha ingresado a la ninfómana en una habitación super privada…Ayer fui a hacerla una analítica…  
Enfermero 2: ¿Qué pedía?  
Enfermero 1: Eso es lo fuerte…Yo pensé que Wilson se encargaba porque eran amigos…, pero no. Piden hematología completa, además de citología uterina, placas y mamografía  
Enfermero 2: Blanco y en botella, cáncer  
Enfermero 1: Lo más extraño es que el hijoputa no se ha dignado a verla…  
Enfermero 2: Ya sabes, el hombre promete hasta que mete...  
Enfermero 1: Y después de haber metido, nada de lo prometido…¡¡¡Como debe ser!!!  
Enfermero 2: Pero la pava estará afectada…  
Enfermero 1: Ya lo creo, hasta yo estaría jodido… De alma en pene a alma en pena en menos de una semana…Todo un récord**

**(Risas de ambos)**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Cameron abandonó la cafetería sin pedir el desayuno…La conversación de los enfermeros la había revuelto aún más el estómago. Cuddy no era su amiga, ni siquiera se caían bien, y el hecho de que estuviera con House la enervaba más si cabe. Pero había cosas que escapaban a su recto sentido de la moral. Si tenía que renunciar al amor por sus principios, lo haría. Pero no sin luchar. Así las cosas, cuando el ascensor se frenó obediente en la cuarta planta, tuvo sentimientos contradictorios. Miró su reloj. Aún no eran ni las nueve y media. Tal vez tendría suerte y él no había llegado…Tal vez tendría suerte y ellos tampoco…Le observó antes de entrar, por los cristales transparentes de la puerta. Sí estaba en su despacho, y dada la ausencia de Foreman,andaba concentrado en hacer funcionar la cafetera exprés. No saludó. Se limitó a ofrecerle una taza:**

**H: ¿Quieres uno?  
Cam: Sí gracias, pero ponlos bien cargados…  
H: (con intención): ¿Qué pasa, es que no has dormido?  
Cam: Me sorprende que tú sí…  
H: Tengo el sueño profundo …Algún día, si estoy lo suficientemente borracho, tal vez lo compruebes  
Cam: ¿Igual que lo ha comprobado Lisa?  
H: Últimamente no sale de tu boca…  
Cam: Ni de la tuya …pero no le compensa…poco es el cariño que la tienes…  
H: ¡¡¡Y qué sabrás tú!!!  
Cam: ( cortante): Lo suficiente…  
H: (entre divertido y sarcástico viendo que Cameron está cada vez más molesta): Si quieres vamos a su despacho y se lo preguntamos…"¿Eh Lisa, te lo hago bien?"  
Cam: ( con desagrado): ¡¡¡ Chase tiene razón !!!...Eres un gilipollas, con talento, pero gilipollas.  
H: ( provocándola): No creo que quieras saber hasta qué punto tengo talento…  
Cam: ( cae en la cuenta): ¿Ir a su despacho…?...¡¡¡ No me tomes el pelo!!! ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes que Lisa no está en su despacho?  
H: ( aunque desconcertado sigue con sus chistes evasivos, pensando que es otra de las numerosas pataletas de su inmunóloga): ¿Dónde va a estar si no?. Y no me digas que ha ido a buscar más material…Pensé que el mío había pasado el control de calidad.  
Cam: (lacónica): No le hace falta…Está con Wilson…  
H: (falsamente resignado): ¡¡¡ Vaya, siempre dije que no era la mujer para él!!! Es como mezclar peras con guisantes…  
Cam: (triste): Está con Wilson…Ingresada en el ala privada del hospital…mientras la persona que debería acompañarla está aquí tomando café, diciendo sandeces y haciendo sarcasmos sobre las desgracias ajenas.( Enfadada): ¡¡¡No mereces ni el aire que respiras…!!!**

**Cameron se levanta y se va. House palidece. Se queda unos segundos confuso. No le ha dado tregua, tropieza y sólo un milagro hace que no se estampe contra el suelo, aun así alcanza a cojear hasta la puerta, abrirla y gritarle antes de que la inmunóloga desaparezca por el pasillo:**

**H: ( intentando explicarse): ¡¡¡ No lo sabía !!!  
Cam: ( se gira, incrédula, casi entre lágrimas): ¡¡¡Muérete!!!  
H: (viendo que le es imposible seguirla eleva el tono lo suficiente como para que el mensaje llegue a sus oídos): ¡¡¡ Eso, huye…!!! ¡¡¡Vete a calentar a Chase!!!**

**Corre al vestuario. No puede permanecer allí. No quiere ver a nadie. No quiere que la vean. Se mete en la ducha, abre el agua fría a pesar de las fechas, aguanta el chaparrón, tirita, tiene la carne de gallina, las insípidas gotas de agua se confunden con las otras, las que emanan de sus ojos con su justo punto de sal. Se siente mejor. Pero no sospecha ni por asomo lo que al mismo tiempo sucede en el despacho de su jefe.**

**Cierra la puerta, contrariado, desarbolado, noqueado. Una palabra como un puñal, que hiere punzante, porque es una cruel injusticia, y porque no la esperaba de quien le llegó. Más solo que nunca, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se sorprende al ver que las yemas de sus dedos están humedecidas. Lágrimas de dolor. Dolor silencioso. Pero dolor, al fin y al cabo.**

**CAPITULO 7**

"**Los chicos no lloran", esa fue siempre una de las máximas de su progenitor. Y se la inculcó a sangre y fuego. Quizá por eso estaba tan desconcertado. No era habitual para él verse al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba acostumbrado a ver las lágrimas ajenas, no las propias. Pero lo que de verdad le importaba, lo que le tenía en ascuas, era que no sabía con exactitud los motivos de esa reacción que escapaba totalmente a su control. ¡¡¡ Él, que racionalizaba hasta los horarios del autobús !!!, por primera vez en muchos años se sorprendió de sí mismo…"¿Otra vuelta de tuerca, quizás?""¿Se demostraba con esto que no sólo todo el mundo miente, sino que todo el mundo se miente?".Si eso era así, estaba perdido. No habría esperanzas ni posibilidad de recapitular, pero como los hechos pueden a los pensamientos, enseguida supo dónde estaba su lugar. Salió del despacho y llamó al ascensor para ir directo al ala privada del PPTH.**

**Entre tanto, Cameron ya estaba expiando su culpa. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar al verla allí, ni tan siquiera tenía la seguridad de que la dejaran quedarse. Aun con esas dudas, dejó su orgullo en la ducha del vestuario e hizo lo que le dictaba su conciencia. Llamó insegura a la puerta de la habitación y no entró hasta que una voz apagada le contestó desde dentro con un no muy entusiasta "adelante":**

**C: ( sorprendida): Wow…Pensé que eran los auxiliares…  
Cam: ¿Puedo pasar?  
C: ( resignada): Ya estás dentro…Si has venido debo suponer que este asunto no es secreto…¿Cómo lo has sabido?...¿Wilson te…?  
Cam: No Cuddy, Wilson es una tumba…  
C: Ya me extrañaba…(asumiendo la situación): Supongo que no había modo de tener la intimidad que pretendía…Al fin y al cabo el hospital es como un microcosmos…La vida dentro de la vida…, o la muerte dentro de la muerte…  
Cam: (confirmando sus dudas): Entonces, ¿es verdad que House no lo sabía?  
C: Al menos, no por mí…  
Cam: ( pensativa): Creo que he metido la pata…  
C: (aterrada): Por favor, no lo quiero aquí…¡¡¡Me moriría si me viera así…!!!**

**La conversación es interrumpida por dos enfermeros, los mismos que hablaban esa mañana en la cafetería, que van seguidos del Dr Wilson y del Dr Benjamin Lefevre, Jefe del Servicio de Ginecología y Obstetricia que, tal y como adelantó James, se presentó en su puesto como un clavo a la hora que el oncólogo le indicó**

**W: Buenos días Lisa..¿Has dormido bien?...( mirando a Cameron, casi sin habla): ¡¡¡ ¿Qué coño...?!!! (arrebolado): Perdón, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Cam: ( sintiendo que está de más): Las paredes hablan …( mirando sin disimulo a los dos indeseables que estaban instalando una camilla con todo el instrumental necesario en la habitación): y algunos bocazas, más….  
W: ( consciente de la que le iba a caer encima): ¡¡¡ Bueno, qué se le va a hacer!!!  
BL( Benjamin Lefevre): Dra. Cuddy no te asustes…He venido para asegurarme de que todo va bien…Hemos decidido hacerte aquí las pruebas…Conviene que no te muevas demasiado… ( guiñando un ojo a James ya que fue él quien se encargó del tema): El laboratorio se puso las pilas, hicieron la analítica anoche. Como sospechábamos no estás embarazada…Los niveles de GCH son normales, lo cual por otra parte es bueno, casi descarta cualquier otra anomalía.  
W: (prosigue relevando a su colega): …Por otro lado, no me han gustado nada los resultados hematológicos…El CSC da un nivel de glóbulos rojos y de hemoglobina por debajo de lo normal…El embarazo puede causar el recuento bajo, pero dado que no estás encinta ¡¡¡ Tienes una anemia de caballo !!!  
BL: No vas a tener más remedio que reposar doctora …En un momento te dejaremos tranquila…(hace una pausa porque los enfermeros han terminado su trabajo, continúa cuando se marchan): No hace falta que te explique el procedimiento ¿Verdad?, el doctor Wilson ya me ha dicho que eres toda una experta en esto...Túmbate en la camilla con las piernas sobre los estribos, no hay prisa, necesito que estés lo más cómoda posible…  
C: ( acata las órdenes temblando de vergüenza): Gracias Ben…  
W: ( se percata de su estado): Tranquila…Estamos aquí para ayudarte…(intuyendo que está al borde del llanto): Te trataremos como una reina…(bromeando): ¡¡¡ Por la cuenta que nos trae!!!. Relájate, aprovecharé para hacerte la exploración mamaria mientras el doctor ultima todo para la citología… Ábrete el camisón, por favor (enfundándose los guantes de látex): Ah Cameron, ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías correr las persianas?**

**Cameron obedece pero al acercarse a la cristalera de la habitación se queda petrificada…Greg House ha observado la escena imperturbable…La mira fijamente, sin mover un músculo…Sus ojos azules la atraviesan como saetas, inquisidores, escrutadores, a modo de tácito reproche. Sólo se oye un ¡¡¡¡ Cliiiiiiiinch!!!...Las persianas se cierran y la inmunóloga respira aliviada…Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Salió de la habitación rodeando toda la planta para llegar al ascensor sin tener que topársele. Bastante violenta iba a ser ya la situación cuando el nefrólogo llegara al despacho y no tuviera otra que mirarle. No creía en Dios, pero rezó. Rezó todas las oraciones que recordaba, y también las que no. Las conocidas y las desconocidas. Las cristianas y las paganas. Rezó para dejar de temblar, rezó para no sentirse miserable y merecer su perdón. Para que Chase no estuviera presente cuando se encontraran y Foreman no soltara algún comentario perspicaz que hiciera que toda su vida se desmoronara en un segundo…porque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de fingir.**

**La vio marcharse, observó cómo evitó adrede otro choque de miradas y sonrió. Una ola de machismo le inundó. Ya era suya. Estaba a su merced. Y ella lo sabía. El ser consciente de esa situación le provocó un sentimiento de placer casi orgásmico…Pagaría el exceso pero a su manera,"No hay nada como el sentimiento de culpa para conseguir de una mujer lo que se desea, ya puedo humillarla cuanto quiera", se dijo. No tendría piedad…Por fortuna, James Wilson interrumpió las divagaciones desvariadas de Gregory House.**

**W: Hola House…  
H: ¡¡¡Hay que ver lo molona que es el ala privada del hospital!!!.¿Aquí es donde metéis los de oncología a la gente de pasta?. Para que no se mezcle con la chusma, supongo…( va al grano):¡¡¡  
Me ha encantado enterarme por Cameron !!!  
W: ( le coge de un brazo para alejarle del pasillo): ¡¡¡House !!!  
H: ( entre enfadado y herido): ¡¡¡ Tenía derecho a saberlo !!!  
W: ( justificándose): Ella me pidió que fuera discreto…  
H: ( más que corrosivo): Pues no lo eres cuando te vas a la cama con tus pacientes, y no creo que en esos momentos tengas metido el código deontológico de la discreción en la entrepierna precisamente…¿o sí?  
W: ( escandalizado): ¡¡¡Por Dios Santo!!!…¡¡¡ Baja la voz !!!. Me pidió que la ayudara, es mi amiga…Le debo un respeto…  
H: Olvidas que también es tu superior jerárquico…¿Cómo lo haces?...  
W: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????  
H: Pocos podrán decir lo que tú…, tienes mérito. Es inaudito. ¡¡¡ Conservar el empleo aun después de hurgar en las partes íntimas de tu jefa…!!!.¿Da morbo, eh?  
W: Sí…¡¡¡ No dormiré de la emoción !!! A lo mejor hasta me nombran el empleado del año…  
H: Lo siento…El puesto es mío…Yo lo hice sin guantes…  
W: ( se aleja asqueado de la osadía de House): ¡¡¡ Capullo !!!  
H: ( imperturbable): ¡¡¡ Avísame cuando tengas sus resultados !!!**

**Sus rezos sirvieron. Al menos, parcialmente. Lo último que quería era hablar con él pero era consciente que no podría andarse con evasivas ad aeternum. Entró en el despacho y se limitó a saludarle con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para luego sentarse en su silla fingiendo estar absorta con unos historiales. Chase no se le acercó, permaneció sentado el mueble librería que coronaba la entrada en el despacho pero, con todo y con eso, notó su distancia y frialdad. No quiso esperar más:**

**Ch: ( diciendo una obviedad): Esta mañana ya no estabas cuando me desperté…  
Cam: ( sin levantar los ojos de sus papeles): Vine temprano…, no podía dormir…  
Ch: ( resignado): Estoy de sobra ¿no?... Quieres que me vaya…  
Cam: ( encogiéndose de hombros): Tienes lo que quieres y cuando quieres…Debería bastarte…  
Ch: ( suspira ): Y ya ni siquiera…  
Cam: ( mientras sigue en lo suyo, buscando unos documentos en el archivador): Pues ya sabes…Lo tienes fácil…Si no estás contento…  
Ch: ( ofendido): ¡¡¡ ¿Todo se reduce a lo mismo?!!!  
Cam: (sincera): Sí…exactamente, a eso…  
Ch: ( se levanta y se aproxima): Tú puedes llegar a ser borde pero no hasta el punto de ser cruel…algo ha pasado…  
Cam: ( despreocupada): Piensa lo que quieras…  
Ch: (no duda y la coge firme obligándola a mirarle, porque la estrecha entre su cuerpo y la pared del despacho. Grita): ¡¡¡¿Qué ha pasado?!!!  
Cam: ( entre sorprendida y acorralada, en un alarde de coraje): ¡¡¡ Pregúntale a él mientras le lames el culo !!!  
Ch: (la sacude, aunque no violentamente sino más bien para devolverle su cordura): ¡¡¡ Basta !!!  
Cam: ( casi con odio): ¡¡¡No eres mi dueño!!! No te debo explicaciones…  
Ch: (la suelta herido): ¡¡¡ Comparto cama contigo!!! ¡¡¡ Eso me da derecho a..!!!.  
Cam ( le corta en seco): A nada. Eso no te da derecho a nada…**

**Al mismo tiempo Greg House entraba en la habitación de Cuddy como Atila :**

**C: (volviendo la cara para no mirarle): El horario de visita ha terminado  
H: ( sentándose junto a su cama): Los husos horarios nunca han sido mi fuerte…Mírame…  
C: ( sin hacerle caso): Tú no sigues ni los husos ni los usos. Ni los horarios…ni cualesquiera otros que existan…  
H: Por eso me contrataste ¿no?...( insiste): Mírame…  
C: ( le mira. Al verla llorosa sonríe con ternura no fingida): Lo sé...Soy patética...  
H: No más que yo…( hace un sarcasmo para animarla): ¿Tan malo soy en la cama que no podías decirme que fallamos? ¡¡¡ Con la ilusión que me hacía tener un Gregoriano que diera el cante !!!  
C: No tienes la culpa…Soy yo…  
H: ¿Por qué lloras?. ( Intentando ser sutil): ¿Estás molesta por las pruebas…? ¿Duele ahí…?  
C: ( niega): No…Wilson ha sido…ha sido estupendo…Delicado y paciente…  
H: Yap…casi como yo…¿Y entonces?  
C: Me he comportado como una idiota, una absoluta estúpida…¡¡¡no parecía que fuera médico!!!…  
H: ( burlón): Eso es lo que te digo siempre, que no eres médico…¡¡¡Me alegra que lo hayas descubierto por ti misma, más vale tarde que nunca!!!  
C: ( sonríe con fastidio): En serio House…,Wilson creerá que …  
H: ( quitándole miga al asunto): Bah…No creerá nada…¡¡¡ ¿No ves que no tiene ideas propias ?!!!...  
C: (se confiesa mientras las lágrimas brotan profusas): Me daba vergüenza desnudarme…He pasado por pruebas infinitamente peores que ésta y no he tenido jamás esa sensación, House…¡¡¡Es completamente absurdo!!!  
H: ( intenso): Siempre es más fácil hacerlo ante los extraños…porque no te compromete a nada…( frase lapidaria): Por eso me voy de putas…  
C: (ríe abiertamente vencida por su espíritu de gamberro incorregible): ¡¡¡No tienes remedio !!!  
H: Te veré mañana….Y tranquila…ya estás en buenas manos…Le pedí a James que me diera tu historial….  
C: ( extrañada): ¿Y accedió?  
H: No pudo negarse…Le dije que le quitaría su medio de vida  
C: ¿¿¿¿¿???????????  
H: Amenacé con castrarle… **

**CAPITULO 9**

**Cuando House salió de la habitación de Lisa Cuddy las manecillas del reloj habían rebasado con creces el mediodía. No hizo intentos por ver a sus empleados pero, por los acontecimientos vividos en los dos últimos días, quedaba claro que se enfrentaba a una guerra abierta no declarada en la que aún estaban por dilucidar los bandos. Sospechó que no tardaría en despejarse la incertidumbre. A él sólo le preocupaban las pruebas oncológicas de su jefa, porque aunque pensaba comentarlas con Wilson, James se había encerrado en su despacho a cal y canto y cuando insistió en torpedear la puerta de la galería obtuvo un escueto y lapidario: "No quiero ver a nadie House,y tú hoy eres menos que nadie".Dado que no tenía ningún paciente con la intención de morirse de forma inminente, tomó las de Villadiego y se fue a casa harto de tanta hostilidad.**

**En cuanto a los ducklings, Foreman estaba en Trenton, en un seminario de neurología y por eso no había aparecido en todo el día y Cameron y Chase se fueron sorprendentemente juntos al apartamento de Robert.**

**El internista sabía que después del exceso cometido en el despacho, era más fácil que su boleto saliera premiado en la lotería que continuar con esa relación con su colega. Aun así, aquella noche hizo un intento que fue casi un mero monólogo, porque Allison, que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, se limitó a observarle incrédula, como quien ve una mala representación teatral de un actor mediocre:**

**Ch: ( avergonzado, sin apenas atreverse a mirar a su novia): Supongo que te debo una disculpa…No me creerás pero…jamás…jamás había hecho algo así…comprendo que…, comprendo que quieras…que quieras irte a tu casa…pero casi la has desmantelado al venir a vivir conmigo. Quédate esta noche…o el tiempo que necesites…hasta que la pongas a punto…hasta que quieras…Yo dormiré en el sofá**

**Cameron no dijo nada, se limitó a echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo y a desaparecer al dormitorio, no sin antes soltarle un bofetón fenomenal que le dejó sin resuello, mientras Chase confundido, se quedaba en el salón, sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil.**

**Al día siguiente, ****miércoles [12 de Diciembre de 2007]**** por la mañana, Cameron se levantó igualmente temprano, y por las mismas razones que el día anterior. No quería ver a Chase, no quería disculparse y no quería caer en las eternas discusiones de siempre. En unos días, cuando consiguiera componer de nuevo su apartamento, abandonaría ese sinsentido para siempre y podría considerarse de nuevo una mujer enteramente libre. Con todo lo bueno y lo malo que eso traía consigo. En realidad, en ese momento le preocupaban otras cosas. Bueno, realmente una, encarnada, cómo no, en la persona del adorable nefrólogo, porque no podía imaginarse los retorcidos planes que habría maquinado para ella. Una persona normal la despediría, pero Gregory House, bien lo sabía ella, era un personaje fuera de lo común en todos los sentidos. De modo que aquel día entró en la oficina con el miedo y la curiosidad presionándole los congojos. Pánico en el Infierno. Por el tono empleado por su jefe, Allison supo que se acercaban negros nubarrones y que iban a descargar directamente sobre su cabeza:**

**H: Buenos días a todos…, por decir algo. Seguimos sin pacientes lo suficientemente enfermos para requerir nuestra atención así que, dado que hay consultas, haré el reparto del día…  
F: Puedo hacerlo yo…  
H: ¿Quieres hacer méritos por la salida de pie de banco del otro día …? No cuela…  
F: ¡¡¡No!!! Es que he leído los historiales y…  
H: Yo también…precisamente por eso…  
Ch: ¡¡¡ Vaya !!! ¡¡¡ Qué raro !!! ¿Estás pasado de Vicodina o algo similar?  
H: Lo suficiente para soportaros…Veo que os aburrís…Vamos a hacer un jueguecito muy divertido…Para que no digáis que tenéis un jefe que es un cafre que no fomenta vuestras capacidades…  
Los tres ducklings: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿????????  
H: Intercambio de personalidades. Cameron, harás de mí, no me imagino cuán placer sentirás, pasarás las consultas.  
F: ( escandalizado): ¡¡¡Un momento un momento!!!, no creo que sea apropiado…Hoy hay dos exploraciones rectales y pacientes para pruebas de ETS  
C: ( constatando una obviedad): Me estás castigando…  
H: Tu perspicacia me asombra doctora de Perogrullo… Pero te viene al pelo. No puedo permitir que pierdas práctica. Dado que te encanta tocar las pelotas te brindo la oportunidad para que diversifiques horizontes... A no ser que tu Sancho Panza tenga algo que decir, que supongo que no, después de la que tuvisteis ayer… (a Chase refiriéndose a Cameron): Si yo fuera su padre, no lo dudaría y le lavaría esa preciosa boquita con jabón.  
Ch: ( asombrado): ¿Cómo sabes?  
H: Por Dios Santo…, os oyeron hasta en Trenton ¿verdad moreno?.  
C: ( se levanta): Me voy…  
H: ( grita): ¡¡¡ Siéntate!!! Aún no hemos terminado…Chase hará de Cameron, redactando cualquier puñetero informe que haya retrasado, hasta el inventario del gasto en papel higiénico si es preciso…y Foreman, harás de ti mismo, que ya es bastante penoso…Quiero un resumen detallado del seminario al que asististe ayer.  
Ch: ¿Para qué? …Si a ti la neurología te importa un comino…  
H: Tienes razón. El tema neuronal me interesa menos que a ti la vida de los pobres, pero eres idiota. ¿Te crees que si el seminario no fuera útil para mi servicio le habría permitido asistir en horario laboral?. La Sociedad Americana de Neurología nos envía unos dosieres que no tengo más remedio que leer si quiero aumentar mis honorarios hospitalarios en concepto de "suplemento por formación continua". Si Foreman me hace el resumen me ahorro el trabajo.  
F: ¿Pero no decías que no habías leído los estatutos en tu vida?  
H: Sólo lo referente a la pasta…Es lo que más me importa…Las pastis me salen gratis gracias al vecino de al lado pero las putas y el whisky están por las nubes y no os quiero contar la última clavada de la moto.  
C: ( insiste): Despídeme si tienes bemoles…  
H: No encanto…Si te despido te ahorro el placer de dimitir por enésima vez…(sutil, pero con toda la intención): Y en cuanto a bemoles …,personalmente prefiero el Mi Sostenido. Ah casi se me pasa, para los que no lo sepáis, olvidaos de acudir a mamá para que ampare vuestros traseros…Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Y otra cosa, la nueva generación ha sufrido un momentáneo parón de modo que, al carajo las conjuras cainitas de estos últimos días. Olvidaos de medrar porque, como no me llamo Abel, me queda cuerda para rato…**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Visto lo visto, se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que House se convirtió en el Vogler de Allison Cameron. Salieron del despacho dejándole reinar en su escritorio. Sin embargo, antes de que ella se fuera le advirtió claramente, "estaré al tanto de lo que hagas", la inmunóloga no le contestó, estaba lívida pero se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, en una expresión que Greg House interpretó como algo cercano a un elocuente "Que te den por el culo",lo cual le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Eso le provocaba, le ponía. El tira y afloja, el ten con ten, el desafío. La incertidumbre de un funámbulo suicida, sobre una cuerda floja, a 20 metros del suelo y sin red. Le encantaba que le mantuviera el tipo, como una fierecilla indómita precisando adiestramiento, en una tensión muda, ciega y sorda que invadía cuanto compartían. Las cosas que tocaban. El aire que respiraban. El diálogo callado y secreto que sólo ellos conocerían, aquél que se instauró como un lento y dulce veneno en sus hipotálamos, sin que ni siquiera ellos lo supieran, desde el mismo día en que la joven atravesó por primera vez aquellas paredes de cristal, hechas a imagen y semejanza del corazón de su morador. Porque si algo no soportaba el nefrólogo eran las personas pusilánimes, y había algo peor aún que las personas pusilánimes, las mujeres de esa condición. Íntimamente, en lo más profundo de su acerada alma lacerada, sabía que se había excedido en la humillación, pero no tuvo lo que podríamos calificar como remordimientos, porque ya lo decía su filósofo de cabecera, Friedrich Nietzsche,"el remordimiento es como la mordedura de un perro en una piedra: Una tontería".Lo tenía claro, quería que sufriera, y no sólo eso, quería que ella fuera consciente de ello para acrecentarle la pesadilla. "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" se dijo, emulando de nuevo al pensador alemán.**

**Resuelto aparcó momentáneamente el tema Cameron en un rincón de su retorcido cerebro y se concentró en lo que le tocaba esa mañana. El resto de las pruebas de su jefa. Aunque sabía lo que le esperaba, no tenía más remedio que ver a James Wilson, de modo que, por una vez, se autodisciplinó y llamó a la puerta del despacho de su amigo antes de entrar:**

**W: Adelante…  
H: Buenos días Wilson.  
W: Vaya…¿La madrastra de Blancanieves ha hecho un curso de protocolo?  
H: No…Me he tomado una manzana envenenada…En cuanto pase el efecto volveré a ser yo  
W: Lo que no mata engorda…  
H: Sigues enfadado…  
W: Ya no, he comprendido que eres un caso perdido House…Supongo que vienes por las pruebas de Cuddy…Sé que la has visto…y has deducido que le encantará que estés presente en el resto del procedimiento…  
H: Me da igual lo que piense. Voy a hacerlo. ¡¡¡ Dame la puta historia!!!  
W: (pasándole la documentación): ¿Le comentaste que andas aireando sus intimidades sexuales para contigo con tus amistades?  
H: Bah…No seas mojigato…  
W: Por fortuna para Cuddy, creo que tus amigos cabrían en este despacho, que, dicho sea de paso, no sé por qué demonios tiene que ser más pequeño que el tuyo si los dos somos jefes de servicio…  
H: El tamaño es proporcional al cabrón que lo ocupa…  
W: ¡¡¡ Vaya por Dios!!! Se esfumaron mis aspiraciones de tener más espacio…Pero como sigas así, el PPTH va a necesitar obras de ampliación con urgencia…Podrías ir a trabajar al Desierto de Sonora aunque sospecho que no sería suficiente…  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué simpático!!! …( concentrándose en el historial): ¡¡¡Vaya!!! ¿Placas, TAC y mamografía?… Tal vez sea mejor que no esté…No vaya a ser que me ponga cachondo…  
W: ¡¡¡ Eres un salido!!!  
H: Meto, ergo sum…  
W: Te espero en la sala de abajo con Cuddy, tenemos los horarios ajustados…¡¡¡ No tardes !!!  
H: (haciendo un saludo militar): De acuerdo… ¡¡¡Oh Capitán, mi Capitán!!!**

**Tenía el tiempo justo para enhebrar al vestíbulo. Con la excusa de renovar sus energías en la farmacia, pudo espiar con prolijidad cómo le iba la mañana a su inmunóloga. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que su morbosa curiosidad, la renuencia de ella, y la llegada de un paciente inesperado formarían el cóctel perfecto para que acabara el carnaval, se quitaran sus caretas, y ya nada fuera lo mismo. **

**CAPITULO 11**

**Al final llegaron a una solución intermedia. Wilson se encargaría personalmente de las pruebas de Cuddy, y House podría estar presente pero en la cabina, sin incordiar, lo que redundó en la tranquilidad de la directora mé los exámenes James le adelantó los siguientes pasos a seguir.**

**W: Con esto descartaremos cualquier problema. No obstante, si la citología mostrara algo anormal sabes que tendríamos que recurrir a otra prueba para confirmar el diagnóstico…  
C: Sí, lo sé...Una colposcopia  
H: ¡¡¡ Esa sí que mola…!!!...Incluso se pueden tomar fotos…¿Cuddy,no te gustaría tener una foto de tu …?...A mí sí…Sería un fondo de pantalla muy original para mi PC.  
W: (ignorándolo):…La mamografía ha sido también algo más bien preventivo ya que no encontré nada en la exploración que te hice ayer.  
H: ¡¡¡ Totalmente de acuerdo!!! Esos melones no pueden tener cáncer…Te lo digo yo que lo sé...¡¡¡ A cala y a prueba!!!  
W: ¡¡¡ Cierra el pico!!!  
C: ( sarcástica): Dr House, o cierras la boca o pasas consulta un mes…Y no tientes tu suerte…porque yo también soy capaz de hacerme un salvapantallas con tus razones… aunque me serviría de poco porque no sé si se verían…  
H: ¡¡¡ Hay que ver, se os dice un cumplido y os dedicáis a ofender !!!  
W y C: ( al unísono): ¡¡¡ Fueraaaaaaaa!!!**

**Su expulsión de la sala de pruebas le vino que ni pintada. Aquella mañana desarrolló una inusitada querencia por la zona de la clínica, actitud que notó hasta Marco, el farmacéutico.**

**Marco: ¿Dr. House tiene fiebre?  
H: No... ¿Por qué?  
Marco: Lleva toda la mañana aquí…Dos veces en apenas una hora...  
H: ( socarrón): ¿Además de fiscalizarme las recetas también te dedicas a cronometrarme? ¡¡¡ Un médico que se precie está obligado a observar el comportamiento humano si es que quiere ser buen profesional!!!  
Marco: (con intención) ¿De algún humano en particular?  
H: Desde aquí no se te escapa una ¿eh?...¿Aún está dentro? Debería haber terminado ya…  
Marco: Sí…Ahí tiene los historiales…Pero le llegó un paciente en el último momento…Lleva más de media hora con él…  
H: La necesidad que es muy mala…  
Marco: No creo…es un mocoso que no paraba de llorar…**

**Aunque sabe que la sacará de quicio, su curiosidad le puede y entra en la Consulta 1 sin llamar,interrumpiendo el trabajo de Cameron:**

**H: ¡Buenos días ! Soy el Dr House ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
Cam: No hay quien te entienda House… ni conmigo ni sin mí…Te cabreas cuando no hago mi trabajo y cuando lo hago me…  
H: ( sin atenderla, observando al crío que no deja de llorar, dándose cuenta al instante de la situación): ¿Por qué ha venido?  
Cam: ( suspira resignada): Fiebre , llanto constante, moqueo y espasmos….  
H: (dirigiéndose a la madre del niño, una joven con más piercings que una ferretería, poniendo cara de estar alarmado) ¡¡¡ Esos son los síntomas típicos de la meningitis !!! Hay que ingresarlo…  
Madre: ¿Y eso es grave?  
H: (asiente): Puede ser mortal…¡¡¡y muy contagioso!!!…Salga a recepción y vaya rellenando el impreso para ganar tiempo…  
Cam: ( descolocada): Pero…  
H: ( expeditivo): ¡¡¡ Cállate!!! Ingrésalo…Yo tengo que irme a mi casa…Vengo en media hora….No hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva, llévatelo a la morgue… y no le toques ni les digas nada a los otros dos.  
Cam: ( incrédula): ¿Al depósito de cadáveres? ¡¡¡ Tú te drogas!!!  
H: ( sarcástico): Cariño, ya sabes que sí,…por eso te pongo tanto…  
Cam: (enfadada): ¿Me quieres decir qué coño pasa?  
H: ( asegurándose de que la muchacha está lo suficientemente lejos): ¿Es que eres ciega o qué? A este chaval le han molido a palos…¡¡¡No te quedes ahí pasmada y haz lo que te digo de una puta vez!!!**

**Una hora más tarde tres personas se reunieron secretamente en la morgue junto con el pequeño,Wilson, Cameron y House, pertrechado con su flamante mp4, el último grito de la tecnología APPLE, dispuesto para ser estrenado**

**W: ¿Qué nueva paranoia ocupa tu cerebro?  
H:¡¡¡ Hay que joderse!!!…Al venir aquí conmigo accediste tácitamente a ayudarme sin hacer preguntas absurdas…así que deja de protestar (a Cameron): ¿Ya ha dejado de llorar por fin?  
Cam: Le puse un sedante…  
H: ¡¡¡ Así cualquiera !!!  
Cam: ¿Cómo si no iba a traerlo hasta aquí con el berrinche que tenía?  
H: Desnúdalo…Pero ten cuidado…Tiene el brazo roto…y se ha meado.  
W: ( prudente): ¿No será otra fantasía de las tuyas para no aburrirte?  
Cam: ( espantada): No Wilson…House tiene razón…Mira esto…  
H: ( sin inmutarse enciende su IPOP): Veamos si este cacharro vale lo que cuesta...(relata y fotografía las lesiones del chiquillo pormenorizadamente sin dejarse impresionar por lo que ve al tiempo que ordena a Cameron las primeras medidas de emergencia): Ponle suero, es más que probable que esté deshidratado, y hay que tomarle la temperatura y solucionar provisionalmente lo de la rotura con el oportuno cabestrillo...  
W: ( preocupado) : Pues no sé cómo vamos a …  
H: ( resuelto): Sencillo. Lo pones en la habitación de Cuddy y le atas a la cuna…  
W: (suspira): Lo que nos faltaba…Voy a ver qué se puede hacer  
Cam: (al quedarse a solas, curiosa): ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
H: ( convincente): Viendo las magulladuras…  
Cam: ( admirada): Antes…en la consulta…Lo supiste sin tocarlo…  
H: ( evasivo): La madre tenía cara de colgada…ya sabes que reconozco a mis iguales a kilómetros de distancia…( viendo la cara exasperada de Cameron): ¡¡¡ La tía tenía las pupilas dilatadas !!!  
Cam: ( recordando lo vivido en Illinois): ¿Tal vez has sufrido maltratos?  
H: ( empezándose a enfadar pero aún condescendiente): Déjalo estar…  
Cam: ( intentando sonsacarle) ¿Tu padre …?  
H: ( brusco): ¡¡¡Basta!!! ( bajando el tono, le hace una pequeña confesión): Mi padre es un cabrón...estricto..., pero no un sádico…**

**Sale del depósito dejando a Cameron sumida en el desconcierto, no sospechando que, esa nimia confidencia les obligaría a pasar juntos más horas de las que quisieran, cambiando el curso de las cosas y de los sentimientos para siempre.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**El resto del día se pasó en papeleos y burocracia para ingresar al crío, procurando no dar demasiadas explicaciones, falsificando informes e investigando a los energúmenos que tenía por familiares. Cuddy no puso reparos a instalar al niño en su habitación dejando claro que era una circunstancia de excepcional emergencia. House por su parte, mandó a su equipo a descansar, sin adelantarles nada de lo que estaba por llegar."Mañana será una jornada dura…, más vale que os vayáis a dormir o a lo que se tercie" Esto último lo dijo mirando sin disimulo a Chase y Cameron, consciente de que estaban fríos como témpanos. Añadiendo, "Os quiero aquí bien despiertos a primera hora de la mañana, y cuando digo primera hora es primera hora. No admitiré ni una excusa".**

**Una vez que abandonaron el despacho él se fue a la cafetería. Compró un sándwich y un refresco para cenar. No quería que sus subordinados supieran que iba a pasar la noche en el hospital, a caballo entre los libros de consulta y la cabecera de la cuna del rorro.**

**En la habitación de Cuddy:**

**C: ¿Cómo está?  
H: ( preocupado): Pffffff. Mañana lo sabremos…De momento se mantiene tranquilo…Le hemos entablillado el brazo provisionalmente y está a base de calmantes…Me da miedo que se deshidrate, esperemos que la solución intravenosa frene el problema...Si no…  
C: ( mirándolo con ojos llorosos): ¿Cómo es posible que pasen cosas así?...¿Qué tiene, dos años?  
H: ( adivinándole el pensamiento): Casi cuatro… El mundo está muy mal repartido…  
C: ( tocando el talón de Aquiles de la cuestión): Sabes que no podemos mantener esta situación indefinidamente…  
H: ( asiente) : Me estás diciendo educadamente que no vas a cubrirme el culo…  
C: La familia lo reclamará…  
H: Sí claro…para darle más estopa...No alcanzo a imaginarme lo que se les podría pasar por la cabeza…¡¡¡son tan buena gente!!!...Se admiten sugerencias...¿Qué crees que sería más emocionante, partirle una pierna o matarlo de hambre?  
C: No podemos ignorar la realidad sólo porque no nos guste...Son los servicios sociales los que...  
H: ( la interrumpe tomándose el asunto como algo personal): ¡¡¡ Sabes que este crío no sobrevivirá en un centro de menores…!!! Y si lo hace, será su familia la que tarde o temprano lo remate…Me parece mentira que lo sugieras...  
C: ( previniéndole): Dr House corres el riesgo de perder tu licencia…  
H: ( hastiado): Deja de mirar por mí y ocúpate de lo que te toca…  
C: ( recordando sus deberes): Lo que me toca es defender los intereses de mis pacientes sin perjudicar al hospital…  
H: (grita enfadado, sacando los pies del tiesto): ¡¡¡No, lo que te toca es abrir bien tus piernas!!!…¡¡¡Últimamente es lo único que se te da de perlas!!!. ( Desafortunado): Deberías cambiar de profesión. No dudes en llamarme si lo haces…**

**Se marcha dejando a Cuddy perpleja sin posibilidad de reacción. Se encierra en su despacho y se pone los cascos para darse unos minutos de descanso. Sting, cantando una versión de "Ne me quitte pas" con su voz cascada y su francés de acento imposible, es una buena opción para evadirse de sí mismo.**

**El ****jueves [13 de Diciembre de 2007] ****, cuando ni siquiera había amanecido ,Gregory House se presentó de nuevo en el ala privada del PPTH. Entró en la estancia observando que los dos habitantes dormían. Se sentó en una silla, al lado de su jefa, no sin antes tocar con el dorso de su mano la frente del pequeñuelo, para comprobar su temperatura. Picó suavemente el hombro de Cuddy para despertarla sin sobresalto**

**H: Hola….  
C: ( mirándole con una expresión que recordaba a la niña del exorcista) ¿Qué demonios…?  
H: ( sincero): Te debo una disculpa...me excedí sin razón.. No era preciso llegar al insulto para convencerte y por favor, no hace falta que me digas que soy un tarugo, ya me lo recuerda Wilson con demasiada frecuencia…(quemando el último cartucho): Ábreme un expediente, haz lo que tengas que hacer,…pero deja que solucione esto a mi manera…  
C: ( con los ojos en blanco): ¿Expediente? ¿Para qué?...Se perdería en la montaña de reclamaciones que hay interpuestas contra ti…  
H: ( sarcástico con cara de pillo): Sería gracioso…La directora del hospital en la lista de ofendidos por el nefrólogo loco…Esperando pacientemente su turno para disciplinarle…¿Fusta o látigo? ….¡¡¡ Qué morbo !!!  
C: ( sigue su argumento): ¿ Solucionar esto a tu manera? …House para mi desgracia no eres Frank Sinatra …Cada vez que te dejo obrar a tu modo acabo con jaqueca…  
H: Vale. Pero la jaqueca no es por mi culpa, es porque no metes todo lo que deberías…Te veré luego encanto…**

**Por segunda vez en un espacio de tiempo récord la deja muda. Pero en esta ocasión con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… **

**CAPITULO 13**

**Allison Cameron no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando al entrar en el despacho, aquel jueves por la mañana, vio a su jefe roncando a bastón suelto en la chaise longue. Pensó que era incorregible pero había algo en este caso que la desconcertaba. House le había pedido implícitamente su apoyo. Tal vez porque inicialmente el niño fue su paciente. Pero…, ¿Por qué se tomaba tanto interés?...Y algo más, ¿Por qué lo escondía?. Miró su reloj. Se dio cuenta de que Chase y Foreman estaban a punto de llegar. No había más remedio que despertarle. Le sacudió levemente en el brazo:**

**Cam: ( sin alzar la voz): House…Lo siento pero es hora de ir al cole…  
H: ( haciéndose el remolón): ¡¡¡¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero !!!…( se da la vuelta y sigue roncando): Quiero dormir  
Cam: Vamos…(insiste pero en esa ocasión la mano se posa en su trasero): Tienes que levantarte... Foreman y Chase están al llegar...  
H: ( el inesperado contacto le despabila a medias): Llévatelos a desayunar…yo pago si hace falta…¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme el culo?  
Cam: Has dormido aquí…( se pone a hacer café): Estás hecho un asco…  
H: ( desperezándose por fin): Sí…Pero mejor que el enano que duerme con Cuddy  
Cam: ( angustiada): Oh Dios mío…¿no reacciona?  
H: ( serio): El problema es la deshidratación…La fiebre sigue. Estable. Al menos no aumenta. Lo veremos todo en el diferencial… (confiesa): Me he pasado la noche leyéndome el protocolo de maltrato infantil y el historial de la familia Telerín…Parece una novela de Mark Twain….  
Cam: ( dándole otro toque de atención viendo que precisa ayuda): No hace mucho te dije que estaría contigo para lo que fuera…, pero sería mejor que me dieras un motivo…Es más fácil jugarte el pellejo por algo cuando tienes una razón...¿Qué vas a hacer?  
H: ( confundido): No tengo ni la menor idea Dra Cameron…( sarcástico): ¿En "para lo que fuera" incluyes una noche golfa?...Si es así, me apunto…  
Cam: (dándole el café): Cuidado doctor…yo no soy Cuddy…Tal vez no encaje tan bien tus gracias…  
H: ( asiente): Lo sé…Las hago para chincharte…Pero algo de golfilla sí que tienes…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ House !!!  
H: ( hablándole en serio): Deja de entretener a ese tontaina…Si le sigues dando esperanzas vanas vas a conseguir que se le reseque el cerebro de tanto cascársela…Y dado el poco que tiene…  
Cam: (devolviéndole el cumplido): ¡¡¡ Ahora me explico por qué tienes la cabeza tan hueca!!!!  
H: ( con aire de superioridad): Tranquila…Yo soy un Picasso.  
Cam: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????  
H: ( como si citara a Séneca ): La masturbación es un arte, como las maravillas del mundo, exige pericia para evitar ciertos daños colaterales…En realidad tu cerebro sólo peligra si no manejas bien los pinceles…Y por lo que veo Chase pinta cada vez menos…  
Cam: ( malévola): Estoy segura de que podrías darle clases magistrales sobre el tema…  
H: (brutalmente cáustico): De hecho creo que Dalí iba a titular su célebre cuadro "House", pero le pareció demasiado inexpresivo…Supongo que ya sabes cómo lo llamó…  
Cam: (admite su situación entre triste y aliviada): Estoy arreglando mi apartamento…En cuanto esté a punto, me marcho…  
H: ( hablando en serio sin sarcasmo alguno): Bueno es saberlo…Porque necesito vuestros cinco sentidos en el trabajo…(reproche): Lo último que quiero es volver a tener en el despacho peleas de pandilleros…La próxima vez que queráis emular a Capuletos y Montescos podéis iros al escobero…  
Cam: (acepta la regañina sin replicar, mirándole a los ojos): No volverá a pasar.  
H: ( asiente): Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa…Si llegan Zipi y Zape no comentes nada aún del caso del nene. Les dices que traigan el proyector y la pantalla y que lean el periódico para despertarse.**

**Cameron aprovechó que sus colegas se retrasaban y que House estaba en los vestuarios para visitar al niño. Lo que vio al entrar en la habitación de su jefa la dio aún más que pensar.**

**Cam: ¿Qué haces ahí?  
C: Shiiiiiiiis. Anoche deliraba en sueños…Me levanté para colocarle en la cama y mira…No hay manera de que me suelte a pesar de que tiene su manita casi amoratada por los viales…  
Cam: Estoy hecha un lío…  
C: Yap…Supongo que House ya te ha estado presionando…  
Cam: ( niega): No…no me ha dicho nada…al menos de forma explícita… Pero necesito saber si hay algún problema por tu parte…  
C: ( suspira): Ayer noche ya tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre el particular…House concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era prostituirme, dada mi renovada incompetencia para los asuntos del PPTH…( ácida): Al menos sé que tendría un cliente seguro…  
Cam: ( haciendo una mueca de incredulidad): Pues no me ayudas demasiado a aclararme…  
C: Lo sé… Sólo puedo decir que hagáis lo que esté y lo que no esté en vuestras manos…Pero no me informéis…Porque si las cosas salen mal, no podré protegeros…Ni a House ni a ninguno de vosotros tres…Lo único que sí puedo hacer es que Chris os asesore legalmente, a título personal…  
Cam: No Cuddy, Chris es el abogado del hospital…Le crearíamos un problema…  
C: De acuerdo…Pues vosotros decidís entonces…  
Cam: Por mi parte sólo tomaré una determinación después de hacerle el diferencial y las pruebas.  
C: (sarcástica): Me parece bien que no te dejes cegar por las llamas de su bastón.**

**Diez minutos más tarde en el despacho de Gregory House:**

**H: Me alegra veros llegar tan tarde como yo…Os agradecería que guardarais silencio hasta que acabe de contaros el interesantísimo caso que nos ha tocado en suerte. Dra Cameron, te doy permiso para darles más detalles.**

**Cam: Creo que con las fotos que hiciste será suficiente Dr House  
F: ( levantando la veda de su curiosidad): ¿Ahora vamos al cine?  
H: ( entregando el informe de la familia del paciente): Sí…Una mezcla de peli de terror con toques de gore  
Cam: ( riñéndole): ¡¡¡ Por Dios, House!!!  
H: ( turbado): Disculpa…No sé cómo cojones abordarlo…  
Cam: Daniel Shutton, 4 años. Llegó ayer a mi consulta acompañado de su madre. Refería fiebre , llanto constante, moqueo y espasmos….  
Ch: Una infección vírica propia de la edad…Varicela…¿Tiene puestas las vacunas?  
F: Seguro que la madre le ha dado aspirina y la ha cagado…síndrome de Reye…daño cerebral súbito y problemas con la función hepática…  
H: La madre le ha dado aspirinas y el padre putativo algo más…( entregándole el cable USB): Dra Cameron enchufa esto y ten la bondad de ilustrar a estos cebollos…Chase, corre las persianas…  
Ch: ¿Por qué?  
H: No quiero que los jefes de servicio sepan que uso el porno duro para motivar a mis tropas…¿Por qué te empeñas en querer saber más que yo si sabes que es imposible? ( mordaz mirando alternativamente a Cameron y al australiano): ¿No ves que intento hacerte un favor?  
F: ( interrumpe al ver la primera diapositiva): ¡¡¡¡Jodeeeeeeer!!!  
H: Sí…Eso queremos todos…Pero antes tenemos que salvar el pellejo de este pobre infeliz…Resumo, la madre es una colgada de 20 primaveras que vive con un dealer en los suburbios de Princeton…Ya ha tenido encontronazos con los servicios sociales. Le han quitado la custodia de su segundo hijo, un bebé de apenas unos meses que tuvo el mal gusto de nacer con el mono por qué este chaval sigue con ellos. La cosa es que, al parecer, el chulo se encarga de cuidar al niño cuando no trafica.  
Ch: Pues no lo hace demasiado bien…Tiene un brazo roto…Y marcas por la espalda y en los glúteos….  
Cam: Le ha pegado con una correa…  
F: O un cable…Es bastante común…  
H: Lo bueno es que no parece haber abuso de otro tipo…En una primera exploración no se advierte sangrado anal ni nada parecido…No presenta lesiones bucales, oculares o auditivas a simple vista…Comprobadlo…Parece que tiene alguna dificultad para caminar  
F: Indicativo de posible lesión neurológica…  
H: También es probable que tenga que ver con las quemaduras de cigarrillos que tiene en las plantas de los pies…  
Ch: Tiene dermatitis genital …  
H: Sí…nos las hemos visto negras por eso...El crío no ha tenido oportunidad de aprender a usar el inodoro… enuresis y encopresis  
F: Puede haber también un Fallo de Medro…Si dices que no le alimentaban como Dios manda…  
Cam: Estaba deshidratado…Ya le pusimos suero intravenoso cuando le ingresamos…  
Ch: ( anonadado): ¿Le ingresamos?  
Cam: Ayer…Después de sacarle estas fotos tan bonitas…Está en el ala privada, en la habitación de Cuddy…  
H: Bueno gente…¿Qué más?  
F: Análisis completo…IRM, TAC, para descartar lesiones neurológicas ocultas provocadas por los golpes…  
H: Perfecto…Pero no se te olvide escayolarle el brazo cuando confirmes la rotura...  
Ch: Hematología completa y análisis de orina. Prueba de parásitos en heces…  
Cam: Está traumado…, no ha sido capaz de articular palabra…  
H: Dudo que le hayan enseñado a hablar…  
Cam: Pero ha cogido la mano de Cuddy…  
H: ¡¡¡ No jodas !!! ¿Ya se ha puesto en plan madraza?...Eso significa que me corta el rollo…Tendré que acudir a las reservas de Wilson…¡¡¡ Ale, a currar!!!  
F: ( atando el cabo que le falta): ¿Qué han dicho los servicios sociales?  
H: ( intentando escapar): ¿Tan difícil es el caso que precisamos ayuda extra para el diagnóstico?  
Cam: ( confiesa decidida): No les hemos llamado…  
Ch: ( sentencia): Vamos a perder el culo….  
F: ( mirando a House): Tu culo está a buen recaudo…Pero tu licencia no…No pienso excederme…  
H: ¡¡¡Haz las pruebas!!!  
F: Está bien…Lo haré por el niño…Pero nada más…  
Ch: ( echándole una mirada mortal a Cameron): Estoy con él…Antes al menos me compensaba la audacia…( a su colega): Supongo que tú le apoyas en su delirio…  
Cam: ( sin dudar): Sí ¿Algún problema?  
Ch: Ninguno…Al fin y al cabo es el dueño de tu alma hasta que pueda serlo de otra parte de tu anatomía **

**CAPITULO 14**

**El enfado de Allison Cameron era monumental. Salió por el pasillo disparada detrás del internista. Tenía que aclararle la situación. Conversaron a las claras en el camino que mediaba entre el despacho de Greg House y el laboratorio.**

**Cam: ¡¡¡ Eres idiota!!!. ¿A qué ha venido ese comentario?  
Ch: Estoy aprendiendo de House, brutalmente honesto…  
Cam: Ah vaya…La honestidad conlleva insultarme delante de Foreman ¿no?  
Ch: Es curioso…Si Foreman no hubiera estado presente te hubiera dado igual lo que hubiese sugerido luego, ¿admites que es cierta mi aseveración?  
Cam: No tengo por qué aguantar los sarcasmos de Foreman  
Ch: Claro, ya tienes bastante con House…  
Cam: No tiene por qué conocer mi intimidad…  
Ch: Allison, tu intimidad la conoce todo el PPTH  
Cam: Querrás decir nuestra intimidad Dr Chase…Pero has hecho algo aún peor que intentar ofenderme. Le has negado tu ayuda para vengarte de mí.  
Ch: ( sonríe): Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar de opinión…, todo depende de ti…Veamos hasta qué punto te importa el cojito…Estaré en el laboratorio si me necesitas para…, algo.**

**Al mismo tiempo en la azotea del PPTH, Wilson y House conversaban mientras se tomaban un café**

**W: ¡¡¡No haces más que bostezar!!!…¿Has tenido una noche movidita?  
H: Ya te digo…Leyendo historias para no dormir  
W: ( incrédulo): ¿Has dormido aquí?  
H: He estado aquí…Dormir, no he dormido demasiado.  
W: ¿El niño te quita el sueño?  
H: Sí…para que veas…No soy tan malo como aparento…  
W: ( sonríe satisfecho): Le tratas porque te recuerda a ti…Es una catarsis…  
H: ( ácido): Claro…Si eso fuera verdad y un imbécil atravesara el vestíbulo, te morirías por tratarlo, saltarías desde aquí catártico perdido…  
W: Sí…es lo que tiene ser gilipollas…Sigo escuchando tus problemas cuando te da la gana.  
H: ( confiesa): Está jodido…  
W: ¿El crío, el despacho, o tal vez tú?  
H: Los tres. Creo que el chico saldrá adelante porque la fiebre tiende a remitir. El despacho da pena, sólo Cameron me apoya. El moreno tiene la fiebre selvática y el niñato, a falta de otros estímulos, se ha cerrado en banda.  
W: ( sorprendido): ¿Sólo Cameron?  
H: ( demasiado gráfico): Sí…pero por un buen motivo… Quiere follarme…  
W: ( con desagrado): ¡¡¡ Pero qué burro eres !!!...Me sorprende que un tío inteligente como tú pueda ser tan necio y egocéntrico a la vez.  
H: ( racional): Le calienta la imperfección…y como no quise tirármela en nuestra primera cita…  
W: ( burlón): Claro…Es evidente…A la tía se le ha ido la pinza. No sólo te persigue con agujas hipodérmicas para meterte la lengua en la tráquea sino que está dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que tiene por un polvo con un tipo que podría ser hermano de Matusalén, irascible, borde, que encima no la valora y se dedica a humillarla constantemente  
H: ¡¡¡Matusalén!!! ¡¡¡Cómo te pasas!!!...  
W: Si echas cuentas sabrías que no voy muy desencaminado...  
H: Sí pero, el amor no tiene edad, ya sabes…Y sí la valoro….  
W: House, si tu teoría de la imperfección fuera cierta, Cameron no te miraría a la cara…Para imperfección ya tiene a Chase…Más joven, por tanto biológicamente más dotado en lo que a las artes amatorias se refiere, más guapo, aún no tiene canas ni pierde pelo, y casi igual de capullo que tú…¿Qué más puede pedir?  
H: ( desconcertado): Eres muy poco original Wilson….(le provoca): ¿De verdad estás insinuando que me la cepille para que compruebe el grado de mi perfecta imperfección?  
W: ( mohíno): Estoy diciendo que le des cuerda, no sólo a ella, a los tres…No puedes pretender que tus subordinados te apoyen ciegamente con esa cerrazón…(curioso va al grano ):¿Qué vas a hacer?  
H: No tengo ni idea…Cuddy no puede ayudarme.  
W: ( asiente): Lo que menos le conviene ahora es que vayas a tocarle las narices.  
H: ( asustado): ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que la citología muestra algo raro…  
W: No…, al contrario...todo está perfecto…En unos días le haré otra para confirmarlo…  
H: ¿Se lo has dicho?  
W: No. Iba justamente ahora…En cuanto recoja los resultados de su última analítica.  
H: ( con intención): Recomiéndale reposo…, en todos los sentidos…  
W: ( con sorna): ¿Qué pasa Supercane, te ha dejado seco?  
H: No tanto como quisiera…Es menos molesta si está un poco enfermilla…  
W: ( en plan estratega): ¿Y entonces, qué te queda? Sabes que cualquiera puede dar el chivatazo a partir del lunes ¿verdad?. Hoy te salvas por los pelos porque estamos a las puertas del fin de semana, pero a partir del lunes será otro cantar...  
H: (realmente afectado por la situación del pequeño): Wilson, ni su familia lo quiere…La madre salió por piernas sin molestarse en rellenar el impreso para ingresarlo, hasta ahora no ha llamado... Nadie se preocupa por él  
W: Sí…sois dos almas gemelas…A propósito, Stacy está ya viviendo en Trenton…ha aceptado el trabajo de su amigo…deberías llamarla…  
H: ( contrariado): Ni siquiera me ha dicho que había vuelto, me llamó para darme el pésame y me mandó flores. Y tú supones que le apetecerá verme con locura…  
W: No…pero estoy seguro de que no le importará echarte una mano…Ahora es influyente …Coadyuvante de Simon Carsson en la Fiscalía Estatal…  
H: No…no quiero pedirle más favores…tendría que rebajarme y no quiero. Con Stacy no…  
W: Está bien…No insisto…Ya veremos lo que haces cuando estés hasta el cuello de mierda…  
H: (abriendo su bote de Vicodina): Pues haré lo de siempre…Nadar a contracorriente procurando cerrar bien la boca… **

**Cameron entró en la sala de resonancias. Los lloros de Daniel apenas la dejaban entenderse con Foreman pero consiguió lo que quería.**

**Cam: ¡¡¡ Por Dios Santo!!! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a torturar al crío?  
F: ( disculpándose): No lo torturo…Necesito que esté sin sedación…y como le duele, pues grita…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Pues acelera !!!  
F: Ya casi está…Sólo tiene el brazo roto…No hay más lesiones…( Allison echa a correr invadiendo la zona restringida antes de tiempo): ¿Qué coño haces?  
Cam: ( cogiendo al chiquitín con suma delicadeza): ¿Es que nunca has cuidado a tus hermanos pequeños?...¿No ves que está aterrado? ¡¡¡ Qué buen médico y qué cenutrio eres por Dios!!!...( al nene, mientras le da suaves palmaditas en la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no dañar aún más su maltrecha piel ): Shiiiiiiiiiiis, calma cielo, ya pasó…Ally está contigo.  
F: Tú no has venido para jugar a las mamás…Sospecho que te va más jugar a los médicos…con House.  
Cam: ( mirándole desdeñosa): Qué gracioso…Yo no me meto en tu vida…  
F: Ni yo te lo permitiría…  
Cam: Agradecería que hicieras lo mismo.  
F: No, no es cierto. Al liarte con Chase en el hospital perdiste tu parcela de intimidad. Puedo juzgarte…  
Cam: Claro. Tú no te has liado con nadie en el hospital…Ah sí…Lo hiciste…La enfermera blanca y rubia cañón que acabó de ti hasta el gorro…  
F: ( molesto): ¡¡¡Qué sabrás!!!...  
Cam: ( sonríe): Claro…yo no sé nada…  
F: Esta conversación es inútil…y aburrida…  
Cam: Estoy de acuerdo…sólo necesito saber si de verdad estás dispuesto a dejar a House empantanado con el caso.  
F: Absolutamente…Está mas loco de lo que crees…Acabará jodido, con su bastón metido por el mismo sitio que el famoso termómetro  
Cam: ( curiosa): ¿Y tú estarás de espectador?  
F: ( sincero): Yo aplaudiré la escena hasta con las orejas…Disculpa, tengo que escayolarle el brazo a Daniel.**

**Diez minutos más tarde la inmunóloga iba camino de jugar su última baza para intentar salvar del fango al que creía que podría llegar a ser el hombre de su vida. Inquieta tocó la puerta del jefe de oncología del PPTH:**

**W: Adelante…  
Cam: Wilson, ¿Tienes unos minutos?  
W: Claro, siéntate…¿Algún problema? …Es decir, ¿Qué ha hecho House ahora?  
Cam: ( risueña): ¡¡¡No me lo creo!!! James Wilson haciendo de Cuddy…( sarcástica): ¿Sabes que hacéis buena pareja?  
W: ( suspira divertido): Sí…justo eso estaba yo pensando...  
Cam: ( seria): Necesito tu ayuda…Necesito saber qué pasó en Illinois…  
W: (comprendiendo al instante): Necesitas razones ¿verdad?...¿Por qué crees que sus razones están en Illinois?  
Cam: Porque sé que no se lleva demasiado bien con su padre y porque vi lo que sucedió en el cementerio…Necesito saber si su empeño está justificado…  
W: ( cauteloso): Eso nunca te importó…  
Cam: ( convincente): Pero hablamos de un niño…  
W: ( cede, como casi siempre): Está bien…Me arrancará el pellejo …Pero, si vas a apostar tan fuerte por él, mereces jugar con las cartas marcadas. **

**CAPITULO 15**

**Cuando a primera hora de la tarde Allison Cameron abandonó el despacho de Wilson, tenía las ideas más claras. James le hizo un resumen de los problemas familiares de su jefe, -la muerte de su hermano, las malas relaciones con el padre, el hecho de que diagnosticó la enfermedad fatal de la madre sin saberlo-, un cúmulo de circunstancias que nadie hubiera sabido de no ser por los acontecimientos especiales vividos por el nefrólogo y su entorno en aquel mes y medio infernal. Cameron no pudo por menos que sorprenderse porque, descubrió que aún tenía más puntos en común con Gregory House de los que ambos podrían haber sospechado jamás. Porque ella, como todos, también guardaba secretos inconfesablemente dolorosos. Tal vez algún día, si el destino la recompensaba como quería, él seria digno de conocerlos. No obstante, no estaba para filosofar, debía actuar deprisa. Sabía que sus colegas seguían con las pruebas de Daniel así que cruzó los dedos para que Greg House estuviera en el despacho**

**Cam: House, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?  
H: ( gruñón): ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con el mocoso…  
Cam: Ya he estado…Me ha dejado tenerle en brazos sin quejarse…  
H: Espera, voy por un Kleenex…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ Bah!!! Sólo tiene el brazo roto. Foreman está escayolándole. Ni daño neurológico ni otras lesiones irreversibles. Chase está con la analítica, le he llamado para que incluya el protocolo de VIH y otras ETS.  
H: Bien…,¿Y tú qué haces?  
Cam: (mintiendo): Yo necesito la tarde libre…Estoy con la mudanza…y vienen con los muebles que he comprado…  
H: ¡¡¡ Vaya!!! Cuando esta mañana me dijiste que dejabas a Marylin Monroe no pensé que sería tan fulminante…¿tan jodido es seguir compartiendo el WC con Chase?  
Cam: (con tonillo): No…Es que no me gusta su champú…( ya en serio): Si es necesario, vengo luego. Hay que curar a Daniel y tiene que empezar con la ingesta de alimentos por vía oral para ver cómo reacciona  
H: Eso pensaba yo hacer mañana en cuanto tengamos los resultados de las pruebas…Disculpa,tengo cosas que hacer...Puedes tomarte la tarde libre…,para la mudanza…  
Cam: Gracias…  
H: (recordando la conversación con Wilson y dudando avergonzado): Ah…Tal vez…tal vez podrías comprarle algo al retoño….ya sabes, lo que se supone que necesita un cabroncete de esos…Se lo pediría a Cuddy pero anda en lo que anda…y yo no tengo ni idea de …Además las mujeres tenéis mejor gusto para ésas cosas…Te dejo un cheque de 1000 pavos en el escritorio…no sé si será suficiente…, me pasas la cuenta …con lo que sea…  
Cam: ( sorprendida): De acuerdo…yo me encargo( con intención): Y tienes razón, las mujeres tenemos mejor gusto para casi todas las cosas….aunque los hombres no os deis cuenta de ello…**

**Le ve marcharse a paso ligero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre las persianas del despacho y echa la llave…No puede perder tiempo. Coge el IPOP de House y vuelca el contenido al pen drive de su portátil. Mientras se copian las imágenes, aprovecha para hurgar en la PDA de su jefe…"¿Dónde coño lo tendrá?"…Por fin…Encuentra lo que busca, sobreponiéndose a sus sentimientos guarda un número de teléfono en su móvil. Deja todo donde estaba y sale de la oficina hacia el parking, coge su coche y va a revelar las fotos en papel, para seguidamente hacer una llamada que cambiará su vida. Escucha los tonos desesperada…"Por favor, contesta…." "¿Sí, dígame?" "Hola, Soy Allison, la doctora Cameron del PPTH" "¿Le ha pasado algo a Greg?""No,House está bien…pero necesitamos tu ayuda Stacy y con urgencia""Tengo la tarde libre…estoy en Trenton…En la Fiscalía Estatal""Está bien, voy para allá""Me asustas…tiene que haber pasado algo muy gordo para que seas tú la que me llame…Espero que el hospital siga en pie""Si, está en pie…de milagro…Por cierto, no sé cómo demonios he podido encontrar tu número…¿Por qué registra tu nombre en su agenda como Curry Vindaloo?""Es una larga historia"**

**Mientras Wilson y House entraban en la habitación de Lisa y Daniel**

**C: ( sonriendo): Es reconfortante ver cómo os preocupáis por la infancia…pero parece que por fin duerme tranquilo…y la fiebre no ha subido …Aun así habrá que estar alerta…Deberíais ir quitándole la sedación progresivamente  
W: ( acordándose del episodio de Tritter): Sí… pero va a ser más complicado tomarle la temperatura cuando no esté bajo los efectos de los calmantes…Dejaremos que sea House quien se encargue  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué gracioso!!! ¿No tendrás fiebre, verdad?...(mirando a Cuddy): Olvidémonos de las generaciones futuras y concentrémonos en las pasadas…  
W: Sí…veníamos por ti…no por el crío…ya tenemos todas las pruebas.  
C: ( ansiosa): ¿Y?...  
H: ( con su habitual sensibilidad): Buenas noticias…Tus bajos fondos están perfectamente…Podrás engendrar un bastardo en cuanto te lo propongas…  
C: (devolviéndole el cumplido): Si fuera tuyo no me cabe duda de que tendría ésa condición…ya sabes…De tal palo…( A Wilson): ¿De verdad todo está bien?...  
W: Perfectamente.  
C: ¿Entonces no hace falta la colposcopia?...Ya puedo ir a trabajar mañana….¡¡¡Gracias a Dios!!!  
H: No me des las gracias…No las merezco.  
W: Un segundo señorita…Yo no he dicho eso…De momento vas a estar aquí al menos este fin de semana. El recuento sigue bajo…Te daré un complejo vitamínico, y tendrás que vigilar tu dieta. (A House): ¿Podrías salir un segundo?  
H: ¡¡¡Oh vamos, que no soy tonto!!!. Sé que la vas a, ¿cómo decir?¿Recomendar reposo sexual?  
W: ¡¡¡ Qué fino!!!.( A Cuddy): Conviene que dejes de tomar los complementos hormonales y toda la medicación que has estado usando para quedarte embarazada, a veces las soluciones más simples son las mejores…  
H: En otras palabras…Te está diciendo que cambies el sillón de tu despacho…Ahí es imposible meter con garantías, no me extraña que no quedaras encinta…Yo acabé con los riñones al Jerez…**

**Después de esa conversación Gregory House se marchó a su casa sin sospechar que su futuro inmediato se estaba decidiendo no muy lejos de allí. En la cafetería de la Fiscalía del Estado. En Trenton**

**CAPITULO 16**

**El ****viernes [14 de Diciembre de 2007]**** al mediodía, la Dra Cameron y Stacy Warner entraron juntas en el despacho de Gregory House como si tal cosa. El nefrólogo reaccionó pasando en un instante de la sorpresa al enfado más furibundo:**

**H: ¿Qué coño haces aquí?  
St: Veo que te alegras de verme  
H: ¡¡¡ Supongo que, como siempre, te han informado de todo!!!  
St: Sí, estoy al tanto  
H: ¡¡¡ Le dije que no quería implicarte!!! ¡¡¡ La madre que lo echó!!! ¿Por qué narices se mete en mi vida? ¡¡¡ No soy uno de sus moribundos !!!  
Cam: House…  
H: ¡¡¡No me interrumpas !!! ¡¡¡Cuando le vea, haré honor a los de su pueblo!!!…¡¡¡¡ Por Yahvé que le circuncido, pero de raíz!!!  
Cam: House, no ha sido Wilson  
H: ¿Y tú qué sabes?  
Cam: Porque fui yo…**

**Por unos instantes se queda callado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, le sorprende muy mucho la actuación de la inmunóloga. Más sabiendo las reservas que siempre había tenido hacia Stacy. Aun así no deja ver su desconcierto.**

**H: ( en tono serio, denotando enfado, pero intentando controlarse): Stacy por favor, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?  
St: ( comprende que debe despejar la zona): Si me necesitáis estaré en la cafetería. Tengo trabajo que preparar.  
H: ( inclina la cabeza a modo de disculpa y de asentimiento, esperando que la abogada se vaya para hablar con su empleada): Dra Cameron siéntate, por favor…  
Cam: ( en un tono tranquilo pero para nada dócil): Tendrás que esperar a que termine de hacerse el café…Apenas he dormido y necesito uno bien cargado…  
H: ( en un tris de soltar una barbaridad, que decide callar para hacer un comentario ácido): ¿Tan difícil es hacer una mudanza?  
Cam ( manteniendo el tipo): Quise ver cómo era la decoración de la Fiscalía por si podía darme ideas…(le da un café y se sienta frente a él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos): Al final he decidido decorar la casa en el Ikea.  
H: ( la increpa con dureza): ¡¡¡Has metido las narices en mi agenda invadiendo mi intimidad!!!¿Crees que debo estar contento?  
Cam: Invadir tu intimidad…Sí, ciertamente, no puedo negarlo... Algo a lo que tú estás más que acostumbrado conmigo haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre mi vida personal que me veo obligada a aguantar a diario…Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo lo he hecho para ayudarte mientras que tú lo haces como si fuera un deporte..., para joderme.  
H: ( soslaya comentario alguno sobre la comparación de la inmunóloga, insiste): ¿Y crees que por eso debo estar contento?  
Cam: (franca y triste a la vez): Creo que debes agradecer los amigos que tienes…Stacy, Cuddy, Wilson…  
H: ( súbitamente más interesado): ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
Cam: (clara): Yo no soy tu amiga…  
H: (repartiendo estopa): Cierto, los amigos se eligen. (Sereno pero inquisidor): Con más razón me intrigan tus motivos. No soportas a Stacy, pero a pesar de eso la has traído hasta mí, sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que me iba a cabrear.¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
Cam: ( franca): Te respeto….  
H: (taladrándola con la mirada): ¿Y qué más?  
Cam: ( sintiéndose como si estuviera desnuda): Y te aprecio…  
H: (nota su incomodidad y destensa la situación): Tienes redaños Dra Cameron…¡¡¡ eso me gusta !!!.(Advirtiéndola): Pero la próxima vez no entraré en tu juego…Y cuídate de convertirte en alguien como Chase…Con un manipulador en mi equipo tengo suficiente…  
Cam: ( correspondiendo): Querrás decir dos Dr. House…¿O tal vez será que el alumno va camino de superar al maestro?  
H: ¡¡¡ No pronuncies el nombre de Dios en vano y muévete!!! Tienes que hacer. Tus queridos colegas están ultimando las pruebas. El futuro expósito te espera…**

**Aprovechando que se queda solo va a buscar a Wilson a su despacho:**

**H: Buenos días Wilson…¿Ahora llegas?  
W: ( quitándose el abrigo): La batería del coche me ha dejado tirado en medio de la nevada…He tenido que llamar a la grúa, esperarles y al final coger el autobús…  
H: ( haciendo ademán de marcharse): Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hablar…  
W: No te hagas el considerado y suelta lo que sea.  
H: Stacy está aquí….  
W: ( exculpándose) : Pues yo no la he llamado…habrá leído mi mente tal vez…  
H: Mucho peor…Cameron la llamó…  
W: ( desconcertado): ¿¿¿Cameron???? Si no soporta a Stacy…  
H: Te sorprendes ergo por una vez no ha sido una confabulación contra el menda…  
W: Te juro que no tenía ni idea…  
H: Lo sé…La muy …Ha fisgado en mi PDA para tener el móvil de Stacy…Sabía perfectamente que ese número no estaba en el historial del muerto…  
W: Bueno…, le permites que viole tu correo…No hay nada de malo en que haga lo mismo con tu agenda  
H: ¡¡¡ No es lo mismo!!!  
W: ¡¡¡ Qué cara más dura tienes!!! Abusas de tu suerte…Porque está coladita por tus huesos si no ya tendrías una denuncia en el sindicato médico por negrero…  
H: ¿Sólo una denuncia? ¡¡¡ En qué poca estima me tienes bwana !!!**

**Cuando House volvió a su despacho comprobó que Stacy Warner le esperaba. Hizo algo que desconcertó a la abogada. Cerrar con llave y salvar su oficina de miradas indiscretas. Se abrazan. Stacy le da el pésame y el nefrólogo se derrumba. Sabe que con ella se lo puede permitir. Su corazón de piedra se desmenuza por unos instantes y llora como un niño en su hombro. Al cabo consigue tranquilizarse**

**H: (con sus ojazos azules chispeando al verla de nuevo): Disculpa por lo de antes…  
St: ( sin hacerle caso) : Cameron me había dicho que tenías problemas con la servidumbre…Eso no es nuevo…Pero por lo que veo la situación es más grave que de costumbre.  
H: ( sincero): Lo es…  
St: ( directa): ¿Y la culpa es tuya?  
H: ( confesando): Sí…Pero si lo comentas lo negaré…  
St: No hay quien te cambie ¿verdad?  
H: Te agradezco el esfuerzo pero no te necesito…  
St: ( sacudiéndole amistosamente): ¿Por qué mientes?...He visto las fotos y Cameron me ha contado el caso… (decidida): Voy a ayudarte lo quieras o no…  
H: ( vencido): No quiero que comprometas tu carrera…  
St: ( leyéndole el pensamiento, le canta las cuarenta): Mi carrera te importa un carajo...No has sido capaz de avisarme y casi me colgaste el teléfono cuando te llamé por lo de tu madre...¿Acaso pensabas que insistiría después de eso?...No. Preferí desaparecer..., dejarte viviendo a solas tu dolor...Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...pero debías ser tú el que dieras la voz de alarma si me necesitabas...y yo esperaba que lo hicieras...Pero no...Como siempre han sido otros los que han tenido que ponerme al día sobre lo fastidiado que estás...Tú no ...tú te has ido patas abajo nada más verme porque no permites que nadie te vea padecer...Olvidas que ya lo he visto todo de ti...Todo lo bueno y lo malo que tienes...  
H: ( asiente sonriendo admirado, Stacy le conoce demasiado): No puedo engañarte...No quiero sufrir…Y lo hago cada vez que te veo…  
St: Es una cuestión de actitud Greg...Estaré en el hotel de Princeton de siempre…( en tono inequívoco de mando): Cancela todas las citas convenientes e inconvenientes que puedas tener previstas para esta noche, la doctora Cameron y yo iremos a tu casa para ver qué se puede hacer…Haz fotocopias de toda la documentación del caso pero no las mandes por mail…Es más seguro en mano…Nos vemos esta noche.  
H: Gracias…  
St: (niega): Dáselas a Cameron…aunque parezca increíble hay una mujer en el planeta que está dispuesta a luchar por ti hasta el punto de joderse la vida…,y estoy contenta porque por una vez esa mujer no soy yo…Empezaba a pensar que estaba loca…Si fuera tú lo consideraría…  
H: (rojo de vergüenza): Gracias a las dos…**

**CAPITULO 17**

**Stacy mintió cuando Greg House la invitó a abandonar su despacho aquella mañ estuvo en la cafetería. Al menos, no todo el tiempo. Terminado su café decidió irse al ala privada del tenía demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de los líos pseudo legales de su ex amante, ya fue un triunfo que consiguiera tener el fin de semana libre, salir de la Fiscalía y ver el sol, por lo que necesitaba obtener la máxima información en el menor tiempo posible. Y en esa labor, representaban un papel más que significativo tanto Cuddy como la personita más importante de la historia, Daniel. Quería verlos a ambos y sobre todo, precisaba hacerlo sin la presencia intimidatoria de Gregory House. Cuando Cuddy la vio aparecer no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa y alegría. A lo largo del tiempo habían sido y eran lo que podríamos llamar amigas de relación intermitente. Si algo tuvo de bueno la vuelta de Stacy Warner para la directora médica fue que por primera vez en esos días pudo hablar sin reservas de su situación personal con otro ser humano. Con otra mujer. Resumió lo vivido en Illinois y lo que ocurrió entre Greg House y ella al volver a Princeton así como la semana infernal que acababa de vivir y que afortunadamente se había resuelto para bien. Acabadas las confesiones Stacy se centró en Daniel. El crío estaba durmiendo medio sedado, acababan de hacerle las últimas pruebas y todavía se podían advertir los berretes dejados por las lágrimas. Stacy pidió permiso a Cuddy para examinarle. Le destapó y observó las lesiones meticulosa, haciendo lo mismo que House esto es, grabando notas de voz a la vez que iba introduciendo ideas y comentarios en términos legales incomprensibles para el común de los mortales.**

**St: Necesito tu opinión médica…¿Crees que este niño podría adaptarse a un centro de menores?  
C: House dice…  
St: ( tajante): No quiero la opinión de Greg, ésa la sabré pronto. Quiero la tuya…  
C: No sé…francamente dudo que se desarrolle normalmente si no está en el lugar adecuado…  
St: ¿Tanto le ha afectado el maltrato?  
C: Es más el abandono que el maltrato…Por lo que yo he podido observar en los tres días que lleva aquí, es un niño bastante asustadizo que sin embargo responde bien al cariño…Aunque no ha sido capaz de decir una sola palabra Desconozco si es por su situación o por un especial estado de shock. Físicamente lo único relevante que subsiste es su desnutrición. Las magulladuras y demás heridas siguen el curso normal. Y hemos conseguido hidratarle y controlar la diarrea del primer día….Ah, que sepas que le ingresamos alegando meningitis bacteriana…ya sabes…la originalidad de  
House.  
St: No me digas más, nada de lo que haga podría sorprenderme…También necesito saber hasta qué punto estás implicada en esta nueva aventura de Greg…Es importante para determinar hasta dónde puedo llegar legalmente hablando…  
C: Dios mío…Les dije que no me informaran…Pero conociendo a House y a Wilson puedo suponer que habrán falsificado hasta la tarjeta de identidad de George Bush…  
St: Está bien…perfecto. Con eso me vale…La documentación que me dará Greg hará el resto para ver por dónde atacamos…Aunque…¿Cómo se llama el chiquillo?  
C: Daniel…Daniel Shutton…  
St: Gracias, a ver si hay suerte…( llamando por el móvil): "¿Beverly?, hola soy Stacy" "Sí, me quedo en Princeton este fin de semana" "¿Por casualidad Simon no tendrá algún amigo funcionario en Servicios Sociales?"..."¿Sí?"..."¿Podrías llamarle para que investigue el expediente de un paciente de mi ex?"..."Sí…Daniel Shutton…,( deletrea): S H U T T O N…Dile que cualquier dato por insignificante que sea puede serme útil""Sí...LLámame en cuanto tengas algo, por favor"…" "De Simon no te preocupes…hablaré con él""Mil gracias Bev me salvas la vida"…(aliviada): ¡¡¡ Qué suerte!!! Esto nos quitará un montón de trabajo, aunque a mí me traerá hacer horas extras la próxima semana…Mi jefe, Simon Carsson, está en precampaña política…, y es peor que House…  
C: ( extrañada): ¿Pero no erais compañeros de universidad?  
St: Sí hermosa…, pero ya sabes, donde hay confianza da asco**

**Stacy se marcha y Lisa Cuddy no puede evitar sonreír al establecer esa misma comparativa entre ella misma y su jefe de diagnosis**

**A primera hora de la tarde en el despacho de Gregory House:**

**H: ¡Diagnóstico diferencial gente!  
F: No hay lesiones neurológicas.  
Cam: ( desanimada): He intentado darle alimentos sólidos, un potito de frutas…No ha habido manera …Era ver la cuchara y ponerse histérico…  
H: ( captando el problema al vuelo): Aunque comía poco es probable que cuando lo hiciera, le obligaran a la fuerza…  
Ch: No lo había pensado…  
F: Estoy de acuerdo pero por otra parte no tiene lesiones bucales infligidas aunque sí muguet y gingivitis, ¡¡¡no os podéis imaginar lo que me costó que abriera la boca!!!…  
H: Hay que lavarle las encías con genciana y aplicarle nistatina…  
Cam: ( angustiada): Dios… si el mouget se extiende a la laringe será una tortura…Puede que le duela al tragar…  
H: No hay otra forma….( con segundas): tal y como están las cosas es más que plausible que no podamos mantenerle la alimentación por vía intravenosa…La persona que se encargue de darle de comer tendrá que armarse de paciencia… Tarde o temprano tendrá que comer…o morirse….  
Cam: ( al borde del llanto): Esto es muy duro…  
H: Tranquila…El instinto de supervivencia suele ser más grande que el dolor…Llegado el momento el granuja se comerá hasta la tetina del biberón…¿Chase?  
Ch: Los análisis dan negativo para las ETS…  
H: Algo es algo…,¿Qué más? ¿Qué hay de las heces?  
Ch: El coprocultivo muestra los parásitos típicos…No me imagino en qué pocilga habrá vivido…  
H: ¿Y la hematología?  
Ch: Lo que esperábamos…Anemia ferropénica y deficiencia vitamínica…  
F: Le falta vitamina A…Vi manchas de Bitot al examinarle las córneas…  
H: Pues …Si no hay nada más, sólo falta camuflarle la medicación en la litrona del biberón…Hay que hacerle comer como las personas y me importa un carajo lo que berree  
Cam: ( increpándole): ¡¡¡ No sé cómo puedes ser tan insensible!!!  
H: No es insensibilidad…Hay que darle caña, procurar que se mueva…No hay daño neurológico pero si le dejamos en ese estado letárgico se quedará aún más idiota que vosotros  
Cam: ¿Y las magulladuras y la dermatitis?  
H: Las heridas de los pies van bastante bien..., no eran tan recientes como las otras... Seguiremos con lo que estamos haciendo hasta ahora…Higiene extrema, cremas y jabones hidratantes hipoalergénicos….Y hay que ponerle pañales…Ya tendrá tiempo de quedarse con el culo al aire en ocasiones más felices….Ah se me olvidaba, podéis iros a casa a descansar…  
F: ¿Te has vuelto a pasar de vicodina y te ha dado un repentino ataque de generosidad?  
H: ( mintiendo como un condenado para quitárselos del medio): Dr Mandingo, es mi forma de daros las gracias por tratar a Cocoliso…Siempre es mejor perderos de vista antes de tiempo que aflojar la chequera para compensaros económicamente  
F: ¿Cocoliso?  
H: ¡¡¡Joder si ya decía yo que eras rarito!!! ¿De pequeño no veías "Popeye" en la tele?...Cocoliso era el sobrino de Popeye  
F: ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Ch: A lo mejor a él le gustaba más Brutus  
H: Claro, por eso trabaja conmigo…**

**Risas. Salen juntos los tres. Sólo Cameron sabe de la maniobra de House pero acompaña a sus colegas para no despertar sospechas. Aun así Allison no puede evitar cruzar una mirada divertida de complicidad con su jefe, que como un niño travieso no se corta un pelo y le guiña un ojo. **

**CAPITULO 18**

**Gregory House respiró tranquilo cuando vio que sus empleados estaban ya lejos de su alcance. En cierta medida le incomodaba estar mintiendo y jugando a malabares las 24 horas del día porque hacía que su trabajo fuera más difícil pero, ¡¡¡ Qué coño, también es más divertido!!!", se dijo. Esa tensión le recordaba que estaba vivo y los motivos por los que se hizo médico. Pero también necesitaba otros acicates para sentirse en este mundo, así que fue en busca de Wilson. James acababa de terminar de hacer su ronda de visitas a los pacientes ingresados en oncología y estaba revisando los informes médicos que debía ir clasificando para entregarlos antes de fin de año a la Comisión de Control de Calidad del hospital.**

**H: Hola Wilson  
W: ( sin mirarle y sin mostrar el más mínimo interés, contestando mecánicamente más por educación que por otra cosa): Hola House  
H: (fingiendo fastidio e intentando pincharle): Ya veo lo que te importo…Deberías contratar a un Foreman…Te ahorrarías muchos dolores de cabeza.  
W: ( sigue en su papeleo): Sí…Tal vez lo haga…¿Crees que podré conseguir que trabaje conmigo?...  
H: No he dicho a Foreman…He dicho a un Foreman, a alguien como él. Un negro que trabaje como tal…  
W: Pero qué cabrón eres…¿ves? Ya tengo más argumentos para convencerle de que te deje  
H: Es una batalla perdida…Estoy convencido, tenías razón, no quiere ser como yo…, quiere ser yo… peor, pretende ser la sombra de mi "yo"  
W: ( dándole el argumento para hacer un chiste): lo de sombra, ¿lo dices por su tono achocolatadito?  
H:¡¡¡Aceptó volver!!!.No se iría contigo aunque fueras el único ser vivo del planeta…, en realidad me idolatra…aunque piense que soy de barro… ( Wilson le mira resignado): Aparte de que, ¡¡¡qué caray!!!, es evidente que no lo necesitas. ¿No te das cuenta de que si no hicieras ese trabajo tan anodino por ti mismo tu miserable vida quedaría vacía de contenido ?  
W: ( viendo que no se va a marchar sin soltarle un rollo, aparta los papeles):¡¡¡ Gracias !!!. Es muy reconfortante tener al lado a un amigo que te anime… ¿A qué venías? Espero que sea urgente…  
H: Sí y no…Necesito condones…¡¡¡Esta Cuddy…ha descontrolado mis sanos hábitos!!!  
W: ¿Te vas de putas?...Tenía entendido que esta noche Stacy y Cameron iban a tu casa.  
H: Y no yerras…No me voy de putas, pero mantengo altas las expectativas…  
W: ¿Y qué opina Stacy al respecto?  
H: ( bajando el tono, como si fuera a confesar un secreto): No se lo he dicho…Dejemos que sea una sorpresa…  
W: ¿Y Cameron?  
H: ¿Qué pasa con Cameron?...¡¡¡No voy a montar un trío!!! No estoy tan desesperado…Eso tú…  
W: Me refiero a que…, ¿Qué vas a decirle?..."Perdona Allison pero me ha entrado la prisa y voy a hacérmelo con mi ex, así que sobras un poquito"  
H: ( siguiendo la broma suelta una burrada): No …Le diré "más vale que te largues porque voy a tirarme a Stacy, no por nada, pero ex y viuda a la vez da un morbo que te cagas" (en serio): Esperaba que tú…  
W: ¡¡¡Ah no!!!…No me pillas…  
H: Bah…¡¡¡ No seas tan pejiguera!!!...Podrías enterarte de primera mano de todo nuestro plan maquiavélico para con el renacuajo…¡¡¡ Con lo cotilla que eres,no me puedo creer que no te intrigue!!!...Luego, llegado el momento, te ofreces gentilmente a llevar a Cameron a casa de Chase…  
W: ( vencido): Eres un manipulador….  
H: ( divertido): ¡¡¡ Oh vamos Jimmy, no te hagas la víctima!!! Estarías en tu papel…¡¡¡ Si Fernando de Rojas te hubiera conocido, la historia de la literatura no habría sido la misma!!!  
W: ( dándole lo que le pidió): ¡¡¡Toma, te dejas esto!!!  
H: Gracias…(en tono libidinoso):Cuando los use pensaré en ti…  
W: ( sarcástico): Seguro que sí…**

**Cuando volvió al despacho Cameron ya había regresado y se afanaba con el papeleo…La impresora echaba humo. Greg House no dijo nada,pero ella quiso saber:**

**Cam: ¿Dónde estabas?  
H: (mintiendo muy mal y de una forma nada delicada): En el baño…plantando un pino …me ha sentado mal el almuerzo…  
Cam: Yap…(viendo que no hace nada y se limita a observarla): ¿ Y tus intestinos no te dejan trabajar?  
H: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Cam: Porque deberías mover tu dolorido trasero y ayudarme con la documentación…Clasifica lo que hay que imprimir…Al fin y al cabo tú eres el que has falsificado todo…No debería ser yo la que estuviera haciendo esto….  
H: (obecedece refunfuñando como un crío): ¡¡¡ Cómo sois las tías!!! Se os da un poco de cancha y ya os creéis las dueñas del mundo…  
Cam: ( sonríe con cara de mala al ver que Gregory House da su brazo a torcer): Lo somos Dr House…y no sabes hasta qué punto.  
H: (picándola): ¿Has visto a Stacy?  
Cam: (con sorna): Se fue a comer a su hotel, dijo que no convenía que la vieran demasiado por aquí…ya sabes. El niño, los informes, una ex amante del cabrón oficial del hospital que casualmente es el médico del crío…la gente podría hablar más de la cuenta y sacar falsas conclusiones…  
H: ¿Y tú feliz, verdad?...Con tal de que Stacy no se me acerque…  
Cam: Si se acerca o no es su problema…Pero no creo que lo haga...Sólo una kamikaze tropezaría tres veces en la misma piedra…Perdona, si me disculpas, voy a ver a Daniel antes de irme…  
H: Ehh un momento…¡ no me dejes plantado con todo este mogollón!  
Cam: Como gustes…Sólo quedan unas 50 copias más, si quieres me quedo…pero entonces ve tú a hacer mi trabajo…. hay que cambiarle los pañales, curarle la dermatitis, las llagas de la boca, ponerle el termómetro y darle de merendar…  
H: Vale, vale….Si te pones así…Además se me dan mejor las impresoras que los niños…**

**Aquella noche en casa de Gregory House se reunieron cuatro fue el convidado de piedra. Su amigo le advirtió "Procura no abrir la boca. Dejemos que sean ellas las que tomen el mando. Se creerán en superioridad y así será más fácil flanquear las hordas enemigas". Ninguna de las dos se esperaba la presencia del oncólogo así que cuando llegaron se sorprendieron un poco de verlo allí, sobre todo Cameron que, atando cabos, empezaba a presentir el ardid de su jefe**

**Cam: (incómoda): ¿Qué haces aquí?  
W: (mirando a House): A mí no me preguntes…  
H: (dando un argumento convincente): Wilson estuvo en el primer reconocimiento del infante y ha falsificado tantos documentos como yo, se lo ha ganado por méritos propios…(añade con sorna mirando a Stacy): Y tal vez la letrada tenga interés en conocer una opinión independiente…Pero si  
queréis le echo a patadas…no sería la primera vez…está más que acostumbrado ¿verdad Wilson?  
St: (seria): No me importa que se quede  
Cam: (resignada): A mi tampoco.  
St: ( sin perder tiempo entra en materia): He recibido una llamada de la oficina de Carsson, mi jefe. La buena noticia es que el expediente de la familia de Daniel es como un parte de guerra. La madre no podrá reclamar su custodia. De hecho, el hermano pequeño está ya en acogimiento preadoptivo con una familia de Massachuset. La mala es que, precisamente por esos  
antecedentes, si alguien se va de la lengua en el hospital, servicios sociales se puede hacer cargo del niño sin preguntar al servicio médico que lo ha estado tratando.  
H: Eso es absurdo…e irracional…  
St: Todo lo que quieras…pero es lo que hay…  
H: El niño no podrá sobrevivir en un entorno inadecuado  
St: ¿Dra Cameron?  
Cam: Suscribo al doctor House al 100%  
H: Si lo entregamos ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que sea acomodado con una familia?  
St: Entre 6 meses y un año…La tutela pasa automáticamente a la Fiscalía de Menores que es la que se encarga de seguir la evolución del niño mucho antes de valorar la idoneidad de las familias candidatas…  
H: Más bien la no evolución…¿Cómo cojones van a ver la evolución de un chaval vapuleado si ellos son los mismos que le cortan las alas?  
St: Dame un diagnóstico rápido de Daniel  
H: (intentando condensar el historial): No tiene fiebre ni diarrea. Eso es lo bueno. Lo malo es que está desnutrido, no admite alimentos sólidos y no es capaz de controlar su orina ni sus heces. Tampoco habla y apenas se mueve. No tiene daños neurológicos pero no sabemos hasta qué punto va a desarrollarse normalmente. Si se le corta el tratamiento intensivo es más que posible que tenga secuelas…¿Dime qué familia querría adoptar a un niño así? Tal vez los primos de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta….  
St: (suspira visiblemente afectada): Dios…Hay otro modo pero…  
H: ( impertinente): ¡¡¡ Desembucha coño!!! ¿O es que temes perder las bragas ante tu flamante jefazo?  
St: ( taladrándole, le deja seco): Temo que tú pierdas el culo…Mis bragas hace tiempo que dejaron de ser asunto tuyo  
Cam: ( interviene para suavizar las cosas): Dinos qué podemos hacer…  
St: Podría conseguir los certificados y toda la documentación requerida a favor de alguno de vosotros. Alegaríamos una situación excepcional de extremo peligro o vulnerabilidad del menor que desaconsejaría su ingreso en un centro tutelado. Con los informes médicos que tenéis, las fotos y demás no habría inconveniente…Diríamos que el niño se ha adaptado a convivir con vosotros  
H: ¡¡¡Aleluyaaaaaaaaaa!!!, ¿si no he sido un buen marido cómo leches voy a ser padre?  
St: Ciertamente. ¿Cómo diablos va a adaptarse nadie a vivir contigo?  
H: ( chinchándola): Tú lo hiciste  
St: (asiente): Ya te lo dije, trastorno mental transitorio…Pero no he dicho que tengas que ser tú.  
Cam: ( casi sin querer una palabra sale de su boca): Cuddy.  
H: ¿Cuddy qué?  
Cam: Cuddy podría hacerse cargo…  
H: (como un crío celoso): ¡Oh vamos! Cuddy sólo tiene ojos para mi garrote vil... ¿Quieres asegurar el daño cerebral del churumbel y que siga siendo tan listo como una ameba en cautividad? Si quieres eso, Cuddy es la mejor opción  
W: ( abre la boca por primera vez): ¡¡¡ No seas tan cabronazo!!!  
Cam: Ella ha estado con él desde el primer día siguiendo sus progresos, trabajando como la que más a pesar de lo que estaba pasando...Es la candidata perfecta y el chiquillo la ha cogido mucho cariño...nada más verla se le ilumina la cara...  
H: ¡¡¡Qué coincidencia, a mí me pasa lo mismo que al crío!!!...Nada más ver a Cuddy se me ilumina la cara...¿o era otra cosa?  
Cam: ¡¡¡House!!!...  
H: ( como si fuera víctima de una molesta enfermedad): En serio..., intuye la jarana y oye ...,aunque no lo pretenda...¡¡¡Se me pone como un Gusiluz!!!  
Cam: Sabes mejor que nadie que Cuddy sería una buena madre...De hecho ya ejerce como tal porque se ha pasado las noches en vela pegada a su cama  
H: ( haciéndose el sorprendido): ¡¡¡ No me digas!!! Eso sí que no lo sabía yo ¿Cuddy es la mano que mece la cuna ?…  
W: ( divertido): Y la que domina el mundo...  
H: ¡¡¡ Más quisiera!!!...¡¡¡como si el mundo no tuviera ya bastante!!!...Aunque si es verdad lo que decís el chaval está jodido...Cuando esta lunática se empeña en algo…  
W: (segunda puya): ¡¡¡Huy sí …mira quién fue a hablar!!!…  
St: (seria): Señores necesito que se decidan  
H: (dejando aparte la mofa): Cuddy es una buena solución…( bromea): Pero no se lo digáis al nene…  
St: (añade sin querer alarmarles): Hay otro problema…  
H: (sobrepasando los límites de lo políticamente incorrecto): ¿Te ha bajado la regla?...Pensé que ya no...  
St: (tomando aire para no soltarle una ordinariez): Hasta el lunes no puedo iniciar el papeleo. Hay gente que me debe favores de modo que intentaré mover los hilos para tener todo listo lo antes posible pero aun así los trámites llevan unos días…  
W: (captando las intenciones de Stacy): Deberíamos sacar al niño del hospital y desaparecer hasta que todo esté arreglado  
H: ¡¡¡Qué listo eres Jimmy!!! No sé cómo demonios aún no eres el jefe de servicio de oncología  
Cam: (sugiere tímidamente otra remota posibilidad): Mi familia vive a pocos Kilómetros de aquí…  
H: ¡¡¡Oh Dios mío!!!…Me huelo la tostada…Si a duras penas te aguanto a ti no sé cómo voy a soportar a todo el clan  
Cam: (cortante): Tú no soportas a nadie House…Ni siquiera a ti mismo…  
St: (a Cameron): Es la alternativa más segura y por tanto la más conveniente. Llama a tu familia, diles que es cuestión de unos días…Te preguntarán sobre el caso…Miente…Di que el peque es asmático y necesita salir de la polución…lo que sea. Conviene que salga del PPTH cuanto antes,mañana mismo, procurad no dar explicaciones, basta con que Lisa firme el parte de alta…Y por  
Dios bendito, acordaos de coger la documentación del ingreso…¡¡¡ Meningitis bacteriana!!!  
H: (dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Stacy ha hablado con Cuddy a sus espaldas): ¡¡¡Picapleitos sabelotodo!!!**

**CAPITULO 19**

**Los temores de Allison Cameron no eran una quimera o una ilusión de su mente. Se cumplieron cuando, pasadas las once y media de la noche, un James Wilson solícito, se ofreció a dejarla en su casa con la excusa de que le quedaba cerca de su hotel. Extrañada le dijo "Pensaba que estaba en la otra punta de Princeton" a lo que el oncólogo respondió improvisando con lo primero que buenamente le vino a la cabeza, mintiendo como un bellaco, "No no…es que ya no vivo en el mismo…".No tuvo más remedio que aceptar la oferta educadamente…, cómo explicar la ira, el odio, y el desasosiego que la recorrían por dentro. Ya en el coche se colocó en el asiento trasero. Seguía persiguiendo a un fantasma, como una absoluta idiota. Y los últimos acontecimientos no ayudaban demasiado. El nefrólogo era sujeto y objeto de su desconcierto, ahora zalamero y encantador y al minuto áspero e hiriente como la lija. Y ella sin saber a qué atenerse, sintiéndose infravalorada y sin redaños para romper con todo de una puñetera vez. El trayecto a su casa, a casa de Chase, se le hizo eterno, esforzándose para no llorar, consciente de que Wilson le echaba furtivas miradas curiosas a través del espejo retrovisor…Antes de llegar a casa del internista, tomó una drástica decisión " Si Greg House podía acostarse con esa casquivana en mis narices y de hacérmelo saber sin pudor yo también puedo volver a hacer lo mismo con Chase" reflexionó…Ya no la gustaba, sólo pensar que tendría que verle la atormentaba, pero lo haría. Tal vez era el inicio del camino hacia la autodestrucción o a la definitiva negación de lo evidente pero determinada pensó " Que no piense ese tirano que voy a quedarme para vestir santos esperándole".**

**James la dejó en la puerta del apartamento y se marchó sin bajarse del coche. La inmunóloga dudó un segundo antes de meter la llave en el ojo de la cerradura…Necesitaba una dosis más de autoconvencimiento para no sentirse una basura. ¿estaba loca?...No. Si Greg House necesitaba el sexo ella también…Llevaba más de un mes a palo seco…y no porque Chase no quisiera. Quedaron claras sus intenciones de chantajista en su última gran discusión. A pesar de ese proceder su colega se había portado relativamente bien. Estando en el apartamento aceptó el nuevo orden mundial durmiendo en el sillón sin rechistar y no le escuchó reproche alguno por la bofetada que le propinó, además de que le constaba de forma fehaciente que no había estado con otra persona. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable por la escena del despacho o porque aún albergaba la posibilidad de que el destino obrara el milagro y la inmunóloga volviera a sus brazos como una gatita mimosa. Fuera como fuere al fin tuvo claro dos cosas aquella noche, que no le sería difícil llevarse a la cama a su compañero y que se acostaría con él pensando en otro. Ironías del corazón**

**La llave hizo clic y la puerta del piso se abrió a la par que Allison sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, porque sabía que no había vuelta de hoja. Entró despacio en el salón. ****Su todavía novio dormía envuelto en una manta hecho un ovillo, en posición fetal, obligado por las circunstancias del reducido tele encendida, acompañando al sueñ la apagó y sucedió lo que no hubiera querido, al percibir la ausencia del runrún catódico Robert se despertó.**** "¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces aquí vestida? ¿Ya es hora de ir al trabajo?". No le respondió se lanzó a por él sin pensar y casi le obligó a besarla. Chase estaba desconcertado "¿Pero qué…?" Ella se limitó a agarrar su mano y a llevársele al dormitorio. Más besos, prisas,angustia, destemplada desnudez y falsa calentura. El guapo rubio comprendió.¿El oasis después de atravesar todo un desierto?. No era el momento de filosofar así que no preguntó y alentó la bacanal…Sin embargo, en medio de ese deseo repentino intuyó que algo no iba como debía. Conocía a Cameron demasiado bien, mejor de lo que ella creía. No era normal. Llevaban una eternidad sin tocarse y aquella noche ella se limitó a besarle sin más, atrayéndole para luego simplemente dejarle y dejarse hacer, ausente, fría, despreocupada sin siquiera abrir la boca para decirle un falso "te quiero". No era tan cretino como todos pensaban de modo que interrumpió la celebración y se apartó resignado, acomodándose en la cama, esperando a que fuera ella la que hablara**

**Cam: (extrañada): ¿Qué pasa?...¿no te apetece?  
Ch: (tranquilo pero serio): Sí claro...claro que me apetece..., mucho...,pero así no.  
Cam: (con cierto punto burlón): ¿Y entonces, cómo?  
Ch: ( atajando el problema): ¿Crees que soy idiota?...No soy un miserable …Yo también tengo sentimientos…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ No me vengas ahora con blandenguerías!!!...Sabías cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros…  
Ch: ( frustrado): Claro…claro que lo sé…Desde el primer momento lo he sabido…Desde el primer roce, el primer beso, la primera noche…  
Cam: Nunca te he engañado…no tienes nada que reprocharme  
Ch: ( la mira a los ojos): Sí, sí que tengo.  
Cam: ¿La bofetada tal vez? Merecías más de una.  
Ch: ( enfadado pero sin levantar demasiado la voz): ¡¡¡ Estás ciega!!! Pero yo te abriré los ojos  
Cam: (con sorna):¿De la misma manera que en el despacho?  
Ch: ( tirándose a la piscina, suspira porque sabe que tiene todas las papeletas para ganarse otro guantazo): No quiero que te prostituyas. Y es lo que estabas a punto de hacer ahora mismo si no llego a tener un poco de decencia.  
Cam: ( sorprendida): ¡¡¡Pero qué estás diciendo!!!  
Ch: (esgrimiendo sólidos argumentos): Si fuera tan hijoputa como piensas hubiera terminado la faena y me hubiera quedado tan a gusto. Al fin y al cabo si tú no miras por ti no veo el motivo por el que tenga que ser yo quien lo haga...  
Cam: (clara): No te he pedido tal cosa Chase...ya tengo edad para mirar por mí yo solita...  
Ch: ( grita): ¡¡¡Pero no lo haces maldita sea!!! ( triste y cansado de la misma historia): ¿De verdad prefieres esto a encarar tus verdaderos sentimientos?  
Cam: ( cautelosa):¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?  
Ch: ( diciendo lo que sentía): Me das cancha como si fuera un adolescente estúpido y desistes, dejas pasar, dejas ...confiando que el tiempo haga lo que tú no te atreves a hacer...Esperando Dios sabe qué... Ya sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero,¿en serio crees que sólo te quiero para la cama?... Bien,perfecto…Así tal vez acalles tu conciencia, dormirás tranquila y yo mejor..., pero en realidad haces lo mismo que House cuando se va de putas…Sólo que yo te salgo gratis… Aunque no es tan simple, también tengo amor propio ¿sabes?  
Cam: ( sin ofenderse porque sabe que Chase tiene cierta razón): ¿Y por qué no me dijiste desde el primer momento que me querías?  
Ch: ¡¡¡Coño Allison!!!,¡¡¡Sólo me ha faltado decirlo en esperanto!!!…Pensé que al mudarte aquí buscabas algo más serio…Pensé que las cosas cambiarían…  
Cam: ( absolutamente sincera): Yo también Rob…¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
Ch: ( tajante): Yo lo único que sé es que no puedo continuar con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere…o peor, que lo sabe pero no es capaz de afrontarlo y decidirse…Estoy harto de hacer de comodín Allison...Durante estos días tan jodidos me ha dado tiempo a pensar...a asimilar mis circunstancias..., nuestras circunstancias...Y no te lo tomes a mal pero hace mucho que lo nuestro es como un paso a nivel con barreras...Uno a cada lado de la vía y el paso nunca se abre...Trabajamos juntos,dormimos juntos y hasta a veces, muy de tarde en tarde, cuando te apetece,nos acostamos juntos...pero...es como una liturgia, una obligación, una imposición...( murmura): A pesar de lo que te dije el otro día yo...,yo no quiero imponerte nada...  
Cam: ( asiente): No lo has hecho Rob...  
Ch: ( prosigue): Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y la pagué contigo...Estaba cabreado porque más que nunca me di cuenta de que House no es el problema...( sonríe): Tampoco estoy seguro de que sea la solución...pero eso no viene al caso ahora...  
Cam: ¿Y qué propones?  
Ch: No... no le veo salida a esta relación y...me duele...Me duele que ni siquiera hayamos tenido la madurez suficiente como para sentarnos, hablar...y admitir que todo ha terminado...  
Cam: ( a punto de llorar): Chase...yo...si pudiera te...  
Ch:(carraspea): No....no quiero nada, no te pido nada...Únicamente un poco de consideración...sólo eso...  
Cam: (en un susurro): Ahora todo parece tan fácil...Lo has hecho... tan fácil...  
Ch: ( traga saliva): Créeme..., no lo es...al menos para mí. No lo es...  
Cam: ( sonríe haciendo un esfuerzo): Chase... ojalá que todo hubiera sido distinto...ojalá que...  
Ch: ( roza sus labios con la punta de los dedos): Shiiiiiiiiis...no hables...Fue bonito mientras duró...será mejor que no lo estropeemos al final...  
Cam: ( ve que se levanta aún desnudo y se pone los jeans sin abrochar): ¿Y ahora adónde vas?  
Ch: ( explícito pero desganado, en un tono triste,sin ánimo de ofenderla): Al baño…a terminar lo que has empezado**

**Al mismo tiempo en el 221- B de Baker Street, Greg House se sintió como un viejo galeote recorriendo mares otrora conocidos. Le dio tiempo de navegar, fondear en las profundidades y volver a puerto para quedarse tranquilo y sereno, como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Pero no era cosa de alargar la noche. Ambos preferían las confidencias:**

**H: (mientras la acariciaba con suavidad): ¿Cómo te sientes?  
St: Pfffffff. Rara. ¡¡¡Es de locos!!!  
H: ( metiendo el dedo en la llaga): ¿Culpable?  
St: ( mirando su anillo de casada): No…Me siento aliviada…  
H: ( curioso): ¿Has estado con alguien desde…?  
St: ( niega): No...ni era el momento ni tenía fuerzas para nada ni nadie…Pensaba que no podría siquiera plantearme algo como esto...tan pronto...Yo amaba a mi marido Greg...  
H: Yo no he dicho lo contrario Stacy...¿Y ahora?  
St: Ahora...nada...Esta noche ha sido el punto y final...Sabes que lo nuestro no es posible Greg...  
H: ¿Por qué? ¿Por el qué dirán? ¡¡¡Me importa una mierda!!!  
St: ( niega): No...porque es bien sabido que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas y...porque no quiero volver a odiarte Greg...  
H: Yap...¿Y qué hay de ese Simon? ¿Te guarda bien las espaldas?  
St: No es momento para eso Greg...  
H: Ya...  
St: No hay ningún hombre en mi vida Greg...ni Simon ni ningún otro.... Pero ahora que lo mencionas te diré que es un buen partido...Es atractivo, brillante, y aún más cabrón que tú  
H: Vale pues no se te olvide enviarme la invitación…Le haré un chequeo gratuito con tacto rectal incluido como regalo de bodas…  
St: ¡¡¡ Eres imposible!!!  
H: Sí...Áspero, abrasador e irresistible  
St: Como el curry vindaloo**

**El ****sábado [15 de Diciembre de 2007]**** por la mañana, Allison Cameron salió del dormitorio arrastrando un trolley que contenía sus pertenencias. Chase estaba en la ducha y se sentó a esperar que saliera. Merecía una despedida como Dios manda aunque para ella fuera algo doloroso. Al ver la maleta Robert comprendió que sobraban las explicaciones. Que todo había quedado dicho y que en esa ocasión no había vuelta atrás**

**Ch: ( mientras se seca el pelo con la toalla la mira parsimonioso): Hola…  
Cam: Hola…será mejor que te vistas rápido…hace frío…  
Ch: No te preocupes, con el albornoz no hay problema…  
Cam: Gracias por…entenderlo...  
Ch: No lo entiendo… pero esa no es la cuestión...¿Qué harás ahora?  
Cam: ( miente): Me voy a un hotel…( ríe nerviosa intentando evitar hacerle una escena): Mi casa aún no está lista…Hoy aprovecharé para comprar los muebles…  
Ch: ¿Irás al hospital?  
Cam: ( asiente): Tengo que hacer cosas…Le pediré a Cuddy unos días libres…Necesito alejarme de aquí…necesito respirar y encontrarme...  
Ch: Me parece lógico…Si quieres puedo encargarme de tus muebles si vas a estar fuera…( divertido): Yo también tengo tus llaves…Deja mi número en la tienda…  
Cam: ( se acerca y le besa suavemente en la mejilla): Te lo agradecería mucho…  
Ch: ( corresponde y le da un beso en los labios mientras le susurra sugerente): Ah y puedes quedarte con las mías…nunca se sabe las vueltas que puede dar la vida…  
Cam: ( sonríe) : Menudo pendenciero estás hecho…,Chase…  
Ch: ¿Sí?  
Cam: (duda si contarle la inminente aventura con House. Al final se contiene y calla): Pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan en estas dos próximas semanas ¿confiarás en mí?  
Ch: (desconcertado): ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Cam: Lo siento no puedo implicarte…¿Confiarás? ¡¡¡ Por favor!!!  
Ch: (asiente mientras la abraza con suavidad): Tranquila…seré tu principal valedor ante los malandrines…**

**Cuando la inmunóloga llegó al despacho de diagnosis, después de pasar por los vestuarios para dejar su maleta en la taquilla, la serenidad y el buen humor que traía cambiaron 360º. Greg House canturreaba sin medida dándole a entender lo que sin duda había sucedido la noche decidió no ser conservadora y decir a las claras lo que pensaba, porque sus colegas no habían llegado todavía**

**Cam: ( directa como el Metro): Por lo que veo anoche el puterío te salió barato ¿no?  
H: (la sorpresa le hace atragantarse con el café): Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa hoy?  
Cam: Me pasa lo de siempre…No tienes vergüenza. Casi nos echas de tu casa con cajas destempladas para…  
H: ( haciendo una mueca de desgana): Ya estás delirando…  
Cam: En realidad eso no es lo más grave…Lo peor es lo que has hecho con Wilson... ¡¡¡Embaucar a tu mejor amigo para que cubra tus fechorías!!! ¡¡¡Si yo fuera él no volvería a dirigirte la palabra!!!  
H: (apático): Creo que exageras…  
Cam: ( encorajinándose): ¿Ah sí?...¿Me vas a negar que la resabidilla ésa pasó la noche en tu casa?  
H: ( enfadándose): Bueno, vale ya…¿Y qué si lo hizo?  
Cam: (deslenguada): Hay que ser muy zorra para acostarse con un ex amante apenas un mes después de enviudar  
H: ( grita): ¡¡¡No te tolero…!!!  
Cam: (cortándole): Sí me toleras…porque yo te la traje…pero para salvarte el culo no para que te la tiraras en mis narices  
H: ( se levanta y la coge de la misma manera que hizo Chase días atrás): ¡¡¡Ya es suficiente!!!  
Cam: (intentando librarse sólo acierta a darle manotazos en su torso): Suéltame… ¡¡¡te digo que me sueltes, coño!!!  
H: (no hace caso y la sujeta las muñecas en la pared apretando adrede más de la cuenta): ¡Estate quieta!…  
Cam: (con el ritmo cardiaco por las nubes) : ¡¡¡ Me haces daño!!!!  
H: (no cede, presiona con fuerza en tanto sus cuerpos se juntan) : Lo sé…Eso quiero...¡¡¡Estúpida!!! ¡¡¡¡ Sabes que te estás comportando como una niñata maleducada y consentida…!!! Nunca pensé que diría una barbaridad semejante pero... ¡¡¡Dios, qué bien te vendría una zurra!!!  
Cam: (le grita cada vez más acelerada): ¡¡¡Ególatra cabrón!!!...No soy una niñata…¡¡¡ Soy una mujer!!!  
H: (furioso): ¡¡¡Pues entonces demuéstralo de una puta vez!!!**

**En ese instante, sin previo aviso, la besa. Ella se sorprende. Debería reaccionar y abofetearle hasta partirle la cara, pero sigue aprisionada. Intenta cerrar su boca a modo de negación, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero no puede, no la deja. Juega con ella, con sus labios y su paladar, con su voluntad y sus sueños. Cae en su trampa y cede empapándose en él dominada por la ansiedad de sus propios sentimientos. Perdiendo el recato y la noción del tiempo … Se dejan llevar en un no querer querido, intenso, brutal y tan desesperado como agónico, sintiendo sus respiraciones y los latidos del corazón, entrecortándose el pulso, ahogándose el uno al otro en el primer beso buscado crudamente aceptado por los dos. Es el camino de vuelta de aquel otro absurdamente hipodérmico. Más carnal, impropio y adictivo. Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando queda totalmente satisfecho, el nefrólogo la suelta con un movimiento rápido, casi brusco, y ve que instintivamente se toca sus frágiles muñecas, caldeadas por la presión, al tiempo que le mira a los ojos, desafiante. Él no puede. Está demasiado azorado y confundido, porque por primera vez es absolutamente consciente de cómo hubiera acabado su órdago a la chica de no haber estado en la oficina. Por primera vez, su conciencia se confiesa a su razón en un juicio sumarísimo y le sentencia a cadena perpetua. En lo más profundo de su esencia ya sabe que la desea. Por eso, tratando de justificarse sólo acierta a decir:**

**H: Una solución extrema para bajarte los humos Dra Cameron**

**CAPITULO 20 **

**Allison Cameron no dio más explicaciones ni más cancha al disparate, tenía que resolver asuntos personales y comprar un montón de cosas para el viaje que les esperaba así que se fue. Al salir se encontró con James Wilson que llegaba en ese momento para ver a House. Le dijo algo que le dejó tan desconcertado como boquiabierto**

**Cam: Anda, bájate bien los pantalones, pon el culo por candelero y hazle disfrutar…a lo mejor también le gusta. Y a ti es lo único que te falta por hacer, aunque en realidad eres peor que él.  
W: (entra en el despacho noqueado): ¿Qué coño..?  
H: Nada, no pasa nada…  
W: ¿Pero tú sabes lo que…?  
H: ¡¡¡ Que te digo que no pasa nada!!!  
W: Pues anoche sí pasaba…Supongo que esos buenos deseos que me acaba de dedicar tienen que ver con eso  
H: ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
W: ( sutil): Que estaba segura de que nos gustaba el yogur griego…¡¡¡ no te fastidia!!!...¿Qué cojones le has hecho?  
H: Dirás qué no la he hecho…Ha venido hecha una fiera soltando sapos por la boca…  
W: ¿Y?  
H: Está celosa…de Stacy.  
W: No lo creo…Tal vez está molesta por el modo en que tuvo que irse…  
H: ¡¡¡No hables de lo que no sabes!!!  
W: ( irónico): Claro… como el filósofo…Sólo sé que no sé nada…Fui el gilipollas que te sirvió de coartada ¿recuerdas?  
H: El que sabe que no sabe algo sabe. ¡¡¡No te quejes!!!…Seguro que lo disfrutaste…  
W: (con fastidio): Sí…¡¡¡ni te cuento!!!…El camino a mi hotel fue como una excursión al País de Nunca Jamás... De nunca jamás me volverás a ver en otra como esta House...  
H: Oye...yo no te obligué...Lo hiciste porque ...  
W: ( atajándole): Lo hice porque siempre es así...Pero la historia no acabó como esperaba, resultó que Peter Pan había huido con Wendy a un Paraíso Fiscal y sólo encontré al del garfio dando por el saco...y qué casualidad, no sé por qué me recordó a alguien que tú sabes...¡¡¡Sales de Málaga para meterte en Malagón House!!!  
H: (incómodo): La he cagado….  
W: ¡¡¡Qué novedad!!!  
H: Justo en el momento en que no debía…cuando está todo el despacho patas arriba…cuando sé que sólo ella me apoya…cuando estamos pendientes de Daniel…La besé…  
W: (incrédulo ): ¿La besaste?...¿Besar de juntar los labios y…?  
H: ( asiente): Me sacó de quicio…De repente me vi con ella entre la espada y la pared, dicho sea prescindiendo por completo del sentido metafórico de la expresión…  
W: ( ojiplático): ¿Quieres decir que llegaste a ponerte en plan?  
H: Quiero decir que... ( se interrumpe sorprendido por la pregunta): ¡¡¡Coño Wilson, que no eres sexólogo, córtate un pelo!!! ¿A qué viene eso?...  
W: ( haciendo una mueca indescriptible): Explícate...así me ahorrarás las aspirinas....  
H: ( turbado): ¡¡¡No sé lo que pasó, joder !!! Deseaba darle un buen bofetón…para que dejara de decir barbaridades…y no sé cómo…, acabé besándola…  
W: ¿Y ella qué hizo?  
H: (no le cuenta que correspondió): Supongo que de haber tenido las manos libres me habría soltado un tortazo…Le preguntaré a Chase que supongo que sabe más del tema…  
W: No sabes hasta qué punto…Estaba desayunando en la cafetería…Tiene una cara de sueño que ni te cuento…  
H: (sacando conclusiones): Habrán estado metiendo por fin…¡¡¡ Ahora me explico el enfado de la nena!!!...  
W: Eso le dije yo bromeando…y no. Me dijo que Cameron se ha ido de su apartamento esta mañana…Creo que no es tan memo como parece …Pensé que estaría hecho polvo y me dijo que no,que habían quedado como amigos y que incluso conservaban llaves de los pisos.  
H: ( ocultando cierta envidia): ¡¡¡Qué cabrón!!!  
W: Al parecer no tanto como creíamos…¿Y ahora qué?  
H: Ahora nada…  
W: ¡¡¡Vamos !!! ¡¡¡Mírate, si aún estás temblando!!!  
H: Sí…, pero no por el beso…La he dejado las muñecas hechas un verdadero Cristo…La sujeté contra la pared para evitar que me arañara y no calculé …Si quiere joderme podría hasta denunciarme…  
W: ( chiste fácil): Quiere joderte, pero no precisamente con una denuncia.  
H: (se sincera aunque no del todo): Tienes razón…Me gustó…¡¡¡ A nadie le amarga un dulce !!!…(asombrado): Le echó valor...no se calló...dijo lo que pensaba y se quedó tan pancha...¡¡¡Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido nunca a decir a mis jefes tantas burradas en tan poco tiempo!!!  
W: ( sarcástico): Claro…No has tenido oportunidad…Te han echado antes de que llegaras a ese extremo…Les das caña y te diviertes, pero ellos aprenden y llega un momento en que no se callan. Te han perdido el respeto…  
H: Aquí no hablamos de respeto…Es más abajo…A no ser que ahora el respeto se localice en las gónadas…Lo malo es que esta tarde tengo que llevarme el crío a casa…y Cameron viene conmigo también…  
W: (divertido cobrándose la mala pasada de la noche anterior): ¿Te vas de vareta, eh?...Pues hala guapo, a aguantar el chaparrón…¡¡¡Anda que no te va a dar leña ni nada!!!...  
H: ¿Te alegras, verdad?  
W: Y no veas cómo…ya es hora de que una mina te ponga en tu lugar…  
H: Como lo han hecho las tuyas…En tu lugar te han dejado…Un hotel a 10 kms de Princeton  
W: ¡¡¡Mamonazo!!!**

**Sale del despacho al tiempo que llegan Foreman y Chase.**

**H: Hola chicos. Andamos faltos de personal  
F: ¿Y Cameron?  
H: A eso me refería…( Mirando a Chase): La doctora ha tenido una serie de problemas domésticos y se ha tomado la mañana libre…  
Ch: ¿Se ha tomado?...La he visto en la puerta y me dijo que tú…  
H: Yo nada…Se ha cogido la mañana libre por sus santos ovarios…Tú eres su novio ¿no?...Veo que andas fuera de lugar…  
F: Ya te digo…Desde que no moja anda mas perdido que los de "Lost"  
H: (incomprensiblemente molesto, quizá celoso): ¡¡¡ Vale ya!!!  
F: ( extrañado) : Oye que el asunto no va contigo…El que debería ofenderse es el australiano…y mírale…ahí sentadito tocándose las pelotas como si nada, sin dar golpe.  
H: Es su estado natural.  
Ch: No hago más que reflejarme en tu espejo…  
H: Bueno basta de cháchara…Tenemos trabajo…El niño sale del hospital esta tarde.  
Ch y F: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????????????????  
H: No pongáis esa cara de bobos…No voy a daros explicaciones…Lo único que tenéis que saber es que le doy el alta esta tarde…Y antes de que salga quiero un examen completo…Orina y sangre…Valoración de los hematomas, la dermatitis…Todo. Hay que hacer lo que suele hacer Cameron.  
Ch: ( despreocupado): Que se encarguen las enfermeras…  
F: ( uniendo fuerzas con el internista): No me hice médico para cambiar pañales…  
H: ( perdiendo su poca paciencia): Ni yo para aguantar a pedantes insolidarios y gilipollas pero…la vida es la vida....  
F: ( ácido): Pues qué pena…Porque lo tienes chungo…No creo que puedas huir de ti mismo…Aunque tal vez si te arrancas la piel…  
H: ( mordaz): No …Me mola más arrancarte la tuya…¡¡¡tan tostadita!!! …¡¡¡ Evapórate!!!  
F: Ok Doctor Lecter…**

**House pretende quedarse solo en su despacho pero Chase pone una disculpa y consigue permanecer en la oficina:**

**Ch: ¿Podemos hablar?  
H: Tengo que hacer…  
Ch: No era una pregunta…Soy yo el que tiene que hacer, tú no.  
H: (comprendiendo que no se librará de él, suelta una barrabasada faraónica): No me extraña que tu madre muriera alcohólica perdida y tu padre te abandonara…  
Ch: ( aguantándose las ganas de romperle la cara y al borde del llanto): Que sepas que estaré vigilándote…No vas a joderla…  
H: (sabiendo por dónde va): Deberías alegrarte…Es lo que quiere…Por eso te ha dejado tirado como un pelele.  
Ch: (sonríe): Eres brillante…pero no sabes tratar a las personas…  
H: ( tira la piedra… ): Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… Pregúntale a tu novieta…Se ha quedado más suave que un guante esta mañana…  
Ch: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????  
H: ( …y esconde la mano): Que te lo cuente ella si le queda un gramo de decencia en su cabecita loca.  
Ch: ( advirtiéndole): Que lo sepas…Si le haces daño, te aseguro que Foreman no tendrá que recurrir a sus amiguitos…Yo mismo le hago el trabajo gratis…  
H: (curioso): ¿Vas a partirme las piernas? ¿Las tres?…Con la nena por aquí va a resultarte más complicado…He descubierto que me pone bastante…  
Ch: ( ofendido): ¡¡¡Que te den !!! **

**CAPITULO 21**

**Greg House se encontró con Wilson en la cafetería del hospital. No habían quedado en comer juntos pero después de la discusión con Chase, estaba más intranquilo de lo habitual. Cuando llegó la hora de pagar, el nefrólogo se adelantó, dejando a su amigo con los ojos como platos por segunda vez el mismo día:**

**W: ( al tiempo que dejaba su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaban ): House…o te has vuelto dadivoso o ese beso te ha trastornado la cabeza más de la cuenta…  
H: ( sonrió): ¡¡¡Qué mala baba tienes !!!...Para una vez que invito…  
W: Por eso mismo…A ver…¿Qué te preocupa ahora?  
H: (con la cabeza dando más vueltas que una lavadora): ¿Y si resulta que ella tiene razón? ¿Y si de verdad no es un capricho de una casi adolescente empecinada?  
W: ( incrédulo): ¿Ahora quieres consejos?...  
H: ( perdido): ¡¡¡Yo qué sé!!!...¿Qué va a pensar su madre?  
W: Sí claro…ahora me dirás que te preocupa su madre…Lo que estás es acongojado…por no decir otra cosa...  
H: (con argumentos sólidos): No nos engañemos…Ponte en su lugar…Si tú fueras su padre...La ves aparecer en casa de buenas a primeras con un niño casi moribundo y un tío que podría ser tu hermano mayor…¿Qué sentirías? ¿Qué le dirías al menda?  
W: Nada…Sería educado, le saludaría diciendo "como le hagas daño te corto los cataplines", le invitaría a una cerveza y tan amigos…  
H: ¿Ves?...Le das la razón al niñato…Quiere partirme las piernas…empezando por el centro neurálgico del quid de la cuestión…  
W: Bah no. Te admira…En el fondo ha sido noble.  
H: ¡¡¡Huy sí !!!! Menuda nobleza…Su nobleza ha dejado el escobero lleno de polvo…  
W: Al menos no ha jugado con ella…Podría haberlo hecho… creo que no está dispuesto a renunciar para verla sufrir con otro,por eso dijo…  
H: ( interrumpiendo): ¡¡¡Ya sé lo que dijo y por qué, no necesito intérprete!!!. El asunto es que yo…yo no quiero una relación ahora…no…no es conveniente, no…  
W: ¡¡¡Claro!!! ¡¡¡Ahora no!!! Acabas de cortar con tu ex…y puede ser traumático ¿Fue hace nada verdad? ¡¡¡Va camino de ocho años!!! Ayer como quien dice…  
H: Bueno Jimmy…ya sabes…El tiempo es relativo…  
W: ¿Y tus sentimientos también?  
H: ( agobiado por la incipiente duda): No lo sé…Está buena…es lista…¿Quién no querría…?  
W: ¡¡¡Y dale, te repites más que el ajo !!! ¡¡¡¿ya estamos con lo mismo? !!!…Ella no quiere eso…Para eso ya tenía a Chase…Ya lo hemos hablado…Ambos sabemos lo que ella pretende…  
H: ( sarcástico) : Sí…Lo sabe todo Princeton….  
W: La cuestión es ¿qué quieres tú?...Y no te confundas…Porque la pregunta no es para qué la quieres sino por qué  
H: (insiste): ¡¡¡ Es que no lo sé…!!! Estaría mintiendo en cualquier caso, tanto si te digo que la quiero como si no…  
W: (diagnostica): Estás en proceso de reconversión….  
H: Como un calcetín…¡¡¡no te jode!!!…Ahora me saldrás con el rollo macabeo de que el sapo se convierte en principe y todas esas bobadas…Te juro que si me dices eso me marcho al WC a echar la pota…  
W: ¿Quién habló de príncipes?...¡¡¡No seas engreído!!!…Tú, como mucho, pasarías de sapo a ser la rana Gustavo…así que deja de presumir  
H: Claro y tú serías el monstruo de las galletas, llamamos a Supercoco Foreman y así ya tenemos el Barrio Sésamo al completo. No hace falta que te diga que Cuddy estaría en su salsa en la porcina piel de Peggy... ¡¡¡Las peras imprimen carácter!!!  
W: Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…Siempre taaaaaaan diplomático.  
H: ( bajando el tono): Pero oye Wilson, dime ¿qué hago esta noche?...Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo a una mujer en casa…a una mujer que no cobre por horas…tú ya me entiendes…  
W: ¡¡¡Qué exagerado!!! Cualquiera diría que llega a tu casa con patente de corso…¡¡¡va a ser sólo una noche, dos como mucho!!! Y viene con otro hombre que necesita de su atención…Ni se fijará en ti…  
H: ¡¡¡Qué triste eres tío !!! Parece mentira, tres matrimonios y….¡¡¡ Qué poco conoces a las tías!!! Tú no sabes cómo son…Las invitas a casa a un café y en cuanto te das la vuelta para llenar la cafetera te han cambiado las cortinas del salón…¡¡¡Y yo por ahí no paso!!!**

**A primera hora de la tarde Greg House entra en la habitación de Lisa Cuddy:**

**H: ( con cara de niño bueno, como si nada): ¿Me has mandado llamar?  
C: ( en tono de riña): ¿Tú te has pensado que porque esté aquí en proceso de reposo no me entero de nada?  
H: ( suspira): A ver, ¿Quién ha sido el chivato esta vez?  
C: Cameron. Vino a ver al niño y a ultimar los preparativos para lo que ya sabes…  
H: ¡¡ Encima de tocapelotas…, chismosa!!!  
C: No ha sido ella, yo insistí al verla ¿Pero tú has visto cómo le has dejado las muñecas?...¡¡¡Una cosa es avasallar psicológicamente y otra…!!!  
H: ( encizañando): A ella le gustó…¿Te dijo que me besó para agradecérmelo? ¡¡¡Jo, no pensé que fuera para tanto!!!…Si lo llego a saber te hubiera pedido tus esposas…Hubiera sido mucho más…Mejor me callo  
C: (incrédula): ¡¡¡ Anda embustero, qué te va a besar!!! ¡¡¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras !!! Porque ahora no puedo...y porque el angelito este te salva ...Pero en cuanto te agarre… ¡¡¡vas a andar más firme que una vela!!!…  
H: ¿Las velas llevan bastón?  
C: ¡¡¡ Lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia !!!**

**Allison Cameron había pasado todo el día fuera del hospital. Pero no estaba de turismo ni mucho menos. Tal y como le dijo a Chase se fue a Ikea para comprar los muebles de su necesitaba demasiado. Sencillez y funcionalidad para decorar una casa acogedora acorde con una persona de su edad. **

**Después visitó unas cuantas tiendas de artículos infantiles. Compró desde ropa, hasta juegos didácticos pasando por una sillita para el coche. Los mil dólares de su jefe volaron en un pispás. Por último y no menos importante fue a una tienda especializada en productos para la salud y la alimentación. Ahí compró un termómetro, pañales, biberones,champús y cremas hipoalergénicas. Solicitó que realizaran un envío de todo al 221- B de Baker Street a partir de las 7 de la tarde y se fue al PPTH con la sensación de haber cumplido mejor que una ía el tiempo justo para ducharse y llamar a un taxi que la llevara junto con Daniel al País de las Tinieblas, que no pensara su jefe que la iba a ver el pelo antes de tiempo. No estaba de humor para bromas porque, aunque no esperaba una disculpa, tampoco estaban las cosas como para reírle las desgracias al nefrólogo. **

**Cuando llegaron él estaba esperándoles, se limitó a saludar con un inexpresivo "Hola", dejándola el paso libre para que entrara, añadiendo el manido "estáis en vuestra casa", pero sin ningún entusiasmo.**

**Cam: (seria en las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde su encontronazo matinal): Que sepas que nos marchamos mañana  
H: ( sorprendido): Nadie me dijo….  
Cam: Las personas que lo tienen que saber ya están al tanto…Mi madre, Cuddy y Stacy…Tú sólo tienes que limitarte a conducir sin perderte…  
H: ( con cara de incredulidad): ¿Has tenido valor para llamar a Stacy después de la que me has montado en la oficina?  
Cam: Es tu abogada aparte de otras cosas…Cubre tu trasero y por ende el mío…  
H: Sí …Lo olvidaba, cubre mi trasero aparte de otras cosas  
Cam: (asiente): Además ya te lo dije, aunque lo pudiera parecer, mi enfado no es con Stacy…Es contigo por tu grotesco proceder y con Wilson por secundarte…Estoy segura de que si le pides que se tire por un barranco lo hace con los ojos cerrados…  
H: ( pensativo): No estoy seguro…pero ahora que lo dices…tal vez habría que probar…**

**El timbre interrumpe. Abre el nefrólogo. Un mensajero imberbe se dispone decidido a hacer una entrega pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese. Entra en la casa llevando una parte de los bultos mientras House se queda sin habla en terreno de nadie…"¿La doctora Allison Cameron? Vengo a dejar un pedido", la inmunóloga asiente y firma el albarán, "Perdón señor ¿sería tan amable de no  
molestar?...ya sé es su primer nieto y está emocionado…pero no se preocupe, enseguida me largo". El doctor cierra la puerta desconcertado. Al segundo capta lo que acaba de pasar y se ofende:**

**H: ¡¡¡ Será cabronazo el niñato este!!! ¡¡¡Pues no me ha llamado abuelo en mis propias narices... !!! ¡¡¡¡Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día, vamos!!! ( viendo que Cameron está haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para no desarmarse por la carcajada): ¡¡¡¡ Y tú no te rías!!! ¡¡¡No sé dónde huevos le ves la gracia!!!…  
Cam: (intentando calmarle): Es que te ha visto el bastón y ha supuesto que…  
H: (sentenciando): Pues no tiene nada que suponer...para suponer ya está mi menda….Que se limite a entregar lo que…( percatándose de lo que ha comprado): ¡¡¡Cooooooño!!! ¿Nos vamos a casa de tu madre o a la Estación Espacial Mir?  
Cam: (justificando los gastos): Son cosas que se necesitan…Si miraras más a tu alrededor no preguntarías… Tengo que atender a Daniel…Necesitaría una superficie plana a una altura adecuada para poder bandearme…ummmmmmm. La mesa de la cocina tal vez…Ve haciendo tu maleta mientras yo pongo a punto al niño…¿Dónde tienes toallas?  
H: (se va a su habitación para coger una bolsa de viaje e ir metiendo ropa): En el armario del baño supongo…  
Cam: (desde el aseo, con el crío en brazos): ¿Toallas? Aquí sólo hay vicodinas, antidepresivos, nembutal…Cualquier día te quedas frito…menos mal que ha llegado el pedido**

**House termina de hacer su macuto y furtivamente observa la labor de la inmunóloga con el pequeño. Ve que, enfundada en guantes, le lava y le hidrata la piel. Cuidadosamente, con un bastoncito, le aplica la medicación para las llagas de la boca. Finalmente sale resuelta con el niño a medio vestir envuelto en una toalla y lo deja sobre el tresillo.**

**Cam: ¿Podrías atenderlo un segundo para que no se caiga?  
H: ( en tono egoísta): ¡¡¡ Oh vamos !!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No le pongas ahí sin pañales el muy bandido será capaz de cagarse en mi sillón…  
Cam: (suspira intentando mesurar sus ánimos): Es un niño enfermo  
H: Ya…Y mi sofá vale una pasta…No voy a permitir que un canijo lo joda…  
Cam: (con la paciencia acabada. Serena pero implacable, demostrando que ha aprendido de su mentor): Tú no te acuerdas, no puedes acordarte, pero cuando estuviste en coma, respirabas, comías, meabas y cagabas cuando, como y donde nosotros queríamos…El niño te saca ventaja porque al menos hace todo eso cuando quiere, así que no te pongas estupendo, porque no voy a consentírtelo…  
H: (anonadado no sabiendo cómo continuar , intenta justificarse torpemente): Un loco me disparó…  
Cam: (obvia): Ofendido por tu manera de ser.  
H: (con sorna y mucha mala leche) Claro…ya salieron a relucir mis defectos…¿Por eso no te moviste de mi lado entonces?...Te daba morbo verme muriendo, dependiendo de ti hasta para mis necesidades más básicas...porque sabías que consciente no obtendrías nada de mí…Dime, ¿Por eso te dejaste sobar como una cualquiera esta mañana?  
Cam: (lacónica): No…  
H: ( cáustico): ¡¡¡Serás capaz de decir que fue porque no tenías las manos libres!!!...  
Cam: ( conteniéndose sigue contestando en monosílabo): No…  
H: ( insiste): Por eso estás aquí ahora…para sacar tajada de mi situación de debilidad, poniendo al mocoso como excusa…  
Cam: (sonríe mirándolo con una expresión entre el desprecio y la lástima para luego soltar una frase que quedará grabada en la memoria del nefrólogo): Te equivocas House…Si estamos aquí ahora es porque a veces sabes convertir tus defectos en virtudes… (añade como si nada): Perdona, necesito un poco de tranquilidad para sentarme con Daniel y ponerle el termómetro**

**No le contesta y sale a revisar el coche para ponerlo a punto para el viaje. En realidad no sabe qué decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gregory House se queda sin palabras porque experimenta en carne propia lo que duelen las verdades. Ya lo dice el dicho, "Cría cuervos y tendrás muchos" **

**CAPITULO 22**

**La comprobación del automóvil no le llevó ni media hora. Hizo lo habitual, lo que hace todo buen ciudadano antes de ponerse en carretera: Mirar la presión de los neumáticos, los niveles de aceite, líquido de frenos, anticongelante, asegurarse de que llevaba como se requería la rueda de repuesto y las bombillas. Poco más. El coche estaba guarro a más no poder, pero no eran horas ni el tenía el cuerpo para hacer de Mr Proper de modo que decidió que al día siguiente, al tiempo de repostar, lo metería en el lavadero. Hacía un frío pelón, de modo que se quedó metido en el asiento del conductor durante un rato. No tenía ganas de entrar. Había sido un día tremendo hasta para alguien como él. "Debí contratar tres hombres" se dijo. "¿Quién me mandaría contratar dos tíos y una bomba de relojería?". En cualquier caso, aunque los hechos parecían contradecirle en las últimas 24 horas, no era un tipo sexista, ni mucho menos misógino. Se sonrió al recordar lo que una vez le dijo Wilson al respecto: "No House, la misoginia no va contigo. Eres el más democrático del planeta. Tratas igual a todo el mundo ya sean personas, animales o cosas…Como un auténtico cabrón" .Miró su reloj, las diez y cuarto, tenía hambre. No le quedaba otra. "Suerte y al toro", musitó para darse ánimo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**H: (viendo que Allison no estaba en el salón y que tampoco veía a Daniel): ¿Dónde está el niño?  
Cam: ( desde la cocina): Ya está durmiendo…Le di de cenar y le metí en la cama…No tiene ya nada de fiebre, no hace falta tomársela más…Lo digo por si te interesa.  
H: (asiente):¿Y tú qué haces?  
Cam: También tengo derecho a comer…Tienes la nevera tiritando…  
H: Hay hamburguesas con patatas…  
Cam: Ya veo…Nutrición responsable… (murmurando para sí): aunque no sé por qué me asombro  
H: (viendo que ella está fría como el hielo hace un sarcasmo): De vez en cuando me gusta comer mierda…  
Cam: ( seca): No hace falta que lo jures…Por favor, pon la mesa, enseguida está esto…  
H: (conciliador): Para resarcirnos tengo un café estupendo…, si te apetece…  
Cam: (suaviza la situación): Vale…Pero lo haces tú…Yo en cuanto cene y me siente ya no me mueve ni la Guardia Nacional.**

**Terminan de colocar la mesa, cubiertos, servilletas y vasos, además de una buena jarra de agua y la fuente con las hamburguesas y las patatas. Se sientan a cenar uno frente al otro. Nada que ver con su encuentro en aquella primera cita. Como en un espejo, casi muerden la redondez del pan de sésamo a la vez. Chorreante masa informe repleta de ketchup, mostaza y mayonesa al 33%. No hablan. Parecen concentrados en adivinar los sabores del supuesto condumio.**

**H: Nunca saben igual…Por eso me gustan  
Cam: ( confiesa): A mi primer novio le encantaban…y decía lo mismo.  
H: Mi primera novia…¡¡¡ bah, qué coño!!!…no íbamos a las hamburgueserías…íbamos al autocine…pero nunca veíamos la película…**

**De repente se calla…aquella nimiedad, esa conversación tan pueril, dejaba al descubierto bien a las claras el abismo generacional que les separaba, aumentando las dudas y los temores de House. Recordó las palabras del oncólogo, "No tienes que saber para qué la quieres sino por qué".Tenía que admitirlo. El tempranero arrebato traspasó la telaraña de la racionalidad y le trastocó la existencia. Tal vez sólo fuera un calentón corriente y moliente…o quizás…¿Algo más?. Hasta que no descubriera sus motivaciones no podía darle ninguna esperanza…¿Para qué ?¿Para decepcionarla? Y lo que era peor, decepcionarse. Además estaba el otro asunto que le mortificaba aún más que la inseguridad, porque sin querer, durante la cena se sorprendió mirando insistente sus muñecas enrojecidas…Se levanta sin dar explicación alguna y va al cuarto de baño, donde sabe que Cameron ha dejado las cremas hidratantes del pequeño. Vuelve cojeando más trabajosamente que de costumbre porque no ha llevado consigo su bastón, y se sienta de nuevo frente a la inmunóloga**

**H: (le ordena sin más): Dame…  
Cam: ( despistada): ¿Qué?  
H: ( expeditivo): Tus manos…Dámelas…  
Cam: (apurada): House…No es nada, de verdad…Ni siquiera me duelen  
H: ( insiste): Me duelen a mí…Es razón suficiente…  
Cam: (obedece ): No he sabido estar a la altura…, lo siento…Me creerás una loca desquiciada…  
H: (mientras le extiende la crema concienzudamente pero con suavidad): Loca sí…, porque eres capaz de trabajar para mí...de trabajar conmigo, desquiciada, está por ver, ( con intención): y lo de estar a la altura…, podríamos discutirlo… Yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de lo que hice… ( sin aclarar si se refiere al beso, al comportamiento de la noche anterior, o a ambas cosas)  
Cam: (para si): Según se mire…( continúa con su argumento): Stacy no me ha hecho nada…Es una persona importante para ti...No tenía derecho a juzgarla ...y mucho menos a faltarle al respeto…(casi murmurando avergonzada): es como faltarte al respeto a ti.  
H: (asiente admitiendo las disculpas de su empleada): De faltar al respeto podría yo escribir un catecismo…pero te equivocas.  
Cam: ¿¿¿¿¿¿????????????  
H: Era…Allison. Era importante para mí…Ahora ya no…Es mi amiga, la aprecio, la quiero, siempre la querré…Fuimos felices…sufrió conmigo…sufrió por mí…Pero no la amo…ya no…y en cualquier caso daría lo mismo porque ella no está enamorada de mí…(duda): Supongo que es lo mismo que tú con Chase…  
Cam: (pensativa): Supongo…  
H: (se levanta): Disculpa, voy a lavarme las manos y a hacer el café…**

**Jamás, en lo que les quedó de vida, volvieron a recordar ese episodio, tan nefasto como importante para ellos. Quedó archivado en el cajón más recóndito del inconsciente, donde se solían guardar las cosas incómodas e inconfesables, aquellas que casi nunca salían a la superficie, a no ser que un terremoto las expulsara contra la voluntad de sus propietarios. La vida teje sus hilos.Y a veces hacen falta situaciones desagradables y extremas para que los seres humanos vean la luz al final del túnel. Se limitaron a tomarse un café mientras charlaban planificando el viaje que les esperaba, con Marvin Gaye de fondo, a bajo volumen para no despertar al pequeño. Cuando terminaron, ella desapareció a dormir junto al niño y él se quedó en el sofá de la discordia. Respiró tranquilo y no pudo por menos que sonreír, al verse en un lugar poco habitual,semidesnudo y tapado sólo con una manta, "¡¡¡Coño, si parezco Wilson!!!" **

**CAPITULO 23 **

**Cuando Greg House se despertó el ****domingo, [16 de Diciembre de 2007]****, nadie estaba levantado aún, se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y observó la estampa que le ofrecía la mañana. Los dos dormidos y Daniel agarrado a Cameron como si ésta fuera su última oportunidad de salvación. Así era en cierto modo, pero viendo esa imagen recordó las palabras de Allison, las que le soltó en el fragor de la discusión, una de cal y otra de arena, "a veces sabes convertir tus defectos en virtudes"."Ojalá fuera cierto eso", se dijo. Decidió que la enmarcaría y se la regalaría a Lisa Cuddy cuando le amenazara con aumentarle las horas de consulta. Viendo que no despertaban se metió en la ducha, y se tomó su tiempo incluso se arregló un poco la barba, pero sin llegar a afeitarse. Cuando su empleada apareció en el salón ya estaba preparando el desayuno**

**Cam: Buenos días,( viendo su rasurado sospechosamente más apurado de lo habitual):Ten cuidado con tu aspecto doctor no te vaya a pasar como a Sansón.  
H: Tranquila …no hay peligro.  
Cam: ( mirando el sofá): ¿Has podido dormir ahí?  
H: ¡¡¡ Jaaaaaaaaa !!!...Hay que hacerle un monumento a Wilson,"EN HOMENAJE AL IDIOTA DEL AÑO", ¿Cómo demonios aguantaría tanto?…( mintiendo para contarle un chascarrillo): Imagínate,es tan condenadamente incómodo que una noche se meó.  
Cam: Por Dios…No me hables de Wilson porque cuando vuelva no voy a poder mirarle a la cara.  
H: ( sabiendo de qué iba el tema): Ya ¡¡¡ esa boquita que tiene mi niña!!!...Pero por otro lado no te apures, no eres la única.  
Cam: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????  
H: ¿Quién puede mirar a la cara a Wilson sin estar loco?...Por eso no le duran sus mujeres…(confesando un secreto): Según me dijo Bonnie, ya sabes, la tercera piedra en su camino, el magnetismo de James no reside precisamente en su rostro…  
Cam: ( muerta de risa): Bueno tal vez le diga eso cuando me disculpe  
H: No, no te lo permito, ( con segundas): tú sólo tienes ojos para mis llamas. Y hacértelo con mi mejor amigo antes que conmigo es una mala pasada…  
Cam: (burlona): Sí, pero ya sabes, soy un poco golfilla, y como tú mismo dices, las gruppies se tiran al telonero para acercarse a Mick Jagger (1)…espero no tener que hacerlo porque ya sabes que odio perder el tiempo.  
H: (sonriendo por la última frase pero sin entrar al trapo): ¡¡¡ Ya quisiera Mick tener mis ojos!!!  
Cam: Para compensar tiene la boca más grande  
H: Ya pero quien tiene boca se equivoca….¡¡¡ Bueno, basta yaaaaaa !!!. Como veo que el enano sigue durmiendo vamos a desayunar, luego metemos todo en el coche y al final le levantas y nos largamos**

**Durante el desayuno:**

**Cam: No voy a darle nada, ni leche ni medicación. No vaya a ser que se maree y vomite. Cuando llegue a mi casa lo hago. El viaje no es largo. Es justamente una de las primeras localidades pasando la frontera del estado.  
H: Bueno pero llévate biberones preparados con líquidos, no quiero que nos dé un concierto en el viaje. Aunque yo no tengo problemas, le meto un chute de biodramina y se queda tan contento…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ Eso, tú fomentando los buenos hábitos!!! Hablando de chutes…¿Te has procurado los tuyos?...Más te vale no olvidar a mamá porque con un niño que cuidar tengo suficiente. Además no puedo hacerte recetas.  
H: ¿Vamos a estar muchos días? Es para calcular los botes que necesito  
Cam: Stacy no precisó…Me llamará esta semana…  
H: No, si ya lo he dicho yo…Al final, amigas íntimas…( murmura): A lo mejor no es tan mala idea…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Calla Satanás, que sé lo que estás pensando!!!…  
H: ( poniéndose serio): ¿Le has dicho a tu madre quién soy?  
Cam: Le he dicho que eres el médico del peque…y mi jefe…  
H: ¿Solamente?...  
Cam: ( una de cal): No le he dicho que también eras un cabronazo, narcisista y pastillero…Al fin y al cabo lo comprobará por sí misma…  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué mona eres!!!  
Cam: ( y arena): Tampoco le dije que eras un tío intuitivo y honesto…también lo comprobará  
H: ¡¡¡Gracias!!!...(bromeando): Yo tampoco le contaré lo que ha hecho su nena en el escobero en el último año  
Cam: ¡¡¡Ostras!!!...¡¡¡Ahora que lo dices !!!. Te pido de rodillas que no digas nada de lo que ha pasado con Chase. Mi madre casi anda planeándonos la boda…( sarcástica): Espero poder confiar en tu discreción…  
H: ( divertido): ¡¡¡ Absolutamente señorita!!!...(tomándola el pelo): Siempre que pases mis consultas el año que viene…  
Cam: ( sabiendo que habla en broma): ¡¡¡Tramposo!!! ( curiosa): Volviendo al escobero…¿cómo supiste que…?  
H: ¡¡¡Oh vamos Dr Cameron no me insultes!!!. Sabía que os lo estabais montando juntos y en los primeros tiempos de una relación uno no se plantea disquisiciones sesudas…Se limita a …meter. La pista decisiva me la dio Foreman cuando me dijo que habíais salido del hospital para comer… ¡¡¡Qué excusa más tonta!!!...¿Acaso se come 6 veces al día?. ¡¡¡ Y más con Chase, prefiero morir de hambreeeeeee !!!.  
Cam: ¡¡¡ Eres un poco capullo ¿eh?!!!  
H:Ya lo sé …Pero olvidas que además me conozco el PPTH mejor que nadie y que antes que cocinero fui fraile…  
Cam: Dime de lo que presumes y te diré de lo que careces…¡¡¡Fantasma!!!.**

**El llanto de Daniel interrumpe la conversación. Cameron le arregla mientras House mete el arsenal en el maletero acordándose en voz baja de todo el santoral. "Eso de que Dios creó a la mujer a partir de una costilla del gilipuertas de Adán está por demostrarse…seguro que necesitó más  
cosas"**

**El viaje transcurrió tranquilo porque el niño se quedó dormido en cuanto salieron de Princeton cómodamente colocado en la sillita del coche. Allison aprovechó para ocupar el asiento del copiloto cuando House paró para orinar. Le observó volver del baño con su cojera característica y sonrió. Pensaba que no se estaba dando tan mal la cosa. Mr Mala Milk estaba de buen humor, pero no se hacía ella demasiadas ilusiones. Nada más arrancar volvió a conectar el mp3 y medio protestó porque no sonaba la pista que él quería**

**H: ¿Ves? No me cambias las cortinas pero me quitas mi música…  
Cam: ¿Qué dices?  
H: Nada, cosas mías…  
Cam: (reflexiona): Me encanta viajar así…en plan imprevisto…sin saber lo que va a pasar…da sensación de libertad  
H: Sí…Es excitante…Parecemos Thelma y Louise…Esperemos que el final no sea el mismo  
Cam: Eso te lo garantizo Dr House…  
H: ( provocándola): ¿Lo firmarías ante un notario?  
Cam: ( a su altura): Lo juraría ante el mismo Dios crucificado…  
H: ( poniendo cara de horror y afilando su ego): Déjalo, no es necesario…No sé si merezco tanto sacrificio… **

**CAPITULO 24**

**Amy Cameron era una mujer fuerte. Había conseguido criar a su familia prácticamente sola. Con mucho esfuerzo terminó su carrera de biblioteca y documentación cuando ya estaba casada con el padre de Allison. El último reto que le quedaba era batallar con Adrien, el más pequeño de sus hijos, un adolescente de quince años tan inteligente como insoportable.**

**La llegada de Allison representaba una novedad, porque aunque vivían a poco más de dos horas, no solían verse demasiado. Amy era de la opinión de que no se debía agobiar a los hijos cuando decidían abandonar el nido. Debían ser ellos los que tenían que acudir si la necesitaban. Ese pensamiento no significaba que no mantuviera una estrecha relación con sus vástagos. De hecho era la mejor confidente de su hija cosa que la compañía telefónica agradecía. Aun así, se vio sorprendida cuando en la noche del viernes, recibió una llamada de la mayor de sus hijos,anunciando determinada su llegada y contándole no se sabe qué de un problema de asma con un paciente, pero sin precisar día y hora, para posteriormente aclarar que iría acompañada por un colega suyo "Ah qué bien, vienes con Chase""Ehhhh, no mamá.Esta vez Chase no viene conmigo…tiene guardia"."¿Con quién vienes entonces?" "Me acompaña Greg, el Dr House, mi jefe"."Muy bien Allison, prepararé tu habitación y la cama del cuarto de Adrien para …Greg"."Gracias mamá eres un cielo""Cuidado con la carretera…, yo también te quiero", "sí …no te preocupes"…"Nos vemos el domingo". Nada más colgar un sexto sentido la avisó de que tenía que estar alerta…pero como no supo explicar racionalmente los motivos de esa sensación no le dio más importancia "Amy los dedos se te hacen huéspedes" se dijo.**

**Aquel día se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, tenia que arreglar un poco la casa y acomodar el cuarto de Allison. Además quería hacer una comida medio decente.**

**Amy: ¡¡¡Por el amor de Dios Adrien, deja la PS!!!  
Ad: Es casi la última pantalla…  
Amy: Me da lo mismo…  
Ad: Espera un momento…  
Amy: Si en cinco minutos no dejas ese instrumento diabólico juro por lo más sagrado que sale por la ventana  
Ad: Vale, así me pillo la portátil…Esta es una mierda…  
Amy: ¿Ordenarás tu cuarto para que no parezca una leonera, por favor?  
Ad: Ya lo hice…  
Amy: ¡¡¡Dios existe!!!...  
Ad: Eso dicen…¿Qué vas a hacer de comer?  
Amy: Sopa y pescado al horno con patatas asadas  
Ad: ¡Joder mamá!...Sabes que el pescado no me gusta…  
Amy: No sabes si te gusta…Nunca lo pruebas…  
Ad: Una cosa con espinas no puede estar buena…  
Amy: Las rosas tienen espinas y son bonitas…  
Ad: ¡¡¡No seas cursi!!! ¡¡¡Las flores!!! Sólo a las tías os gustan las putas flores…  
Amy: Adrien, ¿podrás afinar tu vocabulario cuando llegue tu hermana ,verdad?  
Ad: Sí…estoy seguro…Sé muchas más palabras inconvenientes…  
Amy: No me cabe duda pero ten en cuenta que viene con un extraño…¿Qué clase de personas creerá que somos si te oye hablar así?  
Ad: Bah mamá…¿Dices que trabaja con Allison?  
Amy: Eso parece…De hecho es su jefe…  
Ad: Pues entonces no creo que se asuste… (murmurando asegurándose que su madre no le oye): Su jefe…interesante…  
Amy: Deja de mascullar y ve a la ducha…¡¡¡ Y haz el favor de no ponerte ya esas deportivas,apestan!!!**

**Allison Cameron sonrió divertida cuando al contemplar furtivamente a Gregory House observó que se aferraba con un ahínco desmesurado al volante. No lo había hecho en todo el viaje. Estaba nervioso y le sudaban las manos**

**Cam: ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?  
H: No doctora, este Ferrari aún no tiene marchas automáticas, y no estás  
acostumbrada a llevar estos coches…Además apenas quedan 10 kms  
Cam: Ah bueno…pues será por eso entonces…  
H: ¿Será por eso, el qué?  
Cam: Te sudan las manos…  
H: Es que estoy cansado…como no he dormido bien en ese puñetero sofá…  
Cam: Claro…**

**Milagrosamente, como siempre, Amy Cameron había conseguido acabar su ardua tarea a tiempo. De modo que se tomó 20 minutos para ella sola. Un buen baño y una cremita para hidratar de piel y como nueva. Era una persona sencilla, pero como buena mujer, tenía su punto de coquetería. A punto de cumplir los 50 era importante mantener alta la autoestima. Se puso una blusa y el jersey de lana que le había regalado la inmunóloga por Navidad, prescindió de la falda y eligió unos jeans además de unos zapatos planos. Como única licencia para resaltar su belleza se puso un poco de rouge en los labios. Respiró tranquila cuando les vio llegar. Allison se adelantó dejando a los varones en el coche. Daniel dormía, Greg no quería salir.**

**Amy: (saludó jovial desde la puerta): ¡¡¡Hola!!!  
Cam: (corre hasta ella y se abrazan como dos crías): ¡Jejeje! ¡ Cuánto me alegro de verte! Aunque sea en estas circunstancias…  
Amy: (curiosa): Sí…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...Parecías tan agobiada cuando me llamaste…  
Cam: Es una larga historia…  
Amy: (percatándose de que el resto de los viajeros todavía estaba en el coche): ¡¡¡ Pero mujer no los dejes ahí!!! (acercándose a por el niño): A ver, ¿dónde está ese pequeñín?  
Cam: (abriendo la puerta a House): ¿Puedes salir bien? ( le da su bastón):Anda toma, que si no está una pendiente te olvidarías hasta de tu cabeza.  
H: ( confundido) : Sí…Claro. Trae…¡¡¡ y deja de tratarme como un crío caray!!!**

**Amy estaba ya con el niño en brazos ocupada en sacar los bultos del maletero, pero aún así pudo oír la conversación entre los dos. Supo entonces que sus recelos eran ciertos. Se le encendieron todas las alarmas de la intuición femenina. "Aquí hay mucha tela que cortar" reflexionó. Su hija interrumpió sus elucubraciones**

**Cam: ¡¡¡Mamá !!! Deja eso…ya lo sacaremos …  
Amy: ( obedece ) : Voy…  
Cam: Anda,dame al nene…Quiero presentarte al House…Es mi jefe y un médico extraordinario…  
Amy: Encantada…Sr House, es un placer tenerle por aquí…  
Cam: ( viendo que Greg está como un flan): Mamá no digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte…  
H: ( mirando a Cameron con una expresión de "¡¡¡Mira que eres cabrona!!!" ) : El placer es mío Sra Cameron…Antes de nada he de darle las gracias por permitir este allanamiento…(Puya): Por lo que veo las generaciones no van a mejor…Es usted aún mas guapa que su hija, que no es poco…( a Cameron): Por favor, aparca tú el buga…(en voz baja casi susurrándole al oído confiesa su agotamiento de una manera más que informal ) : estoy que no puedo con mis huevos…**

**Ambas se miran y observan cómo el nefrólogo avanza a paso lento hacia la casa. Tres horas sin moverse le han provocado dolor en la pierna. Amy Cameron le dice a su hija:**

**Amy: ¿Tú estás segura de que no tienes algo más que contarme?**

**CAPITULO 25**

**Cameron se reunió con su madre para ayudarla con el equipaje. Volvieron a dejar a Daniel en la sillita mientras sacaban las maletas y cuando terminaron la inmunóloga se llevó el coche al garaje. La petición de su jefe no era exagerada. Viendo la cojera de Greg House, comprendió que no podría moverse en el resto del día. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sólo era una molestia por estar en el coche con la pierna en la misma posición. Era el dolor de su conciencia.**

**Al tiempo House entraba en el salón de la señora Cameron. Un joven repanchingado en el sofá, que hacia zapping compulsivamente, le escrutó curioso y le soltó una frase digna del propio galeno:**

**Ad: ¿Tú quién coño eres? ¿El cojo Manteca?  
H: ( en circunstancias normales hubiera dicho "No, soy tu puñetero padre", pero se contuvo y tiró de ironía): No hermoso, soy la reencarnación de Lord Byron…( levantando su bastón) : y si quieres te escribo un poema en el culo  
Ad: ( más tranquilo, comprendiendo al momento que al tipo aquel no le iban las simples gracietas): Supongo que es el matasanos, el jefe de la mema de Allison…Yo soy Adrien, su hermano  
H: Te diría que estoy encantado de conocerte…pero ¡¡¡Qué coño!!! ¡¡¡ A la porra las mentiras piadosas!!!… Eres listo, casi aciertas…Soy Greg House y sí, en rigor soy un matasanos, ya que me he cargado a más de un usuario de mi servicio, pero tu hermana es todo menos mema  
Ad: ¿Todo?...Ya me contará ¿eh?  
H: Sí…Contaré…con los dedos de la mano…**

**La llegada de Allison y Amy interrumpe la conversación. Por las caras que descubre en los dos, Cameron sabe que ya se han ocupado de hacerse los deshonores, así que se limita a acercarse a Adrien para saludarle**

**Cam: Veo que ya os habéis encargado de presentaros como caballeros…  
H: ( dejando bien claro que ha calado al pipiolo al segundo): Sí…yo no lo habría dicho mejor…De hecho,habéis entrado a tiempo, justo cuando íbamos a elegir las armas para batirnos en duelo  
Cam: ¡¡¡Ven aquí y dame un beso al menos descastado!!! ( abraza y besa a su hermano que corresponde casi obligado).  
Amy: No le haga caso…ya sabe, los adolescentes…¿Allison qué es lo que puede comer Daniel?  
Cam: Pues…Realmente no lo sé muy bien…Anda un poco descontrolado con el viaje…No le he dado más que agua y zumos…Habría que cambiarle los pañales y calentarle una papilla pasada por la túrmix…para que quede más ligera y así poder ponerla en un biberón…  
Amy: Ya…Entiendo… Tal vez podría hacerle un puré de verduras casero para cenar…  
Cam: ( triste): Mamá, el crío casi no puede masticar…tendrías que dejarlo prácticamente líquido  
Amy: Bueno…Déjame intentarlo…Mañana probaremos, si el doctor no tiene inconveniente…Ve poniéndole cómodo…Yo voy a la cocina …enseguida está la comida…¡¡¡Adrien pon la mesa por favor!!!  
Ad: ( súbitamente interesado, aprovechando que su madre se ha marchado): ¿El enano lleva pañales aún? ¿Y no puede masticar un puré? ( duda): ¿Es como Alice?  
Cam: ( fulmina a su hermano) : ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan inoportuno?  
Ad: ( se defiende): ¡¡¡Sólo hice una pregunta!!!  
Cam: ( cortante): Una pregunta inadecuada.**

**En otras circunstancias Gregory House hubiera conectado la antena parabólica de su curiosidad pero andaba preocupado consigo mismo.**

**H: (con mala cara): Perdonad…No quiero interrumpir el reencuentro familiar pero necesito ir al baño  
Cam: (consciente de que apenas es capaz de andar): Deja que te acompañe…¿Las vicodinas están en tu bolso?  
H: ( asiente mordiéndose los labios en un gesto típico): Cristo…¡¡¡hacía tiempo que no dolía tanto!!!…  
Cam: (le toma por la cintura, aguantando su peso como puede en un alarde malabar temerario. House no se resiste aunque es cauteloso): Venga levántate, poco a poco, no seas desconfiado y apóyate en mí sin miedo que no me voy a romper y tampoco pienso dejarte caer, vamos despacito…Mientras terminas te busco el bote…**

**Adrien Cameron ve que el doctor agarra su bastón y se apoya trabajosamente en el hombro de su hermana y no puede evitar sonreír cuando desaparecen tras la puerta del aseo.**

**[…]**

**Aquella noche Allison se fue a dormir con Daniel en la que era su habitación…Amy se moría de ganas por hablar con su hija pero comprendía que no era el momento más apropiado. No hacía falta ser adivina, con sólo mirarla a la cara se le veían las huellas del cansancio. Les dio un beso cariñoso a los dos y se limitó a decir "Descansa hija, ya habrá tiempo de charlar". Salió disparada al cuarto de su hijo. Llamó a la puerta. La voz del nefrólogo contestó desde dentro:**

**H: ¡¡¡Adelante!!!  
Ad: ( ofendido): ¡¡¡Oiga, oiga !!!...Que este es mi campo de juego…yo decido lo que…  
H: ( ignorándole): Ah, es usted…Pensé que era la doctora Cameron…  
Amy: ¿Está usted cómodo? Allison ya me contó lo de sus dolores crónicos, ¿Le ha venido bien acostarse esta tarde?  
H: Sí gracias…Las pastillas hicieron efecto antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor…Debería ducharme pero ya es tarde.  
Amy :Tiene toallas en el baño…( mirando a su hijo que por una vez observa callado). Mañana sólo madruga esta pieza, así que puede usar la ducha el tiempo que precise ( advierte a Adrien): No quiero tener que dar gritos para hacer que estés listo a tu hora. Procura que el autobús no espere por ti…  
Ad: Descuida…No tendrá que esperar por nadie…( para sí): No pienso ir…  
H: Gracias Sra Cameron…  
Amy: Pues buenas noches a los dos…**

**Adrien espera a que su madre se acueste para contraatacar.**

**Ad: Había oído excusas de todo tipo para pillar cacho…Pero lo suyo es de Guinness doctor…  
H: ( suspira, está demasiado cansado como para ensañarse aunque decide no mantener la educación): ¿Qué cojones quieres decir?  
Ad: "Ay Dra Cameron, ¿me lleva al baño? Yo solo no puedo" ¿Qué pasa, se le cae la cosa a trozos o es que necesita ayuda para encontrársela?  
H: No seas gilipollas…, ya que vamos a ser pareja de hecho durante unos días convendría que nos lleváramos bien.  
Ad: Si usted lo dice…pero satisfaga mi curiosidad…¿Qué le hizo mi hermana en el baño?**

**No contesta. Se limita a dar la luz, con mucha calma saca el pijama de su bolso y se desnuda como si nada delante del chico. La cara de Adrien es indescriptible al contemplar el boquete en la pierna de Gregory House. Pregunta en un tono carente ya de todo atisbo de broma**

**Ad: ¿Cómo diablos se hizo eso?...¡¡¡ Debe doler mogollón!!!  
H: ( frase lapidaria): Es que mi tatuador es muy concienzudo…Le pone tanta pasión a su trabajo que a veces se pasa…( añade): Y por tu hermana no te preocupes, soy gay.**

**El chaval se queda mudo, se da la vuelta y se duerme sin decir ni mu en toda la noche consciente ya al 100% de que ha encontrado la horma de su zapato**

**CAPITULO 26**

**El ****lunes [17 de Diciembre de 2007]****, Greg House despertó temprano por un buen motivo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó sigiloso a la del canalla que dormía a su lado a pierna suelta**

**H: ( destapándolo): ¡¡¡Vamos despierta!!!  
Ad: ( al sentir el frío en la piel se despereza): ¿Qué hace?  
H: Es hora de ir a clase…  
Ad: Ya me avisa mi madre…  
H: Tu madre se ha quedado dormida…está cansada. Lleva bregando sin parar todo el día de ayer…y por lo que veo no se lo pones nada fácil…Y no te pases de listo conmigo…Te oí perfectamente decir que no pensabas coger el autobús del instituto…¡¡¡Levanta!!!  
Ad: Tengo sueño…¡¡¡Y hace frío!!!  
H: Puedes dormir la siesta en lugar de estar toda la tarde pegado a la tele…Y en cuanto al frío, estás durmiendo en calzoncillos, ponte un pijama.  
Ad: Los pijamas son para maricones…  
H: Claro…por eso llevo uno…. No quisiera tener que sacarte de la cama a bastonazos...¡¡¡Vamos, no lo digo más!!!  
Ad: ( obedece pero le desafía): No tiene usted huevos…, ¿La presión arterial no aumenta con la edad?...Le haré caso, no vaya a ser que con el cabreo se infarte...**

**Le ve enfilar hacia el cuarto de baño y da gracias a su Dios inexistente por no haberle dado hijos. Media hora más tarde es él quien está duchá que las señoras de la casa duermen decide arreglarse sin prisa. No tiene nada que hacer así que después de hacerse la cama, se va al salón PSP en mano. **

**Cuando Amy Cameron se levanta todavía en bata se le encuentra de esa guisa**

**Amy: ( hablando en alto consigo misma): ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¿cómo va a tomarme en serio si me quedo dormida en lugar de avisarle?  
H: ( la ve pasar corriendo): Buenos días Sra Cameron…No corra, la mercancía ya está empaquetada en el autobús…  
Amy: ( se sobresalta) : ¡¡¡Dr House !!!...( hace un mohín de resignación): ¡¡¡Qué clase de familia pensará que somos!!!  
H: ( sonríe) : Como todas….Si yo le contara…  
Amy: ( se sincera): Es…difícil tratar con un adolescente estando sola…Si Jim…En fin…, no le aburro más…¿Qué le gusta para desayunar?  
H: Lo que acostumbre…no soy exigente. Eso sí, si es posible un café bien cargadito…Y no se preocupe, Adrien no es mal chico…Al menos no es peor de lo que yo era a su edad…  
Amy: ( sarcástica): Vaya…viendo el resultado…, es todo un consuelo…  
H: ( sabe que tendría que callarse pero responde): Es usted la digna madre de su hija…De tal astilla, tal palo…  
Cam: ( aparece, ha oído la ultima frase, en voz baja): Veo que no puedo salir de tu cabeza ¿Eh?...¡Buenos días a todos!**

**Se sientan a desayunar los tres. Daniel sigue durmiendo. El hecho de que Adrien esté en el instituto les da la posibilidad de hablar con tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos. Greg House tenía la intención de ser cauteloso, aunque Cameron se da cuenta de su actitud y mete la quinta. Al fin y al cabo, su madre ya sabe lo que hay. Y tarde o temprano acabará contándoselo.**

**Cam: ( a su madre): ¿Cómo está Alan?. ( a House): Alan es mi hermano, el segundo. Se fue a California hace 5 años detrás de unas faldas.  
Amy: ( se le escapa un comentario): Debe ser cosa de familia…Alan y Vic están bien…Ahí siguen, sacando adelante el hotelito…  
Cam: Me sorprendes, ¿Todavía no se les ha caído?. ¡¡¡Va a resultar que mi hermano no es tan lerdo como creíamos!!!  
Amy: Sí hija, ( con toda su intención): Es que muchas veces las apariencias engañan…( viendo que su hija no sabe dónde meterse y que el nefrólogo sonríe divertido, da un giro en la conversación): ¿Y cómo ha pasado la noche Daniel?  
Cam: Tranquilo…Desde que salió del PPTH no tiene pesadillas…  
H: ( no se resiste y hace un chiste): Claro, ya no duerme con Cuddy…  
Cam: ( afilando la caña): ¿Tú también tuviste pesadillas recientemente, verdad?  
H: (viendo que está permitido despellejarse, a pesar de su propósito inicial, no se corta): Si te digo la verdad no me dio tiempo a dormir…estuvimos más bien insomnes…Además era de día.  
Cam: ( decide cambiar de tema): ¿No trabajas hoy, mamá?.  
Amy: No…Como no sabía vuestros planes, pedí tres días libres en la biblioteca.  
Cam: ( a House): Mamá es la encargada de la Biblioteca Municipal…y en tiempos colaboraba en el periódico local…pero tuvo que dejarlo.  
Amy: Tal vez ahora pudiera retomarlo…Steve Robertson, el becario que trabajaba conmigo entonces, es subdirector ahora…Me llamó el otro día….Estoy pensándolo…  
Cam: Pues no veo qué tienes que pensar tanto…  
Amy: (con una sola mirada da a entender a su hija que no insista): Bueno, ya veremos…Dr House…Tal vez le gustaría visitar el Museo de la Ciudad…Hay una exposición sobre la Historia de Los Marines…  
Cam: Mamá…El padre de Greg fue piloto en los Marines…Se sabe…  
H: ( interrumpe): ¡¡¡Oh no!!! Me encanta…mi padre nunca me contó sus batallitas…Tal vez me acerque…  
Cam: ( metiendo la pata, creyéndose en el despacho): Pero si tú odias a tu padre…  
H: ( la mira exasperado haciéndola ver su falta de tacto): ¿Podrías callarte por una vez?, veo que te pareces a tu hermanito más de lo que supones...( puya, refiriéndose a las dos escenitas habidas en su oficina): ¡¡¡No sé por qué te extrañas de las cosas que te pasan últimamente, coño!!!**

**Cameron le traspasa con la mirada y se levanta enfadada, con la excusa de ver al niño, se marcha. Amy ha contemplado el rifirrafe entre los dos y sólo cuando ve que su hija desaparece se decide a volver a hablar**

**Amy: Gracias…  
H: ( haciéndose el loco): ¿Por?  
Amy: Ha captado al segundo que necesito estar a solas con mi hija…Me asombra…¿Cómo lo ha sabido?  
H: Ya sabe Sra. Cameron, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo.  
Amy: ¡¡¡ A mí me lo va a usted a decir!!!….**

**CAPITULO 27 **

**Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, Gregory House sabía ser comedido cuando quería. La pena era que no quería casi nunca. La conversación matinal le dio las claves y encendió el interruptor de su intuición. Supo al segundo que tenía que desaparecer. Amy Cameron se había ganado su respeto, era una mujer franca, luchadora, que parecía tener, y haber tenido en el pasado, una vida complicada. El comportamiento de la Dra Cameron le enfadó, ya estaba otra vez poniéndole a prueba,cualquier día no respondería y se iba a encontrar con lo que menos pensaba. Así las cosas, se puso su abrigo, y después de meter sus pastillas en el bolsillo de los pantalones, salió sin prisa hacia el autobús. Por un segundo deseó ser una mezcla James Bond y el inspector Gagdet para dejar un invento raro en la casa que le revelara la conversación entre las dos mujeres. Pero se guardó su curiosidad y determinó su caminar cauteloso a la parada del transporte público. Además tenía que buscar sin falta una farmacia, había un medicamento que necesitaba, y no era su adorada vicodina.**

**Amy Cameron quitó las tazas del desayuno y se dispuso a fregar a mano. Total, eran cuatro platos. Eso la ayudó a relajarse. Su hija seguía sin salir de su habitación quizá temiendo enfrentar cara a cara una conversación que, sin embargo, sabía que tendría lugar tarde o temprano. El llanto de Daniel, le dio la excusa para entrar**

**Amy: ¿Qué sucede?  
Cam: No lo sé…Está enfadado…No me deja que le toque…  
Amy: A ver. Deja a tu madre…que de esto sabe más…( Le quita el pañal): ¡¡¡Dios mío!!!...Esto no es asma…  
Cam: ( no sabe cómo explicarse): Te lo iba a contar…  
Amy: ¡¡¡Allison por el amor de Dios !!! ¿Qué más tengo que saber?  
Cam: ( Desnuda al crío por completo): Esto…  
Amy: ( se le caen las lágrimas): ¿Y no podías confiar en mí?  
Cam: Hay más…El Dr House…  
Amy: (la corta enfadada): Hazme un favor, no te pongas en plan fino después de la conversación del desayuno…(decidida): Al niño le pica o le molesta la escayola del brazo, por eso llora...necesita relajarse...¿ A que no le habéis bañado como Dios manda?  
Cam: (apurada): Le he lavado con productos antisépticos y en el hospital han sido cuidadosos…  
Amy: No lo dudo…Pero yo sé bien lo que me digo…Cámbiale y vístele…Le voy a preparar un puré de galletas con leche bien pasadito para desayunar,…( ordenó): Te quiero en la cocina en cuanto acabes.  
Cam: Tendré que arreglarme yo también…  
Amy: ( niega): No... Lo primero es lo primero…, antes de que vuelva el caballero andante…( se queda pensando) : Más bien mal andante, pero bueno...**

**Allison Cameron hizo lo que su madre le pedía. Era lo mínimo después de haberla embarcado a ciegas en ese maremágnum donde estaban inmersos. Además cuando se ponía en ese plan, no había posibilidad de elección. Cuando se presentó en el salón Amy ya tenía listo el biberón de Daniel. Una deliciosa ración bien templada que el crío succionó con ansiedad…Tenía hambre.**

**Cam ( sonriendo satisfecha): ¡¡¡Mira mamá !!! Le gusta…  
Amy: ¡¡¡ Pero cómo no le va a gustar, si lleva comiendo de forma infame desde hace ni se sabe…!!! ( bromeando): ¡¡¡Vaya pandilla de medicuchos que estáis hechos!!!  
Cam: Le he cuidado bien…  
Amy: Lo sé hija, pero las dos sabemos muy bien que la medicina no tiene todas las respuestas… Dale su medicación y si quieres siéntale ahí…  
Cam: ( descorazonada): No se mantiene recto mamá…  
Amy: Pues ponle unos cojines…**

**Acomodó al pequeño mientras su madre trasteaba en la habitación de Adrien. Esperó a que saliera. Viendo que su hija estaba sentada para charlar Amy hizo lo propio. Allison no arrancaba. Amy la ayudó haciéndola una confidencia que la dejó aún más muda**

**Amy: Tu doctorcito ha llamado a Adrien para que fuera a clase…Y se ha hecho la cama…  
Cam: A veces la vicodina le trastorna…Y no es mi doctorcito…  
Amy: ¿Es tan especial como creo que es?  
Cam: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Amy: ¡¡¡Oh vamos!!!...No me vas a dar lecciones sobre hombres, Allison. Tengo la edad suficiente como para haber conocido unos cuantos.  
Cam: ( con la boca abierta): ¿Unos cuantos?  
Amy: ¿Qué crees, que me he mantenido fiel a un fantasma?. Steve Robertson anda detrás de mí desde hace ni se sabe…Por eso me ha ofrecido el trabajo en el periódico. Aún está soltero, a pesar de la edad sigue siendo un hombre muy guapo, y es maravilloso…en todos los sentidos  
Cam: ( ojiplática): Ahhhhhh.  
Amy: ( al grano, sin preámbulos): ¿Y tú, qué?  
Cam: ( intentando recuperarse de la impresión): ¿Yo, qué de qué?  
Amy: ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?.  
Cam: Pues verás es que Chase…  
Amy: ( la vuelve a interrumpir): Robert Chase ha pasado a la historia Allison, ¡¡¡no me lo niegues!!! Si las cosas fueran bien no te presentas con su jefe aquí de esta manera. Hubieras contado con tu pareja y habríais venido los cuatro  
Cam: ( medio miente): Pero es que estamos con cuestiones legales del chico…No quería involucrarle…  
Amy: No querías involucrarle ni en esta aventura ni en tu vida…Si se quiere se confía Allison…  
Cam: ( con lágrimas, es la primera vez que puede desahogarse): Todo es un desastre mamá…Acabo de dejar a Chase de la manera más humillante que te puedas imaginar…Se adelantó... me dijo a la cara todo lo que yo me estaba guardando..y yo...estaba tan avergonzada que no pude rebatirle...Aunque tampoco hizo falta..Chase lo sabía...lo sabía desde siempre...Fue él quien cortó y casi se lo agradezco...porque casi me vendo por no contárselo...¡¡¡Menos mal que me detuvo a tiempo!!!  
Amy: (intensa): Suele ser lo fácil …venderse limpia la conciencia, borra cualquier brizna que pueda dejar el remordimiento, pero te aliena porque te aleja del compromiso y de lo que deseas…  
Cam: ( pidiendo ayuda): Pues cuéntale eso a Greg…es alérgico a ese tipo de cosas…  
Amy: ( expresiva): Está acojonado…  
Cam: ( como una niña encaprichada): ¡¡¡Pero yo le quiero!!!...Le amo desde el primer día en el que entré en su despacho…, desde la primera conversación personal que tuvimos. (Le cuenta cómo empezó todo): Le pregunte por qué me había contratado y me contestó "Porque estás como un queso"…yo me ofendí…Pensaba que era sólo porque quería…  
Amy: ( cáustica): Claro…Por eso andas tú así de desesperadita…¿supongo que os acostasteis?  
Cam: ( confundida): No…salimos un par de veces…Una noche a cenar…. Pero él no quiso…  
Amy: Entonces te mintió…  
Cam: ( haciendo una mueca): No te comprendo..¿Quieres decir que no me quiere?.  
Amy: (suspira intentando conservar la calma): ¡¡¡ Ay Allison, qué espesa estás hoy!!!. Quiero decir que en esa primera conversación te mintió…Dijo una obviedad…que eres guapa…Pero te respeta,porque sin duda te contrató por tu valía…Tengo la sensación de que un hombre como ese no elige a su equipo a tontas y a locas. Aunque no lo parezca es cabal en lo que hace…Y más sabiendo que tratáis a pacientes casi desahuciados…  
Cam: ( aún más perdida) ¿Y entonces, qué hago?  
Amy: ( resolutiva): Esperar…  
Cam: ( angustiada): ¡¡¡No puedo esperar!!!  
Amy: ( advirtiéndola): Si le apuras le perderás…Es posible que consigas tenerlo una noche…pero luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo…  
Cam: ( se sonroja): No puedo mirarle sin perder el control…Antes de ayer le faltó esto, (casi junta el pulgar con su índice), para abofetearme…Le hice una escena bochornosa porque supe que había estado pasando la noche con una antigua amiga…En lugar de eso me dijo que era una niñata estúpida y me besó…  
Amy: ( sin inmutarse): ¿Y qué más?  
Cam: (baja la vista): Nos besamos...nos besamos hasta que él quiso…Hasta que me soltó…( confiesa algo muy íntimo porque su madre es la única persona con la que tiene la confianza suficiente para hacer esa revelación): Me…me derritió por dentro…( triste): Pero no pasó nada más…  
Amy: (sonríe con ternura al verla de nuevo enamorada. Le aconseja): Tienes que tener en cuenta que es un hombre con vida…con vida hecha y deshecha...Tal vez incluso varias veces...Con un presente, pero supongo que también con un pasado…, con sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus alegrías...Lo mismo que todos… ( dura): Lo mismo que tú  
Cam: ( asombrada): ¿Pero tú cómo sabes tanto?  
Amy: ( burlona): ¡Ay mi niña!...Porque tu amor platónico y tu madre son iguales…  
Cam: ( asustada): Por Dios mamá…¡¡¡ Lo último que me faltaba es que mi vida se convierta en "El Graduado"!!!  
Amy: ¡¡¡No seas boba!!! ( retomando su argumento): No vas a cambiarle porque consigas tener una relación con él…No tengas esa ilusión porque seguirá siendo igual para lo bueno y para lo malo….¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
Cam: ( con un nudo en la garganta): Sí…  
Amy: Y aun así…,¿Estás dispuesta a cargar con todo eso? ¿Estás preparada para lo que sea?¿Incluso para que te parta el alma en mil pedazos?  
Cam: ( temblando): Sí…  
Amy: ( segura): Pues entonces, muéstrate como eres, sé tú misma y él vendrá a ti…( se levanta, va a la cocina y le trae un vaso de agua ): Toma, bebe antes de que se te salga el corazón por la boca. **

**CAPITULO 28**

"**Mater semper certa est", es un aforismo célebre del Derecho Romano que tiene su corolario en el refrán popular "Madre no hay más que una". Eso fue lo que pensó el doctor Gregory House "que madre había una sola y que él se encontraba en la calle", cuando al regresar de su pseudo excursión hizo su entrada en el salón de la familia Cameron. Su empleada estaba mucho menos locuaz que en el desayuno. La conversación materno-filial había sido mano de santo, santa en este caso. Tal vez debería contratar a Amy y llevársela al PPTH. Estaba seguro de que pondría firmes a sus adláteres, dejarían de mirarse sus ombligos y se convertirían, de una vez por todas, en lo que siempre quiso el nefrólogo, un verdadero equipo. Poco podía sospechar que la Sra Cameron le reservaba una buena ración de diplomacia, servida en plato frío.**

**Amy: ¿Ha disfrutado del paseo doctor?  
H: No suelo disfrutar cuando paseo, pero sí, ha sido interesante…  
Cam: House, el niño está imposible hoy…me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo cuando despierte  
H: Bien…Tal vez le duelan las encías…  
Amy: Sé que no debo meterme donde no me llama nadie pero ¿sería posible bañar a Daniel?  
H: ( se da percata de que Cameron ha hablado más de la cuenta): Dra Cameron, ¿Podemos hablar en privado por favor?  
Cam: ( presiente la tormenta): Ven a mi habitación…( le cede el paso y cuando ha entrado cierra con pestillo): ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora?  
H: ( recordándola las pautas a seguir): ¡¡¡ Te dije que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada coño!!! ¿Cómo cojones tengo que decirlo?  
Cam: ¡¡¡No va a decir nada!!!...No le he contado nada…, sólo vio los hematomas del niño…¡¡¡Qué podía hacer !!!  
H: ( suspira tranquilizándose): Sé que no va a decir nada….  
Cam: Entonces ¿Por qué la bronca?  
H: Intentaba protegerla…protegeros…No sé cómo demonios va a terminar todo esto…( confiesa): No las tengo todas conmigo doctora…estoy cagado…( y añade sutil refiriéndose también al debate que libraba internamente para aclarar sus sentimientos ) …en todos los sentidos…  
Cam: ( sonríe comprensiva mientras recuerda las palabras de su madre): No estás solo...No dejaremos que el barco se hunda ¿de acuerdo?…No tienes motivos para tener miedo…**

**Se le acerca y le besa en los labios, es como un silbido, casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para dejarle más confundido de lo que estaba…La ve salir de su habitación y no puede por menos que preguntarse a sí mismo "¿Qué cojones hago yo aquí?". Momento de terror. Quiere huir…, esa ha sido siempre su estrategia cuando las dudas le acuciaban…, pero ahora no puede. La alternativa sería entregar a un inocente a un circo lleno de fieras hambrientas dispuestas a despedazarle… No, no era tan desgraciado…Aplazó sus miedos y salió como si nada de la habitación, aunque la mirada que encontró en los ojos de Amy le confirmó que la inmunóloga había hecho todo un acto de contrición y confesión ante su madre.**

**H: ( a Amy): No creo que haya problemas para bañar a Daniel. Pero…  
Amy: Sí ya sé…En la bañera no…Le buscaré un balde enorme que tengo…Lo desinfecto y ya verá qué bien…  
H: ¡¡¡Vaya parece usted enfermera!!!  
Amy: ( misteriosa): En esta vida me ha dado tiempo a hacer casi de todo Dr House**

**El teléfono les interrumpe…Cameron lo coge…"Es para ti mamá". Amy toma el auricular: "Sí…Señor Higgins…" "Ajá"…"No…no tenía ni idea…""¿Y no hay manera de arreglarlo?"…"¿Antes de una semana?"…."Bien…yo me ocuparé…""Ha sido muy amable avisándome"…"Comprendo que no pueda  
esperar"…"Muchas gracias, adiós"…Amy cuelga el teléfono. Se queda callada unos segundos porque duda si conviene que su hija y su jefe se enteren de sus problemas. Finalmente estalla**

**Amy: En cuanto vuelva le despellejo…¡¡¡Hay que fastidiarse !!!  
Cam: ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?  
Amy: ( desesperada): Era el profesor de matemáticas de Adrien…Lleva sin hacer los problemas desde que empezó el curso a finales de agosto…¡¡¡Más de tres meses !!!  
Cam: Bueno…no es para tanto…Por la cara que has puesto parecía que había robado un Banco  
Amy: ¡¡¡Será zángano!!!…¡¡¡sabe que tiene que entregar sus trabajos si quiere conservar la beca!!!  
Cam: ( inoportuna): Si es por eso…yo le pago el colegio…  
Amy: ¡¡¡No!!!...Nunca he tenido que recurrir a nadie …y no lo voy a hacer ahora por una chiquillada…**

**[…]**

**Adrien Cameron llegó puntual justo a la hora de comer. Su madre dejó que fuera a su cuarto a desprenderse de su mochila. Le vio salir de su habitación y como siempre ir directo al sofá,conectar la tele y enfrascarse en su lucha tenaz contra la tecnología Sony de la PlayStation®. Marca registrada para delirio de los jóvenes y desesperación de las madres como ella. Finalmente se acercó y apagó el televisor prescindiendo del mando a distancia. Cameron y House se limitaron a observar**

**Ad: ( protesta): ¿Pero qué coño haces?  
Amy: Eso es lo que yo tendría que preguntarte a ti Adrien  
Ad: ¿Estás menopáusica o qué?  
Cam: ( ante la desfachatez de su hermano): ¡¡¡Adrien!!!  
Amy: ( en tono serio): Allison no te metas…No es asunto tuyo…  
Ad: Eso…No es asunto tuyo…¡¡¡Cállate!!!  
Cam: No voy a tolerar que trates así a mamá…  
Ad: Nadie te da vela en este entierro, ésta es mi casa…tú no pintas nada aquí…Y no me calientes porque yo también tendría mucho que hablar de ti…  
Cam: ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tienes tú que decir de mí?  
Ad: Nada…Sólo que es interesante ver cómo os lo montáis en el baño Gregorio Marañón y tú…Por cierto, ¿Sabes que es gay?  
H: ( para él): Este es aún más cabrón que yo….  
Amy: ( retoma la conversación mientras Cameron y House cruzan sus miradas): Adrien no me hagas peder los nervios,no me obligues a tener remordimientos por algo que no quisiera tener que hacer...  
Ad: ¡¡¡ Pues enciende la puta tele!!!  
Amy: Cuando me expliques lo que necesito saber…¡¡¡Y modera tu lenguaje!!!  
Ad: ¿Quieres saber cuántas son dos y dos? Cuatro, ¡¡¡Ale, ya está!!!…¡¡¡Enciende la tele!!!  
Amy: No…Quiero saber por qué demonios tienes que perder la beca…Quiero saber por qué no te ha dado la gana de entregar los problemas al señor Higgins. Quiero saber por qué me haces la vida tan difícil…Quiero saber por qué no soy capaz de cruzarte la cara…¡¡¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!!!  
Ad: ( viendo que casi ha hecho llorar a su madre, suaviza la situación): No los entiendo….  
Amy: ¿Quéeeeeee?  
Ad: ( frustrado): Los problemas…¡¡¡La puta trigonometría!!!...No la entiendo…  
Amy: ( sorprendida): ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho?  
Ad: ( insolente de nuevo): ¿Acaso me la ibas a explicar tú?  
Amy: (aun consciente de estar en un callejón sin salida intenta ser conciliadora): No pero…Buscaríamos ayuda…  
Ad: ( enfrentándola a las duras con su realidad): ¿Ah sí? ¿En una academia que no podrías pagar?  
Amy: ( turbada): ¡¡¡Adrien por Dios!!! Podremos arreglarlo, pero por favor, sé un poco más discreto…  
Ad: ( desdeñoso): ¡¡¡Para qué!!! La culpa es tuya…Tienes un sueldo de mierda porque estás sola y tienes demasiados escrúpulos como para aspirar a algo más… (con muy mala intención): Ni siquiera le pides nada al tipo ese con el que cenas y te recreas alguna que otra noche...  
Amy: ( apurada): No tienes nada que echarme en cara Adrien...No es el momento ...no es lo correcto...  
Ad: ( sin hacer caso): Tú has sacado el tema, aguanta las consecuencias… ( prosigue el escarnio): El maromo es como tu marido ¿verdad?...¡¡¡Tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!!!...  
Amy: ( casi suplicándole): Por favor…¡¡¡Para ya!!!... ¡¡¡Me estás poniendo en evidencia!!!  
Ad: ( niega): No mamá..., eso lo sabes hacer tú muy bien sin que yo te ayude  
Amy: ( furiosa): ¡¡¡Tenemos invitados en casa y merecen un respeto!!!  
Ad: (descarado no desiste): Anda, recuérdamelo, ¿por qué estás sola?...(con sorna): Cuéntaselo a tus invitados...Díselo a la repipi de tu hija y a su amiguito ...(amenaza): Habla tú si no quieres que sea yo quien largue...  
Amy: ( resignada al comprender que el adolescente no va a atender a razones): Tú verás lo que haces... ( se fija en Cameron y el doctor antes de sentenciar muy digna): Yo no tengo nada que decir Adrien...  
Ad: (haciendo responsable a Amy de su cólera): ¡¡¡ Muy bien mamá!!! ¡¡¡ Tú lo has querido!!!...( dirigiéndose a House): Papá nos dejó…Harto de sus neuras… Se abrió con su ligue… una secretaria de su despacho con la que se lo hacía…Acabó por abandonarnos porque no la soportaba…  
Cam: ( sin poder contenerse un segundo más ): ¡¡¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!!!  
Ad: ( conciso y cortante): Sé lo que tengo que saber…Sé que por su culpa no he conocido a mi padre…**

**Se marcha y se encierra en su habitación dando un portazo, dejando a su madre inmersa en la más completa desolación. Allison vuelve a buscar la mirada de House como pidiéndole consejo. Pero el nefrólogo tampoco tiene la respuesta para todo. Se limita a levantarse y a darle un Kleenex a Amy para que se limpie las lágrimas **

**CAPITULO 29**

**Se sentaron a comer en un silencio petrificante. Adrien ni se molestó en volver. Amy estuvo tentada de llevarle el almuerzo a su cuarto pero se contuvo. Bastante ridículo y bochorno había pasado. Como si la leyeran el pensamiento su hija y el nefrólogo intentaron calmarla**

**Cam: Mamá, no debes preocuparte…Cuando tenga hambre ya saldrá…  
H: No tiene que apurarse por esto Sra Cameron, de ninguna manera es culpa suya …  
Amy: No suele comportarse así, de verdad…A veces tiene estos arranques de ira…y el puñetero sabe dar donde más duele…  
Cam: ( enfadada): ¡¡¡ No le disculpes!!! Consigue amedrentarte y no debes dejar que eso ocurra…  
Amy: No lo hago hija…Pero ¿Qué gano con el sofocón?...Además tiene parte de razón…( Al doctor): Sr House debo disculparme en nombre de Adrien, por el espectáculo lamentable que hemos dado…  
H: (serio): Espero que su hijo sea lo bastante hombre como para ser él quien pida disculpas…pero no a mí sino a usted...( y añade): Aunque confieso que si yo tuviera que disculparme por lo que sucede diariamente en mi despacho ahora mismo tendría que estar de rodillas.  
Cam: ( sorprendida e interesada): Tú estás tramando algo…Y si mi intuición no me engaña tu salida de hoy ha tenido algo que ver con …  
H: ( cortándola): ¡¡¡Dra pareces bruja!!! Pero prefiero no adelantarte nada…Veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Sólo sacaré mis armas si es absolutamente necesario…  
Cam: ( hace su pesquisa): ¿Le vas a sacudir con el bastón?  
H: No nena…Sabes que puedo ser sutil…cuando quiero…Tal vez podamos devolverle a tu madre el favor por cargar con nosotros estos días…  
Amy: Por mi parte, no hay problema, tiene usted vía libre Sr House…Al fin y al cabo, las cosas no pueden ir peor…Disculpad, voy a quitar la mesa.**

**Se quedan solos en el salón:**

**Cam: En cuanto ayude a mi madre con los platos me ocuparé de Daniel, cuando he ido a por él para comer estaba dormido y no quise despertarle, ha estado guerrero al levantarse…Le hicimos un buen desayuno, le tuve sentado un ratito aquí y se tranquilizó  
H: (sorprendido): ¿Se sentó?  
Cam: Sí…Apenas sin ayuda…  
H: ¡¡¡Qué cosas!!!... Supongo que no habrá problema para hacer lo que dice tu madre…En cuanto se despabile le examino y le bañas…¿vale?  
Cam: (sabiendo lo que aquello significa, cambia de tema) ¿Has llamado a Stacy?  
H: No…Pensaba hacerlo esta tarde…  
Cam: Me he ocupado yo….Al parecer el miércoles a última hora tendrá todo listo…  
H: ¿Quieres decir que el jueves por la mañana ya podríamos volver a Princeton? Cam: Eso parece…Encárgate tú de todo…Yo tengo que hablar con Chase para ver qué pasa con mis muebles…Quedó en recogerlos...  
H: Ah vaya…¡¡¡Qué amable!!!...Dile de paso que te los monte…Digo, por montar algo ahora que ya no…  
Cam: ¡¡¡ No puedo contigo!!!...**

**La ve desaparecer a la cocina. Aburrido, empieza a mirar los libros que la madre de Cameron tiene en el mueble del salón...Sonríe…Coge uno de los tomos…"El viejo y el mar" de Ernest Hemingway, una de sus novelas preferidas, y se da una tregua para descanso de su mente…Intuía que le quedaba mucho por hacer antes de volver a casa…**

**Adrien se presentó en el salón como si nada, mientras su madre y su hermana preparaban el baño de Daniel que, bastante calladito, estaba sentado en un butacón, observando todo con curiosidad. Gregory House lo había examinado concluyendo que su recuperación iba bastante bien, de modo que dio vía libre a Amy para hacerle un puré sólido para la cena, "lo mas grave que puede pasar es que se lo vomite encima Sra. Cameron", le había advertido el nefrólogo. Amy contestó sarcástica: "No se preocupe, así redondeo el día". House miró al adolescente con gesto sombrío**

**H: ( dándose cuenta de que llevaba en la mano su PSP): ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para coger eso?  
Ad: Nadie…Pero ya sabe…Uno debe buscarse la vida…Si mi madre se empeña en no dejarme usar la mía…  
H: No tienes derecho a socavar la propiedad ajena…Debiste pedirla prestada...  
Ad: Como dicen por ahí está usted de invitado en casa, debería dar las gracias…Me he portado bien, tengo corazón….aún no le he puesto la zancadilla  
H: Tú deberías dar las gracias…  
Ad: ¿A usted por prestarme la play tan gustosamente?  
H: A la vida…Por tener la madre que tienes…  
Ad: ¿Me envidia? ¿Qué pasa? Ya entiendo…No ha conocido a la suya…o tal vez es peor y es hijo de padre… ¿se dice indeterminado?.  
H: ¡¡¡ Cabrón !!!**

**Nadie ha oído la conversación, que se ve liquidada cuando Amy llega con el barreño para bañar a Daniel. Ve a su hijo pero le ignora. Adrien tampoco es capaz de mirar a su madre. Cameron coge al niño y lo va desnudando para meterlo en la improvisada pila. El niñato observa la escena con cara de asco**

**Ad: ¿No podéis hacerlo en el baño como la gente normal?  
Amy: ( por primera vez le habla con autoridad): Aquí hace más calor, el niño está muy débil y no puede arriesgarse a coger un catarro sólo porque a ti te incomode…Además,si tanto te molesta puedes marcharte donde has estado toda la tarde…No te echaremos de menos…  
Ad: (cambia de tema): Tengo hambre…¿Qué hay para cenar?  
Amy: He hecho un puré de verduras casero para todos…A ver si hay suerte y Daniel lo puede comer también  
Ad: ¡¡¡¡Daniel, Daniel!!!...A mí no me gusta el puré de verduras….No lo voy a cenar porque un puto crío meón os tenga agilipolladas…  
Cam: ( harta): Pues hazte tú la cena…  
Ad: Que te crees tú eso…La cocina es terreno vedado para mí…(con terceras): Si puedes ayudar a echar el chorro a tu médico de cabecera también puedes hacerme la cena…  
H: (sin darse por aludido interviene antes de que Cameron la líe): Yo te la haré guapo…Espero que te siente como un tiro y que explotes…  
Ad: De acuerdo…(tergiversa el significado de las palabras con dudoso gusto buscando ser lo más dañino posible): Me encantará ver sus dotes culinarias dada su desviada naturaleza…**

**Amy y Allison contemplaron esa carrera de burradas con cara de estupefacción pero como estaban ocupadas con el pequeño no le dieron más importancia. Cameron comprobó la temperatura del agua antes de meter al niño. Lo introdujo poco a poco, tal y como iba diciendo su madre. Daniel protestó y dio un respingo encogiéndose pero luego se quedó tranquilo. La inmunóloga le sujetó para que no se mojara la escayola, mientras Amy lo enjabonaba despacio con delicadeza"Allison atenta, ¡¡¡ parece que ya no sabes hacerlo!!!, es lo mismo que cuando Alice"… Al mismo tiempo le susurraba al oído para que no se asustara…"ya... ya..., tranquilo tesoro, será un momento,sé que es molesto y que te duele, pero no tienes que tener miedo precioso, estás con mamá, nadie te va a hacer pupa mi amor…shiiiissssss". A una orden de su madre Cameron dio la vuelta al crío para terminar su aseo, dejando a la vista de los presentes las secuelas, cada vez menos perceptibles, del abuso. Adrien no pudo por menos que hacer otro comentario :**

**Ad: Jodeeeer….¡¡¡Anda que no le han atizado al pequeñajo!!!…  
H: ( sentencia con toda la intención): Sí… La vida es así de injusta…Da palos a quien no se los merece **

**CAPITULO 30 **

**Gregory House estaba hasta la coronilla de Adrien. El adolescente se había dedicado a tocarle las narices, por no decir otra cosa, desde el primer instante en el que llegó a su casa. Se contuvo porque su situación personal no estaba muy bollante y lo último que necesitaba era perder el tiempo con un cretino de tan magnas dimensiones, que además era hermano de su empleada e hijo de la persona que estaba dando la cara por ellos. No obstante, andaba tramando un escarmiento apropiado para el bellaco desde que le conoció, y el enfrentamiento del muchacho con su madre, consolidó su intención de llevarlo a cabo. No obstante, antes de poner en marcha su plan, de forma que las consecuencias fueran imparables, volvió a hablar con el chico para ver si cambiaba de actitud. Adrien ya esperaba impaciente la cena en la mesa. House se sentó frente a él, observándolo sin decir nada.**

**Ad: ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No iba a hacer de Ferrán Adrià para mí? ¡¡¡Pues hala mueva el bastón de una puta vez!!!  
H: ( suspira): Todo lo bueno se hace esperar majo…Venía a hacerte una proposición…  
Ad: ( con repulsión): Ya se lo dije… No me gustan los tíos…  
H: ( sin cortarse): Tranquilo…No tienes ni medio polvo…  
Ad: ( a la defensiva): ¿Entonces qué?  
H: ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con la trigonometría?  
Ad: ( le mira sorprendido para luego mofarse): ¡¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! ¡¡¡¡Vamos hombre!!!! ¡¡¡¿Usted?!!!...Un tío que ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie sin ayuda…¿Qué cojones va a enseñarme a mí?...Es más …dudo que sea médico…  
H: ( le da más cancha): Ven a mi consulta y lo compruebas…  
Ad: ( cruel): Déjelo…¿Los pacientes no salen ( enfatizando la palabra): CORRIENDO cuando le ven llegar?...¡¡¡Vaya mierda de médico que no es capaz de curarse a sí mismo!!!  
H: ( no le replica y toma la decisión final): Sí…Así soy de triste…  
Ad: Lo dicho…Métase su sabiduría donde le quepa, ¿hace falta que especifique?…¡¡¡Y hágame la cena coño!!! Hamburguesa triple…con pepinillos…y muuuuuuuuucha salsa…  
H: ( anunciándole el festín): Bueno, si insistes…Te vas a chupar los dedos…Voy a hacerte una salsa que te vas a cagar…**

**Cuando House entró en la cocina, Amy estaba pasando por la túrmix el puré para Daniel. Greg hizo un gesto de aprobación. Era el primer alimento sólido que tomaba el pequeño pero no convenía que la textura fuera demasiado espesa. Cameron estaba ocupada con una ensalada variada y casi sufre un vahído cuando su jefe le pidió un delantal**

**Cam: House…No tienes ni idea de cocina…Lo más complicado que has hecho en tu vida ha sido untar pan Bimbo ( pan de molde) con Nocilla ( crema de cacao)…  
H: No puedo defraudar a tu hermanito…Recuerda que duermo con él…No pensarás que voy a dejarle hambriento…  
Cam: Claro…Podría dejarte como un eunuco en mitad de la noche ¿no?  
H: ¡¡¡Huy no lo quiera Dios!!!…Por mi bien…y quién sabe si por el tuyo doctora…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Idiota!!!  
Amy: ( muerta de risa): Por el amor de Dios Allison, dale al doctor lo que pide…  
H: ( haciendo el recuento): Un delantal, pan de hamburguesas, las hamburguesas, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, pepinillos y dame unas anchoas, para darle un punto saladito, …también necesito ketchup, mostaza, mayonesa, sal, pimienta y ¿un morterito?…  
Cam: ¿Un mortero? ¿Para qué?  
H: Voy a hacer la Great Big Mac GH Burger…con mi majado secreto de especias…  
Cam: ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! Mira qué bien…  
H: De hecho ya lo he pensado…Cuando después de este viaje enloquecido me expulsen del colegio de médicos montaré un restaurante de comida basura al lado del PPTH…¡¡¡ Incompetencia desleal sólo para joder!!!  
Cam: Ah vale…Pues ya sé dónde conseguiré trabajo…  
Se pone a majar con cara de máxima concentración igual que estuviera haciendo cálculo mental. **

**Cameron le espía de reojo, para ver si puede descubrir los ingredientes especiales que añade a la mezcla pero no tiene éxito. Una vez terminado el machaqueo espolvorea generosamente la carne para después ponerla a la parrilla. Seguidamente coge dos botellas de plástico y las rellena de agua. Sin dar explicación la ordena, "Toma, mételas en la nevera".**

**Se sientan a cenar. Los ojos de Adrien se abren como platos al contemplar la salida del doctor, que tambaleante llega con la bandeja como si de un sirviente se tratara…"Sr. Su cena". El nefrólogo, ve que el chaval da un buen mordisco…Cierra los ojos, casi como entrando en éxtasis…**

**Ad: ¡¡¡Joder !!! Está cojonuda…¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
H: ( intercambiando una mirada con su empleada): Por nada…¡¡¡especialidad de la casa!!!**

**Cuando acabó, pidió permiso para acostarse y se fue a dormir…Greg House miró su reloj y ajustó la alarma, cosa que extrañó enormemente a Cameron pero pensó que era por las llamadas y gestiones que debía hacer por el asunto del niño y no preguntó. Terminaron y fue cuando le tocó el turno a Daniel…Había comido tarde así que no importaba retrasar un poco el horario de la cena. Amy se sentó con él. Nada más colocarle el babero comenzó a lloriquear. "Mamá, no va a ser posible". "Déjame a mí"…La Sra Cameron utilizó una táctica un poco más rigurosa que la que usó con el baño, "vamos, tienes que comer cielo, no quema" "abre la boca…""No te voy a obligar…pero haz un esfuerzo, pruébalo al menos..., lo hice para ti guapetón, y está muy bueno...". El chaval seguía cerrado en banda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, viendo que no había manera, Amy le dio un pequeño toque en su pierna, sin hacerle daño, pero distinto a una caricia, el crío entendió. Con calma introdujo la cuchara y dejó su contenido en la boca de Daniel. El chiquitín paladeó mientras la mujer le observaba complacida. Esperó a que apreciara los sabores y tragara despacio. Sin agobiarle. Muy poco a poco. Lo intentó con la segunda, ya sin resistencia, mientras le susurraba para animarle… "Qué bien come mi niño"...La tercera, "muy bien precioso" la siguiente…"¿Ves qué rico? Te lo estás acabando todo como un hombrecito". Así hasta terminar su plato…y prácticamente dormirse acunado en sus brazos…Cuidadosa le llevó a la cama para acostarle.**

**Amy: ( al volver, sonriente): Le cambié, le puse el pijama y se ha quedado como un lirón...  
Cam: ( asombrada) : Nunca pensé que lo conseguiríamos…  
H: ( divertido): ¿Conseguiríamos? ¡¡¡No te apuntes el tanto vampiresa!!!  
Amy: ( explica su táctica): Le costaba confiar…Ha bastado que comiera una cucharada para que supiera que no le íbamos a hacer daño…( emocionada): Pobre mío, lo que debe haber pasado el angelito  
Cam: ( reprocha): ¡¡¡Pero mamá un cachete no es la manera de...!!!  
Amy: (sorprendida la interrumpe): Allison no digas tonterías...eso no ha sido un cachete... El hecho de que sea un niño maltratado no significa que no haya que imponerse cuando se requiere y una palmadita inofensiva va como anillo al dedo cuando se agotan las otras posibilidades. Si no con el tiempo se convertirá en un pícaro manipulador…  
Cam: ( sarcástica): ¡¡¡Vaya, es una lástima que no apliques esa misma táctica con Adrien!!!  
Amy: ( suspira): Tal vez pero…,en esta categoría te gano por la mano hija mía... (viendo la cara de la joven): Cuando seas padre, madre en tu caso, comerás huevos….  
H: (ingenioso): ¿Cocidos o fritos?  
Amy: ( más aún): La mayor parte de las veces estrellados Dr House **

**CAPITULO 31**

"**Piiiiiiip, piiiiiiiiip, piiiiiiiiiiiiiip, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip". El sonido suave pero agudo del reloj de Gregory House sonó a la hora prefijada. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana del martes [18 de Diciembre de 2007]. "Malditos pelucos nipones, no fallan nunca los cabrones", murmuró en sueños. Se desperezó en un minuto y cuando se acostumbró a la penumbra, miró a su izquierda. Lo que suponía, la cama del petimetre estaba vacía. Sonrió. Maquiavelo había triunfado una vez más. Sin perder tiempo, cogió su bastón y se fue a la cocina. Abrió el congelador y sacó las dos botellas de agua que Cameron había guardado la noche anterior. Exprimió dos limones y añadió el zumo al líquido elemento para finalmente dejarlas en su lugar. Enfiló el pasillo, hasta el baño…"Está ocupa…" .**

**H: ( abriendo la puerta sin dejar terminar la frase): Ya lo sé…por eso vengo…  
Ad: ( sudoroso estaba en una postura cuando menos embarazosa, cierra sus piernas acongojado por la entrada sorpresiva del doctor): ¿Qué pasa, que le va el rollo escatológico?  
H: ( sonríe mientras cierra con pestillo): Vaya…veo que te has puesto los pantalones del pijama…pero…¿Por qué están enrollados sobre tus pies?  
Ad: ( retorciéndose de dolor): ¡¡¡Como si no lo supiera !!! Llevo vomitando y tal toda la santa noche…  
H: Entonces no es santa, es toledana…Noche toledana. Pero no te apures, ya estás de vuelta…  
Ad: ¿Quéeeeeeeeee?  
H: ¡¡¡Que vale ya de teatro!!! Tus intestinos están más limpios que el jaspe…Lo único que te pasa es que vas a estar un poco jodido. Dolor abdominal mezclado con algún vomito que otro que te durarán todo el día,aparte de frecuentes visitas al Sr Roca ….Pero nada que no solucione una dieta de arroz con pescadito cocido…¡¡¡ te va a encantar !!!  
Ad: ¿Todo esto para verme en pelotas?  
H: ( pierde la paciencia): Mira muchacho, resulta que soy nefrólogo, supongo que sabes lo que es y si no, ya sabes…caña al google…, además soy especialista en enfermedades infecciosas.  
Ad: (con el abdomen sobre sus muslos): ¿Y eso qué?  
H: Estoy harto de ver gente desnuda…con todo tipo de cosas raras en sus….,bueno para qué dar detalles…Eres espabiladillo, pon en marcha tu cerebro por una vez…No te he mentido ¿recuerdas?,te dije, "Voy a hacerte una salsa que te vas a cagar"…A juzgar por el hedor a estiércol y los fuegos de artificio involuntarios mis previsiones se han cumplido con creces…  
Ad: ( aunque casi no puede hablar no se arredra): Es usted un hijoputa…  
H: Y tú un mierda…Perdón por el chiste fácil…Entérate de una puñetera vez, no me acojonas niñato…Vas a pedir perdón a tu madre, alto y claro, que lo oigamos todos...  
Ad: ¿Y si no se me pone?  
H: Estoy seguro de que sí se te pondrá porque si no te saco de los pelos tal y como estás hasta la habitación de tu hermana y nos reímos los tres un rato (devolviéndole la impertinencia de la noche anterior): A lo mejor podemos ayudarte a buscar a Nemo. Con suerte veremos la colita del pez… ( Adrien le mira incrédulo): Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo…  
Ad: ( cede pesaroso): Por su culpa el Sr. Higgins me tendrá mas tirria…Mañana no podré ir a clase…Me ha jodido …  
H: ¡¡¡Pero qué becerro eres!!! Claro que irás…Tengo en la nevera dos botellas de agua de limón…Remedio infalible para tu inesperada dolencia…  
Ad: ( con terror): ¿Y si sucede un imprevisto?  
H: ( burlón): Puedes ponerte un tapón en el culo…Si se descorcha no pasa nada…¡¡¡Estamos casi en Navidad!!!...( le obliga a levantarse, dejándole un recado en el tobillo con forma de bastón): Vamos, lávate las manos y andando a la cama, todavía puedes dormir un rato…¡¡¡¡Y súbete los pantalones,coño!!!**

**Por la mañana, durante el desayuno:**

**Cam: ( al tiempo que salía de la cocina y se sentaba): House, ¿Dónde están las dos botellas de agua que metí ayer en el frigorífico?  
H: ( como si nada): Ah…Pues no sé….Creo que se las llevó tu hermano al instituto…, parece que ayer tuvo una noche movidita…  
Cam: ( con una sonrisa malévola entendiendo la travesura al instante):¿Qué le pusiste?  
H: ( enseñándole una tableta de Dulcolax): Creo que no le gustaron mis especias…  
Cam: ( le mira anonadada): Un laxante… ¡¡¡Anda que no tienes delito!!!…¿Por qué eres tan retorcido?  
Amy: ( asiente admirada): Pues a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido…  
Cam: A él sí…No sé ni por qué me extraño…  
H: (siguiendo la corriente): Es que soy un romántico…, aunque si eso fuera cierto le hubiera puesto jalapa…La venganza de Moctezuma….Hubiera destilado romanticismo por… ¿todos los poros de su piel?…( A Amy) : Pero la próxima vez que le monte otro pollo así déle un par de hostias…Así me evita el trabajo…  
Cam: ( sentencia con rotundidad): Eres peor que él…  
H: Ya lo sé…La edad es un grado cielo…( cambia de tema):¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda escribir tranquilo?  
Cam: ( despistada): Ehhhhh sí…En el escritorio de mi cuarto…¿Tienes trabajo atrasado? Pensé que Foreman era el que….  
H: Esto no tiene que ver con La Reina de Africa…Levanta al niño y dame una mañanita de tranquilidad…Lo mismo hasta te sorprendo…  
Amy: Miedo me da Dr House…  
H: ( andando hacia la habitación de su inmunóloga): No se preocupe…, no le voy a echar laxante en la sopa Sra Cameron  
Amy: Más le vale doctor, más le vale…**

**Gregory House se encierra en el cuarto dejando a las dos mujeres sumidas en la curiosidad. No tenían ni idea de lo que podía estar haciendo. Cameron pegó el oído a la puerta para averiguar por dónde le venían los tiros esta vez. No sonaba el audio de su PSP ni su mp3. Decididamente vivir con su jefe era una experiencia incalificable, y para nada aburrida. Sonrió. Ella odiaba a los hombres aburridos. **

**CAPITULO 32**

**Era ya la hora de comer cuando Cameron y su madre vieron a Gregory House salir de su escondrijo. Estaba sudando a pesar del frío. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a entrar en la habitación de Adrien para salir ya sin los folios que había escrito. Un taco bastante considerable. Allison reflexionó "Lo que nos faltaba, ya está maquinando su nueva estrategia para cuando volvamos al PPTH, y no sólo la piensa sino que se la apunta…¡¡¡Que Dios nos coja confesados!!!". El nefrólogo se sentó en el sofá para retomar la lectura de su libro.**

**Cam: ¿Qué has estado haciendo?  
H: Lo sabrás…en su momento…  
Cam: Te advierto, los experimentos en casa y con gaseosa, Dr House. No está el despacho como para…  
H: ( la corta, amable pero serio): ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que son cosas del despacho? ¡¡¡ Ya te dije antes que no!!!  
Amy: No le atosigues Allison…**

**La conversación finaliza antes de lo previsto porque Adrien que llega como alma que lleva el diablo derecho a la última estación, el WC. Cuando sale hace lo habitual, ir a su habitación para dejar su mochila. Aparece en el salón y va directamente hacia el nefrólogo, que se le adelanta**

**H: Te preguntaría cómo estás pero ya me has dado la respuesta por la forma en que llegaste…  
Ad: ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?  
H: ¿Lo del laxante? Es que soy así de original…  
Ad: No…, lo del laxante no, ( llevando en la mano los folios del misterio): Esto…  
H: Te podría dar muchas razones pero prefiero que comas algo primero…( va a la nevera y saca otra botella de agua): Toma,bebe, no quiero que te deshidrates**

**Se sientan a almorzar, un magnifico estofado para ellas y el doctor, dieta blanda para Adrien y una sopita ligera más una tortilla con jamón york para Daniel,que a esas alturas ya no le hacía ascos ni al tenedor. Cuando acaban, mientras toman el café de sobremesa, Adrien insiste**

**Ad: ¿Por qué lo hace si me odia?  
H: Premisa falsa chaval…En ningún momento he dicho que te odie. Dije que eras un mierda.  
Ad: Bueno…pero tendrá un motivo…  
H: Lo primero no quiero que tu madre se gaste una pasta innecesariamente. Y lo segundo es que fue la misma táctica que utilizaron conmigo mi padre y mi tía en una circunstancia similar…  
Ad: ¿Le dieron un laxante y luego le resumieron en un santiamén toda la trigonometría mejor que el Sr. Higgins?  
H: Me dieron…No… en rigor, no… aunque casi surtió el mismo efecto...porque te aseguro que se me quitaron las ganas de hacer el bobo… Por una trifulca parecida a la tuya de ayer mi padre me cogió por banda y me puso como chupa de dómine, vamos, en cristiano vulgar para que lo entiendas, a caer de un burro, y no contento con eso me dejó el trasero como un tomate…Lo de estudiar fue después, tía Sarah obró el milagro...( sarcástico): Fui un nene obediente y seguí sus sabios consejos … Tiene más mano izquierda...Me hizo ver la luz…señalando el recto camino con un cartel enorme que rezaba,"CHANTAJE"...No me quedó otra que hincar los codos…  
Cam: ( anonadada): ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho? ¿A santo de qué tanto secreto toda la mañana?  
H: (mirando alternativamente a los dos hermanos): Era su elección…Yo no le he obligado a aceptar mi ayuda…Podía perfectamente haber roto el resumen, o no decir nada y aprovecharse… ( a Adrien): Al menos eres honesto…Pero yo no soy una ONG, también exijo alguna contrapartida…no me mola nada currelar, y mucho menos de gratis...  
Ad: ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué le saque brillo al bastón? ¿Qué le limpie los zapatos?  
H: La pelota está ahora en tu tejado, sabes perfectamente la cuantía de mis honorarios… Alto y claro, por favor  
Ad: (comprendiendo lo que le toca se pone en pie): Mamá …Perdón por lo que te dije ayer…Sabes que no lo sentía, no quise hacerlo, de verdad…Puedes quitarme la PS si quieres…  
Amy: ( no sabe si reír o llorar): No Adrien…( mirando a House con rostro de complicidad): Creo que ya has tenido castigo más que suficiente  
Ad: (se le acerca y le da un beso, Amy le abraza cariñosa): Gracias…Si me disculpáis…Me voy a hacer los putos problemas del carajo…  
H: ¿Ve Sra Cameron? ¡¡¡no soy tan infalible!!! Su hijo sigue teniendo la lengua peor que el culo…**

**Entre pitos y flautas eran ya las cinco y media de la tarde, por eso Cameron se levanta a recoger las tazas del café, riéndose por el último comentario de House pero aún confundida por lo que acaba de ver. Cuando llega a la altura de su jefe le besa en la mejilla**

**H: (apurado): ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
Cam: ( con ternura): Porque eres un sol…Un sol de invierno, pero un sol.  
H: ( A Amy, para ocultar que le ha gustado): ¿Su hija siempre ha sido así de ñoña?**

**Durante la tarde:**

**Amy: Creo que voy a arreglar al niño y nos vamos de paseo…¿Cree que pueda salir a tomar el sol, Dr House?  
H: ( leyendo de nuevo): Bueeeeeeno, si es capaz de comer como un luchador de sumo, no veo por qué no puede salir a la calle…  
Amy: Tengo que hacer la compra…Así que se viene conmigo…  
H: De acuerdo…Si me disculpa…  
Amy: ( le ve meterse en el baño y sin perder tiempo corre a la cocina donde está su hija): Nena…Lo tienes a huevo…  
Cam: ¿¿¿¿¿¿???????.  
Amy : ¡¡¡Ay Dios, qué sosita eres a veces!!!…Que me llevo al niño a comprar dentro de un rato…Mañana tendré que hacer y no me dará tiempo a ir al supermercado, porque el jueves trabajo.  
Cam: ¿Y qué?  
Amy: ¡¡¡Que tienes la casa para ti sola!!!…Bueno para vosotros solos…Adrien no se moverá de su habitación…( poniendo los ojos en blanco), bueno sí, al baño…pero nada más…  
Cam: ( descolocada): ¿Quieres que me acueste con él?  
Amy: ( exasperada): ¿No es lo que quieres tú?...Pues hija no sé qué piensas tanto, porque vamos, ¡¡¡Así se las ponían a Felipe II (3) !!!**

**Por una vez en la vida, y sin que sirviera de precedente, como la excepción que confirmaba la regla, Gregory House no intuyó lo que se le venía encima. Salió del baño y volvió a la habitación de Cameron para hacer unas llamadas…A Stacy, a Cuddy y claro está, a Wilson. Amy salió disparada con el crío en brazos, que dicho sea de paso, iba más feliz que una lombriz. En cuanto la Sra Cameron cerró la puerta su hija irrumpió en el dormitorio.  
Cam: ( apoyada en la librería, sin mostrar un interés aparente): Ya se han ido…  
H: ( tomando notas en un folio): Ajá…¿Quién se ha ido?  
Cam: Mi madre y Daniel…  
H: Bieeeeeeeeeen. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
Cam: ( excusa pueril): Mi hermano pasa la tarde entre su habitación y el baño…Además este es mi cuarto…  
H: ( divertido): ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
Cam: ( nota que comienza a sonrojarse): No, no…No hace falta…  
H: ( jugando al gato y al ratón): Entonces ¿Me quedo?  
Cam: ( demasiado arrebolada): Sí, claro. Si …quieres.  
H: ( captando la idea, se levanta y se le acerca): ¿Quieres …tú?**

**Es ella quien le besa, poco a poco, recreándose en el manjar tanto tiempo esperado. ****"Delicatessen irresistibles"**** . Él la sigue con el mismo descaro que en el despacho, pero en un deseo adosado, conjunto, dejando que ella negocie sus prioridades a conveniencia. ****"Escaparate de sibarita"**** . Compás de dos por dos en clave de sol. Allegro vivache mientras se tocan. Abrazo infinito de caramelo con sabor a café. Se dan su tiempo, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Contándose uno a uno los poros de la piel. Engarzan extremidades mientras siguen haciendo pormenorizado escrutinio con sus labios, de forma repetida, ansiosa e intermitente. Él recorre su cuello y baja despacio por sus clavículas, a ciegas consigue despistar al sostén, celoso guardián de sus senos que se pierde derrotado, al verse colocado fuera de lugar. Los recorre. Son delicados y breves,demasiado para sus preferencias, pero por contra responden obedientes a su tacto, se endurecen y llenan el cuenco de sus manos. La situación les encandila. Pecar a la luz del día en casa de la novia antes incluso de desposarla, "¿Cuánto va a tardar tu madre en volver?". En el instante en que se separa lo justo para tomar aliento, "No lo sé…Dijo que tenía mucha compra que hacer…Sigue y no te preocupes....No pares". Estrecha su cintura, y sus palmas aparcan hambrientas en su trasero. Ella está entre él y la estantería de sus libros, no tiene demasiado espacio para moverse pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, sus manos están libres, así que le escudriña atrevida. El roce a través de su atuendo no le convence y decide desabrocharle los jeans para sentirla aún más cerca. Ella se pone tensa sin pretenderlo al oír que la cremallera claudica a las primeras de cambio y porque sus dedos curiosos exploran sus caderas. Juegan traviesos, tocan la campanita de su ombligo y comprueban el tejido de su ropa invisible. Como granujas se lían con el elástico de sus pantis, tiran poniendo a prueba su resistencia, y se cuelan sin permiso hasta que logran percibir la textura de su lienzo.…Ella hace lo propio con él y ambos sienten como va subiendo el tono y la temperatura, presienten que ha llegado la hora…si no fuera porque…Allison grita y se abalanza sobre él para resguardar su casi incipiente desnudez cuando, justo antes de que llegue la sangre al río, alguien entra sin llamar…**

**Ad: Venía a comentar la trigo…( ojiplático): ¿Qué hace sin pantalones?  
H: (achuchando a Cameron en una postura cómica):¿A ti qué te parece?...Te doy una pista,no es lo mismo que lo que hacías tu esta madrugada…  
Ad: ¿Pero no era usted gay?  
H: Lávate las orejas…Guay.¡¡¡ Te dije que era guay…. no gay !!!…¡¡¡Y cierra la puerta!!!  
Ad: Lo siento…( aterrado por las posibles represalias): No...no diré nada...Seré una tumba…  
Cam: ( intenta continuar): Lo siento…Me ha cortado el rollo…( frustrada la paga con él pero no de mala forma): ¡¡¡ La culpa es tuya por no darle triple dosis de laxante!!!  
H: (mirando al cielo como buscando la misericordia divina): ¡¡¡Hay que joderse!!! Para una vez que mato un perro, mataperros me llaman**

**CAPITULO 33**

**Se visten en silencio, colocándose todo en su sitio. Ella ahuecándose el pelo, él asegurándose de que llevaba la cremallera cerrada. Se abrocha el cinturón con un gesto de fastidio.**

**Cam: ( se disculpa azorada): Lo siento, de verdad…Ahora no…, no sería capaz  
H: ( comprensivo): No te preocupes…Los efectos secundarios de quedarme a verlas venir son molestos pero no peligrosos…Más lo siento yo por ti….  
Cam: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
H: ( bromeando dice una cruel verdad): Al fin y al cabo eres la que más tiempo lleva sin meter ¿no?  
Cam: ( enfadada le dedica sus mejores deseos): ¡¡¡Capullo!!! Espero que te revienten las pelotas…  
H: (se ríe y hace una observación para picarla): Pero no antes de terminar los deberes, porque luego dirás que se cumple el dicho de que "no hay mujer frígida sino hombre inexperto"…  
****Cam: No eres más tonto porque no te entrenas…  
H: ¡¡¡Cómo eres, no me pasas una joder!!!...( resignado): Voy a ver qué quería el del coitus interruptus…  
**

**Llama a la puerta de la habitación de Adrien.  
**

**Ad: Adelante.  
****H: Hola aguafiestas. ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
Ad: ( se cuadra, poniéndose en pie): Na... nada, de verdad. No era necesario…  
H: ( se sienta en la cama): Adrien, no me cabrees…Si no era necesario, no vienes a joderme…ergo....  
Ad: ( le pasa los problemas): Quería saber si esto estaba bien…  
H: ( sintiéndose un poco extraño, al percibir que el chico le trataba como si fuera…su padre): Mmmmmm….Mal no parece que esté….  
Ad: ( lacónico) : Gracias….  
H: De nada…( ve que el chaval está a punto de llorar):¿Y ahora qué?¡¡¡No seas nenaza!!!¡¡¡Soy yo el que debería estar al borde de la inundación!!!¡¡¡Cagüen!!!  
Ad: Usted se va….Se va en dos o tres días …  
H: Y te da miedo dormir solito ¿no?  
Ad: No sea bobo…No me dará tiempo a que me corrija los problemas antes de entregarlos…El Sr Higgins me colgará en honor a San Pitágoras...  
H: (le toma el pelo):Pues a mí el pinta gorras ese no me molaba nada...Siempre me puso mucho más Thales de Mileto ... Adrien,definitivamente creo que tanta PS te ha trastornado esa neurona que te queda viva…agoniza la pobre…¿No has oído hablar de Internet?...Mándame los problemas hechos al correo de Allison  
Ad: ( sorprendido): ¿Sería tan amable de devolvérmelos revisados?  
H: No...yo no soy tan amable... pero me tomaré la molestia de echarles un ojo…Al fin y al cabo en el hospital no tengo mucho que hacer…Mi trabajo lo hace tu hermana con otros dos gilipollas…Salvo tirarme a mi jefa y cotillear con un amigo que tengo que es un poco psicópata…hago poca cosa más…  
Ad: ( boquiabierto): ¿De verdad hace eso? ¿Se tira a su jefa?  
H: ( como si fuera una obra social): Sí …pero sólo un poquito, lo justo para dejarla contenta...Es ligerita de cascos la pobre…  
Ad: ( con la ilusión en la mirada y no poca envidia): ¡¡¡Jo, pues me molaría ser médico!!!  
H: Alto majete…No todo es Jauja…Sólo te he contado la parte molona…La parte jodida es…¡¡¡Muy jodida!!!  
Ad: Ahhhhhhhh… Tiene que invitarme a ver el hospital ¿Eh?  
H: No necesitas invitación… Dile a la doctora Cameron que te lleve un día…( y ya saliendo) : Y no creas todo lo que te cuento cebollino…¡¡¡todo el mundo miente!!!**

**La madre de Cameron llega, con una sola mirada entre madre e hija ya entienden que no ha habido suerte. El Dr House, que de tonto no tiene un pelo, saluda efusivo**

**H: Hola Sra Cameron, bienvenida a casa ¿Ha comprado usted mucho?  
Amy: El carrito lleno doctor…  
H: Pues no la veo yo venir muy agobiada, niño, compra y todo para una mujer sola y sin coche….  
Amy: Les pedí a los del super que me enviaran la compra a casa…  
H: ( con muy mala leche): ¡¡¡Siempre lo he dicho, no hay nada mejor que una mujer previsora para que vele por sus hijas!!! ¿Verdad, Dra Cameron?**

**Se sientan a cenar educadamente los cuatro, pero intercambian miradas furtivas que uno no sabría interpretar, porque van desde la complicidad hasta la travesura pasando por el deseo de asesinato. El nefrólogo se acuesta pensando en el día que acaba de pasar. No puede por menos que sonreír. Decididamente había sido el día de los majos desnudos. No obstante había algo que le preocupaba. Aquella foto que Allison tenía en su escritorio despertó su curiosidad. Aun así, creía conocer lo suficiente a Amy Cameron como para intuir que no le sería necesario preguntar. Su instinto de loba, protegiendo a su camada, haría que le abriera su corazón de par en par sin que tuviera que llamar al timbre…Pero eso sería mañana…. **

**CAPITULO 34**

**Aunque el ****miércoles [19 de Diciembre de 2007]**** se levantó temprano le sorprendió que Adrien Cameron no estuviera en la cama. El adolescente se había ido a clase sin que mediaran los gritos. Greg sonrió. ¡¡¡En el fondo eran tan condenadamente parecidos...!!!. Se metió en la ducha y se arregló con rapidez. Después llamó a la habitación de Allison. Sin saber por qué estaba de un humor de perros.**

**Cam: ( en pijama con la legaña puesta): ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?  
H: ( escueto): Tengo que llamar a Stacy a primera hora de la mañana, es decir, cuanto antes, con la última evaluación médica del crío…  
Cam: ¿Quieres examinarle ahora?...¿Por qué no lo hacemos en Princeton? Está durmiendo aún y yo ....yo también.  
H: Me da lo mismo…Le despiertas…Stacy necesita el informe definitivo para concluir el papeleo, si no esta huida no habrá valido para nada…Quedé en mandárselo hoy por email…Levántate y espabila. Pon al niño en la mesa del salón, lo vería en la cama pero no puedo, me duelen los riñones…Mientras le apañas, voy a revisar los datos que tengo que enviar...No es una petición….Es una orden.**

**Amy Cameron sin pretenderlo, había oído la ácida discusión de los dos médicos. Cuando Greg House salió, se hizo la tonta:**

**Amy: ¿Ocurre algo Dr House?  
H: ( educado): Ah, buenos días Sra Cameron. Nada, no se preocupe, simples discrepancias profesionales.  
Amy: ( mirada matadora que él no es capaz de sostener): Ya…**

**[...]**

**Cameron aparece en el salón con el niño. Sin mediar palabra, hace lo que la pidieron, en tanto su jefe va mirando los reflejos y la evolución de las heridas de Daniel con destreza y cautela, pero sin mesurar sus comentarios, ante la mirada atónita de Amy que no había visto al doctor en su versión más cafre**

**H: La boca ya está bien…  
Cam: No parece que le duela…  
H: Los hematomas aún darán guerra unos días…y la escayola tiene que mantenerse al menos una semana más…  
Cam: La dermatitis también está bastante bien…  
H: Lo único más peliagudo es el retraso en la movilidad. ( sarcasmo cruel): Tal vez si le damos una patadita en el trasero se ponga a caminar…  
Cam: ( defendiendo al niño): Tal vez si te la damos a ti dejes de usar bastón  
H: ( continúa como si nada): Bueno…parece que subsiste la enuresis y encopresis…Le regalaré un orinal para que se haga un hombre...( Cameron hace una mueca de desagrado que él percibe,decide aparcar su ironía): Seguiremos con las vitaminas y en cuanto volvamos hay que hacerle un tratamiento intensivo de psicomotricidad…No sé quién demonios se encarga de eso…Preguntaré en pediatría o …en el infierno si hace falta...  
Cam: ( decidida): Algo sé del tema…así que seré yo quien hable con Cuddy… Al fin y al cabo será su madre ¿No?**

**Amy Cameron se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ambos, callada pero cortante, y se reafirmó en la necesidad de hablar con el jefe de su hija antes de su partida al día siguiente. De modo que aquella tarde desplegó sus artes para quedarse a solas con el doctor House. El nefrólogo contempló la escena entre divertido y atónito porque una vez más su intuición no le engañaba.**

**Amy: Allison, este chiquillo no puede estar metido en casa todo el día…Yo no puedo salir hoy porque tengo que hacer así que…  
Cam: Tengo que preparar la maleta para mañana…  
Amy: La maleta puede esperar, yo no. ( A su hijo): Adrien, hoy te vas a terminar tu tarea a la biblioteca…  
Ad: ¿Por quéeeeeee?  
Amy: Porque lo digo yo y se acabó…¡¡¡Andando que es gerundio!!!**

**House se sentó en la mesa del salón consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir. La oyó trastear en la cocina pero no le dio conversación. Finalmente, la vio aparecer con una bandeja. Dos tazas de café, dos vasos con hielo, una botella de whisky y otra de soda, además de un paquete de tabaco rubio. Se colocó frente a él y, una vez terminado el café, tomó aliento antes de hablar**

**Amy: (mientras enciende un cigarrillo): Veo que no se sorprende, así que supongo que se esperaba esta escena…¿Quiere uno?  
H: ( le coge un pitillo y el mechero) : Sí, gracias…(viendo que la tarde va de no mentir): Soy policonsumidor de todo tipo de mierda…y por eso estoy en contra de los comités antitabaco…Cada uno tiene derecho a joderse la vida como le plazca ¿no cree?  
Amy: Sí…A veces ni siquiera es una elección…Es la vida la que viene como un tren sin maquinista y te aplasta sin preguntar…  
H: Pero usted no quiere hablar del ferrocarril ¿verdad?  
Amy: ( sonríe casi coqueteando con él): Es usted jodidamente inteligente doctor…  
H: No sé si es un cumplido…pero, en cualquier caso, usted no me anda muy a la zaga…Esto sí es un cumplido…y sin embargo cierto…  
Amy: ( poniéndose un whisky con bastante hielo): No consumo alcohol…pero a veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, para determinados temas, es preciso tomar una copa, que te nuble el alma…  
H: Y el espíritu…  
Amy: ( sin rodeos): Sabe lo que me preocupo por mis hijos ¿verdad?. Nunca me han dado problemas, ninguno de los tres…Les he dado libertad y me ha salido bien…  
H: ( duro): Miente…Les ha dado libertad, sí…Pero le han dado problemas para dar y repartir… Empezando por su hija mayor y acabando por ese atolondrado que lleva dos días con las prisas metidas en el culo para que no le jodan vivo con la beca…Además, veo que no es usted tan lista como pensaba…  
Amy: ¿Por qué lo dice?  
H: ( sin saberlo le allana el camino): Porque mi empleada puede que sea su hija mayor, pero no es su primogénita…hubo otra…O tal vez es que la instantánea del escritorio de Cameron es un fotomontaje… Le advierto que es malo rendir eterna pleitesía a hijos fallecidos…Los vivos se encelan y se convierten en unos cabrones narcisistas…  
Amy: Vaya. Entonces son igualitos que usted…  
H: Eso es lo que me dijo su hija…cuando le pregunté si estaba usted al tanto de quién era yo…  
Amy: En eso estoy…  
H: ¿Y lo ha descubierto?  
Amy: He descubierto que es usted el tipo de hombre que me gusta…  
H: Vaya…entonces debe ser cosa genética, mi inmunóloga piensa lo mismo…Dejémonos de preámbulos y de bobadas…Cuénteme lo que ocurrió…  
Amy: ( se da un buen lingotazo de whisky): Me enamoré de Jim a los 18 años, recién empezada la universidad…Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y se pasaban el día en casa, juntos…Al principio no nos soportábamos…Pero ya sabe…del odio al amor…  
H: ( apostillando): …y viceversa…  
Amy: Un año después me quedé embarazada…Pensaba que mi vida se iba a la mierda…Que Jim me dejaría…, pero no. Nos casamos y con mucho esfuerzo salimos adelante…Nació Alice, una niña sana y feliz…Dos años después llegó Allison. Aún hoy es como una fotocopia de su hermana…su viva imagen. Eran uña y carne, Alice cuidaba de Ally…Se pasaban todo el tiempo juntas…Cuando nació Alan, Jim y yo decidimos echar el cerrojo…  
H: ¿Y entonces Adrien, lo concibió con el Espíritu Santo?  
Amy: Adrien ha sido mi mayor error y mi alegría más grande, doctor House…  
H: Sospecho que la familia feliz sólo existe en los restaurantes chinos ¿verdad?  
Amy: ( Asiente): A los 10 años le diagnosticaron a Alice una neuropatía degenerativa…, no supieron decirnos …algo muy similar a un tipo de ALD…pero nunca estuvimos del todo seguros…Ni tan siquiera ahora lo sabemos… Nos hemos hecho exámenes y no revelan que tengamos algún desorden transmisible…Por aquel entonces la investigación neurogenética no estaba tan avanzada… No hace falta que le explique el curso de los acontecimientos…ni cómo acabó la historia…  
H: ( le tiende un pañuelo porque ve que está a punto de llorar): Me lo puedo suponer… Lo que me intriga es por qué precisamente me lo cuenta a mí…O es porque necesitaba confesarse y no tiene párroco, o bien es …  
Amy: O bien es porque veo que puede dañar a mi hija…Dr House…ya ha sufrido bastante…  
H: ¿No cree que debe ser ella la que elija qué grado de sufrimiento está dispuesta a soportar?  
Amy: Nadie elige el grado de sufrimiento que quiere soportar porque nadie quiere sufrir…Ni siquiera usted…me lo demuestra a diario empastillándose hasta las meninges  
H: Cierto…¿Y entonces, adónde nos lleva eso?  
Amy: Le dije antes que siempre había sido liberal con mis hijos…Es cierto. Pero Allison ha sido una adolescente y una joven que no ha tenido tiempo de permitirse licencias…A los 13 años vio morir a la persona que más quería en este mundo y juró desde ese momento dejarse el alma en los libros para llegar a ser un médico lo suficientemente buena para…  
H: Entiendo…Remediar…  
Amy: Sí…Remediar…Para más INRI al llegar a la universidad se enamoró hasta el tuétano del que fue su marido…  
H: Masoquismo…  
Amy: Eso le dije yo…Ella lo llamó amor…Se casaron sabiendo lo que le esperaba….  
H: La vida está llena de héroes…y heroínas…  
Amy: Yo sólo le advierto…No sé cómo acabarán…Puede decirme que no es asunto mío…y tiene razón…. Lo crea o no jamás he metido la nariz en la vida privada de mi hija...Las madres sólo servimos para traer a los hijos al mundo, criarlos y, como mucho, cuando crecen, darles consejos si nos los piden...Consejos que sabemos que no van a seguir...( ve que el doctor asiente y sonríe): De modo que observo, callo y confío…Y claro está, no le pido que me adelante el futuro…porque ese nadie lo sabe… Probablemente, si deciden ir a más, gozarán y sufrirán intensamente ...( suspira): Simplemente le ruego que no le haga daño gratuitamente, por divertimento…  
H: No tengo en mi mano el dominio del goce o del sufrimiento…Créame que si lo tuviera lo patentaría…  
Amy: Pero eso no es todo…Hay algo más…Al morir mi hija mayor…yo sentí la necesidad de tener otro hijo…Jim se portó como un caballero y me ayudó a pasar el trance, pero no quería otro bebé en casa…Me quedé encinta a sus espaldas…Puede llamarme egoísta…  
H: O valiente….( hace un chiste de dudoso gusto): Ahora me explico por qué su Adrien es tan cabrón…No es hijo del amor precisamente  
Amy: Según eso usted tampoco Dr House…  
H: ( ríe con ganas): Es usted increíble…  
Amy: Ahora es usted quien me tira los tejos…El caso es que entre unas cosas y otras jorobé, qué demonios, jodí mi matrimonio…  
H: Por eso su marido se fue con la secretaria…  
Amy: Supongo que esa fue la excusa perfecta para terminar con algo que ya estaba muerto mucho antes…Buscó fuera lo que no tenía en casa...  
H: Tiene gracia que Adrien se lo reproche…  
Amy: Ninguno de mis hijos sabe los motivos …Jim es su padre y yo le di la libertad para irse sin reclamarle un centavo más de lo que me correspondía…Me he bastado sola para sacar adelante a los chicos…y sigo haciéndolo con el pequeño…  
H: Sigue mintiéndome….  
Amy: ¿¿¿¿???????  
H: No dudo que les haya sacado adelante sin ayuda…Pero es mentira que le guste estar sola…De hecho creo que me está pidiendo consejo…Porque soy la única persona de su misma edad que puede ser objetiva…puesto que no la conozco lo suficiente…¿Quiere saber lo que opino? Su hijo necesita un padre tanto como usted un hombre…Cásese con el periodista…Se conocen y se divierten juntos ¿no?...Cásese y no le pida opinión al zoquete…Sería capaz de negarle el pan y la sal sólo por joder  
Amy: ¿Cómo sabe eso?  
H: Porque estamos cortados por el mismo patrón…Perdón si me disculpa. Me estoy meando…**

**CAPITULO 35**

**Quedaron en marcharse a primera hora de la tarde del ****jueves [20 de Diciembre de 2007]****, porque Amy trabajaba de modo que comerían los cuatro juntos con tranquilidad, para luego volver a New Jersey. La comida resultó extraña**

**Amy: Adrien, no has probado bocado…haz el favor de comportarte…  
Ad: No tengo hambre…  
Amy: Bueno, pues come menos…Pero no revuelvas el plato sin más…Sabes que me saca de quicio…  
Ad: Si me disculpáis…( se levanta y se marcha)  
Cam: ( descolocada): ¿Qué coño le pasa? ¡¡¡ A que voy y le sacudo…!!!  
H: Tranquila doctora… (bromea): Son las hormonas…ya se sabe…la adolescencia es lo que tiene…  
Amy: ( sonríe): Creo que está enfadado porque se va usted Sr House…  
H: ( recordando la conversación del día anterior con toda su intención): Si quiere me quedo…  
Amy: (desea ser más expresiva sin embargo se contiene por respeto a su hija): Sabe que los amigos de Allison siempre serán bien recibidos en mi casa doctor…**

**Meten el equipaje en el maletero y antes de irse Gregory House llama a la puerta de la habitación del adolescente, que sigue empeñado en no querer despedirse. El doctor se pone estupendo.**

**H: Adrien cariño, no me toques los cojones y sal…  
Ad: ( desde dentro): ¡¡¡No quiero verle más!!! ¡¡¡Váyase y no vuelva!!!  
H: Adrien…Me estás retrasando en el viaje…Juro por tu madre que como pille caravana por tu culpa me doy la vuelta desde Princeton sólo para zumbarte…  
Ad: Le faltan pelotas…  
H: Sabes que no…Sal…Tengo algo importante que darte…  
Ad: ( cede creyendo que le va a dar el resto de problemas resueltos): ¿El qué?  
H: Esto  
Ad: ( con rostro de incredulidad): ¿Está pirado o qué?  
H: (se vuelve un segundo hacia Cameron y Amy guiñándoles un ojo con cara de pícaro): Eso cree mucha gente…¡¡¡Cógela, coño!!!  
Ad: ¿Por qué me la regala?  
H: ¡¡¡Te la has ganado!!!. Además la PSP vale un riñón…Conviene que tu madre conserve los dos que tan generosamente le dio la naturaleza…Ah, y se me olvidaba, tengo otra igual en mi casa.  
Ad: Joder qué abusón…  
H: Sí… (cínico): ¡¡¡Unos tanto y otros tan poco !!!...( reflexiona): Me la regaló un paciente un poco más pequeño que tú…(mira de soslayo a la inmunóloga, como si la explicación fuera también para ella. Cameron no puede evitar que se le caigan las lágrimas recordando al niño autista): La conservo porque es el único enfermo que me ha regalado algo…y porque sé que lo hizo de una manera absolutamente sincera…De hecho creo que ha sido el único regalo realmente sincero que he recibido en mi vida  
Ad: ( le tiende la mano): Gracias Dr. House  
H: ( corresponde): Puedes llamarme Greg…¡¡¡Y déjate ya de darme parola y mueve el culo a hacer tus problemas si no quieres que te lo patee!!!**

**El chico se despide de su hermana y corre hacia su habitación como una bala. Amy está sin resuello. Greg toma la palabra.**

**H: Nos vamos ya Sra Cameron. Si yo fuera otra persona le diría que han sido unos días deliciosos…, pero es una majadería.  
Amy: Dejémoslo en interesantes ¿Mejor?  
H: Perfecto  
Amy: ( A su hija): Allison cielo, nos llamamos. Mándame unas fotos del crío ¿Vale?...Parece mentira pero le he cogido cariño  
H: Si…Aquí hemos tenido oportunidad de odiarnos y querernos mucho…y a veces todo a la vez…  
Cam: ( cogiendo a Daniel): Te mantendré informada…Espero que todo se solucione…Y ya sabes…si Adrien se pone burro …  
Amy: Lo sé…Llamo a tu jefe…Gracias por todo, Sr House  
H: ( frase lapidaria): Gracias a usted Mrs Robinson**

**A primera vista, hubiera podido parecer que el viaje de vuelta a casa, fue una réplica del anterior. Daniel dormitaba en el asiento trasero, mientras los dos médicos se situaron en los puestos de conductor y copiloto respectivamente. Las sonrisas, a diferencia de lo ocurrido en el viaje de ida, duraron hasta que perdieron de vista la casa de los Cameron. Ni el jefe ni la empleada tenían ganas de hablar. Ambos, inevitablemente, estaban pensando en lo mismo. En el problema que se les planteaba al volver a su hábitat natural.**

**Allison Cameron era consciente de que el trabajo en el servicio de diagnósticos no podía ser lo mismo. Si en el último mes y medio ya se había convertido en un infierno para los tres empleados ahora podía llegar a ser una tortura china.**

**Por su parte el nefrólogo tampoco estaba celebrando su vuelta a Princeton. Su actitud hacia Allison había cambiado, al menos interiormente, pero aunque la quisiera, o precisamente por eso, determinó sellar a cal y canto cualquier sentimiento cercano al cariño. Una vez abandonado el País de Las Maravillas, ducado de Amy, concluyó que lo mejor era volverse a poner su coraza de insensibilidad, temiendo que los sentimientos le destrozaran, arrastrándola consigo… Cameron se constituyó en terreno vedado, había terminado para él, incluso antes de empezar.**

**A pesar de todo, la inmunóloga necesitaba las respuestas que él todavía no le había dado. Aquella mañana, cuando conocieron a Daniel, él contestó a su curiosidad con evasivas. De modo que cambió de táctica y fue directa, metiendo el dedo en el fondo de la llaga, abriendo los resortes que movían el corazón de Greg House. Aquellos que nadie conocía, ni siquiera James Wilson**

**Cam: ( refiriéndose a Alice): Mi madre te lo dijo…Lo sé…De modo que ya sabes mis motivos…Toda mi razón de ser…  
H: Nadie sabe su propia razón de ser…Si así fuera, seríamos dioses…( puya): No necesitaríamos casarnos con moribundos para reafirmarnos  
Cam: ( donde las dan) : …Ni recurrir a prostitutas para obtener algo de falso cariño… Quid pro quo doctor…Necesito saber tus porqués…Los intuyo pero quiero oírlos salir de tu boca. Merezco conocerlos en primera persona después de todo…(con intención de herirle para hacerle reaccionar)…Si no me lo cuentas es que no eres lo bastante hombre…¿Qué te ocurrió para que te interese tanto Daniel?  
H: (tragando saliva, encajando la última frase y comprendiendo que era una exigencia, una condición sine qua non, la premisa imprescindible para seguir secundándole en esa aventura): Fue el primer día de colegio. Después de la muerte de mi hermano mayor….**

_**§[FLASHBACK: "John House seguía de duelo, había pasado un mes desde la desgracia, y aunque la que peor se encontraba era Blythe, él también estaba sufriendo lo suyo. No sólo era la pérdida. Era el sentimiento de culpa y de duda …Aun así tenía que sobreponerse a su propia circunstancia, había otra criatura inocente por la que velar. Aquella mañana era el primer día en que regresaba a la escuela después del inesperado y obligado parón. No podía consentir que perdiera más clases de modo que le levantó y le mandó a la ducha, mientras le preparaba los cereales con leche para desayunar. El crío extrañado preguntaba constantemente por qué su mamá no le llevaba ese día al colegio. El militar no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse con los asuntos domésticos cara a cara, por eso se esforzó e hizo un ejercicio de paciencia "Mamá está un poco mareada hoy, pero no te apures, irá a buscarte a la hora de comer, como siempre". Gregory se quedó contento y no volvió a curiosear. Mientras cogía su cartera escolar y su almuerzo el padre aprovechó para volver a ver a su mujer que aún dormitaba en su cama "¿Blythe?¿Seguro que estás bien? Me llevo al niño al colegio…Llama a la oficina si no puedes recogerle ¿de acuerdo?" "Sí John…No te preocupes yo me encargo".Aun así, John se curó en salud y avisó a Greg " es posible que mamá tarde un poquito en venir a por ti, así que, pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí ¿entendido?" El chaval asintió y el Sr House se pudo ir tranquilo cuando vio que la Srta Davids, su maestra, le acompañaba cariñosa al interior del aula…. **_

_**John volvió de la oficina a primera hora de la tarde, más pronto de lo que solía ser habitual. La jerarquía superior le estaba haciendo un gran favor saltándose a la torera las estrictas reglas del ejército. Así las cosas, eran las 5.30 de la tarde cuando el piloto atravesaba el umbral de su hogar. Algo le dio mala espina. Demasiado silencio. No oía la radio, ni la televisión. "¡Blythe! ¡Gregory!" Nadie le contestaba…Una sensación de angustia aprisionándole la garganta,la típica de un ataque de pánico, se apoderó de él. Registró la casa, su hijito no estaba…Blythe dormía gracias a otra dosis de antidepresivos….Intentó espabilarla…"¿Dónde está Gregory?". La mujer no reaccionaba aunque John insistía "¿Dónde estaaaaaá?" **_

_**Con el corazón en un puño corrió hasta la escuela, "¡Dios mío…que esté allí!"…No quería pensar en algo peor…Deseaba ver a su único hijo sentado en el patio del recreo, con cara de pocos amigos, reprochándole su tardanza pero sano…Llegó al colegio, nadie. La maestra estaba en el interior aún. "Srta Davids ¿Ha visto a Greg?""No …Creía que la Sra House había venido a buscarle…""Pues no …¡¡¡ha desaparecido!!!" **_

_**A pesar de la batida organizada para buscar al chaval no lograban dar con él…El sheriff del condado habló con John House, "Hemos rastreado todo, no está. Por hoy no podemos seguir…ya sabes lo cortos de efectivos que estamos John. El Tío Sam está cada vez más roñoso" "Pero Alvin ¿vas a permitir que un niño pase la noche a la intemperie?..."Bah no exageres John, volverá él solito, seguro que esta noche duerme en su cama el bribón". Mañana continuaremos. Es mi última palabra…" **_

_**En peores situaciones se había visto. No podía irse a dormir sin más. Un sexto sentido le decía que su hijo no podía estar muy lejos. Desde muy pequeños sus chicos solían salir con él a pescar. Gregory estaba acostumbrado a la naturaleza. No era en modo alguno un niño de ciudad. Volvió al lago que había sido examinado por la autoridad. No, ahogarse no. Era imposible…Se acercó a la orilla para echar un vistazo y fue cuando le vio… **_

_**Dormía como un bendito en el suelo, en pleno monte, como si nada…Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura…Le tocó con cuidado en el hombro para no asustarle…"Greg hijo, ¿estás bien?" El chiquillo se despertó y se levantó desorientado. John le miró, tenía mocos y churretes por la cara, signos de haber estado llorando, aterrado por la soledad. Su ropa estaba también manchada de barro…Le abrazó con urgencia, como para asegurarse de que efectivamente era de carne y hueso. Para tener la absoluta certeza de que era su pequeño y no una visión espectral…Al cabo le suelta y agarrándole por sus brazos le zarandea con suavidad, aunque su tono de voz sonaba contrariado "¿Me quieres decir por qué has hecho esto?".Greg se asustó y no acertó a explicarse…"¡No me has hecho caso! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el patio y no te fueras de allí por nada del mundo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" La contestación le deja helado, Greg le grita iracundo "¡¡¡Porque eres un cabrón hijo de puta!!!". El hombre parpadeó…no, no era posible que su hijo le hubiera dicho lo que había creído oír. Por eso vuelve a asegurarse, e intentando no perder los nervios, le pregunta lo más sereno que puede . "¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" El niño insiste sin miedo, aún más desafiante, elevando su voz infantil con autoridad, de modo que hasta el eco se da por enterado, " ¡¡¡Que eres un cabrón hijo de puta!!!"...No podía permitirle comportarse así…, acababa de perder a su primogénito y ahora el pequeño de sus vástagos, un mocoso que ni siquiera había cumplido 8 años, también se declaraba en rebeldía escapándose y faltándole al respeto…Debía retomar inmediatamente el control y aunque dudó, porque nunca se había visto obligado a llegar a ese extremo, finalmente se decidió. Colocó a Gregory en sus rodillas y sujetándole para que no se moviera le dio unos buenos azotes. Cuando hubo terminado puso a su hijo en pie. "Ahora lo repites, a ver si te quedan ganas…¿Eh?". El chiquillo temblaba, sus nalgas ardían y sólo acertaba a decir entre hipos, "ellos , ellos…".Su padre no entendía nada, "¿Pero qué demonios dices?"…"¡¡¡Dime!!!"… "Ellos...en el patio... los amigos mayores de Anthony...dijeron... dijeron que …sólo un… cabrón hijo de puta deja su pistola así…, dijeron que mi…mi hermano murió por tu culpa…". **_

_**La expresión de John House cambió por completo…Greg, sin embargo, seguía espantado. Fue ese miedo el que hizo que, de repente, sintiera un líquido quemándole, cayendo por sus ingles y a lo largo de sus muslos, recorriendo sus pantorrillas, imparable, hasta empapar sus maltrechos calcetines. El chaval se quedó paralizado. Miró al suelo, observando la tierra mojada por el charco, prueba fehaciente de su delito, para después fijarse en su padre y confesar acongojado por la vergüenza…"Me hice pis" … Comprende que se ha excedido de modo que se quita la chaqueta para abrigar a Greg y para que no se evidencien en plena calle los signos del desaguisado. "No te preocupes…, anda ven". Lo coge en brazos y se lo lleva a casa. Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo, a pesar de los pesares, el chico se durmió amarrado a su mano, buscando la seguridad y la protección que hasta ese momento nunca le habían faltado. John se sintió como un miserable, y lloró en silencio como hizo su propio hijo apenas dos horas antes, sabiendo que tendría que buscar una solución de forma urgente porque, era consciente de que, de momento ,tal y como estaba la situación, no podían hacerse cargo de él" ]§ **_

**H: (suspiró): A la semana siguiente me fui a vivir a casa de tía Sarah…( con los ojos vidriosos,mirando obsesivamente a la carretera): Y ya nada fue lo mismo…**

**Llegaron a 221- B de Baker Street cuando anochecía. House sabía que ella no tenía donde quedarse, de modo que no dijo nada cuando entró sus cosas en su casa. Ella daba por sentado también que la situación era provisional, pero la escena sucedida en su habitación dos días antes, le hacía albergar alguna esperanza**

**H: ( como si la leyera el pensamiento): Mientras estés aquí yo dormiré en el sofá…No quiero que te hagas ilusiones…en cuanto tengas tu apartamento acabado, te largas… (miente): Al fin y al cabo entre nosotros no pasó absolutamente nada porque ni siquiera llegué a bajarte las bragas…**

**En otras circunstancias, dos o tres meses antes, ese comentario tan humillante la hubiera hecho llorar, dándole a su jefe el placer de una nueva victoria al ver que su mala leche había hecho mella. En esa ocasión sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír complaciente. Sin saberlo Greg House, la había dado motivos para ponerse en acción. El plan B estaba en marcha. **

**CAPITULO 36**

**Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. Su jefe la consideraba una presencia molesta. Recordó los sabios consejos de su madre, advirtiéndola que no le metiera prisas. Pero había algo que no era habitual en House, sus palabras no concordaban con sus actos. Era más que evidente que su interés iba más allá de lo físico. De lo contrario, se hubiera ido de su habitación aquel día, no hubieran llegado donde llegaron y lo que era aún más importante, no la hubiera permitido quedarse en su casa al regresar. El primer día tenía excusa porque estaba Daniel. Pero ¿Y después?. Era un castigo sin duda…Un ensayo de laboratorio, para comprobar hasta dónde era capaz de humillarse por él.**

**Cenaron gracias a lo que Amy les cocinó aquella mañana, y la inmunóloga acostó al niño temprano. Después, mientras él hablaba por teléfono con Stacy, se metió en la ducha sin decir ni mu y salió en pijama, aún con el pelo mojado. Sus temores con respecto a la actitud del nefrólogo no eran vanos.**

**H: ( mirándola sin disimulo pregunta chabacano): ¿Así es como piensas ponérmela dura?  
Cam: ( sale más que airosa): Eso es asunto tuyo…Aunque dudo que nadie pueda conseguir semejante proeza  
H: ( cambiando de tema, viendo que ha salido escaldado): ¿Vas a ir a trabajar mañana?  
Cam: Claro.  
H: ( retórico, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta): ¿Y cómo piensas ir?  
Cam: ( resuelta): En tu coche, por supuesto…  
H: ( tajante): Yo no te llevo…No quiero dar que hablar…  
Cam: ( impasible): Hay que llevar a Daniel para evaluarle como Dios manda, así que, sí o sí…No voy a ir en autobús porque mi jefe no tenga arrestos para comportarse como una persona…  
H: ( como un niño): A ti lo que te da morbo es que te vean conmigo..., independientemente de lo demás…  
Cam: ( seria): A ti lo que te asusta es que Chase se harte y te parta la cara…  
H: Huy sí…El escarabajo pelotero…¡¡¡Estoy temblando!!!  
Cam: Me ha demostrado más lealtad que tú…  
H: ¡¡¡Es tu perrito faldero!!! ( intentando que ella pierda los estribos dice una solemne mentira): ¡¡¡Te persigue babeando por los pasillos con el pizarrín a punto de nieve!!!  
Cam: ( le sigue la corriente): ¿Cómo estás tan al tanto de lo que hace Chase?  
H: (se irrita al no conseguir lo que pretende): ¡¡¡ Eso no es lealtad!!! Tiene otro nombre, no sé exactamente cuál pero, lealtad no...  
Cam: ( queriendo darle un consejo): Yo tampoco sé calificarlo House pero te diré algo, si sigues así te quedarás solo…  
H: ( frase lapidaria): La mayoría de las veces, la soledad es la mejor compañía…( viendo que la doctora acusa el golpe por fin, incluso más de lo esperado, remata la faena, o eso cree): Por cierto, mañana viene Stacy y tal vez…**

**No termina la frase. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que ella se ha ido a dormir dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Se acuesta vestido en el salón porque, aunque necesitaría una manta, por nada del mundo entraría en su habitación. No quiere admitirlo, pero se muere de ganas por traspasar el umbral y terminar con el juego de una vez por todas. "Mis riñones y otra parte de mi cuerpo me lo agradecerían mucho", se dice. Pero no. Le estaba volviendo loco pero determinó que tendría que esperar. Era capaz de mortificarse sólo por verla como una perrita en celo… Caería a sus pies…haciendo su voluntad…Iba a saber lo que… Pero cuando él quisiera…Ese pensamiento le ayudó a dormir y a tener sueños interesantes…. a la vez que peligrosos para la integridad de su mobiliario.**

**El ****viernes [21 de Diciembre de 2007]**** , y pese a los recelos del nefrólogo, se presentaron los tres en el hospital. Cameron fue directamente al ala privada del PPTH con Daniel, desde allí llamó a la directora médica y ella cursó el ingreso ambulatorio del niño, ya que sólo le internaban un día para confirmar el examen que su jefe hizo en casa de Amy. House fue a su despacho. Los chicos no habían llegado aún. Instintivamente miró su reloj. El servicio seguía siendo un desastre. En su escritorio tenía una nota de Lisa Cuddy "Ven a mi despacho en cuanto llegues". Por una vez, cumplió su orden de forma inmediata**

**C: ¡¡¡Vaya Dr House!!! No te esperaba tan pronto  
H: Ni yo tampoco contaba con verte parapetada en las incómodas trincheras …¡¡¡con lo felices que hemos sido estos días contigo descansando!!!…  
C: Nosotros también hemos podido gozar sin tu compañía esta semana…  
H: Bueno, mira el lado positivo … ¡¡¡Al menos has podido cerrar las piernas por fin!!! ¿Te ha costado mucho?  
C: Menos que a ti cerrar la boca  
H: Stacy viene esta tarde…  
C: Me encanta cómo cambias de tema cuando te interesa…Lo sé…  
H: ¿Te llevas al niño, no?  
C: Depende de ella…Esta tarde nos informará…  
H: Por cierto, no quiero que me acuses de dejadez…pero mis niños no han llegado…  
C: Tranquilo, es cosa mía…No teníais pacientes así que les mandé a unos cursillos en Baltimore…  
H: ¿Paga el PPTH? ¡¡¡Qué generosa !!! ( con muy mala leche): ¿O tal vez has encontrado un benefactor nuevo?  
C: Sí…Encontré uno perfecto…acaba de entrar en mi oficina …Pagas tú…Les dije que era un regalo de Navidad…  
H: Eso es jugar sucio….  
C: Te lo descontaré de tu sueldo doctor…No hay más que hablar…  
H: Buenoooo. Entonces tú pasarás mis consultas…Seguro que los pacientes prefieren ver tu superpetrolero que mi bastón….  
C: No te esfuerces…En realidad era una estrategia para poner orden en tu departamento…En tu ausencia Foreman y Chase han venido para decirme que quieren irse…  
H: …¡¡¡Vaya!!!...¡¡¡ Qué compendio de cualidades !!!...¿Traidores y cobardes?...¿Por qué será que no me sorprendo?  
C: Porque eres como ellos…Al parecer la única que te aguanta es Cameron…  
H: ( sin saberlo Cuddy le da una idea diabólica): Y no quieras saber hasta qué punto lo hace…Está viviendo en mi casa…Creo que el próximo es Foreman  
C: La vicodina te ha afectado el cerebro más de lo que pensaba…  
H: Ya, como siempre, no puedes creerme, no quieres creerme…Pregúntale a Chase…¿Por qué crees que quiere irse?...**

**Se marcha cumpliendo un doble objetivo, dejar con la boca abierta a Cuddy y propagar la supuesta vida licenciosa de su inmunóloga. Poco sospecha lo que en ese mismo momento está sucediendo en el despacho de James Wilson. El oncólogo preparaba las consultas externas del día cuando oyó llamar a su puerta**

**W: Adelante  
Cam: ( abriendo la puerta y asomándose temerosa): ¿Puedo entrar sin temor a ser lapidada?  
W: ( sonríe resignado): Pasa.  
Cam: Te debo una disculpa…La tomé con la persona equivocada…  
W: Tenías toda la razón, no debí ayudarle…Pero tú no has venido por eso…¿Qué tal ha ido todo?  
Cam: ( percibiendo un cierto tono de curiosidad que le choca): El niño se recupera muy bien…Como ya sabrás se queda con Cuddy…Al menos, esa es la idea original…Esta tarde nos dirán…  
W: ¿House se ha comportado normal…?  
Cam: ( pone las cartas boca arriba): Para lo que suele ser habitual…Se hizo confidente de mi madre y enderechó a mi hermano por vía anal…  
W: ¿Le hizo un tacto rectal?  
Cam: Le metió Dulcolax en su cena…Por lo demás…( duda)…James, sé que eres la mejor y la peor persona a la que puedo contar esto…, pero en mi casa pasó algo…  
W: ¿Algo tan importante como para tomarse en serio la situación?  
Cam: ( medio ruborizada): Sé que usa Calvin Klein… y no me refiero al perfume…  
W: ¡¡¡Vaya!!!  
Cam: (incómoda): El problema es que…  
W: ( conciso): El problema es que ha vuelto a Princeton y está cagado ¿ me equivoco?...Antes se tenía miedo a sí mismo y ahora…tiene miedo de ti…De hacerte daño…  
Cam: ¿Quieres decir que…?  
W: ( asiente): Ya habíamos hablado del tema antes de marcharos…Desde…la escena del despacho…  
Cam: Debí suponer que lo sabrías…( como una vidente): Ahora andará pavoneándose, diciendo que se lo ha hecho conmigo…cuando ni siquiera…  
W: Adelántate y dale su merecido…( busca en el cajón de su escritorio su agenda telefónica)  
Cam: Yo había pensado….  
W: ( la corta) : Toma…tal vez esto te ayude…  
Cam: ( asombrada): ¿Cómo sabes que…?  
W: Es evidente…Si eres lista podrás acabar el año comiendo uvas y algo más…  
Cam: ( sonríe): No sé cómo agradecértelo…  
W: Dándole un buen escarmiento, ponle las peras a cuarto y hazle ver que puede ser humano…Te estoy tendiendo una alfombra roja doctora, sé que sabrás recorrerla como mi vecino requiere …**

**Aquella tarde Stacy Warner se presentó a primera hora en el despacho de Lisa Cuddy. Tuvo que esperar al nefrólogo y a Cameron. Wilson llegó casi con la lengua fuera, pero llegó**

**St: Buenas tardes a todos. Antes de nada, agradecería mucho que no me interrumpierais…  
H: ¿Por qué me miras a mí?  
C: Es evidente Dr House…  
St: He conseguido arreglar toda la documentación a favor de Lisa…  
H: ( sin hacer caso de la petición de la abogada): Hay que joderse…Ya no tiene excusa para meter sin condón…  
St: ( mirando a Lisa y su ex alternativamente): El niño puede irse mañana mismo contigo, en cuanto le examinen los lacayos de este gilipollas…  
H: Gracias leguleya,…eres un amor…  
Cam: ( impaciente): ¿Puede quedarse ya para siempre?  
St: ( grave): Ahí está el problema…No se garantiza que la situación sea definitiva…  
C: ( confundida): ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Faltan datos de mis ingresos? ¿Algún papel que…?  
St: No Lisa…El problema es que eres soltera…y no tienes pareja estable… Los servicios sociales podrían reclamar a Daniel en cualquier momento en los próximos tres años si encontraran una pareja adecuada…  
Cam: ( angustiada): Todos los progresos se irían al traste…  
H: ( dice una barbaridad que cambiará su vida): Si es por eso, la casamos  
St: ( aclarando): En principio bastaría con tener una convivencia probada socialmente…  
H: ( sin delicadeza): Un momento, un momento...a ver si lo entiendo bien…¿Quieres decir que el tipo que estuviera con Cuddy para dar el pego no tendría que metérsela?  
C: Me encanta tu poesía House…  
H: ( con la cara de las grandes ideas. Mira fijamente a su amigo): ¿Verdad Jimmy que a ti no te importa?...No eres escrupuloso y tienes una salud a prueba de bombas puesto que te has acostado con Bonnie y sigues vivo...Cuddy es infinitamente más....  
C: ( le mira queriendo cometer un delito): ¡¡¡Cállate!!!  
H: ( la ignora): Si te has casado tres veces al tuntún…¿Por qué no una cuarta?**

**Todos enmudecen esperando la respuesta de Wilson…Contra todo pronóstico el oncólogo acepta.**

**W: ( mirando a Cuddy mientras analiza la insólita propuesta): No es tan dramático…Supongo que me puede venir bien dejar de pagar el hotel…Viviría en el centro…Por supuesto, compartiríamos gastos y te ayudaría con el crío…Además de otros alicientes…  
H: ( impertinente): Cuddy no es un aliciente…  
W: No me refería sólo a Cuddy…  
C: ( toma una rápida decisión): No se hable más…Mañana mismo te trasladas a mi casa…  
H: Eso, date prisa …Échale el lazo antes de que se arrepienta…Tendrían que contratarte los de "Mujeres desesperadas" **

**Van saliendo. Cameron hace lo posible por emparejarse con Wilson.**

**W: No es que te haya puesto una alfombra roja,…sin querer te he construido una autopista de ocho carriles…House no podrá buscarme como pararrayos…así que, es todo tuyo…  
Cam: Ya veo…, espero que sea verdad lo que dices Wilson...Que sea todo mío...  
W: Creo que si esto nos sale bien es como para celebrarlo…  
Cam: Muchas gracias…( pillándole en una mentira): ¿no me dijiste el otro día en casa de House que tu hotel estaba cerca del piso de Chase?  
W: El cálculo espacial no se me da nada bien… Me pierdo hasta con el GPS...**

**CAPITULO 37**

**James Wilson no quería hablar con House. Pero no era fácil. No se habían visto desde su vuelta y no iba a ser tan sencillo darle esquinazo. Aceleró el paso para evitarle. Su amigo hizo lo propio, y le alcanzó no ya por su carrera sino porque el ascensor no dio oportunidad al oncólogo.**

**H: ¡¡¡Espera, coño!!!…¿Qué pasa, que me huyes?  
W: No…  
H: Sólo venía a darte la enhorabuena...o el pésame…según se mire…  
W: Considerando que hace dos semanas te lo montabas con ella en ese mismo despacho no creo que seas la persona más indicada para reprocharme nada…Aparte de que la idea fue tuya…  
H: Sí…En el fondo somos buena gente, dos almas gemelas…Lo que sea por hacer un favor…  
W: Tú no harías un favor ni a tu propia madre…Con perdón y que Dios la tenga en su gloria…  
H: ¿Ah no?...Pues no sé yo si Cameron piensa lo mismo…  
W: ( haciéndose el loco): ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????????  
H: ( miente): Me la he tirado…  
W: Confundes tus deseos con la realidad House…¿Estás seguro de que no ha sido otra alucinación?  
H: Alguien te ha ido con el cuento ¿no?....¿Por qué no usará su puta boquita para cosas más placenteras?  
W: House…vino a disculparse por…  
H: ¡Ya, yaaaaaaaa!...Bueno…digamos que casi…Aunque, si te digo la verdad, a mí me pone también su madre….  
W: ¡¡¡¡Cristo!!!!…¿No habrás…?  
H: Noooooooo. La mujer tiene la absurda idea de que su hija y yo somos la pareja perfecta…ya sabes, el gordo y el flaco, Jack Lemmon y Walter Matthau ipi y Zape y ahora House y Cameron…  
W: Te has olvidado de la Bella y la Bestia, ¿Es una casualidad?  
H: ¡¡¡Qué gracioso!!!  
W: ( intentando que afronte su realidad): Bueno os gustáis…es un factor importante….  
H: ( cabezón como él sólo): ¡¡¡Chorradas!!!...Podría llegar a interesarme si…  
W: ( le corta): Te interesa, por decirlo suavemente …No has ido a más porque no has podido y porque te canta las verdades del barquero… Eso te pone frenético  
H: ¿ De verdad crees que me intimida?  
W: ( franco): Creo que te incomoda que alguien que podía ser tu hija te dé tanta caña…Las mujeres de tu edad no se implican tanto…  
H: Eso es cierto….Está tan ilusionada que se ha venido a vivir a mi casa…  
W: Por poco tiempo…Chase me dijo antes de irse a Baltimore que ya tenía los muebles en su casa…  
H: ¡ Hay que joderse! ¿Pero, esto qué es, un hospital o el "Aquí hay tomate"?**

**Entre tanto, Allison Cameron, sabiendo ya que les daban los dos días libres de Nochebuena y Navidad, estaba muy ocupada en los vestuarios haciendo varias llamadas telefónicas**

**Llamada 1: "Sí…Al 221- B de Baker Street"…"Sí ¿a partir de las 8?"..."Sí…Muchas gracias…¿Pueden traerlo en el mismo pedido?...Ajá perfecto"… "A nombre del Sr House. Ah sí …exacto, esa es"." Sí. Gregory House…Gracias.."**

**Llamada 2: "Buenas tardes ¿es usted…?" "Verá soy la novia de Gregory…""Sé que apenas nos conocemos y quizá he sido un poco atrevida llamando pero, me preguntaba si sería factible pasar la Navidad con ustedes"…"Comprendo…No no… Claro"…Es que Greg ha pasado una época depresiva y …Ajá…¿cree que será bueno para los dos?" "Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el lunes, llamaré si surge algún problema con el vuelo""Muchísimas gracias…se lo agradezco infinitamente"**

**Llamada 3: "¿Si?...Quisiera hacer dos reservas de vuelo…Para el lunes 24" "…¿No hay?...Oh Dios mío…Es que somos médicos …ya, ya sé…es Nochebuena…pero era una cuestión de urgencia…""Allison Cameron y Gregory House…A Rock Island. Sí. Me da igual qué asientos me asigne…"" Es un vuelo relativamente corto…Ya…de acuerdo"…"Salida desde el Newark Liberty a las 15 h de la tarde…Llegada al Midway …ajá…¿no puede ser al Quad City?" ..."Bien…Por supuesto…No hay problema por eso…Sí…ajá." " Si…Muchísimas gracias…Sólo Dios sabe las vidas que se salvarán gracias a su esfuerzo señorita…¡¡¡Que tenga una muy Feliz Navidad!!!...Eso espero, gracias".**

**Cuelga triunfante y dice para sí…"¿Feliz Navidad? ¡¡¡Y no sabe hasta qué punto…!!!"**

**Aquella noche en el 221 – B**

**H: Ya no tienes niño con el que dormir ...( se interrumpió para no decir que había un hombre dispuesto a asumir ese puesto)  
Cam: Por fin está donde debe estar... con sus padres  
H: Tampoco tienes coartada para quedarte…  
Cam: Tranquilo…No me soportarás demasiado…He llamado a Chase…Los muebles están ya en casa…Me iría esta noche pero no me da la gana…He encargado la cena…  
H: ¿Quién eres tú para hacer nada sin consultar?  
Cam: La persona que ha salvado tus cuartos traseros…**

**Llaman al timbre…Como en una escena que le resulta altamente familiar un mensajero del supermercado se dispone a descargar la compra…Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no pregunta por la inmunóloga, sino que directamente va a por el doctor…"¿Sr Gregory House?" "Sí…" " Firme por favor" "¡¡¡Más de mil pavos!!!" "Que tenga una buena cena y una Feliz Navidad"**

**H: ¿En qué cojones te has gastado mil jodidos dólares?…  
Cam: En una buena cena…Ostras, cigalas …marisquito…  
H: Ya, todo muy afrodisíaco…Te veo venir…  
Cam: Hubiera pedido besugo que te va más…pero creo que me lo merezco…Además te hice la compra de la semana…  
H: ¡¡¡ Es un dineral!!!  
Cam: Es mejor que gastarlo en putas…¡¡¡Siéntate a cenar, coño!!!  
H: Joder cómo eres….Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…  
Cam: Y lo que te queda doctor, y lo que te queda **

**CAPITULO 38**

**El sábado [22 de Diciembre de 2007] ,Cameron llegó al hospital en el coche del nefrólogo. Estaba moderadamente contenta. La cena había resultado bien, al menos su colega no había estado soez, incluso la hizo un café exprés a lo George Clooney…"Ojalá pusiera la misma intensidad para otras cosas", se dijo. Cuando terminaron ella se fue a dormir y él ocupó el lugar que le correspondía en el sofá. El hecho de que al día siguiente la llevara a trabajar sin quejarse también parecía un progreso. Pero claro, no podía cantar victoria porque aún no se había atrevido a hablarle del viaje.**

**El internista estaba en el despacho cuando Cameron entró. Estuvo correcto pero lacónico. La inmunóloga percibió al instante que ocurría algo**

**Cam: ( efusiva): ¡¡¡Hola Chase!!! ¡¡¡Qué gusto volver de nuevo al infierno!!!  
Ch: Hola  
Cam: Quería darte las gracias por ocuparte de mis muebles…  
Ch: De nada.  
Cam: Aún no he ido a casa.  
Ch: Me imagino…  
Cam: ¿Te pasa algo?  
Ch: No es nada…No importa…  
Cam: Sí importa…¿Qué ocurre?  
Ch: Es curioso que seas tú la que me lo pregunte…  
Cam: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Ch: Por nada…Pero es cierto que la mancha de la mora con otra verde se quita  
Cam: Pues como no te expliques…  
Ch: Intentaba ser delicado…pero mira, ya que insistes…Me ha sorprendido saber esta mañana por radio patio que ya vives en su casa…La verdad, no es asunto mío …pero no te entiendo…  
Cam: ( boquiabierta): ¿Pero qué dices?  
Ch: ( encogiéndose de hombros): Lo que todo el mundo anda contando en la cafetería y en los vestuarios…Vives en su casa, venís juntos a trabajar…  
Cam: Sabes que no es cierto…  
Ch: ¿Estás en su casa?  
Cam: Sí  
Ch: ¿Y te trae a trabajar?  
Cam: Sí …pero…  
Ch: Pues ya me es suficiente, no preciso más explicaciones…Que sepas que puedes irte a tu apartamento cuando quieras…Los muebles están armados…No tenía nada que hacer y me ha venido al pelo para el estrés…Dime sólo una cosa, ¿para qué tanta escena melodramática? ¿A qué tanto misterio en plan "¡no dudes de mi digan lo que digan!"?  
Cam: ( cierra con llave el despacho): He estado en casa de mi madre con House…  
Ch: (sonríe y no puede evitar burlarse en tono amable): Vaya…Presentándole a la familia ¿no?...(añade): Si no fuera tan gilipollas te diría que era el candidato perfecto para tu madre y para encauzar a Adrien…  
Cam: (descubre el secreto): También ha venido Daniel Shutton…  
Ch: ( asombrado): ¿El crío maltratado? ¿Por qué?  
Cam: Cuddy va a adoptarlo…  
Ch: (sintiéndose como el último de la fila): Joder…El PPTH en plan David Copperfield y yo haciendo de San José…  
Cam: ( relata su peripecia): Tuvimos que sacarle del hospital y del Estado a toda pastilla para que nadie diera el soplo...  
Ch: ( atando cabos): Ya me parecía raro darle de alta tan de repente…y todo para proteger a Mr. Potato…  
Cam: Hemos estado en mi casa con mi madre y mi hermano hasta que Stacy ha terminado todo el tinglado...  
Ch: ( molesto): ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho? ¿Pensabas que le delataría? Aunque lo merezca no sería capaz de fastidiar a un inocente...No soy tan cabrón…no tanto como él…  
Cam: ( a modo de disculpa): Créeme, hubiera preferido hacer las cosas de otra forma…, pero hemos conseguido lo que queríamos…Que el pequeño tenga una familia.  
Ch: (con terceras): ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes ya lo que quieres?  
Cam: ( sincera): No…No del todo…No he estado con él…  
Ch: ( directo): ¿No te ha tocado?  
Cam: ( insiste): No he dicho eso…, pero te aseguro que no he estado con él  
Ch: ( desconcertado): Pues entonces dime, ¿Quién demonios se dedica a levantar infundios?...¡¡¡¡No se habla de otra cosa en todo el PPTH!!!  
Cam: ( se queda pensando): ¡¡¡La madre que lo parió!!! ¡¡¡Lo mato!!! ¡¡¡Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos!!! Una cosa es que cotillee con Wilson pero que se entere todo el hospital...¡¡¡Y si al menos hubiera pasado algo como lo de Cuddy aún...!!!!!!  
Ch: ( hace un movimiento de cabeza sacudiéndose la incredulidad): Sí…La fórmula de la sosa cáustica cojea y debería cambiarse…Unos gramos de premeditación, unas gotas de alevosía, tres litros de mala leche y ¡¡¡listo!!!…( sarcástico): Pero no te preocupes…No se lo diré a Foreman...y le pondré tapones en los oídos...**

**Sale corriendo en busca de su jefe ante la mirada divertida de Chase. "Pues va a ser verdad que no ha habido lío…, si no, ésta no tiene por qué enfadarse", reflexiona. Termina tranquilo su café y va a ver a su paciente para hacerle las últimas pruebas antes de darle el alta definitiva**

**La inmunóloga encuentra al objeto de sus iras en el despacho de Wilson.**

**Cam: ( en avalancha): ¡¡¡Eres mezquino cruel y despiadado…!!!  
H: ( mimoso): ¿Qué le pasa ahora a mi nena?  
W: ( intentando quitarse de en medio): Yo os dejo…  
Cam: ( fulminándole): No doctor…Quiero que sepas con qué clase de individuo pasas las horas…  
H: ( a lo suyo): Creo que ya lo sabe…  
Cam: ( directa): ¿Cómo puedes alardear de algo inexistente?  
H: ( cogiendo inmediatamente la onda): Bueno…es inexistente ahora…Pero dale tiempo al tiempo…¡¡¡Le pones tanto empeño y tantas ganas!!!  
Cam: Sí…y tú me las vas a quitar…  
H: ( volviendo a la tan traída metáfora musical que tanto juego le daba en sus discusiones): Dra Cameron…Lo nuestro es como la canción del verano, hortera, cansina y repetitiva. Pero al final acaban tarareándola hasta en la Luna…  
Cam: Pide a Dios que no sea yo la tenga que enseñarte a tararear Doctor House…  
H: ( malévolo): Seguro que tarareas que da gusto…  
Cam: ( en velada amenaza): No te quepa duda…Sobre todo en Mi Sostenido…¡¡¡Gilipollas!!!**

**[...]**

**Lisa Cuddy reunió a todos los médicos que se habían hecho cargo de Daniel en algún momento durante su estancia en el hospital. El niño se encontraba estupendamente, aún con un retraso de movilidad y de lenguaje que se subsanaría en los próximos meses. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Por una vez la doctora pudo expresarse sin ser interrumpida. Wilson, House y su equipo se disponían a oír una declaración institucional en toda regla.**

**C: Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabéis lo que ha pasado aquí…Pero aun así no sería buena jefa,no podría dormir tranquila, si no diera las gracias…A todos vosotros…Dr Chase, Dr Foreman, sé que no han sido días fáciles y que ha habido algunos malentendidos con vuestro superior jerárquico, vamos hablando en plata, con este merluzo idiota. Espero que se solucionen…A la Dra  
Cameron, decirle que sin su colaboración esto no habría llevado a cabo…¿Me darás el teléfono de tu madre, verdad?...Y por último, lo más importante, a James, al Dr Wilson, que me ha apoyado en los malos momentos, que ha sido comprensivo y paciente cuando lo he necesitado y que además ha hecho posible que se cumpla mi sueño… aunque no de la forma que habíamos  
planeado...demostrando una generosidad infinita…  
H: ¿Y a mí no me agradeces nada?  
C: Ya bastantes gracias tienes sin falta de más … ( sonríe): No hace falta que te diga nada… Sabes lo que siento…Sobran las palabras…**

**Coge al que ya considera su hijo y se va con Wilson. El equipo de House observa satisfecho. Se marchan a su casa pensando en que el siguiente es el último día de trabajo antes del parón navideño. **

**CAPITULO 39 **

**Aquella noche la cena no resultó tan placentera como la anterior. Allison seguía enfadada. House sabía que había actuado mal, pero la inmunóloga estaba en lo cierto, no era más que una táctica de acoso para llegar al posterior derribo. Para probarla y probarse. No obstante, percibió claramente su resentimiento porque aunque hizo la cena no le dirigió la palabra. Tuvo que ser él quien abriera fuego**

**H: ( mirándola a los ojos, con expresión seria): ¡¡¡Oh vamos, no te pongas melodramática!!! ¡¡¡No ha sido para tanto!!!  
Cam: ( sin esconder su cólera): ¿Que no ha sido para tanto?. ¿Crees que es agradable, verdad?...Que todo el hospital considere que no soy más que una zorra…  
H: ( no cree que el asunto sea tan grave): ¡¡¡ Venga ya!!!...Sabes que no es así…  
Cam: Claro que no…Pero dime…¿Qué será lo próximo, decir que me lo monto con Cuddy?  
H: ¡¡¡Fíjate, que no se me había ocurrido!!! ¡¡¡Me lo apunto!!!  
Cam: ( sin atender a sus sarcasmos, hurga en sus heridas): ¿Sabes por qué pasarás la Navidad solo, verdad?  
H: ( seguro de la respuesta): Porque siempre es así….  
Cam: ( enfilando adjetivos sin dejarse uno): Porque eres un idiota, cobarde, engreído y mentiroso…  
H: Gracias…  
Cam: ( casi llorando) ¡¡¡Insufrible embustero!!! …Dices que no te importan los demás y eres capaz de pasar aquí las fiestas muerto de asco sólo para confirmarlo…Pero me has demostrado estos días que eso es una patraña…¡¡¡nadie había luchado tanto por mi hermano desde que mi padre se fue!!!  
H: Será que me gustan los cabrones, ya sabes, caracteres parejos….Me recuerdan a mí mismo…  
Cam: ¿Y me quieres decir por qué mi madre confió en ti?  
H: ( intentando desatar sus celos): Quizá le intereso…  
Cam: Podría ser…Pero lo curioso es que hacía muchos años que no la veía así…Preocupándose por nosotros pero también por ella misma…  
H: Le dije que se diera prisa en pescar al plumilla ese…Antes de que conozca a una lagartona siliconada que le ponga a tono…  
Cam: ( sonríe): House, una mala persona de verdad no hace lo que tú has hecho…Y te repito…no tienes razón alguna para estar solo  
H: Tengo un buen plan no te apures… Vienen a verme Juanito el Caminante y Dina Vico …Y las putas, aunque son creyentes, no desprecian un sobresueldo por trabajar en día de fiesta...Son devotas de Santa Visa. La fe no sólo mueve montañas…  
Cam: (suspira pensando que su esfuerzo es baldío y le aprieta las tuercas): Das pena… pero no mereces tener la compasión de nadie…( ve que él cambia de expresión porque la bronca le hace mella): Un día …no sé si mañana…o pasado…o cuándo…pero un día, no tardando mucho, no irás a trabajar….La gente…, Wilson, Cuddy, tal vez yo, te echaremos de menos…Vendremos aquí…y estarás muerto…¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
H: ( tragando saliva): Sí…lo sé…(finalmente explota): ¡¡¡Pero no tengo derecho a joder la vida ajena Cameron!!!...¡¡¡ No tengo derecho a joderte la vida!!! Ya me he jodido la mía…y ya es suficiente ¡¡¡joder!!!**

**Se levanta y se va dejándola con un nudo en la garganta sin poder confesarle el viaje que tenía preparado. Decidió cambiar de estrategia. Se lo contaría por la mañana en el hospital. Delante de todo el mundo no podría negarse. Lo que ella no sabe es que él se ha ido al baño para que la inmunóloga no le vea llorar. Está descontrolado y confundido. La lucha interna entre los sentimientos y el dolor se hace más encarnizada porque sabe que hacer sufrir nunca sale gratis.**

**El ****domingo [23 de Diciembre de 2007]****, no había mucho que hacer en el PPTH. Pasar la ronda de los pacientes hospitalizados y entregar los informes de servicio para el cierre del año, si es que aún quedaba algún rezagado. Una vez que los jefes de cada especialidad firmaron los documentos administrativos, se reunieron con su jefa en la cafetería. Tocaba el tradicional brindis navideño.  
Una vez hizo los honores, los médicos del PPTH se reorganizaron en grupos. Las conversaciones fueron las típicas**

**C: ( alegre): Yo este año no puedo irme a ninguna parte…  
W: ( feliz): Yo tampoco…  
H: ( en plan cascarrabias): Claro…¡¡¡Mírales los tortolitos!!!...Os pondréis morados a meter…¡¡¡Sátiros!!!  
W: ( dándole caña): Al menos no tendré que pasar las Navidades con un sacabocados…  
Cam: ¿Qué tal Daniel?  
C: Extrañó un poco la habitación…Lloriqueó cuando Wilson lo bañaba…pero bien…  
H: ( escandalizado): ¡¡¡Por el amor de Dios!!! ¿Permites que lo bañe?...Lo más parecido a un niño que ha bañado éste ha sido a su perro…  
W: ( como un padre orgulloso): Pues no lo hago tan mal…¡¡¡Me gustaría ver a alguno!!!  
Cam: ( tajante): House ahogaría al niño…  
H: ¡¡¡Qué simpática!!!  
W: ¿Y vosotros qué haréis estos dos días?  
Ch: Yo me voy a Aspen con unos amigos médicos que encontré en el congreso de Baltimore…Organizan viajes para singles….¡¡¡Snow a tutiplén!!!  
Cam: ( le sonríe): Me alegro que no estés solo…  
H: ( tocando las narices): ¿Lo ves cielo? ¡¡¡No eres irreemplazable!!!  
Ch: ( a House): Ni tú tampoco…  
Cam: ( divertida al ver la lucha entre los dos, pero sin darles cancha): ¿Y tú Foreman?  
F: Pues aún no lo sé…Mi padre quiere que vaya a casa…Pero también he llamado a Wendy…hemos quedado…  
H: ¡¡¡Otro que se quedará metiendo!!!…  
F: ( a House): ¿Sabes lo bueno de esto? Nosotros no necesitamos preguntar por tus planes…Nos los sabemos de memoria….  
Cam: ( lo suelta como que no quiere la cosa): Esta vez no….No tengo a nadie con quien estar estas fiestas. Mi hermano y mi madre van a California a ver a la familia…Así que… el doctor House y yo vamos a pasar la Navidad en Illinois, en casa de su padre…ha sido muy amable invitándome…¿verdad doctor?  
H: ( intentando controlar su ira): Sí…¿A que soy una caja de sorpresas?**

**Cameron le devuelve una sonrisa falsamente cortés. Todos se despiden. Nadie excepto Wilson se ha dado cuenta de que Gregory House está al borde del colapso nervioso. Una mirada entre ambos le da la pista al nefrólogo de todo lo que se ha venido cociendo a sus espaldas. No obstante, no le dice nada a James. Se limita a coger del brazo a su empleada lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarla**

**H: Guapita..., ésta me la pagas…  
Cam: Tranquilo doctor…Yo no soy como tú..., siempre saldo mis deudas…Me voy a hacer la maleta …Salimos mañana a las tres…**

**Aquella noche en el 221- B de Baker Street, House estaba aterrado. No quería ir a su casa…No quería encontrarse cara a cara con el dolor. No quería ver a su padre después de lo que había pasado en el cementerio. Sabiendo además que  
su progenitor no era tan malo como él creía….No…Sería capaz de cualquier cosa…Ese pensamiento le hizo dar mil vueltas en el sofá…Ella dormía…Tal vez si…Llamó a la puerta de su propia habitación en una última maniobra desesperada.**

**H: ( con prisas): Dra Cameron…¡¡¡Allison!!! ¡¡¡¡Abre la puerta!!!…  
Cam: (asoma medio dormida): ¿Qué coño te pasa?  
H: (no sabiendo qué decir le pone una excusa infantil): No puedo dormir…  
Cam: ( viendo lo que buscaba): Cuenta ovejas…  
H: ( se humilla): Quiero…  
Cam: (miente para cortar por lo sano): Pero yo no…**

**Le da con la puerta en las narices. Por unos instantes se queda de pie sin moverse, asimilando su ridículo sin saber qué hacer. Debería irse. Pero...¿ cómo abandonar su propia casa?...Sería admitir de plano su miedo… Si al menos Wilson no estuviera con Cuddy…No quería ir…no quería y sin embargo, por una extraña razón no podía negarse …Su cabeza era una olla exprés"¿Qué hostias me pasa?". Se acostó resignado. "Esta es la tía más jodidamente extraña que me he echado a la cara…" "¡¡¡Y parecía una mosquita muerta!!!". En realidad y en el fondo, tenía curiosidad...así que iría a pesar de todo…"Dra Cameron has ganado una batalla pero la Guerra no ha hecho más que empezar". **

**CAPITULO 40**

**El día de Nochebuena, Allison despertó temprano. Se duchó y se vistió envuelta en el silencio de la casa. Una vez en el salón observó que él todavía dormía Sonrió…Era un ingenuo…Intentar acostarse con ella sólo para embaucarla y huir de su propia realidad, como un chiquillo. Como Chase… ¡¡¡Era un comportamiento que no hubiera sospechado en Gregory House!!!. Pero que le reafirmaba en sus propios principios. No estaba segura de si conseguiría lo que pretendía pero sí sabía que jamás podria estar con una persona que tuviera tantos fantasmas pululando en su conciencia. Necesitaba enfrentarse a su vida, para vivir y convivir. Ella lo intuía y aquella noche lo supo. Estaba tan asustado que fue capaz de hacer lo impensable. Pasara lo que pasara tenía que intentarlo. Pero no por ella, sino por él.**

**Se puso a hacer café y, como siempre, el olor del expreso le despertó. Pasó como una bala a escabullirse en el cuarto de baño porque al verla allí, recordó de inmediato la patética escena de la noche anterior y la vergüenza le pudo. Al salir la inmunóloga estaba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno y trató de buscar una excusa. "Disculpa, es que me estaba haciendo pis". Ella no le dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a conformarse con la explicación. Pero estaba tan apurado que sus orejas ardían. Decidió no pedirle ayuda, necesitaba que estuviera descansado, sabiendo que el día que le esperaba no iba a ser fácil, de modo que fue ella quien llevó el almuerzo a la mesa. Un pantagruélico menú. Tostadas, con mermelada, huevos con bacón, queso con miel, zumo de naranja, fruta y café**

**H: ¡¡¡Cristo Dios !!! ¿Tan necesitado me ves?  
Cam: No me gusta comer en los aviones…  
H: ( quejumbroso): No quiero ir …  
Cam: Lo sé…Si no, no te hubieras rebajado anoche a proponerme lo que me propusiste…  
H: ¡¡¡Qué poco me conoces nenita!!!  
Cam: ¡¡¡Qué poco me conoces tú a mí!!!  
H: ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
Cam: Yo no hago nada…  
H: Meterte en mi casa y dormir en mi cama es una cosa…¡¡¡pero organizarme la vida!!!  
Cam: ( dura): ¿Qué vida? ¡¡¡Tú no tienes vida!!!  
H: ¡¡¡Qué coño sabrás tú!!!  
Cam: Sé lo suficiente…Mucho más de lo que tú te crees  
H: ¿Ah sí?...¡¡¡Desembucha!!!  
Cam: Vi lo que pasó en el cementerio…  
H: ¡¡¡Todo el mundo lo vio!!! ¿Qué más?...( enfadado): ¡¡¡Continúa!!!  
Cam: Tu padre se fue sin despedirse…  
H: ( hiriente): El tuyo también…¿Por qué te extrañas?  
Cam: ¿Estás satisfecho de esa escena?  
H: Puedes preguntárselo a él…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Pregúntaselo tú si tienes agallas!!! Eres miserable…Tienes un padre que te quiere y le desprecias…  
H: Me quiere…Supongo que sí…Lo he sabido después, cuando ya era tarde…Me quiere…, a su modo…  
Cam: ¿Y por qué ese odio? ¿Cómo puedes odiarle tanto? ¡¡¡ Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera yo tengo tanto resentimiento hacia mi padre!!!  
H: ( confiesa muy incómodo): Ya que lo sabes todo, que eres tan lista, dime sólo una cosa, si tu padre hubiera usado la correa para algo más que sujetarse los pantalones, ¿Le querrías mucho?...Disculpa, tengo que hacer la jodida maleta…Supongo que no me queda alternativa…Tendré que ir contigo…Te lo debo. Las apariencias engañan doctora Cameron, no soy tan malnacido como parezco…**

**La inmunóloga se queda con la boca abierta. Creía que Wilson le había dado toda la información sobre las relaciones paterno-filiales de su nefrólogo pero vio que no era así. James decidió omitir los detalles más dolorosos, demostrando una vez más, que era un amigo de verdad. Quería ayudar a House pero no exponerle hasta el extremo. Eran cuestiones demasiado personales como para contarlas. Tal vez ni siquiera el oncólogo las conocía. Por primera vez dudó…¿Sería buena idea hacer ese viaje?. Pero Greg House tenía razón, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.**

**Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 11 de la mañana, sabían que era un día de máximo tráfico aéreo. Carreras, maletas, y gente nerviosa se arremolinaba en las colas para la facturación y el embarque. Las medidas contraterroristas afectaban incluso a los vuelos nacionales.**

**Cam: (volviendo del baño): Será mejor que vayas antes de facturar…  
H: (expresivo): ¿También me vas a decir cuándo tengo que cagar?  
Cam: ( suspirando): No has querido que pidiera una silla de ruedas…Los baños están en la otra punta de la terminal…Sabes muy bien que en cuanto pases el control te quitarán el bastón…y aún nos queda un buen rato para embarcar. Puedes elegir,o vas ahora o te lo haces encima  
H: Está bien…(premonitorio sin saberlo): ¡¡¡Sólo te falta controlarme cuando…!!!**

**Le ve alejarse contrariada porque en realidad la desagrada ser tan inflexible. Ese no es el modo de tratar a la persona que se ama. Esperándolo reflexionó. "¡¡¡Dios qué complicado era todo!!!" "¿Por qué no se podrían querer sin más?" Lo bueno y lo malo de esa pregunta es que la inmunóloga tenía la respuesta. Tendría que enseñarle a quererse a sí mismo para que después fuera capaz de querer al resto del mundo. Y ella estaba, o esperaba estar, en el resto de ese mundo…**

**Volvió. Vio su caminar lento acercarse cauteloso. Más de lo normal. El suelo encerado podía jugarle una mala pasada. Llegó hasta ella empapado en sudor**

**H: (indignado): ¡¡¡La madre que los parió!!! ¿Aseos para discapacitados?...Estaban fregando el suelo…¡¡¡Casi me mato!!!  
Cam: (con intención): Podías haberme dicho que fuera contigo…  
H: ( cáustico): Claro…A desabrocharme la bragueta…  
Cam: ( entre risas): No sería la primera vez…  
H: Va a ser verdad que el amor es ciego…  
Cam: ( previsora): ¿Has metido la vicodina en los pantalones?  
H: Sí…Llevo medio bote…Espero que no me la quiten…  
Cam: Yo llevo otro en el sostén…por si acaso…  
H: Mmmmm…¡¡¡Doctora vas a aumentar mi adicción!!!...( curioso): ¿Dónde lo metiste, en el canalillo?  
Cam: ¡¡¡Pero qué bobo eres!!! Las empaqueté y las até a una de las hombreras ¿Contento?  
H: ( con cara de pillo): Seguro que me has sisado y no las pusiste todas ¿Puedo hacerte un registro domiciliario?**

**El vuelo resultó tranquilo. Greg House no abrió la boca pero Allison decidió no presionarle. Y más cuando, al aproximarse al aeropuerto de su cuidad, le vio removerse en su asiento. No cabía duda de que estaba nervioso. Si hubiera podido abrir la puerta del avión y salir volando como los arcángeles lo habría hecho. "Pero sólo soy un desgraciado galeno cojo", pensó.**

**El aeropuerto Quad City era el tercero en importancia del Estado de Illinois y estaba justo en el condado que vio nacer a Gregory House, Rock Island. Era un lugar como otro cualquiera a orillas del Mississippi. Rock Island también era la base de la Escuela de Ingeniería de Gestión del Ejército de . Cuando su padre no estaba destinado en el extranjero ese era su espacio vital. Otra razón para no querer volver. Desde el suceso que marcó a su familia, John House se refugió en brazos de la Armada, apartándose cada vez más de los que le querían. Una mujer neurótica y un rebelde con causa no eran un aliciente demasiado halagüeño…**

**Por esas razones, cuando el taxi paró enfrente de la que fue su casa, House permaneció en silencio observando que la doctora estaba pagando la carrera. Un mes antes, con ocasión del entierro de su madre, había conseguido evitar pasar por allí pero ahora no tenía más remedio. Cameron se adelantó y llamó al timbre, mientras House subía con no poca desgana la escalerita de la entrada y atravesaba el coqueto jardín.**

**Sa: ( amable, como siempre): Hola…Usted debe ser la Dra. Cameron…Creo que la vi en la Iglesia hace un mes…Bienvenida…La diría Feliz Navidad pero …  
Cam: Entiendo que no lo sea. Gracias.  
Sa: Greg…La verdad es que es una gran sorpresa la que nos ha dado tu novia cuando nos llamó para decirnos que querías venir…¿Qué tal estás hijo?**

**Si las miradas mataran Allison Cameron hubiera caído fulminada en ese mismo instante. El nefrólogo calló y se limitó a saludar cariñoso a la mujer que le había criado. Cuando entraban en la casa alcanzó a susurrar a su acompañante "No te creas que esto va a quedar así doctora, te vas a enterar de quién es Gregory House ".**

**CAPITULO 41**

**A pesar del enfado no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse de su brazo. Los nervios no le dejaban andar. No había estado en casa desde hacía al menos 15 años. Cuando empezó a ganarse la vida lo suficientemente bien. La recordaba igual, quizá algo más grande. Cuidada hasta el extremo. Su madre se ocupaba. Y suponía que ahora que ella no estaba era tía Sarah la que ponía su interés en esas cosas. Entró en el salón y le vio. Estaba de pie, no sabiendo muy bien qué posición tomar. La situación era tensa. Pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado por acometer la representación de hacerle los falsos honores al señor del feudo,su padre.**

**JH: Hola Gregory…Bienvenido a casa.  
H: Hola padre…Gracias. Diría que es un placer pero …  
JH: Lo sé…No te gusta mentir…¿Tal vez quieras presentarme a…?  
H: ( en plan borde): Puede presentarse ella sola…¿verdad nena?  
Cam: ( ruborizada): Soy la doctora Allison Cameron…Creo que nos conocimos cuando su mujer y usted estuvieron de paso en Princeton…No tuve la oportunidad de darle el pésame por la pérdida de su esposa…Sé lo duro que es pasar por algo así....  
JH: Gracias señorita…Sí, la recuerdo a usted…¿Sigue trabajando con Gregory?  
H: ( honda en mano y tirando a dar): Sí…Ella es …¿Cómo decirlo? Mi compañera sentimental…Alégrate papá, es la primera vez en muchos años que no me cobran…aunque podría hacerlo sin esforzarse ¿verdad encanto?  
Sa: ( no sabiendo qué hacer para echar un cable a Allison viendo que está a punto de llorar): Si nos disculpáis…Voy a acomodar a tu novia en vuestro cuarto…Ven conmigo, por favor…  
JH: ( no se resiste a hacerle un reproche): Ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar Greg….Ha sido grosero e inapropiado…  
H: ( aunque sabe que tiene razón): Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que están fuera de lugar y están a pesar de todo…( abre su bote de pastillas y se pega un buen chute): Pero, no podemos hacer nada ¿verdad?  
JH: ¿Aún sigues con eso?  
H: Ajá…Debe ser porque sigo siendo igual de cojo que hace un mes…Hay cosas que nunca cambian….**

**Se sentaron a cenar, lo que todo el mundo del primer mundo cristiano apostólico y romano cena esa noche. No hubo ganas de hablar. Había mucho que decir pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. Sarah se limitó a observar a su sobrino y a su amiga y entendió la situación al instante. Pero prefirió ser prudente y callar. Eran las once cuando se retiraron a dormir.**

**House dejó que la inmunóloga entrara antes en su cuarto, para seguirla y cerrar por dentro. Hubo un largo silencio…El nefrólogo aguardaba a que sus familiares se acostaran. Por su parte la Dra Cameron no estaba segura de lo que le cabía esperar…Se limitaba a observar a su jefe que paseaba como un león enjaulado a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Estaba furioso. Por verse obligado a hacer un viaje que no deseaba, por ir descubriendo mentiras a cada paso y sobre todo, por comprobar que Cameron siempre le ganaba por la mano...Por eso no podía parar, tenía que encauzar toda esa frustración de alguna forma y no quería hablar porque sabía que por la boca moría siempre el pez. Se consumió metiéndose entre pecho y espalda media botella de bourbon en poco más de dos tragos. Viendo su estado, Allison no pudo más y desencadenó la tempestad**

**Cam: ¡¡¡¿Quieres dejar de beber y estarte quieto de una puñetera vez?!!!  
H: Me moveré lo que me plazca y beberé lo que me dé la gana…hasta caer redondo si es preciso…  
Cam: ( harta): ¡¡¡Dí que sí!!!…Bebe, bebe hasta que te olvides del mundo…  
H: ( ácido): Mejor que el mundo se olvide de mí…( sabiendo que ella no va a dejar pasar el asunto): Pero eso no va a suceder ¿A que no?  
Cam: ( triste y ofendida): Nunca pensé que te atreverías a avergonzarme delante de tu propia familia…es lo más ruín y asqueroso que has hecho en todos los años que te conozco House.  
H: No es nada peor de lo que has hecho tú…Además no puedo avergonzarte…¡¡¡no tienes vergüenza mi amor !!!  
Cam: ( viendo que sigue andando frenético con el vaso en la mano): Si luego te duele la pierna…  
H: Si me duele la pierna tengo pastillas para remediarlo…  
Cam: ( aplaude): ¡¡¡Bieeeeeen sigue drogándote!!!  
H: ( tira el vaso contra la pared de manera violenta): ¿Tú también me vas a dar lecciones?...La niña buena…la perfecta, la de los sentimientos puros…¿Ésa eres tú?  
Cam: (no reacciona y asustada mira los cristales del recipiente que ha quedado hecho añicos en el suelo ): Yo no…  
H: (comienza a desvariar): No…sólo es una puta máscara, muy bien pintada, eso sí…Ahora lo sé... ¡¡¡En realidad eres como todo el mundo…!!! ¡¡¡Peor que todo el mundo!!! Una zorrita manipuladora de pacotilla…¡¡¡eso es lo que eres!!!...  
Cam: ( sin amedrentarse): Y tú un fracasado, un desgraciado indecente sin moral ni sentimientos que vive carcomido por la amargura…  
H: ( asiente y continúa): Sí cariño, he de darte la razón…Soy un miserable, un gilipollas…todo lo que quieras…Pero tú no has podido caer más baja ¡¡¡Mi novia !!!  
Cam: ( intentando entenderle): ¿Por qué te empeñas en herir a la gente que te rodea?  
H: ( se para y la mira): ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¡¡¡No me vengas con esas!!! Deja de mentirte y de engañarme…¿Te crees que me la das?...No se pueden dejar los trabajos a medias…, debí terminar lo que empecé en el despacho y darte lo tuyo... Es lo que quieres y lo que necesitas…Lo que andas buscando desde el principio de los tiempos como una vulgar calientapollas…( se calla un instante,  
porque al oír sus propias palabras convertidas en sonidos se asusta de sí mismo. Comprende que está yendo demasiado lejos, no obstante, no puede parar porque la ira es más fuerte que la cordura): ¿Desde cuándo tienes planeada la charada? ¿Piensas que no sé por qué me has traído hasta aquí?¡¡¡Si está más claro que el agua!!!…  
Cam: (no sabiendo qué decir constata una evidencia): ¡¡¡Por favor, esto es un verdadero dislate y tú estás completamente loco!!!  
H: (desabrido): ¿Loco? ¡¡¡Claro que estoy loco!!! ¡¡¡Es inaudito!!! ¡¡¡Ni mi padre se ha atrevido jamás a ...!!! ¡¡¡Y llegas tú y hala..., ancha es Castilla!!!  
C: ( desesperada): ¡¡¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!!!  
H: ( incrédulo): Seguro que sí...¿Te crees capaz de manejarme?...¿Qué imaginabas? ¿Qué película te montaste en la mollera?...Déjame imaginar...Pensabas que el cojito se relajaría en la vuelta al hogar…Creías que el corazón se le haría de plastilina y le daría a la nena su chupa chups, ¿verdad?  
Cam: ( casi con repulsión por sus modales ): ¡¡¡ Qué simple eres!!!  
H: ( la agarra con fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos queden juntos): Tal vez tenías la absurda ilusión de que nos pasaríamos tres días encerrados aquí metiendo igual que animales, como si esto fuera "El Último Tango en París "…¡¡¡Pues lo siento muchísimo doctora!!! (al ver que ella quiere apartarse deja de abrazarla pero no la permite irse)...Te equivocas …, ni esto es París ni me gusta bailar…Además, es una lástima pero, no tenemos mantequilla ( perdiendo definitivamente las formas): Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Llevas ropa interior o te la has dejado en casa para ahorrar tiempo?  
Cam: ( notando que él está más exaltado de lo normal): No sólo eres simple sino también ordinario…  
H: Claro…Y tú la finura personificada……¡¡¡Puñetera manía de salvar el mundo!!!  
Cam: ( sobrepasada por la situación) ¡¡¡No te entiendo!!!  
H: ( la obliga a mirarle, buscando sus ojos, taladrándola con sus dos piedras azules): No me entiendes…¡¡¡Maldita sea mi estampa!!! Dirás que no te da la gana entender…¡¡¡Cuándo te enterarás, joder!!!…Tu cara bonita y tus buenas intenciones no pueden cambiar el mundo…  
Cam: ( asustada): ¡¡¡¡ Ni lo pretendo!!!  
H: ( cruel): Mejor…¿Sabes por qué ?...Porque eres pésima, peor que una samaritana de quinta fila...  
Cam: ( destemplada): ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?  
H: Lo que estás oyendo…Toda tu jodida vida con la santa retahíla de gilipolleces y lemas hediondos…Todo el puto día con esa mierda en la boca... ( burlándose imitando su voz): "Me gusta la gente herida…bla bla bla…explica todo lo que hago"…( grita): ¡¡¡¿Y para qué te vale?!!! ¡¡¡Dime !!! ¡¡¡¿Para qué?!!!  
Cam: ( comprendiendo al fin a qué se refiere, su voz se apaga al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecen al sentirse indefensa): No puedes hacerme esto… No tienes motivos…no….no tienes derecho…  
H: (desmedido): Yo te lo diré doctora…( le susurra al oído como si fuera una declaración amorosa): Para nada…Tu hermanita murió agonizando, con un dolor lento y atroz …  
Cam: ( temblando): ¡¡¡Cállate!!!  
H: ( observando como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos, continúa en su propio descontrol, incapaz de pararse a pensar en lo que dice): ¡¡¡Pobre Allison!!! Su esfuerzo no sirvió, no tuvo recompensa… Por eso te enamoraste de tu compañero en la universidad…Y tal vez ni siquiera le quisiste...¡¡¡Doble o nada a que te casaste por pena!!!  
Cam: (grita furiosa): ¡¡¡ Ni se te ocurra seguir House y si lo haces atente a las consecuencias!!!  
H: (ignora su advertencia y traspasa todos los límites de lo aceptable): Seguro que te lo tirabas para redimir a tu hermana y también fallaste...Estaba tan en las últimas que ni siquiera era capaz de cumplir los servicios mínimos pero su muerte no fue tu liberación...,sólo sirvió para recordarte tu fracaso antiguo y….**

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡Plas!!!!!!".....Sonido onomatopéyico más que apropiado ensimismado en un halo de súbito silencio. Instantes que se hacen horas...Gana el rencor en las miradas, el miedo en las mentes, la ponzoña en las almas porque...El choque de su mano fue un latigazo que sonó como un chasquido al caer de lleno sobre su desprevenida mejilla …Le dio con toda la fuerza de que era capaz de modo que la inercia del enérgico impacto le hizo girar su cabeza hacia un lado a la vez que volvió en sí cuando, sin más contemplaciones, ella le espetó**

**Cam: ¡¡¡Eres un hijo de la gran puta!!!  
H: Sí…Eso dice todo el mundo…Menos mi madre…Debe ser porque está muerta…**

**Y nada más… Le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de coger su bastón y sus pastillas para después abandonar la habitación y dirigirse a la salida. No era el insulto lo que le llegó al alma y le frenó en seco sino el lugar en el que fue pronunciado. Era como un sacrilegio, una blasfemia mucho más dolorosa que la bofetada que recibió con toda justicia. **

**CAPITULO 42**

**Cuando volvió, las manecillas del reloj que había en la mesilla de noche acariciaban a las 5.45 de la mañana. Se sorprendió cuando, en la penumbra, distinguió su figura tumbada sobre la cama…Ni siquiera la había deshecho, lo cual significaba que no había perdido el tiempo en desvestirse.**

**Creyéndola dormida, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado sigiloso…El paseo no había servido…El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y la congoja le oprimía hasta dificultarle la respiración. Ella se percató al segundo de su llegada, pero estaba igual de confusa que él, de modo que tardó un mundo en hacerse notar. En cualquier caso los dos dieron gracias al verse amparados por la semioscuridad del alba incipiente.**

**Cam: No estoy dormida…No puedo dormir…Me siento…  
H: Sé cómo te sientes…Dejémoslo…Podemos ahorrarnos las disculpas mutuas…A estas alturas serían palabras carentes de significado…Para decir algo que no sentimos es mejor callarse…( triste porque no es la primera vez que habla más de la cuenta por causa de la bebida): En boca cerrada no entran moscas y yo ahora las siento aletear en el paladar como una jauría…Estoy borracho Allison...estoy muy borracho..., pero no es una eximente...Debí meterme la lengua donde imaginas ...y callarme...callarme por una vez en mi puta vida...  
Cam: El alcohol y el sentido común no son buenos compañeros de viaje...  
H:( asiente y continúa su argumento): Por favor, déjame terminar...porque si no...si no...me será imposible volver a mirarte a la cara sin avergonzarme... Entenderé que me desprecies por mi bajeza pero no voy a disculparme por cosas que no tienen disculpa…Lo has conseguido…, ya tienes tus respuestas. Has conocido mi auténtico cariz… ( suspira): Tenías razón, todos teníais razón…Soy un ser abyecto, un despojo humano indigno de llamarse persona…Con eso está dicho todo...Punto en boca.  
Cam: (lastimera): House…no hables así...,no digas eso…no es cierto…no puede ser cierto…  
H: ( temiendo que las cosas se enreden cambia de tema ): ¿Sabes?...Es la primera vez que una mujer duerme conmigo en esta cama…  
Cam: ( le mira con cierta dulzura, rozándole el pómulo): ¿Te duele aún?  
H: (niega): Bah, no es nada…( sigue con la confesión): Antes no era como hoy…Los muchachos nos teníamos que buscar…la vida…¿recuerdas a Paul Norman, verdad?  
Cam: Sí…El sacerdote que ofició el funeral de tu madre…  
H: Era mi amigo y compañero en todas mis correrías**

_**§[FLASHBACK: "Todos los jóvenes lo hacían. Chicos y chicas estaban acostumbrados a irse a pescar y bañarse desnudos en el río o en el lago. La excusa perfecta para fumarse las clases. Era una diversión inocente en la infancia y la única manera de descubrir el sexo cuando llegaba la adolescencia…**_

_**Greg House y su amigo Paul Norman no eran una excepción. El primero, se pasaba el verano trabajando en la tienda de su tío para pagarse su posterior ingreso en Hopkins. Su padre no aprobaba esa decisión pero la persistencia de tía Sarah y el ahínco con el que su hijo se tomó su labor en el establecimiento de ultramarinos de su cuñado, hicieron que no tuviera más remedio que ceder. Por su parte, Paul Norman había ingresado en el seminario un año antes, y regresaba a Rock Island para pasar las vacaciones...**_

_**La libertad para ellos consistía en encontrarse con las gemelas Stein y jugar a las prendas en medio del bosque. Las chicas eran las hijas del propietario de Supermercados Stein, un judío sueco-finés de primera generación. Su padre había llegado a América, como tantos otros, huyendo del exterminio seguro con una mano delante y otra detrás, y a base de sudor y lágrimas consiguió levantar el floreciente negocio que el hombre pensaba legar a sus hijas. Ruth y Raquel ayudaban despachando y empaquetando los pedidos pero, en cuanto podían, sabían bien dónde dirigirse. El chapoteo era más interesante que la caja registradora porque, a pesar de la inexperiencia y la torpeza de los cuatro, las dos hermanas eran como dos gotas de agua, de modo que, unas veces ellos y otras ellas, favorecían el intercambio sin pudor alguno, aprendiendo a quererse en democracia y sobre la marcha…atrás. **_

_**Aquella tarde estaban en ello cuando distinguieron la figura de alguien que se acercaba a lo lejos…"¡¡¡Ruth!!! Raquel!!".Las chicas, que estaban agarradas al cuello de sus respectivos galanes, perdieron la libido cuando reconocieron la voz del dueño del supermercado"¡¡¡Dios mío, es papá!!!" Con el alma… y otras cosas en los pies, Paul y Greg las soltaron al unísono…"¡¡¡¡Jodeeeeer!!!" "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"." Aguantad la respiración…, con suerte a lo mejor no os ve" ."Nosotras nos vamos". Se despidieron con un beso casto y cuando el tendero llegó a la orilla ya estaban vestidas…"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" "Tomando un baño, hace mucho calor"…"¿Dónde están?". El hombre miraba obsesivamente a todas partes, y no se movía de allí. Las jóvenes empezaban a preocuparse, pero aun así seguían haciéndose las despistadas…"¿Dónde están…quienes?""No os hagáis las tontas"…¡¡¡Mañana mismo os mando a Boston a estudiar, antes de que sea irremediable!!!""Papá es verano, nadie estudia en verano" "¡¡¡Vosotras sí!!!"…"¿Y qué es lo irremediable?". "¡¡¡Eso!!!". Las quinceañeras y el comerciante ven como los dos muchachos emergen del fondo al borde del ahogo, mirándoles con ojos de espanto …El Sr Stein grita enfurecido,¡¡¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho desgraciados?!!! ¡¡¡Jodido curita de los cojones…, como te pille te voy a dar más hostias que en el seminario!!! ¡¡¡ Y a ti cabronazo, ya verás cuando se lo diga a tu padre...vas a acordarte de este día!!!. Viendo que no hay manera de arreglar el asunto y sintiendo que están como garbanzos en remojo, deciden salir tal cual y haciendo un ovillo con su ropas, escapan campo arriba, preguntándose quién habría sido el chivato que les había dejado, nunca mejor dicho, con el culo al aire**_

_**Cuando Greg llegó a casa de su tía la pequeña aventura se conocía hasta en Springfield, la capital del Estado de Illinois. Sarah no fue condescendiente en aquella ocasión**_

_**Sa: Tu padre te espera… Acaba de irse…y fue muy claro…Quiere verte lo antes posible…Sabía que vendrías aquí directamente y se acercó a prevenirme...Al parecer ha tenido una conversación muy interesante con el Señor Stein...¿Te das cuenta?...Mis esfuerzos por educarte...todos mis consejos han caído en saco roto...¡¡¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo Greg!!!  
H: ¡¡¡Pero tía Sarah!!!  
Sa: ¡¡¡No hay peros que valgan!!! Veo que no sabes guardar tu propio trasero, así que no voy a ser yo quien te salve esta vez …Eres mayorcito para divertirte de modo que …¡¡¡Andando a casa!!!  
H: ¡¡¡Joder!!!**_

_**John House estaba en el despacho cuando su hijo llegó. La madre no le dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza. No le quedaba otra. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar a lo que suponía su propio patíbulo:**_

_**H: Tía Sarah dijo que querías hablar conmigo...  
JH: (aunque está tan disgustado como su cuñada ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse. Decide ser comedido consciente de que su hijo ya no es un niño. Toma aire y responde lacónico): Así es...Siéntate…  
H: ( sorprendido casi contiene la respiración porque se esperaba un mandoble monumental): Gracias…  
JH: ( haciéndole ver su imprudencia): ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esto? ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando? ¡¡¡No sé por qué hago preguntas tontas!!!  
H: ( se encoge de hombros): Es verano y..  
JH: Ya sé que es verano…y sé...¡¡¡Has ultrajado el honor de nuestro vecino!!!  
H: Mmmm…No papá…El honor del señor Stein está intacto…  
JH: ¿Ah sí?  
H: Lo único un poco más complicado de arreglar es el virgo de sus hijas…  
JH: ( estupefacto): ¿Te has acostado con las dos?  
H: (orgulloso): No papá, con las dos no...Primero con una y luego con otra, creo...es que no se distinguen bien…Tienen todo tan parecido...( aclara ante la mirada espantada de John): A ellas no les importa...  
JH: ¡¡¡Por Dios Santo !!!  
H: Te aseguro que Dios no ha tenido nada que ver en esto…Bueno, si exceptuamos que Paul es un aspirante a …  
JH: ¡¡¡Basta!!! ¿Con qué cara voy a mirar a Klaus a partir de ahora?  
H: No le mires…es muy feo…te hice un favor…  
JH: ¡¡¡No me vengas con ésas porque no estoy para bromas!!! ¡¡¡No tienes ni idea en qué lío puedes haberte metido!!! ¡¡¡Debería darte leches hasta cansarme!!!  
H: Pues las gemelas no tienen queja…  
JH: ¡¡¡Mira qué bien!!! ¡¡¡Me has quitado un gran peso de encima!!!  
H: ( añade algo que es su perdición): Además no hemos hecho nada que tú, mamá o tío William y tía Sarah no hayáis hecho ant…**_

_**No puede terminar la frase. Le cruza la cara a mano vuelta. El desmesurado bofetón que le llega a destiempo y por sorpresa golpea certero aun de refilón. Aunque casi le tira de la silla no grita. Se limita a recomponerse en su asiento para luego conducir su mano hacia el labio superior al notar un líquido salado en la boca. Sangra. Lo tiene partido. Se miran pero no dicen nada. Gregory se levanta y se marcha. Después de aquello no volvió a pisar el despacho de su padre"]§**_

**H: Creo que fue la última vez que me tocó ...( sonríe y confiesa): ...y la verdad, en aquella ocasión, no me importó demasiado**

**Ella le escuchó disfrutando de la historia, imaginándole desnudo corriendo por el campo no pudo evitar una carcajada. El nefrólogo también pareció relajarse y romper con la tensión que se había instalado en su vida en las últimas 48 horas. Estaban tan agotados después de los momentos vividos que no les importó dormirse hombro con hombro. Inequívoco preludio de lo que estaba por venir**

**CAPITULO 43**

**Sin saber por qué Sarah, la tía de Gregory, la había caído bien. Era la que más amable se había mostrado con ella. John House, el padre de su jefe, había sido cortés sin más. Tampoco estaba en situación de estar como unas castañuelas, eran las primeras navidades que pasaba sin su mujer después de estar toda una vida juntos. Pero lo que conocía de él, la tormentosa relación con el nefrólogo, la hacía mantener ciertas reservas hacia su persona.**

**Cuando despertó la mañana del ****25 de Diciembre de 2007****, no estaba de buen humor. Observó la estancia…Estanterías con libros por todos lados, fotos de Gregory jugando a todo tipo de deportes, pósteres y cuadros colgados por las paredes…El edificio Chrysler, el Golden Gate, las Torres Gemelas y por supuesto, la Torre Sears y el edificio Wrigley. No pudo por menos que detenerse en el hombre que dormía a su lado. Respiraba placenteramente, en un leve ronquido, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. En un impulso inexplicable le metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Encontró lo que esperaba, la bolsita de reserva que ella había llevado tan cerca del corazón, "puñeteras vicodinas", murmuró…Las dejó sobre la mesilla junto al otro frasco y una vez se hubo arreglado, salió rumbo a la cocina sin despertar a House.**

**Sarah se mostró muy efusiva y la invitó enseguida a un café recién hecho.**

**Sa: Pase hijita…No se quede ahí  
Cam: ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?  
Sa: Nada, esté tranquila… sólo estaba sacando los platos de la cena de anoche del lavavajillas…Usted ha venido de visita…a descansar….  
Cam: Sí claro…a descansar…  
Sa: ( acercando los cafés a la mesita de la cocina, se sienta y sonríe mirándola con unos preciosos ojos azules que no la resultan extraños): Pero anoche no descansó ¿verdad?  
Cam: ( ahogada por el pudor): Siento haberla despertado…  
Sa: (niega): No cielo…Fue mi sobrino el que me desveló…Le oí coger las llaves del recibidor y abrir la puerta cuando salió…  
Cam: Lo dice como si se lo esperara…  
Sa: Así es…Desde que recibí su llamada supe que no era usted su novia…No sé qué tipo de relación tienen ni me incumbe, pero desde luego no es su novia…, aún…  
Cam: ( asombrada): ¿Cómo?  
Sa: Fácil…En cinco años que estuvo con ella, la abogada con la que vivía no fue capaz de traerle de vuelta a casa…Su madre le suplicó que viniera de vez en cuando y no fue posible…El mes pasado mi sobrino estuvo alojado en mi casa y vino sólo, con dos compañeros.  
Cam: Lo sé…Con mi jefa y el doctor Wilson…  
Sa: ( provoca un equivoco, puesto que Sarah siempre pensó que Wilson y Cuddy estaban casados y Cameron cree que las artes adivinatorias de la tía de su jefe rozan lo extraordinario): Hacen buena pareja esos dos…  
Cam: Sí…Ahora tienen un pequeño…  
Sa: Pues la doctora Cuddy no estaba encinta hace un mes…  
Cam: Ah no…Adoptaron a un niño…  
Sa: Me alegro por ellos, sí señor.  
Cam: ( vuelve sobre la conversación): ¿Por qué dice que no soy su novia aún?  
Sa: Conociendo a Gregory debe ser usted una persona importante para él, a pesar de lo que haya ocurrido anoche…Si no lo fuera no habría movido un dedo para venir…  
Cam: ( pesimista): Esperaba que pudiera ver a su padre…Me imaginaba que tal vez….después de lo que pasó hace un mes…  
Sa: ¿Se refiere a la muerte de mi hermana o a lo sucedido en el cementerio?  
Cam: A ambas cosas…  
Sa: Piensa que se ha metido en una cueva y cree que va a ser atrapada por los dragones alados antes de encontrar la salida ¿verdad?  
Cam: ( asiente casi entre lágrimas): He dudado en venir hasta el último momento. Quizá fui demasiado impulsiva llamándola... No sé si estoy loca u obro adecuadamente, yo…yo no quiero ver a House así...quiero que se recupere, que hable con su padre...que aprenda a disfrutar de la vida y no sé qué hacer para que sepa que no me mueve ningún interés oscuro, que es simplemente porque...  
Sa: ( prescinde del usted): Porque le quieres...  
Cam: ( asiente): Sí...para qué mentir... Pero pensándolo bien creo que ha sido algo precipitado...dadas las circunstancias...Lo hice premeditadamente sin contar con él y... me odiará por ello...  
Sa: ( suspira pensativa): Mira hija mía…Con Greg, al igual que con mi cuñado, llega un momento en que hay que ir a por todas porque las cautelas no sirven...Mi sobrino es audaz para lo que quiere pero, como los pura sangre, a veces hay que espolearle para sacar lo mejor de él…  
Cam: ¿Y qué sugiere que haga?  
Sa: (decidida): De momento empezar por el principio...Provocaremos un choque de trenes querida…y que sea lo que Dios quiera…(explícita): Lo que venga después ya dependerá de ti...(reflexiona): ¡¡¡Ya va siendo hora de que se deje querer!!!  
Cam: (preocupada): Pero entonces debe estar lúcido…  
Sa: ¿Te refieres a las pastillas de la pierna?  
Cam: Sí…Pero sería una crueldad quitárselas tía Sarah…En los últimos tiempos ha tenido muchos dolores...  
Sa: No creo que haya que llegar a eso...Tú eres médico…Dale la dosis necesaria para que su discernimiento esté despejado sin torturarle demasiado y deja que yo me encargue de lo demás….  
Cam: Es usted digna tía de su sobrino…Y se parece a la persona que más quiero en este mundo,…mi madre.**

**Si Gregory House hubiera sospechado lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su habitación se hubiera despertado para salvaguardar su alijo…Por fortuna para ambos, Allison pudo apropiarse de él antes que su colega**

**[…]**

**Aquella tarde, House, Cameron y John estaban en la salita de estar mientras Sarah preparaba la cena de Navidad**

**Cam: ¡¡¡Tía Sarah, llámeme si precisa ayuda!!!  
H: Dra Cameron, no es justo…, yo soy el que necesita ayuda…¡¡¡no sabes lo que me duele!!!  
Cam: Más me duelen a mí tus palabras y me aguanto doctor…  
H: (harto de suplicar y molesto por el dolor exclama intentando ser comedido): ¡¡¡Bendito Dios!!!!!!!! ¿Es que acaso estamos en periodo de escasez?  
Cam: Ayer te diste un pasote monumental…¡¡¡sabes que hoy no puedes hacer lo mismo!!! A no ser que quieras que te reviente el hígado…  
H: (perdiendo las formas) ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?  
JH: Le importa…  
H: ( mirando asombrado a su padre): ¿Perdón?  
JH: Digo que le importa…Porque si no le importara no estaría preocupada de quitarte esa mierda de tu alcance…así que... ¡¡¡Cállate!!!  
Cam: ( anonada porque la ayuda viene de un flanco que no espera, decide ser más condescendiente): Tendrás tu pastilla con la cena House…No puedes tomarlas como si fueran lacasitos  
H: (continúa la protesta sin convicción): Pero…  
Cam: (poniendo fin al ten con ten): Lo siento…O eso, o nada….**

**Cenaron casi en una visión clonada de la noche anterior, aunque en esa ocasión fueron las mujeres de la casa las que intercambiaron miradas nerviosas de complicidad. Cuando terminaron el café Greg House se fue directo al baño, momento que aprovechó su tía para hacer encaje de bolillos**

**Sa: ( a su cuñado): John…¿Dónde estaba aquel libro tan precioso que tenías de nudos marineros?  
JH: Pues creo que en mi despacho…  
Sa: Es que a la doctora le encanta navegar…e incluso se atreve con el rafting... JH: ¿De veras? Es usted valiente doctora  
Cam: No se crea...  
Sa: John, me encantaría enseñárselo...¿Serías tan amable de ir a buscarlo?  
JH: ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?  
Sa: Sabes que se marchan mañana ...  
JH: Está bien …Lo buscaré…Puede que tarde un rato…Pero para una vez que mi hijo se echa una novia decente y viene a casa con ella no es cosa de desilusionarla…Discúlpenme señoras…**

**A los dos minutos el nefrólogo regresa del baño**

**H: ¿Y mi padre?  
Sa: Pues …no sé, yo estaba en la cocina…  
Cam: Ha salido a por leña al porche  
Sa: Gregory hazme un favor, tráeme un libro de repostería que hay en el escritorio del despacho de tu padre…Quiero haceros un pastel para mañana…  
H: ¿No puede ir ella?  
Sa: Te lo he dicho a ti…  
H: ¡¡¡Está bien!!! No hay quien os aguante hoy a ninguna de las dos…**

**Entra en el despacho concentrado en lo que le han pedido, sin percatarse que no está solo en la habitación**

**H: ¡¡¡Yo aquí no veo ningún libro de pasteles!!!  
JH: ¡¡¡ Ni yo el de nudos marineros!!!**

**Ambos intercambian una mirada comprendiendo la trampa cuando ya es demasiado tarde. El portazo y el cric de la llave les dan pistas más que evidentes de la encerrona de la que han sido víctimas…y más cuando oyen la voz de Sarah desde fuera. "¡¡¡Más os vale hacer lo que tenéis que hacer porque no pienso abrir hasta que os comportéis como adultos!!!".**

**JH: Tendremos que hacerle caso…no quiero pasarme el resto de mi corta existencia encerrado aquí…  
H: A mí tampoco me hace ilusión…  
JH: No sé por qué no entró en el ejército como un jodido sargento.  
H: ( carcajada) : Esa estuvo bien…Pero tú no le tienes nada que envidiar…  
JH: La vida me ha hecho ser como soy…Pero no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan…  
H: (siente escalofríos, se da cuenta de que sin querer ambos han vuelto al pasado y disfraza su miedo con un comentario socarrón): Tiene narices que me lo digas a mí precisamente en este lugar  
JH: Poco importa ya ...El pasado es pasado y no podemos cambiarlo…  
H: Pero sí podemos buscarle un sentido para entender nuestro propio presente….  
JH: ( dispuesto a dar explicaciones): ¿Qué quieres saber?  
H: ( sin andarse por las ramas): ¿Por qué me odias?  
JH: Yo no te odio Gregory…  
H: (triste): Pues no lo parece…  
JH: ¿Piensas que por ser riguroso te odio?…  
H: Eras algo más que riguroso papá...  
JH: (mirándole a los ojos, ambos saben a qué momento de sus vidas se refiere): A veces los padres no obramos como debemos…y otras veces los hijos tampoco…A veces los hijos merecen las bofetadas que reciben y a veces no…  
H: ( asiente contrariado): Esa no es una excusa padre...  
JH: No, no lo es…( traga saliva): Pero …a mí se me derrumbó el mundo en un segundo…Me vi solo…sin ayuda…contigo y tu madre…, a punto de perderos a los dos…, a los tres…y no supe...no pude...  
H: (categórico): Claro…Le querías más a él…  
JH: ( entero y seguro, manteniendo el tipo): Esa es una explicación impropia de ti Gregory, por infantil errónea y falsa…Y tú lo sabes… Aun con equivocaciones puse todo mi empeño y voluntad...Hice de ti un hombre de provecho, un hombre de bien...Deberías estar agradecido en lugar de cuestionarme... te enseñé el valor del respeto...algo que ahora no se tiene en cuenta para nada...  
H: ( descargando todo lo que lleva dentro): ¡¡¡ Pero yo no te respetaba papá!!!¡¡¡Te temía!!! Me cagaba de miedo en cuanto te veía dar una voz más alta que otra...Cuando metía la pata...cuando hablaba más de la cuenta ...Porque sabía lo que podía llegar después... Todas las porfías terminaban igual... con o sin razón siempre llevaba las de perder...¡¡¡Ni siquiera me dejabas llorar delante de ti!!!...  
JH: Exageras...  
H: No...claro que no...Me quedo corto...Podría enumerar sin esfuerzo media docena de situaciones que ahora te abochornarían...Pero no lo haré...No quiero ser cruel...Sería caer en tus errores y eso es lo último que querría...  
JH: ( enfadado): ¡¡¡Me tratas como a un don nadie!!!...¡¡¡Como si hubiera dejado a mi familia abandonada a su suerte!!!¿Eso querías, que me hubiese marchado como muchos hacían cuando venían mal dadas? ¿Que os hubiese dejado tirados a tu pobre madre y a ti cuando tu hermano murió?  
H: No papá...Aunque no sé si fue bueno para nosotros que te quedaras...Si te hubieras ido tal vez no hubiésemos padecido tanto...Lo más triste es que antes de que Tony muriera no eras así...¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pagar los platos rotos?  
JH: (justificando la sinrazón): No podía dejar que todo se me fuera de las manos ...  
H: Claro...La táctica del palo y la zanahoria...Darme era más fácil que razonar...La cuestión era otra y lo sabes...¡¡¡Si al menos lo reconocieras me daría por satisfecho!!!  
JH: ¿Y qué quieres, que me ponga de rodillas y te implore?  
H: No papá...pero... ( le increpa elevando el tono): ¡¡¡No has sido un ejemplo a seguir!!! ¡¡¡Y no intentes hacerme comulgar con ruedas de molino!!!  
JH: (herido en su amor propio grita más todavía): ¡¡¡Tú no tienes hijos, no te permitas juzgarme y mucho menos levantarme la voz!!!  
H: ( tranquilo): Sí que me lo permito...porque puedo...Soy el único que puede...Tony no tuvo tiempo y mamá no tuvo valor...  
JH: ( desencajado): ¡¡¡Déjales descansar en paz!!! ¡¡¡Por más que te pese aún soy tu padre!!! ¡¡¡El hombre que te engendró!!! ¡¡¡No se te olvide eso!!!  
H: ( mueve la cabeza contrariado): ¿Piensas que el hecho de traer hijos al mundo te capacita automáticamente para ser padre?...¡¡¡Dios qué errado andas!!!...  
JH: (baja el tono): ¿Insinúas acaso que no te quiero?  
H: ( suspira y le mira un segundo como queriendo adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento): No digo que no me quisieras...que no me quieras ahora...,pero estás equivocado...Confundes la autoridad con el poder...Parecen lo mismo porque suelen ir de la mano, pero son términos distintos...Tú nos dominabas, controlabas nuestras vidas... Tenías poder pero no autoridad...  
JH: ( reflexiona más sereno): Es posible...pero yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti...para mis chicos...para mi familia...  
H: ( haciendo la pregunta que lleva 30 años rumiando en su cerebro): Dime entonces ¿A qué vino ese empeño loco por que entrara en los Marines?…  
JH: (desvela su táctica): Fue una estrategia…  
H: ¿Quéeeeeeeeee?  
JH: ( confiesa): Yo no ingresé en los Marines por vocación hijo mío…No me quedó otra…( acongojado): ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí los dos juntos?  
H: ( asiente): Sí…la cicatriz del labio se encarga de refrescarme la memoria de vez en cuando… No te censuro... hasta comprendo tu enfado...( sonríe): La gamberrada fue supina...  
JH: ¡¡¡Vaya, por fin lo admites!!!  
H: Claro...¡¡¡Pero qué coño, mereció la pena!!!...Las gemelas eran de las pocas que se dejaban sin poner pegas...¡¡¡Dios qué verano!!!  
JH: No me lo recuerdes...¡¡¡su padre vino aquí con la escopeta de perdigones cargada y estaba dispuesto a usarla!!! ¡¡¡Decía que sus hijas habían perdido la inocencia por vuestra culpa!!! Me hizo jurar ante la Santa Biblia que te daría lo tuyo....  
H: ( ríe): Pobre hombre...¡¡¡Cómo le engañaban las niñas!!!...Supongo que le creíste...(ácido): Aun así debiste quitarte los anillos antes de hacer lo que hiciste...  
JH: Sé que no estuve muy afortunado…pero no quería que te pasara lo que a mí…Te hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras para evitarlo…  
H: ( desubicado): ¿¿¿¿¿¿????????  
JH: Por lo visto las gemelas Stein no eran las únicas que gozaban de los amores veraniegos... William y yo éramos amigos…, como Paul y tú…Nos enamoramos de las dos muchachas más preciosas de Rock Island…Blythe y Sarah, y dimos con nuestros huesos en el río…  
H: (frunciendo el ceño pensativo): Ahora entiendo por qué me llovió el sopapo cuando menos lo esperaba …¡¡¡Joder!!! ...¿Pensabas que lo sabía y que estaba burlándome de ti?  
JH: ( asiente): Creía que tu madre y tu tía en su espíritu romanticón te habrían contado algo...El caso es que tuve que casarme con 17 años recién cumplidos, y como no había elección me enrolé en los Marines…  
H: Pero no comprendo…¿Si odiabas a los Marines, por qué esa obsesión?¿Por qué esa insistencia enfermiza para que Anthony y yo...?  
JH: ( continúa descifrando misterios): No odiaba a los Marines...Simplemente digamos que las cosas no salieron como siempre me las imaginé...  
H: ( asiente sacando sus conclusiones): Y es ahí donde entramos nosotros... te importaba un comino sacrificarnos...(sigue indagando): ¿Estabas decidido a condenarnos, animándonos a emprender una vida tan insulsa como la tuya sólo por soberbia? ¡¡¡Por ver como tus hijos conseguían lo que tú no alcanzaste haciéndonos responsables de tu propia mediocridad!!!  
JH: ( en tono evocador): No ...eso no es cierto Greg... Anthony no necesitaba ánimos…habría ido a la Academia con los ojos cerrados de no ser por lo que pasó,porque le gustaba de verdad…Eras tú el que me preocupabas…  
H: ( descolocado como pocas veces en su vida): ¿Te preocupaba? ¡¡¡Padre por el amor de Dios no me vengas ahora con esas!!!  
JH: ( asiente y sonríe, al descubrir que aún tiene cosas que mostrar a su hijo): Sabía que tú, con tu rebeldía, me llevarías la contraria por principio…Porque siempre ha sido así… Cada vez que te regañaba pensaba para mis adentros "¡Dios mío que no me haga caso, que no se quede! Que huya de aquí lo más lejos que pueda". Descubrí que Dios a veces escucha…  
H: ( con intención): Dios encarnado en tía Sarah  
JH: Si lo prefieres así…Le debo mucho...Le debes todo...  
H: ¿Quién pagó mi Universidad? ¿Ella o tú?  
JH: (hace una mueca indefinida entre la picardía y la amargura): Fue idea suya…Quería que yo conservara mi autoridad para darte una buena lección…Lo hablamos cuando volvimos del Japón…Yo estaba dispuesto a mandarte a Hopkins...tal y como querías...Tu madre y yo teníamos una provisión de fondos en el Banco que comenzamos al poco de la boda... ( resopla intentando dominar sus emociones): ...Era para vosotros dos...para Tony…, para ti...para cuando llegara el momento de la Universidad. La verdad es que no sabíamos qué hacer...Tanto tu madre como yo estábamos confundidos...Te despedimos un año antes siendo un muchacho y nos encontramos a casi un hombre...¡¡¡Cómo no tener dudas!!!...Pero Sarah lo tenía muy claro, sabía perfectamente que necesitabas hacerte valer y sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo así que me dijo, "No John, no le pagues el ingreso, tendrás tiempo de usar el dinero, pero no lo hagas ahora... Se ha pasado el año haciendo el vago, tomándome el pelo...No me gustaría que se echara a perder, conviene que sepa lo que es la vida y se lo gane". Las facturas venían a mi nombre, sé que las has visto en la documentación del desván que te entregó el mes pasado, pero pagábamos a medias…La razón que me dio me pareció justa, "también es un poco hijo mío". Tu madre se puso de su parte y sabes bien que no se puede luchar contra dos mujeres a la vez  
H: (sacando otro tema espinoso): ¿Y a ella? ¿La amabas de verdad? ¿O sólo te casaste por cumplir y no poner en duda su reputación..., su decencia?  
JH: (no puede mirarle a los ojos, se le quiebra la voz): No he querido nunca a otra persona como a Blythe, no me dio tiempo a querer a otra… Fue la mujer de mi vida hijo…a pesar de todo…  
H: Sí…Y tú eres mi padre, a pesar de todo…  
JH: ( cambia el tercio): ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
H: ¡¡¡Por favor no!!! Otra vez como hace un mes…, no  
JH: (sabiendo que no ve más allá de sus narices): No temas, no hay sermoneo...Pero ¡¡¡Qué caramba!!!, ten por seguro que si supiera que podría hacerte entrar en razón sería capaz de hacerlo… Me olvidaría de que ambos peinamos canas y de la paliza que te caería no podrías ni acordarte de tu nombre...  
H: ( sonríe con un rictus de victoria): ¿Ves ?...Lo que yo decía... Tu espíritu te traiciona...Y lo peor de todo es que no me cabe duda de que lo harías sin pestañear...  
JH: (prosigue dándole tácitamente la definitiva disculpa que llevaba esperando media vida): Sí... pero estás en lo cierto..., ésa no es la solución porque nunca lo ha sido... (burlón): Aunque si he de ser sincero, creo que una buena patada en el culo te aclararía bastante las ideas… (sin acabar de creerse el proceder del doctor, directo): ¿De verdad vas a dejarla escapar? ¿Vas a dejarla salir viva?  
H: (se sonroja puesto que es la primera vez que habla con su padre en esos términos, tocando sin eufemismos el terreno de lo personal): No sé a qué te refieres...  
JH: ( viendo sus mejillas, con sorna): Ya me doy cuenta...  
H: ( se explica): No es nada serio...ya sabes...Las mujeres y su universo rosa...Las sacas a cenar un día y a la semana siguiente están tomándose medidas para el traje de novia...¡¡¡Hacen lo que sea para pescar marido!!!  
JH: ( sonríe): Ya... Cuéntale la milonga a otro...No puedes negarlo Greg... Esa chiquilla te pone nervioso…Es normal hijo, es guapa, inteligente, y parece muy capaz….  
H: (inquieto): Sí…es guapa, inteligente y capaz pero tú no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella…Además somos dos polos opuestos….  
JH: ( asiente): Más a mi favor…Es triste decir esto pero…Soy un militar viudo, decrépito y acabado... y con todo y con eso he podido captar ese algo especial que hay entre dos personas cuando se hacen tilín…Y ya sabes, los polos opuestos se atraen…aun sin querer…  
H: (protesta sabiendo que no tiene razón): ¡¡¡Eso son bobadas!!!  
JH: ( sonríe): No se te olvide otra cosa Greg, yo también he sido joven, también he querido… (con el hilo de la nostalgia temblándole en la voz): No dejes que la llama del tiempo pueda contigo, no permitas que te abrase el alma…( pausa obligada): ¡¡¡No seas como yo!!!  
H: ( ahora es él quien tiene un nudo en la garganta): No quiero sufrir…ni que ella sufra…En cada instante de tranquilidad se esconde un abismo de incertidumbre...¡¡¡No quiero volver a pasar por eso!!!...  
JH: Nunca hay certeza de nada ni de nadie. La única certeza de la vida es la muerte...El aquí y el ahora es lo único que existe, lo único que tenemos...Más vale aprovecharlo si tienes la oportunidad...  
H: ( recordando la discusión que dirimió con Cameron la noche anterior): No deseo otra oportunidad...no soy digno de tenerla...No con ella...  
JH: ( con intención y no poco sarcasmo): Claro...Pero quizá deba recordarte que las personas saben perdonar Gregory...Y las mujeres también...  
H: ( igual de ácido): Sí...Gracias...Ya me había dado cuenta de que algunas mujeres son personas...(miente con un rictus serio): Pero no quiero ganarme su perdón...  
JH: (viendo que se ha cerrado en banda, alude a su coraje): Pensaba que mi hijo era valiente también fuera de las consultas, es ahí, en la vida, donde hay que echarle un par…, créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Pero veo que no hay nada que hacer...( expresivo): Te faltan cojones...( le advierte):Y por eso te quedarás sólo  
H: (acepta la filípica aparentemente sin inmutarse, aunque es la segunda vez en apenas unos días que le desarbolan con ese argumento): Me gusta la soledad…  
JH: No es cierto…A nadie le gusta la soledad…(duro): Te presentas como el adalid de la verdad pero te mientes a ti mismo…( hace la prueba definitiva): Dices que no significa nada para ti...si es así...si eso es cierto, dímelo mirándome cara a cara, de hombre a hombre. Di "PAPÁ, NO LA QUIERO"...(Implacable al percatarse que su hijo ha enmudecido porque en realidad está tan asustado como él): ¡¡¡Dilo, maldita sea!!!.  
H: (vencido se deja llevar y se le caen las lágrimas porque la confesión y las palabras de su padre le duelen más de lo esperado, no aguanta más y admite lo evidente): ¡¡¡No puedo!!!...( respira hondo secándose los ojos con los nudillos. A esas alturas, cuando el pudor ha quedado reducido a nada, el doctor expone abiertamente sus miedos): ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si la defraudo?  
JH: Te dolerá pero no te quedarás con la duda…Es mejor equivocarse que vivir con dudas Gregory…siempre es mejor pecar por acción que por omisión..de modo que... ( le arenga): ¡¡¡Sal ahí de una puñetera vez y se consecuente con tu corazón…!!!  
H: (turbado): ¿Y con mis pantalones?**

**Callan...Ambos se dan unos minutos para recomponerse y volver a la vida. Las visitas al pasado pueden ser buenas pero casi siempre resultan dolorosas. Las lágrimas del nefrólogo no sólo eran por Cameron. Eran por su madre e incluso por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado en ese preciso instante. Por el dolor del tiempo. El dolor de la verdad. El Marine sirve dos copas de coñac que se toman en silencio, adivinando gestos y sentimientos, intentando conocerse el uno al otro, conscientes de que las palabras no pueden condensar los años perdidos.**

**Cuando intenta abandonar la estancia descubre que el despacho está abierto y que es únicamente la inmunóloga la que le espera en el salón. Sin más la coge de la mano y pronuncia una sola palabra lo suficientemente expresiva:  
"¡¡¡ VAMOS!!!" **

**CAPITULO 44**

**RONDA DE NOCHE – VERSIÓN DEFINITIVA**

**(RELATO SHORT FIC HAMERON)  
CAPITULO 44 DEL FAN FIC HAMERON "EL HIJO DE DIOS"**

"**La Ronda de Noche****" es, quizás, el cuadro más famoso de Rembrant, obra cumbre del Barroco y de este genio holandés…Lo más curioso es que la escena, que representa la milicia del capitán Frans Banning Cocq, y que tiene claras influencias de Caravaggio, tuvo lugar de día. De hecho, el título correcto del óleo es ****"La Compañía Militar del capitán Frans Banning Cocq y el teniente Willem van Ruytemburch "****.El sobrenombre popular le viene por un error de interpretación, debido a la suciedad del cuadro. En 1947, una restauración descubrió que en el lienzo había amanecido**

**[…..]**

**La inmunóloga cerró la puerta de la habitación. Cuando Greg House oyó el pestillo se sintió preso y tembló. Un chic se activó en su cerebro, al recordar una vieja canción infantil,"¿Dónde están las llaves?...En el puto fondo del mar", se dijo. Supo que era el momento. A pesar de sus más que serios escarceos habían estado posponiendo el instinto y la necesidad, de forma consciente o inconsciente, como los espadachines, alargando la última batalla a los minutos de descuento.**

**Intuía lo que estaba por venir, la tortuosa senda que se abría en su horizonte, pero aun así se sintió incomprensiblemente incómodo porque tenía claro que en esa partida no se limitaría sólo a juguetear...., y no estaba seguro de ganarla. El deseo había arraigado, había pasado la infancia y la juventud, creciendo a pasos agigantados en cada uno de sus escasos y breves encuentros que quedaron en simples conatos, entrenamientos elementales para llegar a jugar debidamente el partido del siglo. Se encerraron en ese cuarto para jugar la Champion League después de estar al borde del descenso a los infiernos de la tercera regional. Y no era una casualidad que fuera en ese lugar. Recordó la confesión que le hizo a su doctora cuando la penumbra, el alcohol y la culpa le inyectaron en las venas el suero de la verdad y deshicieron su lengua, "eres la primera mujer que duerme conmigo en esta cama". Era cierto a medias. En realidad, nunca se había acostado con nadie allí por respeto a su madre y porque no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para traspasar el verdadero umbral de su alma. Sólo ella. Estaba allí, contemplándole, apoyada en la pared, esperando y esperándole. Quedó claro que aquella noche el idilio acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y ya tenía derecho a voto. Y votó lujuria….**

**Por todo eso, al ver a aquella mujer menuda tan aparentemente segura de sí misma, le inundó el pudor. No sólo era su empleada, ¡¡¡ podría ser su hija!!!. No estaba acostumbrado a salir con treintañeras en ciernes, si descontamos, claro está, a las profesionales del gremio. Pero esto era distinto. Las chicas que le frecuentaban no le exigían nada, nada en absoluto. Mantenía la estricta corrección, dentro de la incorrección que conllevaban aquellas situaciones, pero no necesitaba preguntarles sus deseos, antes al contrario, estaban para cumplir mecánicamente los de él, cualesquiera que fueren. Como en un self service...¿Carne? ¿?Pescado? ¿Carne y pescado? ¿Frutas del bosque?... Al cabo no era más que un mero contrato de obra, similar a llamar al pintor o al fontanero. Sólo tenía que estar pendiente del reloj como en el parking de los centros comerciales para no pasarse de vueltas y apurar la jugada lo máximo amortizando la inversión, procurando dar gusto a la biología sin más complicaciones. Ahora no. Tendría que tener en cuenta a la otra parte. Y le daba miedo. Era un hombre experimentado, pero fue consciente de que la edad no le iba a ayudar para nada en ese momento. Porque en ese preciso instante comprendió algo que le aterró todavía más si cabe. Llevaban tres años juntos, trabajando a diario, insultándose a diario, humillándola a diario. Y no la conocía. Su excesiva manía por racionalizar los sentimientos le impedía llegar a ahondar en las personalidades de los que le rodeaban. Eran extraños. Actores secundarios en el absurdo sainete de su vida. "Vamos Greg, ¡¡¡ no seas capullo!!!, no es una niña, ha estado casada, ha tenido novios, ¡¡¡ por Dios Santo, ha salido con Chase!!!", no nos puede ir tan mal…¿o sí?", reflexionó intentando tranquilizarse.**

**Cuando Cameron se le acercó notó al instante su turbación y sus dudas y no pudo evitar alegrarse…Esa sería su baza, el as en su manga. La encantaba verle desarmado, como una liebre asustada esquivando a los perros de presa….A merced de cualquier inclemencia. A su merced. Y en realidad, así era. Acarició su mejilla, tanteando la aridez de su barba hirsuta perfectamente desaliñada, se miró en sus ojos y el cuerpo de él se cimbreó. Tal vez fuera porque aquel día, dados los acontecimientos, se había visto obligado a reducir la ingesta de vicodina y le costaba conservar el equilibrio. O tal vez el pánico, un sentimiento similar al cosquilleo que siente el adolescente inexperto ante su primera vez.**

**Comprendió que tenía que tomar el mando. Aquella noche, como en la canción, Don Juan fue Doña Inés y Allison se convirtió en Diana por y para él. Cazador cazado por una elegante amazona con fusta de azúcar y espuelas de miel. La Ley del Talión."Besar y luego apuñalar es cosa de putas", aquellas palabras habían quedado zurcidas en su cerebro y era la hora de hacer justicia. Justicia ciega por derecho natural. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. La aguja que otrora tuvo en su mano, mutó en un látigo que mudó a su lengua. "¡¡¡Vamos!!!…Dobla las rodillas…, sabes muy bien que sin tacones no llego", ordenó con tono inquisidor, sin darle alternativa. Le besó. Probó el sabor agridulce de todos los recovecos de su boca haciendo que la abriera al máximo, deteniéndose en aquellos que aún desconocía hasta desencajarle la quijada, logrando enlazar sus lenguas en trenza de raíz, calculando el espesor de su saliva, obligándole a reflejarse en sus ojos de gata y entrecortándole la respiración. Piano, piano. Fue hábil sabiendo que en esa ocasión no serían interrumpidos. Como una jugada maestra en el billar a tres bandas, se desnudó poco a poco para recreo de su vista, no dejando que él hiciera lo mismo, quedándose en ropa interior con el sólo propósito de mantenerle en ascuas. Insinuando adecuadamente todo lo prohibido para despertar su imaginación pero dejando bien claro que no era una chica fácil de las que el doctor tanto conocía, de aquellas que pululaban por las esquinas buscando fortuna y consuelo. Él se limitaba a besarla con premura y desasosiego, intentando rellenar sus oquedades. En un completo desorden se ocupó de ir desgranando su larga melena ensortijada de reflejos imposibles, viviendo el momento al filo de la navaja. Sudaba. Mantenerse en pie en los preliminares le estaba matando, sentía como si cangrejos de duras tenazas se apoderaran de sus cuadriceps, alargándolos hasta la extenuación, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan."¿Dónde estará el puñetero bastón?"."No te hace falta", dijo ella leyéndole el pensamiento como si, desde el primer momento, fuera consciente de su sobreesfuerzo, pero sin darle cuartel, limitándose a susurrarle al oído,"Calma, mi vida, calma", para conseguir que se mantuviera erguido en tanto recorría su cuerpo de forma intencionadamente parsimoniosa. Como quien verifica que todo esté en su lugar. Adivinándolo a través de la ropa…el lapislázuli de sus ojos, el perfil rectilíneo de su nariz, sus labios de grosor indefinido pero adecuado, su torso y su ancha espalda de medidas hercúleas, la redondez insultante de sus nalgas… Rozando estratégicamente, de modo sutil pero lo suficientemente perceptible, la medida de su hombría. "¿Qué haces?", acertó a musitar él, encendido de rubor hasta las orejas. Palabras como dagas reivindican el tributo por todos los desmanes y humillaciones sufridos durante todos esos días, "Quiero saber si tienes ahí algo que calentar o es otra decepción... A ver si es verdad que tienes motivos para sonrojarte".Pero él está tan aturdido por la osadía de la joven que es incapaz de procesar su velada petición hasta que ella insiste con más apremio, "¡¡¡Desnúdate!!!" Mientras él cumplía sus demandas ella aprovechó para meterse en la cama. "Ven", inquirió. Al verle inerme cojeando hasta ella se pregunto si aquello no sería demasiado. Pero la situación la excitaba…¿House convertido en Héctor?…Error. Había otra razón mucho menos pueril. El nefrólogo había estado jugando con ella, jugando con todos los que le rodeaban durante todo aquel mes. Todos los que le habían ayudado a pasar los últimos trances de su vida habían sido recompensados cuando menos con su ira y su desprecio. Cameron estaba segura de que Gregory House había aplazado este momento de intimidad no sólo por sus miedos sino también para hacerla sufrir, para recordarle quién era el que dirigía la orquesta, dejándole claro en una señal silenciosa que, aunque la deseaba, "el momento" llegaría cuando a él y a su batuta les viniera en gana. El escueto "Vamos" que sirvió para llevarla hasta allí no fue sino una confirmación de ese mezquino proceder. Así las cosas, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser una invitada de segunda en el concierto. Eso equivaldría a equipararse con las compañías femeninas habituales de su jefe. Sabía, no le cabía duda alguna, de que esa era la única forma de hacerle entender de una vez por todas que no era una niñata consentida y caprichosa, como la espetó descontrolado aquella infausta mañana, sino una mujer con las ideas claras…Que supiera a las duras que lo quería para sí. En una entrega sincera y sin condiciones, donde no había lugar para el orgullo o la vergüenza, donde aprendiera y aprehendiera que el amor no tiene nada que ver con la Visa. Lección y castigo largamente meditado en víctima de muchas ínfulas. Bajar a los infiernos para subir al cielo. Conocerla y conocerse.**

**Caminó tambaleante hasta ella, observando como sus piernas se movían sagaces a través de las sábanas. Se había quitado la ropa interior. Aquel pensamiento le hubiera hecho arrancar el motor, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por llegar vivo al tálamo, lugar sagrado de su sacrificio. Arribó a su destino y quedaron como los géminis, sentados frente a frente, el uno en la otra, la otra en el uno, sin perderse las caras, clavándose las miradas. Lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar sin posibilidad de mentirse, viéndose el alma en las pupilas. Aún tenía el sostén. La última barrera. "Quítamelo, pero esta vez de verdad, sin pamplinas". Lo hizo, y se asombró porque consiguió desabrocharlo a la primera. Siguieron los besos y toqueteos para darse el visto bueno en un preludio eterno. Hasta que ella cambió su perfil y se quedó tumbada, dejándose observar, viendo cómo la miraba "¿Qué sería lo próximo?", se preguntó el nefrólogo, contemplando a la magnífica réplica del cuadro goyesco, su maja desnuda."¿Cuál sería su santa, o no tan santa, voluntad?".**

**La respuesta no tardó en llegar: "Ahora mi niño se va de excursión"."Es mi turno", dedujo iluso. Nada más lejos de su realidad…Atlas de geografía humana. El doctor House convertido en el Dr. Livingston por obra y gracia de la ley del deseo. Besó su cuello y, haciendo escala en la jugosidad de sus labios, se fue al Himalaya para recorrer con su lengua el perímetro de sus diminutas y oscuras areolas hasta hacerlas estremecer, dulces flanes de piña colada y ron que se deshicieron en su boca. Sus dedos de pianista reconocieron con delicada avidez sus pechos minúsculos pero bien proporcionados, calibrando el volumen con precisión de joyero, deteniéndose breves momentos, para solicitar su aprobación. Midió la esbeltez de sus costillas una por una, como juncos recios, repostó en la estrecha certeza de sus caderas, para después mecerse en el valle de su vientre, hogar acogedor, y hundirse en el pozo de su ombligo, duna de fina arena perfectamente circular. Oyó su respiración acelerada pero serena, oleaje marino de suspiro impredecible. Continuó acariciando sus rodillas, palpando codicioso sus nalgas y pantorrillas, el interior de sus muslos, los rincones de sus ingles, entrelazando con sus pies la desdibujada curvatura de sus talones….Ella seguía marcando la pauta.**

**No obstante, llegado el momento, el doctor reclamó un poco de protagonismo en el gineceo, y haciendo valer su experiencia de perro viejo curtido en mil batallas, atrajo con mano firme su pelvis hacia él, empujando sin titubeos su trasero y conminándola para que combara su tronco, haciendo que se viera obligada a sustentarse apenas únicamente en los antebrazos en una postura casi imposible. Suspendida en el aire."Quieta..., quieta..., así...., quédate así". Y es que, aunque hubiera querido, no le habría sido posible moverse. No duró demasiado y aun así los miembros superiores la quemaban, en un dolor sordo, de continuo y constante martilleo. Sus fibras comenzaban a agarrotarse, las vértebras de su zona lumbar se astillaban y la espina dorsal se moldeaba en forma desconocida, sinuosa como serpiente en espiral. Se oyó a símisma exhalar un quejido de súplica."No lo voy a dejar hasta que consiga lo que quiero", declaró obstinado, y aumentando su exigencia apalancó y alzó su espalda incluso más para convertirla en un tímido arco de medio punto. Intentó zafarse balanceando alternativamente sus caderas, férreamente engarzadas por el yugo impertérrito de sus falanges, pero era inútil, no podía con él, la razón de la fuerza se impuso a la fuerza de la razón. Y se dio por vencida. No tenía nada que hacer porque su gladiador estaba demasiado entretenido en escrutar con arrojo sus puntos débiles como para atenderla, instigándola y agotándola sin mostrar ápice alguno de remordimiento. Hasta que logró percibir cómo se contraían sus músculos abdominales, en un proceso abúlico, automático, respondiendo sumisos al tacto de sus labios y al tenue raído de su lengua en los lugares precisos, descubriendo descarnadamente los resortes femeninos del placer. Eso buscaba. La soltó lento, disminuyendo paulatinamente la presión de sus manos, hasta dejar una suave y delicada caricia de sus dedos desde sus caderas hasta su pecho, besándola cauteloso en escuetos merodeos, a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo para ayudarla a relajarse, permitiendo así que recuperara su ergonomía…Al cabo, escuchó su inspirar moderado, volviendo sigiloso a la normalidad, mientras él insistía en recorrer con más ahínco y profusión la cara interna de sus piernas en sucesivos viajes de ida y vuelta, enfrascado en la empresa de hallar el nexo que las articulaba.**

**Ella retomó el control justo cuando el nefrólogo llegó al Triángulo de las Bermudas, reino exclusivo de Afrodita, porque el miedo a ser tragado como Jonás, aumentó su transpiración y su ritmo cardiaco. Brutal desazón provocada por la impertinencia tenaz de su masculinidad exaltada, a punto de fluir en vano, tiñendo la seda del lecho con el inoportuno acuse de recibo, sello indebido de una carta sin certificar… No le preocupó demasiado porque fue precisamente ese desliz inconfesable, que en otras circunstancias hubiera considerado como una felonía de la naturaleza, el que arrancó su ego de raíz. Después de aquello ya nada importaba, estaba dispuesto a claudicar, aplacando sus instintos y deseos para plegarse por entero a los de… Ella, que sonrió triunfante al verle pidiendo árnica definitivamente doblegado, cuando percibió su congoja y su atropellada respiración por no poder soltar lastre donde le indicaba su sentido menos común y verse obligado a ceder del modo que menos esperaba… Le apaciguó estableciendo las cláusulas de un contrato leonino, mientras le estrechaba y se enrollaba en él como una experta araña tejedora, red de amor y hiedra, exhibiendo un sarcasmo hasta entonces desconocido, azuzándole para prender de nuevo la antorcha de su capricho, "¡¡¡Otra vez pensando sólo en ti amor mío!!! ¿Creías que era tu hora?...No... Aún no mi vida. Tu bastón de fuego te hace correr demasiado rápido pero no por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano… Todo lo bueno se hace esperar, y tú tendrás que esperar hasta hacer los méritos suficientes"... "Te deseo...te amo", replicó procurando mitigar su desespero, intentando sonar convincente. Pero ella no se achicó y le planteó el reto más difícil "Ya lo he visto…ya lo sé..., pero quiero saber hasta dónde, porque hoy eres mío, de la cabeza a los pies, en cuerpo y alma. Hazme saber que no me equivoco... disipa mis dudas y demuéstrame que vale la pena quererte como te quiero...Dime que lo harás... ¿Lo harás?""¡¡¡Claro..., claro que lo haré...haré lo que quieras...lo que sea!!!", siseó embargado por un ánimo renovado que empezaba a añorar lo que todavía ignoraba "Entonces... ¡¡¡Sígueme!!!"**

**Por eso vaciló unos segundos, como perdido en la carta de navegación, confundido, dudando entre las órdenes recibidas y sus propias premisas y sensaciones. El tiempo que ella tardó en indicarle la ruta correcta. Arrogante, imparable, rigurosa, sin ofrecerle un resquicio para emprender su fuga. Hincó con fuerza las piernas sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de su espalda, pinzando su testa para atraparle de un modo irreverente en tanto sus dedos se posaban en su cautiva cerviz, cursando una solicitud que a él se le antojó tan excesiva como irrechazable.**

**Jardín de "El Bosco" y cuna de Eva, canela en rama, alcancía secreta repleta de néctar de mostaza y sal que se destiló a raudales, hasta la última gota, sin trampa ni cartón. Todo suyo y sólo acompañado por los leves jadeos de su dueña. Cantos de sirena que le condujeron como sherpas para acometer con éxito la labor de cubrir aquella íntima e inconfesable necesidad, que no era otra que beber de su cáliz. Diezmos y primicias del sacramento más ancestral. Lúbrica comunión. Se propuso ser un aventajado discípulo de San Pedro y opositó con denuedo para cobrarse su canonjía. Obtener el privilegio de abrir con la llave de Mandala las Puertas de aquel añorado Elíseo que era aún más esquivo que el Divino. Modeló su soma y convirtió su boca en una dócil peticionaria que sació su sed en un oasis de arquitectura imprevista mientras su lengua viperina quedó enterrada viva en el Edén, presa por la subyugante textura y el salvaje aroma de su savia más preciada. Sirope para su nuez, jugosa ambrosía escondida que le hizo renunciar al milagro de los panes y los peces, desdeñando para los restos la vulgar caterva de núbiles inmaculadas. No precisó esperar al Más Allá. Tuvo una grata revelación. No hacía falta abandonar la Pangea porque el Paraíso estaba allí, mucho más cerca. Justo en la tierra fértil de su pistilo. **

**Y Llegó la tregua….Bandera blanca instantánea, el reposo de Odin y su Walkiria, breve pero suficiente… reclinados el uno en el otro en un abrazo arrebatado y procaz, casi obsceno, sintiéndose la piel y aspirándose mutuamente el sudor…Lo imprescindible y justo para tomar aire, rearmar la libido y retomar la cabalgada. Moviola insistente, de nuevo como siameses. "Quid pro quo Clarisse". Las palabras mágicas resonaron en sus oídos como música celestial,"Ahora tú".**

**En el segundo tiempo fue ella quien se propuso tatuarse la piel con el mapa de su cuerpo. Anatomía de Greg....Acarició sus finos y lacios cabellos, ceniza entreverada de forma irresistible. Sus dos faros aguamarinos la guiaron inequívocos para que recorriera sin miedo cada centímetro de su cara, cada pelo de su barba, de forma concienzuda, con picajosa meticulosidad, llegando al trapecio perfecto de su torso. Continuó, y manteniendo a duras penas su posición, calculó el perímetro de sus glúteos, amasándolos sin decoro, a la par que contaba las vértebras de su espalda, besando su cuello y recorriendo sus muslos….Rayos y centellas le atravesaron, hierros candentes que le hicieron despedir un aullido incontrolable y vagamente reprimido, porque los dedos de su mano se clavaron como garras en la pierna maltrecha. Cameron hizo ademán de retirarla pero él no la dejó, poniendo su palma en la de ella y ejerciendo una leve presión que la obligó a mantenerla en su lugar. ¿Sadomasoquismo?.Todo lo contrario. "Eso también soy yo...Quiero sentirte…y que me sientas"… le aclaró en un murmullo prácticamente inaudible. Como un acto reflejo, el doctor hilvanó los tendones que adornaban su esqueleto para enfrentarse a las señales que, como trallazos,le enviaba su cerebro…Mil agujas clavándose en cada poro de su piel. Dolor intenso, punzante, abrasador,casi impío, insoportable, nublándole la razón y sajando de cuajo su libre albedrío, haciéndole dimitir de su propio yo, abandonándole a la deriva y dejándole tirado en la cuneta de la inconsciencia. Llegados a ese punto, viendo esa letanía extrema y voluntaria, Cameron comprendió las palabras de Gregory…Una dimensión distinta se abrió ante sus ojos, al contemplar las lágrimas calladas en los de su compañero, y recorrer el paisaje lunar que se dibujaba en la sima de sus desdichas. Cráter infame. Orografía inhóspita e injusta. Mal menor de un mal recuerdo, que le hacía sufrir, pero que al mismo tiempo formaba parte de su esencia. Como el péndulo de Foucault. Relatividad. Prueba de vida y ticket devuelto. Recordatorio de su breve paso por la estación de la muerte.**

**Subió por sus caderas hasta amarrar decidida su centro de gravedad, provocándole un espasmo de sorpresa y de inmediata distensión. El dolor cesó de golpe,y en décimas de segundo, se sintió relajado y protegido, agradecido por haber burlado a su propio destino una vez más. "Gracias Dios mío…" alcanzó a rezar en curiosa loa, recuperando el aliento en el descanso mínimo. Allison sentenció silbando al lóbulo de su oreja, "Tenemos que procurar que la brújula marque el Norte, mi amor" ,mientras Greg se empeñaba en mantener el corazón dentro de su caja torácica, sintiendo como si un tambor de guerra la golpeara insistente, anunciando su inminente acometida. Puso su mano en la muñeca herida, pero de una forma más suave, para ser su cicerone y cerciorarse de que las OMD (1) siguieran al compás requerido, ajustando el cronómetro de su impaciencia como si de un reloj suizo se tratara, recreándose en la suerte para mejorar su encarte y construir un póquer de ases. No estaba dispuesto a permitir otro motín en su bajel, debía estar a la altura de la mujer que tenía ante sí y que, traviesa, olvidando instrucciones, friccionaba el cabo a destiempo, manejando sus ataduras con determinación para hacerle despegar a su nueva estrella. Cohete en ignición: "Te poseo aun antes de ser tuya, antes de que entres en mí... eso me gusta... y a ella también..." cuchicheó maledicente al ver como aumentaban sus esperanzas, esgrimiendo complacida su pétrea Tizona. Envidia de Damocles. El holandés, más errante que nunca, prefirió dar la callada por respuesta. Controló en lo posible su respiración, hálito de deseo nuevamente desbocado, y resolvió aguantar el persistente y rotundo tirón sin recurrir al freno de emergencia porque todo era poco para llegar intacto a la utopía. Consiguió aplazar la eclosión retorciendo la silueta de su cordura y silabeando el nombre de su belladona hasta que las fuerzas le amenazaron con desertar. Justo en el instante en que sospechó que un torrente no tardaría en anegarle, desbordando su virilidad plenamente enardecida y no le quedó más remedio que rogar "Amor mío... ya no…ya no puedo esperar más…"**

**Ella captó el mensaje y le liberó. Pusieron en marcha el metrónomo de su ansiedad en cadencia indescifrable. Abrió sus piernas ganerosa,mostrándose por entero para abrigarle en un trote risueño, adaptando el continente al contenido. "Clic"…, encajando las dos piezas en un puzzle de ensamblaje perfecto. Oscilando en Dolby para crear un magnífico tú y yo engastado en un dueto de gemidos. Galope irrefrenable. Digno y fogoso escultor, rinde sus cuentas y acelera desmedido, liquidando su débito ligado a su grupa, asiendo las bridas de la concupiscencia para dejar su impronta, cincelando atrevido la humedecida caverna hasta el confín. Altamira inverosímil dibujada en lugar audaz,túnel estrecho, angosto y oscuro que se descubrió para él por fin. Vereda de su alegría y camino de su amargura a partes iguales en esa noche luminosa. Piedra sobre cristal. Escoplo sobre madera. Ella feliz por sentir con él. Sentirse en él. Él entregándose por completo. Aun sin reservas, temeroso de dejarla insatisfecha, prolonga su vaivén en imprudente desafío mientras percibe el goce frenético de su odalisca a punto de alcanzar el tercer estadio de su nirvana. Reptil zigzagueante que sigue la estela de su deleite en la definitiva sacudida, buscando el impulso extremo del postrero estertor, asegurándose de que no se quedaba nada para sí. Concentrado, empleándose a fondo para, cual poderoso centauro, vaciarse por ella a voz en grito, estallando en una ofrenda tan tardía como intensa.**

**Y así una y otra vez, hacen chocar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro invadiéndose en sucesivas embestidas. Sus junturas se desgajan perdiéndose en un confuso amasijo de extremidades hasta contar el fin del infinito, en terca sesión continua, inventando nuevas formas de amar y amarse...llegando a todo sin llegar a nada. Sumando voluntades, restando soledades, multiplicando esfuerzos, dividiendo recuerdos. Noche interminable, inacabada e inacabable. Lucha de titanes en la que se desafiaron las leyes matemáticas. Uno y uno, dos. Dos que fueron uno. Para amanecer desnudos, durmiendo en doble as de guía. Nudos gaudianos de macramé imposible, acomodándose sobre un somier malherido por los rescoldos del desenfreno.**

**(1) Manoeuvres in the Dark- (Maniobras orquestales en la oscuridad): Grupo británico de new age. Famosos en los primeros años 80 con éxitos como "Enola Gay". **

**CAPITULO 45**

"**Lías cada día con el día posterior y entre día y día …Lía lía…" …Hicieron honor a la trova y el ****miércoles [26 de Diciembre de 2007]****, despertaron en la misma posición en la que se durmieron agotados la noche anterior. Si hubiera sido por ellos no se habrían movido. Así que alargaron los minutos al máximo.**

**H: ¿A qué hora es el vuelo a Princeton?  
Cam: A las 14:45  
H: ¿Y qué hora es?  
Cam: Las 10…  
H: ¿Tal vez podríamos quedarnos en la cama…?  
Cam: No House, deberíamos desayunar con tu familia…Además, si por lo que sea perdemos el vuelo ....  
H: Somos pocos y mal avenidos…¿Qué más da?...y si perdemos el vuelo...podemos volar sin movernos de aquí...  
Cam: ( risueña): Tendremos tiempo…  
H: ¡¡¡Quién sabe!!! ¿Y si se estrella el avión?  
Cam: Pero qué retorcido eres…  
H: Bueno si mueres al menos podrás decir que te vas de este mundo bien servidita…  
Cam: No tienes abuela ¿Eh?**

**Se levantan y se turnan para la ducha. Allison tenía razón. Debía atender a su familia. No es que las cosas hubieran cambiado de la noche a la mañana. La confesión en el despacho de su padre no le haría ir a verle todos los fines de semana. Los dos lo sabían. Pero era un esperanzador punto de partida para empezar si no a quererse, sí a respetarse mutuamente. De antemano eran  
conscientes de que se parecían demasiado como para que sus relaciones fueran fluidas, pero tendrían que lidiar con ese inconveniente. Cuando aparecieron en el salón Sarah estaba poniendo la mesa para desayunar**

**Sa: Buenos días pareja…¿Qué tal habéis dormido?  
H: ( la besa en la mejilla): Hola tía Sarah…creo que tú has dormido mejor…  
Sa: ( sonríe a Cameron y mira a su sobrino): Lo sé... ¡¡¡Y me alegro!!!  
H: ( percatándose de la complicidad que hay entre ambas): ¡¡¡Pero qué liantas sois!!! ¿Y mi padre?  
Sa: Ha ido al Supermercado de Stein…Se ha quedado sin pilas para la linterna y con los cortes de luz que tenemos...  
H: ¿Stein?  
Sa: Ajá…Ben y Tiddy lo llevan…  
H: ¿Ben y Tiddy?  
Sa: Los hijos de Ruth…¿Creo que la conociste, verdad?  
H: ( despistando): Vagamente…  
Sa: ( tomándole el pelo): Sí, desde luego…Haciendo el vago más bien…  
H: ( como un granuja): No precisamente….  
Cam: ( carcajada): ¿Y su hermana?  
Sa: ( asombrada): ¡¡¡Vaya!!! Le has contado la historia…¡¡¡Estás desconocido!!!...  
H: ¡¡¡Bah!!! La nena no podía dormir la otra noche y quería que le contara un cuento…¿verdad cariño?  
Sa: ¿Un cuento chino?...( a Cameron): Ahora Raquel vive por temporadas en Canadá.  
H: (levando anclas antes de tiempo): Me voy a hacer la maleta. No me mola nada tanto chisme… Llamadme cuando vuelva mi padre por favor…  
Cam: ¿Ah no? No sabía que Wilson y tú os dedicarais a la física cuántica cuando subís a la azotea del PPTH**

**La inmunóloga le ve irse al dormitorio y se le pierde la mirada hasta que su figura desaparece. Tía Sarah a su vez observa a la joven con ternura y nostalgia. Se va a por los dos cafés y unas tostadas.**

**Cam: Gracias…¡¡¡Dios mío, me está usted malcriando!!!  
Sa: Es mi especialidad…Mira si no al personaje que acaba de irse…  
Cam: Ha sido buena madre Sarah…  
Sa: Sí, no estuvo del todo mal,…ya sabes, a quien Dios no le da hijos el Diablo le da sobrinos…**

**En ese instante llega John House y se las encuentra dando cuenta de las deliciosas rebanadas untadas generosamente con mermelada de mandarina. Ve que su hijo no está en el salón de modo que aprovecha la oportunidad para indagar**

**JH: ¿Dónde está ese mendrugo?  
Sa: Ha ido a hacerse la maleta…  
JH: Dra Cameron, ¿Se portó bien anoche?  
Sa: ¡¡¡Por Dios John, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante pregunta?!!!  
JH: Lo digo porque ayer me confesó entre lágrimas que se moría de amor por ti encanto…, y si después estuvo toda la noche mareando la perdiz, es para ir a buscarle y machacarlo…  
Cam: ( confiesa): Marear nos mareamos, pero no vimos perdices en la habitación…  
JH: Vale preciosa…Ahórrate los detalles…  
Cam: Si me permite le tengo que dar las gracias por…  
JH: Doctora no tienes que dar gracias por nada…has conseguido que venga y….( para disimular que se le están saltando las lágrimas): ¿A qué hora sale el pajarito?  
Cam: ( con el santo en el cielo): ¿Quéeeeeee?  
JH: ( haciendo un esfuerzo para no morirse de risa): ¡¡¡El avión!!!!!!  
Cam: ( con cara de "trágame tierra" ) : Ahhhhhhhhh…Dentro de tres horas…  
JH: ( a su cuñada): Arréglate…Les llevamos al aeropuerto…No encontrarán un taxi libre ni en sueños con la desbandada de gente que vuelve…Con suerte podremos coger el atajo atravesando la zona militar…  
Sa: ¡Bien pensado!  
JH: Terminad lo que sea mientras yo voy a hacer algo que tengo pendiente…**

**Llama a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y sólo cuando oye su voz dándole paso se atreve a entrar**

**H: ¡¡¡Vaya!!!...Pensé que los militares irrumpíais siempre en los sitios a golpe de bayoneta…  
JH: ( con segundas intenciones): Sólo cuando se requiere…  
H: ( le pilla la idea): ¡¡¡Oh vamos!!!...Pase que tía Sarah sea cotilla…es un rasgo consustancial al sexo femenino…¡¡¡pero tú!!!  
JH: Lo que quería saber ya me lo ha dicho tu novia…  
H:Ya te lo dije ayer... ¡¡¡¡No es mi novia!!!  
JH: ¿No es tu novia? ¿Y qué es entonces?  
H: ( se queda pensando): Es mi colega, mi empleada, mi amiga, mi…¿amante?  
JH: Pues para no ser tu novia parece que es demasiadas cosas…Yo que tú no le daría tantas vueltas… (le toma el pelo): Reconócelo, ¡¡¡has caído Gregory!!!. Cupido llamó a tu puerta anoche,le abriste de par en par, y te obligó a pasar la noche en vela. Te empleaste a fondo... ( Viendo que el doctor baja la mirada ): Soy viejo pero no tonto...( malévolo): ¡¡¡ni sordo!!!  
H: (hace una mueca y quita hierro a la cuestión): Bueno...¡¡¡tampoco ha sido para tanto!!!...(consigue no ser soez a tiempo): Sólo hemos foll… esto…. estado juntos una noche y no sé si querrá repetir…  
JH: ( recordando el equívoco del avión): Creo que puedes ser optimista….  
H: (al grano): Bueno y tú ¿A qué venías?  
JH: (apurado): A ver cómo estabas y…a darte un abrazo de despedida…si te parece… si quieres...No quiero emocionarme y que tu tía y tu "nosequé" me vean lloriquear como un estúpido en el aeropuerto…  
H: ( suplica): ¡¡¡Por favor, padre!!! No me hagas esto… ( el hombre se le acerca y prácticamente se le cuelga al cuello, al principio se hace el duro): ¿Es necesario?  
JH: Lo es…  
H: ¿ Para lavar tu conciencia?  
JH: ( manteniendo sus brazos cogidos y mirándole a la cara): No hijo mío, para sentir a otro ser humano…**

**House comprende y corresponde…Curiosamente no siente el pudor que inicialmente le hizo tomarse a broma la petición paterna. Es un abrazo rotundo y sincero en el que el nefrólogo siente una sensación extraña pero no del todo desconocida. Por unos instantes su mente se retrotrae cuarenta años atrás. Al día en el que quiso huir, cuando muerto de cansancio y de miedo se durmió agarrado a la mano de su padre. **

**CAPITULO 46**

**La situación era mucho más que curiosa. Si en el viaje de ida no estuvieron nada comunicativos por las reticencias de House a volver a su casa, el regreso no fue distinto. Pero los motivos del silencio eran diferentes. Porque todo había cambiado. Era evidente.Y ambos lo sabían.**

**Por todas estas cosas, el nefrólogo se felicitó de que su acompañante cayera rendida nada más subirse al avión. También él estaba cansado y hubiera querido dormir, pero no podía. Pensó en su padre…Ninguno de los dos había sugerido visitar el cementerio, no había tiempo, y tal vez no estaban preparados para hacerlo en compañía…Pensó en que la cotidianidad se le echaba encima como el tren bala y se sintió como un suicida atado a la vía. "¿Cómo negar lo evidente?". Y más, "¿Cómo vanagloriarse de su triunfo, si no fue más que una marioneta en sus manos?". Allison le sorprendió observándola:**

**Cam: ( con una media sonrisa aún somnolienta): ¿Qué miras?.  
H: ( corresponde) : El paisaje…Es bonito…  
Cam: ( con intención): No estás en ventanilla…  
H: ( tajante) : A veces no hace falta mirar por la ventana para ver lo que se desea Dra Cameron.  
Cam: ( curiosa): ¿Y qué deseas tú?  
H: ( pícaro): No se puede decir en público…  
Cam: ( soltando tralla): ¿Y en privado?...  
H: ( cambia de tema un segundo antes de ruborizarse): Tendríamos que estar en el despacho a primera hora de la tarde... He llamado a Cuddy para decirle que nos retrasamos…  
Cam: ( adelantándose): ¿Crees que seremos capaces?  
H: ( práctico) : La duda no está sólo en nosotros Allison. Es el entorno el que nos influye…la cuestión más acuciante, ¿puedes trabajar con Chase?  
Cam: Te equivocas, la duda es si Chase puede trabajar conmigo…¿ Y tú, puedes?...  
H: No tardaremos en averiguarlo nena…( sarcástico): Siempre podría despedirte…, o tal vez te gustaría dimitir…  
Cam: A palabras necias…  
H: ( se ríe) : He, hemos quedado con Cuddy esta tarde...En su casa…  
Cam: Supongo que estará Wilson…  
H: Es más que probable… sí. Creo recordar que vive allí ¿no?...( serio): Tranquila sabe estarse calladito...  
Cam: Afortunadamente…, ¡no como otros!  
H: ¡¡¡No lo dirás por mí!!!... ( como si fuera un mafioso): Además, si es preciso compraremos su silencio**

**Al mismo tiempo en el despacho de diagnosis:**

**F: Me pregunto qué habrán hecho esos dos en Illinois  
Ch: ( sin inmutarse): Lo mismo que tú con Wendy  
F: ¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquilo?  
Ch: ( sarcástico): No, es que estoy escribiendo un libro "Guía del perfecto pelota"…El mortificarme pensando que mi ex novia está con otro, que además es mi jefe, activa la parte creativa de mi cerebro…Tú eres neurólogo, explica eso…  
F: ¡¡¡ Hombre, no te pongas así!!!  
Ch: No…Es que no puedo hacer nada…Cameron ha elegido…  
F: Pues no sales muy bien parado.  
Ch: ( se encoge de hombros): ¿Crees que lloraré como los niños cuando les quitan el caramelo de la boca?. No…, no les daré ese gusto…Ni a ella ni por supuesto a él.  
F: Me parece una postura inteligente.(Bromea) : Hablando de posturas ¿ Habrán llegado al 69?  
Ch: (molesto): ¡¡¡Cállate!!!**

**Por la tarde:**

**Decidieron ir en autobús. El coche estaba bien ir juntos a trabajar, porque siempre podían poner a la ecología y al cambio climático como testigos de su civismo al compartir vehículo, pero no para una visita fuera del horario laboral. Daba demasiada oficialidad a una relación que, según House, se resumía en "un buen polvo". Lisa Cuddy no era tonta, el hecho de que su amigo la llamara  
desde el aeropuerto de Rock Island, sin esperar a llegar a Princeton, hizo que se le encendieran todas las alarmas, y más cuando supo que quería reunirse con Wilson y ella en su propio domicilio. Verles llegar juntos no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas. Estaban juntos y era una relación seria.**

**  
C: ¡Bienvenidos! ( con gesto inequívoco): ¿Qué tal todo?  
H: ( sonríe cínico): No se te va nada ¿eh? …¿Llevas un detector de mentiras en el tanga?...  
C: Claro…Por eso no estoy contigo…( A Cameron, divertida pero con toda su intención) : Esperaba que volviera más tranquilito…  
Cam: ( corresponde): Tiempo al tiempo Cuddy…Zamora no se hizo en una hora…  
H: ¿Cómo está el pardillo?...¿Aún vive o ya te lo has ventilado?  
C: ( con falsa cortesía): Está dentro…Me sorprende que tú sigas vivo y con la goma del bastón intacta…  
H: ¡¡¡Qué graciosilla!!!  
C: ( cambiando el tercio): ¿Cómo están tu padre y tía Sarah?  
H: Bien…Ahora somos la familia Trapp  
C: Déjame adivinar…¡¡¡Y tú eres la monjita!!!  
Cam: ¿Cómo está Daniel?  
C: Bien…Ya duerme casi toda la noche sin pesadillas…  
Cam: Eso es genial…  
H: Más que genial es sorprendente…, viviendo con vosotros dos…  
C: ( Ya dentro de la casa y viendo por los gestos que los dos colegas se morían de ganas de hablar): Dra Cameron, vamos a la cocina, encargué la cena para los cuatro cuando House me llamó, pero tengo el pan en el horno…es precocinado, ¡¡¡no creas que lo hago yo!!!  
H: No hace falta que lo jures…¡¡¡Basta ver lo esmirriado que se ha quedado Jimmy!!! …( mirando a sus dos amigos alternativamente):La dieta infalible: O es por mucho meter o es por poco comer…¿las dos cosas, tal vez?  
W: ¡Hola House!.¡¡¡Desdichados los ojos que te ven!!!  
H: Va a ser de no comer…Si me ves es que no te has puesto ciego…todavía…  
W: ( sabiéndose solos): Bueno…¿Qué, cómo fueron las cosas?  
H: ( corrosivo): ¡¡¡Qué avidez!!!...¿Te has pasado toda Nochebuena y Navidad a Dios rogando?  
W: Y tú con el mazo dando…, espero. (viendo que House no arranca le sirve un trago): Anda, toma, moja un poco el gaznate, a ver si se te aflojan las cuerdas vocales…  
H: ( pudoroso): Hablé con mi padre…  
W: ( curioso): Ajá...  
H:Tenías razón…, las cosas no son lo que parecen.  
W: Es algo que aprendí de ti House...  
H: Ahora resulta que el tío que me hacía temblar está aún más lisiado que yo…, al menos espiritualmente. Su vida ha sido una farsa…Mató sus sueños demasiado pronto…y cuando mi hermano se saltó la tapa de los sesos no fue el único muerto por el balazo...Se llevó por delante a mi padre...Le dejó sin alma Wilson...se quedó vacío...Ha tardado en darse cuenta media vida...(sintetiza): Pero en este caso no hay buenos y malos Wilson…Los dos somos inocentemente culpables.  
W: ¿Y cómo te sientes?  
H: Confuso…Si en Rock Island hubiera habido una importante fábrica de caramelos, mi padre se habría pasado la vida haciendo chicles. Me hubiera endulzado la existencia por lo menos…  
W: Seguro…Y ahora le reprocharías los dolores de muelas y le pasarías las facturas del dentista…Siempre tendrías excusa…  
H: En cuanto al otro asunto, mejor no hablar…  
W: ( sin ocultar su decepción): ¿No resultó?  
H: Resultó que Caperucita es más feroz que el lobo…Fue ella la que se lo montó conmigo...  
W: ¡¡¡No me lo creo!!!  
H: (duda un segundo pero decide contárselo, primero metafórico ): Podría decirte que puse mi pica en Flandes...( luego locuaz): Podría decirte que me la follé...Eso sería lo más cómodo para quedar bien...para ir de machito...( baja la mirada): Pero no sería cierto...(y el tono de voz): Se me cayeron los palos del sombrajo (3) James...Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y cuando llegó su momento no vaciló... Me jodió entero, literal y figuradamente… como quiso y cuanto quiso…(mira a su amigo, que le observa con los ojos como platos, y reconoce su derrota): Así fue y no conozco otra forma de expresarlo...¡¡¡ Me está bien empleado, por listo!!!...(con mucha mala uva): ¡¡¡Y no sé por qué esa cara de aspirante a santurrón!!!. Sabes más de lo que dices….¿Quién le daría a la nena el teléfono de mi casa?  
W: ( jugando al despiste): ¿Las páginas amarillas?  
H: ( burlón): O un viejo verde…  
W: ( rotundo): Eso es lo que tú eres…  
H: ( adelantando al futuro):Y lo que tú serás… **

**CAPITULO 47**

**Allison Cameron lo pensó. Su jefe tenía razón, la vida era un sarcasmo. Tanto tiempo esperando compartir una noche en condiciones normales, y cuando por fin lo consiguen estando ya en su ciudad, se dedican a dormir, el cansancio pudo con las ganas. Aun así, el despertar del jueves [27 de Diciembre de 2007], fue extraño para ambos. Les hizo ser conscientes de que podían estar ante el primer día del resto de sus vidas ...juntos. Por eso se dieron un tiempo para charlar antes de levantarse para ir al trabajo**

**Cam: ¿Qué vas a decirles?  
H: ¿Es que hay que decir algo?  
Cam: A mí la primera doctor House  
H: ¿¿¿¿¿¿????????  
Cam: ¿Qué esperas de esto?  
H: Me estás preguntando si estoy enamorado de ti….El enamoramiento a mi edad, no es como el sarampión Allison…( concluyente): Metemos bien…, eso me vale, de momento.  
Cam: ¿Te vale?...Pues a mí no…  
H: Te bastaba con Chase ¿no? (viendo la cara de la doctora): ¡¡¡Vale!!! Era una broma coño...¡¡¡Dame un poco más de bola joder!!!…  
Cam: De acuerdo…¿Quieres que me vaya?  
H: No he dicho eso….( levantándose sin esperar un segundo más): ¡¡¡ ¿Por qué las tías os lo tomáis todo por la tremenda?!!!**

**Le observa meterse en el baño y no puede evitar sonreír recordando las palabras de su madre. El mero hecho de tenerle una noche sólo la garantizó la felicidad proporcionada por el placer de ese momento. Aquel no iba a ser un lecho de rosas, y si lo fuere, no le cabía duda de que estarían plagadas de espinas.**

**Esa mañana en el PPTH, Lisa Cuddy le expresaba a Wilson sus temores con respecto a la relación entre House y Cameron. Por propia experiencia, sabía que mezclar trabajo y amor solía traer consecuencias catastróficas.**

**C: ¿Les dejo chocar?  
W: Bah no creo que sea para tanto  
C: Siento no ser tan optimista como tú Wilson…  
W: Su servicio es una mierda ya como está…No van a empeorarlo…y estoy seguro de ello porque es el caso opuesto al nuestro…  
C: ( entre curiosa y confundida): ¿Y cuál es nuestro caso si se puede saber?  
W: ( sonríe): Es curioso…Comparten techo y cama pero no viven juntos…Nosotros sí, tenemos hasta un hijo pero…  
C: Para un segundo…¿Es James Wilson con el que estoy hablando?...Dejemos las cosas como están... ¿De acuerdo?...  
W: ( volviendo al tema): ¿Qué harás?  
C: ( resuelta): Tengo tres días para decidir Wilson…La solución la tendréis el día de Nochevieja…Daremos una fiesta en casa.  
W: ¿Daremos?  
C: Claro…Hay mucho que celebrar....  
W: Qué bien te queda el plural mayestático….  
C: Por algo se empieza Dr Wilson.**

**Foreman y Chase ya habían llegado cuando House y su inmunóloga hicieron su aparición en el departamento de diagnosis:**

**H: Buenos días a los dos  
Cam: ( algo turbada): Buenos días  
H: Dra Cameron, ¿Podrías hacer café para los cuatro, por favor?, gracias.  
F: Huy eso suena a letanía matutina…¿Vas a confesar tus faltas? ¿Podemos ir cogiendo piedras?...  
H: Sí …Más o menos igual que María Magdalena…Debería ser como Jesucristo, pero ya sabes…Tengo mis limitaciones…, no puedo caminar sobre las aguas…Además el oficio de Magdala me mola…  
F: Pensé que tu viaje navideño habría cambiado tus costumbres.  
H: ( prosigue su argumento como si nada): Nunca te engañan porque sabes sin duda alguna que mienten…Con respecto a lo demás sólo lo diré una vez, no ha pasado nada de lo que os estáis imaginando, ( hace una breve pausa para mirar furtivamente a su empleada que lucha con la cafetera y con sus lágrimas): …y aunque así fuera, os aseguro que no va a afectar al trabajo. Ni al suyo ni al mío  
Ch: (aparentemente sin inmutarse): Por mi parte puedes ahorrarte cualquier explicación, ni tú me la debes ni yo te la pido. Pero dado que has sacado el tema, ya sabes lo que dice el aforismo latino,"Excusatio non petita acusatio manifesta"…  
F: ( deseoso de darle un poco de leña a House): Tendremos el escobero preparado…  
H: No es mi estilo.  
F: Claro…¿La morgue mejor?  
Ch: (molesto e incómodo porque se ha percatado que Allison está desencajada): ¡¡¡ Bueno vale ya los dos!!! ( A House ) : Has dicho lo que tenías que decir …ya basta.  
H: ¡¡¡Coño!!! Voy a ponerle una vela a SanSeacabó ...( viendo los caras de los tres): No se me ocurre otro santo más adecuado para el rubito...( a Chase): Es la primera vez en más de tres años que das la cara por alguien en lugar de poner el culo…¡Loado sea yo!  
Ch: ( directo al trabajo): Hay que ver a Daniel. Su madre le ha traído hoy  
H: Su madre dirige el hospital. El mocoso se hará dueño de las instalaciones en un periquete.  
Cam: ( ya serena): En el informe definitivo que enviamos a Stacy le sugerimos sesiones de psicomotricidad…( a Foreman): Es tu terreno, dinos si estamos en el buen camino o no.  
F: Eso no le va a hacer daño…Le subiré a traumatología, al gimnasio, y haremos una prueba…  
Ch: ( con fastidio): Llorará un huevo…  
H: ( sentenciando): Como solía decir mi padre cuando me caneaba, lo que llora no lo mea  
Cam: ( determinada): Lo haré yo. El niño me conoce. ( a House): ¿Tienes alguna objeción?  
H: Como gustes…Si definitivamente te ocupas tú quiero que informes a Cuddy sobre todos los procedimientos, no quiero que luego ponga el grito en el cielo…y si grita que no sea a mí  
Cam: Bien…Firmaré su tratamiento ¿es lo que quieres, no?…  
H: ( sonríe pensando lo inteligente que es la inmunóloga): Por mí no hay problema…Pues hala,Cameron a hablar con mami, Foreman a ver al nene y, ¿Me queda alguien?...( a Chase): Ah sí…Barbie Superestar, tú te vas a la UCI unos días  
Ch: Pero, ¿Cuándo he pedido yo eso?  
H: Si no recuerdo mal no hace mucho sí que solicitaste tu traslado sin ton ni son para descansar de los pacientes…Es el mismo caso, ahora soy yo quien quiere descansar de ti  
Ch: Me quitas la circulación de la manera más artera.  
H: ( marchándose): Piensa lo que quieras.**

**Allison y Chase se quedan solos. El internista sonríe**

**Ch: Estamos jodidos…  
Cam: Yo más que tú…, pero gracias por defenderme…  
Ch: Eres una ingenua…( bromea): No se puede vencer a Belcebú sólo con llevárselo a la cama. (Cameron le mira ofendida, Chase se pone serio y la aconseja): No le des el placer de verte llorar.  
Cam: Mi madre me lo dijo…pero…  
Ch: No soy ciego Allison…Veo lo que pasa y lo que ha hecho hoy. No va contra ti, es más una forma de reafirmarse, de defenderse. No quiere que el servicio se le vaya definitivamente de las manos y si para eso tiene que darte caña, lo hará  
Cam: ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
Ch: ( se encoge de hombros): ¿De mí?. Aunque no lo creas, porque nadie lo cree, desde muy joven he tenido que adaptarme a las circunstancias…No me asusta lo que pueda venir…Si me necesitas estaré en la UCI, de nuevo.**

**En el despacho de Cuddy:**

**H: ¿Qué harás?  
C: ¡Vaya, el tema del día!  
H: Chase se va a la UCI  
C: (sorprendida): ¿Lo ha pedido él?  
H: Te lo pido yo…( sincerándose): Hasta que me aclare…Es para…protegerte  
C: ( sarcástica): ¡Qué solidario!  
H: ( serio): Puedes mofarte cuanto quieras pero es cierto.  
C: No necesito a papá, House…  
H: Ya…( realista): Un lío más en mi servicio, y el Consejo de Administración cortará tu cabeza y mis genitales de un sólo tajo…( sarcástico): Comprendo que eso no te preocupe, ya que no tendrías nada que perder pero yo…  
C: Claro…Es una cuestión de pelotas…Estás en lo cierto.  
H: ¿Y cuándo no amanece?  
C: ¿Tanto te ha cambiado una noche con Cameron?  
H: Sí…Tal vez deberías probar a ver si se produce el milagro también en tu caso…  
C: ¡¡¡House!!!**

**Diez minutos más tarde en la azotea del PPTH:**

**W: ( adelantándose): No voy a hacer contra espionaje House…  
H: No te lo he pedido…  
W: Pero ibas a hacerlo…  
H: No hace falta, tampoco tiene muchas opciones…Pero algo trama. Lo sé por lo tensa que se ha puesto cuando le he dicho que he mandado a Chase a la UCI.  
W: Pensaba que eras un experto en crearte problemas, no en eliminarlos…  
H: Qué majete, ¿no estarás hablando de ti?  
W: Has hecho lo que haría cualquiera…  
H: Claro, Chase es como un forúnculo, hay que extirparlo antes de que supure  
W: ¡¡¡Vivan las metáforas !!!  
H: ¡¡¡¡Déjate de chorradas y dime por qué no te lo has hecho con Cuddy!!!  
W: No lo veo claro…  
H: ¡¡¡Dios bendito!!!...Deberías estar con Cameron…¡¡¡eres aún más complicado que ella!!!  
W: ( sarcástico): Vale Dr. Frankenstein, tomaré nota. Cuando te abandone lo intentaré…  
H: ¿Y quién dice que tiene algo que abandonar?  
W: Algo no, alguien. Eres un cabrón pero aún eres persona ¿no?  
H: Sólo he estado con ella una noche…bueno dos, pero ayer nos quedamos sopas.  
W: ¿No era ella la que estuvo contigo?  
H: ¡¡¡Eso, sigue hurgando en la herida!!!  
W: ¿No dices que mentir es dañino para la raza humana?  
H: Sí…, pero las mentiras piadosas no cuentan….  
W: Tú no entiendes ni de mentiras ni de piedad…No las necesitas. **

**CAPITULO 48**

**Los primeros principios, la primera premisa que Allison Cameron tuvo bien clara al lanzarse al abismo de Greg House fue que por nada del mundo tendría que mezclar el trabajo con su intimidad. Por otra parte, como aquel día quedó demostrado, en modo alguno iba a ser una tarea fácil. Pero quizá fuera porque la convencieron las explicaciones de Chase aquella noche en el 221-B de Baker Street supo lo que tocaba. Los dos lo supieron. El nefrólogo fue meridiano mientras la besaba, estaba en su terreno y no estaba dispuesto a ceder como la primera vez. También quería mandar "No estoy para absurdos prefacios…Hoy sólo sexo...Olvidarás a cualquier otro con el que hayas estado porque voy a hacértelo hasta perder el conocimiento cariño""¿Es que tú has tenido conocimiento alguna vez?"... Se dejó llevar, llegado el momento se vio desnuda sobre el piano, recordando vagamente la escena de Pretty Woman,porque House fue un poco más atrevido. "No temas, no voy a imitar a Errol Flynn ". Los mentideros de la época dorada de Hollywood cuentan que entre las dotes ocultas de este actor estaba el tocar el piano no precisamente con sus dedos. Allison sonrió, "Pues por lo que veo podrías intentarlo sin mucho esfuerzo…". En esa ocasión no había vecinos ni familia a los que poder escandalizar acústicamente de modo que subieron a tope el volumen de su sinfonía, agotando toda la escala musical y ejecutando la partitura hasta machacar los martinetes...**

**[…]**

**Era el día de los Santos Inocentes, ****[Viernes 28 de Diciembre de 2007]**** , y no lo había planeado,pero no quería esperar más. Necesitaba intimidad. Independientemente de lo que sucediera con el nefrólogo pensó que ya pagó su ingenuidad con Chase, cuando renunció por completo a un espacio propio por él, aunque también era cierto que el internista jamás la obligó a hacerlo. Ambos sabían que esa relación nació con fecha de caducidad, como los yogures. Quizá soltó amarras para mentirse, para obligarse a quererle, rompiendo su vida a sabiendas, atándose a él. En esta ocasión no cometería el mismo error. Se iría precisamente porque le quería demasiado. Lo tuvo claro, el corazón no entendía de razones y aquel segundo amanecer piel contra piel le dio la definitiva respuesta. Mientras le besaba para despertarle, le forzó a mirarla:**

**Cam: ( insistiendo): ¿Por qué me quieres?  
H: ¡¡¡Hay que joderse!!!  
Cam: Ya…ya lo sé…¿ En eso estamos, no?  
H: ( ríe entre divertido y fastidiado): ¿Por qué tienes que amanecer siempre tan puñeteramente intensa?  
Cam: (burlona): Para pillarte con la guardia baja…y compensar tu indolencia  
H: ¡¡¡Filosófica y ofensiva!!! ¡¡¡Qué bien !!!...Anoche no dijiste eso…  
Cam: Porque no me dio tiempo …¿Por qué me quieres?  
H: ( se escapa de forma brillante): Porque no te odio.  
Cam: ( le da un pico ): ¡¡¡Buena respuesta!!!  
H: ( pillo): ¿Y no va a haber premio? ¿No me vas a permitir que te deje otra vez sin palabras?  
Cam: ( se levanta): Cuando mejores la contestación. Por cierto, mañana me marcho a mi casa…Podrás recuperar tu ansiada soledad y yo podré tener una vida propia...Creo que va siendo hora...Lo que tenga que ser será…¿no?  
H: Siempre es así…**

**No puede evitar clavar sus ojos en su trasero. En otro momento no se hubiera inmutado. Hubiera suspirado de alivio, sin embargo, y para su propia sorpresa, no sintió nada parecido al sosiego al conocer la marcha de la inmunóloga. Estaba intranquilo, pero no se lo dejó entrever.**

**Ya en el despacho le sorprendió que Chase siguiera en la oficina:**

**H: Te dije que podías irte a la UCI.  
Ch: Cuddy quiere que termine mi trabajo con Daniel…  
H: Se encarga Cameron…  
Ch: No te preocupes me iré en cuanto acabemos  
Cam: Ayer no pudimos hacer nada, el niño estaba malo…Así que voy a hablar con Cuddy ahora mismo. ( a Foreman): Estaría bien que fueras al gimnasio y prepararas todo, me gustaría que supervisaras las sesiones  
H: ¿Qué le pasa al chaval?  
Cam: Tenía fiebre, ha cogido un resfriado. Pero nada, ha venido hoy o sea que no es grave.  
H: Pues andando…Por favor, Chase ¿Podrías esperar un momento?  
Ch: ( sorprendido por el tono nada habitual que emplea): Ayer, cuando te dije que no necesitaba ninguna justificación, hablaba en serio. No era por amabilidad. Realmente me da igual …  
H: Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca doy explicaciones Chase, ( le da un café): No justifiqué el mantenerte en tu puesto cuando realmente merecías una patada en el culo como tampoco expliqué tu despido improcedente cuando se produjo…, de modo que ahora no voy a ser menos  
Ch: Bien…  
H: Únicamente quiero que quede claro que con esta decisión, no sólo me protejo a mí, os protejo a vosotros…, hasta que llegue la calma.  
Ch: ¿Hasta que la cagues con ella?  
H: Llámalo como quieras…  
Ch: Más vale que pongas tus cinco sentidos en esto House…No me gustaría verla sufrir…  
H: ( sarcástico): ¿Cinco?...Las matemáticas no son lo mío…Siempre pensé que tenía seis por lo menos…Bueno es igual, alguno habrá que valga por dos…  
Ch: ( sonríe): Ah…y ya sé que se va a su casa… Sus cosas están en mi apartamento. Ven con tu coche y las cargamos para que se las lleve**

**Greg House tomó al asalto el despacho del oncólogo en cuanto su lacayo australiano se marchó. Wilson estaba revisando los medicamentos que debía administrar ese día a sus pacientes, justo antes de que comenzaran las consultas, porque las fiestas no detenían al monstruo y debía asegurarse de que sus enfermos tenían suministro. Cuando el nefrólogo llegó James rellenaba las prescripciones correspondientes:**

**W: Te diría que te sentaras pero veo que no hace falta…  
H: Ya que estás tan entusiasmado haciendo recetas, haz una más…  
W: A estas alturas ya habrá crecido de nuevo tu alijo casero.  
H: Sí pero,como diría James Bond, la vicodina nunca es suficiente…  
W: No House, era el mundo nunca es suficiente…  
H: ¿Es que el mundo existe sin vicodina?  
W: Tú no existes sin vicodina…El mundo es otra cosa…  
H: Sí …un asco…Y hoy más que nunca…  
W: ¿Se te ha roto el bastón o algo?  
H: Cameron se va  
W: ¿Ha dimitido otra vez? ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?...( espantado): No, espera …¡¡¡será mejor que no me lo digas!!!…  
H: Se va a su apartamento  
W: Tal vez esté un poquito harta de que capullos sin escrúpulos le organicen la vida…  
H: ( ácido):¿Estamos hablando de Chase, verdad?  
W: ( incitándole): Algo habrás hecho…  
H: ( exasperado): La nena se pone filosófica después de meter…La gente normal se suele fumar un cigarro…¿Qué crees que hace ella? ¿Fumar?...¡¡¡Pues no!!!... Ella se despierta al día siguiente y me pregunta como si nada que por qué la quiero, así una mañana tras otra….¡¡¡No te fastidia!!!...Estoy con ella… debería serle suficiente  
W: Eres un tarugo House…Según eso, tendrías que estar perdidamente enamorado de todas las prostitutas que contratas y no lo estás ¿verdad?  
H: ( pensativo): Eso es diferente…creo.  
W: ( anonadado): ¿Sólo crees?... La única diferencia es que no te pide el número de cuenta ¿no?...Lo que digo, ¡¡¡ un mendrugo de tomo y lomo!!!  
H: De poco la valdría...no tengo un centavo...cuando lo descubra a lo mejor pone tierra de por medio...  
W: No creo...ya sabe que eres un muerto de hambre...  
H: Sí...soy un hidalgo...Como Don Quijote o Tirant Lo Blanc ...Pero ya sabes, don sin din, cojones en latín...  
W: ¡¡¡Ya estás jodiendo la marrana con el refranero!!!...( serio): Dime House, ahora que la conoces, ahora que has estado con ella...¿Qué sientes?...¿Qué demonios pasa en tu interior cuando la ves? ¿Se te sale el corazón? ¿Deseas estar a solas con ella el resto de la eternidad sin que nada os interrumpa? ¿Tienes celos hasta del aire que respira?  
H: Joder Wilson...¡¡¡Si quieres te doy una lira y me lo cantas!!!  
W: Eso es lo que me pasa a mí cuando me enamoro...  
H: Sí pero dados tus antecedentes no eres una muestra fiable...  
W: Tal vez es peor, tal vez es verdad lo que todo el mundo dice... No sientes nada...la miras y piensas, "ojalá esté de humor para pasar mis consultas esta mañana"  
H: (duda): Hombre…, la quiero.  
W: ( haciendo aspavientos, a punto de tirarse de los pelos): Pues díselo de una vez…Son dos palabras …ocho letras…¡¡¡Con lo que hablas cuando no debes!!!...¿Mañana vas a su casa, no?  
H: ( con fastidio): Sí…Tenemos que pasar antes por la de Chase a recoger algunas cosas…Sólo falta que se manifieste el espíritu del maridito muerto y hala…Reunión de pringados…  
W: ¡¡¡Bah!!!...Deja de decir bobadas. Encarga una cena sencilla y romántica, cómprale un conjunto mono de lencería y dile lo que sientes…y luego…  
H: El final ya me lo sé…¡¡¡Marco acaba encontrando a su mamá!!!  
W: Créeme, te hará lo que quieras…  
H: Llegas tarde…ya me lo hizo ayer…¡¡¡Aplícate el cuento!!!  
W: De momento, en mi historia el lobo sopla y derriba la casa de los tres cerditos…Démosle tiempo al tiempo…  
H: Es lo bueno, el tiempo siempre tiene…tiempo. ¿Pero cuánta paciencia te queda a ti?  
W: No lo sé  
H: ¿Y a ella?**

**En el despacho de Cuddy la inmunóloga explicaba a su colega el nuevo tratamiento para su hijo:**

**Cam: Necesito saber todos los detalles de su dieta.  
C: Lo tengo todo apuntado en un archivo Excel  
Cam: Perfecto… Hemos hablado en diagnosis, supongo que sabes que sería primordial que empezara con psicomotricidad  
C: ( asiente): Si pero, no quiero dejarle en manos extrañas…Sólo hay dos personas en las que confía aparte de mí, Wilson y tú…( con brillo en los ojos, emocionada): Sé que lo haría encantado,porque es un padrazo pero…  
Cam: No quieres abusar de tu suerte…¿verdad?... te entiendo  
C: ( sonríe): Han pasado tantas cosas en menos de dos meses…tan buenas y tan malas…Aún no lo sé Dra. Cameron…No sé en qué terminará mi vida…  
Cam: House diría que en la muerte…Ya dije que me encargaría yo de las sesiones pensando lo mismo que tú…Podemos hacer la prueba hoy y empezar en serio ya en Enero.  
C: Me parece bien…( dubitativa) : Una cosa más…el día 31 organizamos una fiesta en casa, dado que estamos todos de guardia me parecía buena idea reunirnos…La verdad es que…me encantaría que vinierais…Stacy también está invitada tampoco tiene a nadie y pensaba estar sola…Tiene que traer los papeles de Daniel así que…¿te importa?  
Cam: En absoluto…Se lo diré a los chicos…,Ah por cierto, mañana voy a estar con House y Chase haciendo el cambio de casa, te daré mi teléfono nuevo en cuanto lo tenga, por si acaso surge algo con el niño  
C: ¿Dejas la casita de chocolate?  
Cam: Juntos pero no revueltos…  
C: Con House es lo mejor…Lo único que admite revuelto son los huevos…  
Cam: ( ríe): Te espero en el gimnasio en una hora… **

**CAPITULO 49**

**En la zona de tratamiento Daniel hizo lo que el nefrólogo adelantó, berrear con desespero al sentirse desamparado. Cuddy y Cameron esperaban estar a solas con el crío, pero se sorprendieron al ver a House observando el trabajo de su empleado. Cuando Foreman dio el visto bueno se marchó y fue Cameron la que tomó el relevo. El niño pareció relajarse al reconocerla,pero fue sólo un espejismo, lo que la inmunóloga tardó en limpiarle los mocos.**

**El plan consistía en probar el sentido del equilibrio del pequeño, colocado sobre una gran pelota de goma con dos asideros. El neurólogo había confirmado de nuevo que no había daño cerebral, pero Daniel había vivido tanto tiempo sin atención que sus habilidades estaban atrofiadas. Cuando retomaron el trabajo el chiquillo comenzó a gritar de nuevo ante la mirada preocupada de Cuddy:**

**Cam: ( con suma paciencia): ¡¡¡Agárrate Daniel!!! ¡¡¡Vamos cielo!!!  
H: ¡¡¡Así no conseguiremos nada!!! ( se echa al suelo de la colchoneta al tiempo que ordena a su empleada): Déjame a mí.  
Cam: ( asustada): ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
H: ( captando la atención del niño): Daniel, vas a hacer esto. Sabes hacerlo. ¡¡¡Vamos!!!  
Cam: ¡¡¡Así no, House !!! ¡¡¡Se está asustando!!!  
H: (con una expresión que lo dice todo, coge la mano sana del chaval obligándole a hacer lo que le pide): ¡¡¡Daniel agárrate!!!¡¡¡¿Me has oído?!!! ¡¡¡Llora cuanto quieras porque a mí no me la das !!!  
Cam: ¡¡¡Esto es una tortura!!! ( a House): ¡¡¡Le vas a hacer daño!!!  
H: ( Mirando a las dos mujeres alternativamente): ¡¡¡Calla y mueve la pelota coño!!! Una de dos, o se rila o hace lo que se le dice…pero yo no tengo todo el día para averiguarlo así que...( viendo la mirada asesina de Cameron): Además del suelo no pasa, que para algo hemos puesto mullidito…A ver,¿Quién de las dos se atreve a desestabilizar al nene?  
Cam: ( ve como al final es Cuddy quien lo hace, al segundo Daniel cede y toma su tabla de salvación): ¡¡¡Qué mal rato!!!  
H: (sudando se levanta dificultosamente, ya que ha estado soportando todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha): ¡¡¡Jodido mocoso!!! ( se encara con el chiquitín como si hablara con un adulto): ¡¡¡La próxima vez dejaré que te caigas por miedoso y llorica!!!…( A Cameron): En enero, un plan completo para que espabile…Habrá que hablar también con el papá, para que no sea tan blandito…en todos los sentidos…**

**Sale del gimnasio perseguido por Cuddy, bajan juntos en el ascensor pero la patóloga espera a tenerlo en su terreno para cogerle del brazo y literalmente empujarle hasta su despacho:**

**H: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?  
C: ¿Disfrutas, verdad?  
H: ( desprevenido ): ¿De qué vas?  
C: ( encendiéndose): ¿Lo has pasado bien?  
H: ( captando por dónde van los tiros pero pensando que es una broma pesada): ¡¡¡Venga ya Cuddy!!! ( hace un comentario jocoso): Diré a Wilson que haga su trabajo a ver si te quita el estrés  
C: ( furiosa): ¡¡¡Te has superado House!!!  
H: ( burlón, alardeando de sus habilidades): No hace falta que me lo digas...Creo que ayer pulvericé, nunca mejor dicho, nuestra propia marca que andaba por...( pensativo, haciendo memoria): ¿Cuatro, cinco...? ¡¡¡No me digas que fueron más que se me saltan las lágrimas!!!  
C: ( estalla): ¡¡¡Como no puedes fastidiarme a mí la tomas con el niño!!!  
H: ( ofendido también grita): ¡¡¡Si piensas eso estás más loca de lo que …!!!  
C: (le interrumpe descontrolada haciéndole una observación cuando menos inapropiada): ¡¡¡Menos mal que no eres su padre!!! ¡¡¡Me alegro de no haberme quedado encinta contigo!!!...Viendo tus antecedentes familiares hubiera sido un error…  
H: (traga saliva, la acusación escuece. La mira un segundo y baja el tono): Eso ha sido un golpe bajo innecesario doctora...Conoces mi privacidad mejor que nadie y tampoco ignoras que ésa era la única forma de hacer la prueba (triste decide terminar la discusión): Cuando lo tengas a bien no estaría de más que me pasaras la documentación de tu hijo, todo aquello que no esté en la historia…Sé que el asunto lo lleva Cameron, pero quiero echarle un vistazo de nuevo, por si se nos pasa algo…Ah, y si crees que no soy competente no tienes más que decirlo, que hay confianza...Hay más médicos en el universo... Le paso el historial a Lewis de pediatría y todos contentos...pero te ruego que no me juzgues tan a la ligera…si me disculpas…( la echa una mirada fulminante y se marcha): Si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme**

**Antes de verle salir ya se siente culpable. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera sido por su cabezonería ella no tendría a su hijito. Cuando House llegó a su oficina sólo Chase estaba allí. No le dijo nada, no quería empeorar las cosas, por eso le sorprendió que fuera su jefe quien le dirigiera la palabra:**

**H: (la discusión con Cuddy le ha generado ciertas dudas y necesita reafirmar su proceder profesional): Chase, ¿Crees que lo hemos hecho bien con el crío?  
Ch: ( descolocado se burla de sí mismo tanto o más que el resto de sus colegas): ¿A qué viene eso? ¿es una estrategia para que el chucho esté contento?...( se refiere a Cameron y ambos lo saben): Esto me pasa por idiota, por hacer castillos en el aire, planificando las vidas ajenas… (con amargura pero echándole arrestos): Esta vez no voy a mover el rabo House.  
H: ( sincero): Es una consulta médica entre colegas.  
Ch: ( sonríe incrédulo): No soy tu colega…Soy tu lameculos ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?  
H: ( le incita): ¡¡¡Vamos, deja eso!!!...Aunque fuera cierto no lo eres menos que tus compañeros  
Ch: ( contestación envenenada): Espero que Cameron te chupe algo más que el culo.  
H: (mueca indefinible):¡¡¡Quién me mandaría darte pie!!!. ( Serio): Dos cosas: Una, firmo los tratamientos y los despidos, de modo que no se trata de dorarme la píldora porque sí, es un mero instinto de supervivencia y dos, tú mejor que nadie conoces a Cameron, utiliza tu corto entendimiento para torturarte cuanto quieras.  
Ch: ( cede): Sí…Creo que lo hicimos bien con Daniel…Ha ganado peso, ya no es tan receloso y come casi normalmente. La analítica confirmará lo que digo. El único problema es el brazo puesto que hemos vuelto a descartar el daño neurológico. En cuanto le quitemos la escayola, asunto resuelto  
H: Buen análisis…  
Ch: En cuanto a lo otro…Permíteme que no opine…  
H: ( sarcástico): Claro, ¡¡¡eres el niño consentido del despacho!!!...Además ¿Alguien te ha dicho "NO" alguna vez?...No quiero ser yo el primero, no vaya a ser que te traumatice  
Ch: ( siguiendo el juego antes de irse): Lo mismo digo…**

**Lisa apareció en el departamento de diagnosis justo cuando House se quedó solo, cerró la puerta y las persianas antes siquiera de abrir la boca**

**H: ( sabiendo de antemano el motivo de su visita): ¿Qué pasa, no aguantas la abstinencia?  
C: ( sonríe): Soy una imbécil  
H: ¡¡¡Vaya, estamos de acuerdo !!!...Me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta…Me preocupabas, ¡era tan evidente!  
C: ( no se sienta, se limita a mantenerle la mirada al borde de las lágrimas): Tengo a mi hijo gracias a ti…No es lógico que para defenderlo te denigre...Has arriesgado tu título por él y yo debería estar besando el suelo que pisa tu bastón...…no sé cómo he podido ser tan soberbia, estúpida, desalmada y….  
H: ( la interrumpe burlón): ¡¡¡Valeeeeee, para el carro, no hace falta que te arrastres viborilla!!! ¡¡¡disculpas admitidas!!!.( serio): Te la debía, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí…Cadena de favores. ( más que irónico): Pensé que dirías aquello de "¡¡¡No sé cómo he podido ser como tú si tengo a MIS HIJOS gracias a ti!!!" Por el momento tienes un dos por uno, porque no nos engañemos, Wilson es peor que un niño, aunque eso es justamente lo que él dice de mí…  
C: Dios los cría y ellos se juntan...  
H: O el Diablo...¿Por eso os casáis, no? ( deja a un lado el tono de broma y analiza en una frase las últimas semanas): Si lo pensamos fríamente ha sido todo un desastre…Felicitémonos de que hayamos salido vivos…  
C: Y coleando ¿no?...Al parecer tienes tantos motivos como yo para estar contento …  
H: ( resignado): Cameron ya se ha ido de la lengua…  
C: ( niega): No hace falta…Hay cosas que se ven y en tu caso especialmente, no todos los siglos se te ve enamorado…  
H: ( se sonroja): Vaya…Espero no estrellarme Cuddy…Si esto sale mal…  
C: Eso, sé fiel a ti mismo, sigue destilando optimismo por todos los poros de tu maldito pellejo… Deberíais darle oficialidad al asunto …( se le enciende la bombilla): El día de Fin de Año doy una fiesta, Cameron ya lo sabe y supongo que vendrán los chicos también. Estarán todas las personas que me importan House…Por eso me gustaría verte allí  
H: ¿Presentarnos en sociedad? …( cede sin refunfuñar pero no puede evitar hacer un sarcasmo): Espero que el "HELLO" nos saque en portada  
C: ( antes de salir del despacho): Y hazme un favor…, disfruta lo que tienes…Aunque a veces sea más difícil amar que ser amado sé que puedes intentarlo….a mí no me engañas, digas lo que digas, nunca has podido mentirme…A otros, quizás …pero a mí no…  
H: ( intentando pincharla): ¡¡¡Coño!!! ¡¡¡Parece que te hayas confesado con tu futuro ex marido!!! Sé que aún no os habéis casado pero lo que mal empieza...  
C: (complaciente pero sin caer en la trampa): Os veré en la fiesta…¡¡¡Y te quiero arreglado y afeitado!!!  
H: ( con gesto de obediente niño bueno): Sí mami…y con un cascabel en salva sea la parte…**

**CAPITULO 50**

**Las palabras de Cuddy le afectaron. No sólo era Wilson, que le había abrasado, como por otra parte era su costumbre, con disquisiciones morales y sentimentales varias. Ahora era su amiga más antigua la que le animaba a continuar. Eso le dio que pensar. Cuddy podía ser molesta,pesada y obsesiva en muchas cosas, pero siempre le decía la verdad. Los astros se aliaron con él, en el último momento surgió un imprevisto que le cayó del cielo como una lluvia después de meses de sequía:**

**Cam: ( entrando en el despacho): No podemos ir a casa de Chase…  
H: ¿Qué le pasa, tiene que ir a darse el tinte?  
Cam: Tiene reunión de la comunidad de vecinos…  
H: ¿Hoy? ¡¡¡venga ya!!!  
Cam: Me ha dicho que vayamos mañana por la tarde… son sólo unas cajas…La mayoría de las cosas ya me las ha dejado en el apartamento…  
H: ¡¡¡Mira qué majo!!!  
Cam: ( tímida): House…, me gustaría que te compraras algo para la fiesta de Cuddy…  
H: ¡¡¡Otra que quiere que me vista de pingüino mareado!!!  
Cam: ( sonríe): Yo estrenaré traje ya le eché el ojo a uno estupendo…No querrás desentonar…  
H: ¿Las bragas rojas, verdad?  
Cam: Bah, me rindo…  
H: ( buscando coartada): Vale…, pero con una condición….Cómpralo tú ¿Quieres?  
Cam: ( condescendiente): Mmmm…, no soy tu criada House…Por esta vez pase, pero una y no más…  
H: Gracias…**

**Lo que ella ignoraba era que su amante también iba a comprar…y no sólo la tan traída cena romántica sugerida por Wilson…No era hombre de pasteleos, pero supuso que debía tener un regalo para ella. ¿Qué le podía gustar a una mujer como Allison?...Su sentido del humor le dijo que se dejaría engatusar por aquello que todas las mujeres comunes deseaban…un abrigo de piel,  
un coche deportivo, un traje obscenamente caro…Banalidades…Pero ella era todo menos banal. Su sentido común le dijo que sus gustos coincidían en lo esencial con los de él. Cogió una foto de su curriculum y se fue a una joyería. Se dejó aconsejar obedientemente. Algo personal. Sencillo y original…¿Cómo quiere la cajita caballero?". No supo qué contestar.**

**El ****sábado [30 de Diciembre de 2007]**** , sólo tenían que ir al hospital por la mañana, para liquidar las urgencias y poco más. La única que se quedó trabajando hasta la tarde fue la directora médica. Wilson se fue a casa con Daniel, Foreman con Wendy y House y Cameron al piso de Chase**

**Ch: Siento lo de ayer…  
H: ¡¡¡Junta de Vecinos!!! ¿Se votó tu desalojo?  
Ch: ( sonríe): El único desalojo que he tenido últimamente ha sido el de tú despacho…  
H: ( mirando a Cameron bromea): Ha sido por circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad.  
Cam: ( le devuelve el cumplido): Mientes…( a Chase): ¿Sabes?, va a venir a la fiesta…, y se va a comportar como una persona y no como un cabrito estúpido, ¿verdad cariño?  
H: Claro…Soy muy versátil…puedo ser humano…  
Ch: Eso habrá que verlo…Sólo por eso, merecerá la pena ir…  
H: Irás solo, supongo…Si necesitas a alguien conozco a una que…debo tener aún su tarjeta en la cartera…( ante la mirada de su pareja): ¡¡¡Mejor no!!!...No creo que estés a su altura…  
Ch: Se agradece de todas formas que te preocupes tanto por mí…**

**[…]**

**Chase les ayudó a subir las pertenencias de su colega y se despidió hasta el día siguiente. El sonido del motor alejándose les recordó que estaban solos. Greg House estaba demasiado tenso. Había preparado todo el día anterior, pero se sentia incluso más nervioso que en Rock Island. Abrió su bote de vicodina y cogió una pastilla. Casi la masticó. Ronchó ansioso sin pensar. Amargaba y no pudo evitar el rechinar de dientes. Observó la casa. Había estado otras veces, cuando le rogó a Cameron que volviera, pero no pasó de la puerta. La inmunóloga no se lo permitió. Observó los muebles. El salón estaba lleno de cajas aún. El timbre le sobresaltó, si era lo que esperaba, ya no podría rajarse. Ella quería más, siempre lo supo, pero esa cena y esa noche significaban dar un paso definitivo. La dueña de la casa abrió la puerta y recibió lo que le entregaron en silencio. Sólo cuando la cena estaba acabando consideró oportuno soltar una frase digna de su invitado:**

**Cam: Supongo que este es el diagnóstico diferencial de nuestra relación…  
H: ¿Qué quieres decir?…  
Cam: Te gusta ser efectista sin ser ostentoso…  
H: ( asiente): Inauguras tu casa …es un buen motivo  
Cam: Inauguras una vida…, tampoco es malo  
H: ( suspira largamente, no quiere que sus palabras parezcan banales): Una vez, hace más o menos, ¿ dos años?, me preguntaste por qué quería que volvieras a trabajar…  
Cam: "PORQUE ME CENTRAS" fue tu respuesta…  
H: Ahora me preguntas por qué te quiero…  
Cam: ¿Porque te centro?  
H: ( traga saliva): Porque no me mientes…y me aceptas como soy.  
Cam: ¿Eso es un halago?  
H: ( franco, desnudando su alma): No puedo darte el amor eterno Allison…no existe…Puedo amarte, pero no darte la eternidad…  
Cam: Puedes…y quieres…**

**[…]**

**Los tres aparecían sonrientes en la foto. Martin, Cameron y también Sam. Aquella instantánea era la única decoración de la habitación, que permanecía tan desolada y desnuda como ellos mismos. Se ducharon juntos entre risas, chorros de agua y vehemencia al 50%. Prescindieron de las toallas cuando el fluido dejó de caer porque el reducido espacio jugó a su favor y les obligó a sentirse antes de tiempo. Muslo con muslo, nalga con nalga, el corazón en la mano y los senos en su boca. Salieron dejando tras de sí un rastro de gotas…"Si me pierdo en ti, podré seguir tus pasos y volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta" le susurró, mientras él rebuscaba donde no debía…"¡¡¡Espera!!!"…"Lo siento, soy impaciente"…Consiguió escabullirse, momento que el nefrólogo aprovechó para tumbarse a descansar unos segundos mientras observaba cómo ella guardaba la foto de su marido y su amigo en el cajón de la mesilla. "¿No quieres que te vea metiendo?"…Pareció contrariada y le dio con su puño cerrado ahí donde más le podía doler…Pero House hablaba en serio, no era retórica, y la cuestión le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para aplazar la fiesta. Se explicó, "Si yo he conseguido lidiar con mi padre, tu puedes hacer lo mismo con tu marido. Son iguales". Cameron le miró curiosa. Sus pupilas estaban encendidas por la intensidad del que se sabe certero, "Mi padre un vivo que estaba muerto y tu marido un muerto que está demasiado vivo…Dos mentiras idealizadas en nuestros cerebros…Nos coartan y nos paralizan…"….Y aclara, "Si quieres lo digo en plan fino, hacer el amor…¡El amor no se hace Allison, se siente…!" Se acostó junto a él y el doctor le siguió murmurando todas las palabras prohibidas que contenía el diccionario, abrazándola con fuerza, cubriéndola de besos por doquier hasta enervar su presión arterial y dejarla sin habla, en placentera agonía, boqueando como un pez mientras él se hacía de rogar para aumentar su deseo. Cuando lo consideró oportuno, se encaramó a su cima y asiéndola firme por los tobillos la hizo doblar las rodillas. Las piernas pegadas a su vientre le ofrecieron una panorámica de todo aquello que quería poseer. Buscando tope ella se agarró al cabecero de la cama. Forja en sus manos, forjando la noche. Abrió el libro cuando el marca páginas estuvo a punto, y presionó ansioso el interior de sus muslos, para asegurarse una buena cordada. Retomó la escalada sumergiéndose en ella sin miramientos, mientras pensaba que había ciertas lecturas que debían declararse obligatorias por decreto…**

**¿Y Sherezade? …Sherezade suspiró consciente de que su sultán y escribano no la mandaría decapitar … **

**CAPITULO 51**

**Era más de mediodía cuando amaneció para ellos. Despertaron sedientos…Ya no había vuelta atrás…. A ciencia cierta, el doctor no podría decir cuándo comenzó… el momento exacto en el que la admiración profesional se convirtió en amor o… en esa relación tan gratificante y destructiva a la vez…Pero, ¿es que era algo nuevo?. Todas sus relaciones eran gratificantes y destructivas, quizá porque esa era su esencia, el pan y la sal, la sal y la pimienta…No se paró a pensarlo, simplemente se miró en el verde de sus ojos para acogerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, cuando sin palabras ella se subió a probar el sabor de su montura. Sus muslos le acaparan las caderas y mientras se inclina por completo sobre su torso, sus pechos aterrizan en su tronco en la forma que sabe que a él le gusta. Le rodea, se agarra a su cuello y siente sus dedos en la espalda, en su trasero, suspira gozosa. Dulce desperezo. Hacía frío y tenían tiempo pero se obligaron, limitándose sólo a besos y caricias, disfrutando del inocente tuya mía, poniéndose freno adrede, como niños que se saben adultos….auscultando sentimientos, contando segundos… Minutos, horas para el Fin de Año. Principio de todo. Renacer o morir…Morir para resurgir en otro yo…igual pero distinto. Morir amando y amar muriendo...Por eso no hubo palabras…, no eran necesarias porque ya se leían el alma. Alma en blanco de los que saben sufrir y quererse prescindiendo de las alharacas de lo superfluo…Cuando deciden desatarse era tarde, ella primero, "eres mujer, y yo un caballero, te cedo el baño"…"¡Qué amable!"."Eres mujer, tardas más"…"¡¡¡Retiro lo dicho, eres bobo!!!". Tumbado boca abajo, camuflado en un batiburrillo de sábanas y piel se complace en el descanso, recreando mentalmente la noche anterior, reviviendo sensaciones… La observa salir empapada, cubierta tan sólo con una toalla, y sus pensamientos se confunden. Por eso no puede evitar cierto tono de fastidio en sus palabras, "Supongo que debemos ir a la fiesta". Ella asiente aun adivinándole las intenciones,"Es más que recomendable,sí"."Dame un argumento convincente para no quedarnos aquí y romper hasta el lucero del alba" concluye metafóricamente explícito. La inmunóloga sonríe, a ella también le apetecería esconderse del mundo para desflorar la alborada. Permanecer allí y volver a equivocar sus esencias…Se queda pensativa…, "¿Hay que comer uvas, no?"…"Sí, las uvas de la ira…Me gustan más otras frutas…".Disculpa delicadamente atrevida pero trivial por lo obvia, no le sirve…"Cuddy es tu amiga…tu jefa…Se lo debes"…"¿Ves?, ese ya es un motivo que me persuade…Sigue…" Cameron empieza a desesperar, "¿Tú qué quieres, razones o sólo verme desnuda mientras medito?"…Chispeante, "No sé, aún no lo he decidido, continúa…¡¡¡Tal vez los burros vuelen!!!!". Sarcástica, "No cariño,estarías planeando sobre mi cabeza, y no ahí en pelotas, tocándote las ídem"…Decide terminar de holgazanear, se levanta y se mete en la ducha…."¡¡¡Sigue dándome más porqués!!!...Tengo el oído muy fino, te escucho"…Más leña,"¡¡¡Y yo que pensaba que no conocías ese verbo!!!"…"¡¡¡Nena, que te oigo!!!!". Recurre a su instinto de Sherlock, "Hazlo por curiosidad…Cuddy trama algo…y tú no lo sabes, ¿no te extraña que Wilson no te lo haya contado?". Subiendo el volumen, "Wilson es un sinsustancia, si yo estuviera en su lugar, la ponía de vuelta y media…", "¿Vuelta y media?, no…a ti te gustan más hechas…". "¡¡¡ Claro para comerla mejor, no soy el lobo feroz, eso alguna que yo me sé!!!"…La inmunóloga sentencia tocándole su delgada fibra sensible, "Lo harás por el niño"….Sale del aseo y se queda mudo. No se había vestido, estaba dejando la ropa de la fiesta sobre una silla simplemente ataviada con una sencilla bata de seda con transparencias estratégicamente repartidas..."Comeremos algo ligero, ya no es plan de almorzar en serio…Además sólo tengo frutas, leche, cereales, y yogur". House asiente absorto, mirando su disfraz, "Es igual…"…Cuando quieren empezar a arreglarse, se dan cuenta de que apenas tienen tres horas para parecer decentes, para hacer que los ojos curiosos de los demás no perciban su atropello…Se vistieron juntos, el nefrólogo se asombró al comprobar que le había equipado de la cabeza a los pies,"¿Cómo sabes mi talla?"…"Soy mujer, tengo que compensar los defectos de mi género con alguna que otra virtud…observo y deduzco…"…"Ya…y últimamente observas más de la cuenta ¿no?"…"Tal vez sea porque estoy acostumbrada a los registros ilegales…, tengo un jefe que es todo un defensor de la buena praxis…" "¡¡¡Miraste mi armario y la cómoda de mi ropa interior…!!!..."¿Tú no lo haces en los allanamientos?...¡Cariño, no me decepciones…!". Él se ha compuesto, elegantes a la par que cómodos zapatos negros, traje gris marengo, con camisa blanca, jalonada por un fino dibujo de ojo de perdiz. Corbata más que audaz…Cameron está aún en sostén frente al espejo que, todavía sin colgar, reposa sobre el sinfonier del dormitorio. Se ha secado la melena y pelea con el cepillo. No quiere peluquería, no ha tenido tiempo…Se siente observada y sonríe al verle aparecer en su campo visual, al fondo de la habitación, …"¡¡¡Me pones nerviosa, al final acabaré llevando los pelos como la novia de Chucky!!!"…"¿Eso va con segundas?" Ríen con ganas...Al final, curiosamente es él quien le da la solución, "Déjalo suelto y no te maquilles demasiado, no vaya a ser que me quites protagonismo"."Serás la reina de la fiesta pero si quieres te dejo el rimmel…" Le hace caso, peinado natural y maquillaje sencillo, permitiéndose sólo usar un gloss vertiginoso… Pantalón ajustado a las caderas, negro de talle bajo, de estilo sesentero, sobrio y ponible, tacones a juego igual de atrevidos que sus labios y blusa blanca asimétrica con escote de pico sugerente, resaltando y exaltando corazones…Greg se aproximó, abrió la cajita que contenía su compra del día anterior…Una cadena con un diminuto brillante, incrustado en una pequeñísima joya de plata en forma de lágrima…La inmunóloga se sorprende pero no le da tiempo a decir nada, el estremecimiento al notar el frío metal y sus dedos rodeándole el cuello no la dejan hablar. Notó la brisa de su aliento en sus oídos, "Sé que es una chorrada de un patán, pero no me parecía correcto preguntar así que… No te apures, se puede cambiar".Mira el efecto sobre su pecho…, el resplandor en el reflejo…"¿Una lágrima?…¿Es la primera de las muchas que derramaré por ti?"…House niega…"Al contrario, es mía…,tú me enseñaste a llorar, aprendí a llorar por ti" le confiesa, recordando la escena en la que en las catacumbas de la soledad de su despacho le sorprendió el sentimiento, abriéndole de cuajo las cataratas de sus pupilas….**

**[…]**

**Llegaron puntuales, la inmunóloga se encargó. Wilson hizo del perfecto anfitrión y recibió a sus amigos y colegas con la amabilidad y la paciencia de siempre:**

**H: Hola Jimmy…Si te cansas de ser su chico para casi todo, Allison tiene sitio en casa ¿verdad?  
W: ¡¡¡Caray House!!!...Si pareces un Sir inglés…  
H: Casi lo soy…  
Cam: No he conseguido que se quite la barba…  
H: ( bromeando): Sin embargo yo sí te convencí para que te quitaras el bigote  
Cam: ¡¡¡House !!!  
W: No le hagas caso, estás preciosa…  
H: Claro, culo veo…., aunque si viendo el de Cuddy a diario no te animas…**

**A pocos metros del recibidor se produce una escena curiosa, Foreman, Chase y Stacy charlan animadamente. Cuando la nueva pareja entra en el salón se hace el silencio. Unos segundos de tensa asimilación. El oncólogo rompe el aire:**

**W: ¿Queréis algo más de beber?  
H: Un whiskycito …( a Cameron): Mamá me deja…  
F: ( decide echar un cable a sus contertulios): Hola a los dos…  
H: Hola morena…¿Wendy no ha venido contigo?...  
F: Cenaba con su familia…pero habrá oportunidad…  
Cam: ¿Y Daniel?  
W: Le acosté hace media hora…Está latoso…como no es su hora aún  
C: ( llega desde la cocina): Perdonad, estaba ocupada…¡¡¡Dr House!!! Me asombras...  
H: ( mirando a Cameron): ¡¡¡¡No veas lo que me costó encontrar la corbata!!!  
C:…¡¡¡Qué docilidad!!!...  
H: Sí…Debe ser que en otra vida fui un perro…  
W: Sí, un Dóberman  
H: ( siguiendo el chiste): No Wilsoncillo, un salchicha…  
C: ¡Ya quisiera yo ese servilismo en las consultas…!  
H: No pidas milagros ahora que el paraíso está cambiando de estructuras…Espera a que Wilson y yo lo tomemos al asalto….**

**La conversación es interrumpida por el llanto de Daniel. Allison y James van a su habitación, momento que House aprovecha para hablar con Stacy**

**H: ( la mira arrebolado): No sabía que vendrías…no, no pretendía ocultarte nada  
St: ( sonríe): No importa…Eres feliz…no hay más que verte…  
H: ¿Feliz?...Ese es un término absoluto…  
St: Déjate de bobadas…  
H: ( confiesa pudoroso): Creo que la quiero…¡¡¡Esas putas mariposas del estómago!!!…  
St: Algo es algo…Y el algo en ti ya es mucho…  
Cam: ( ha vuelto y se une al dúo): Hola Stacy, me alegra verte, ¿Qué tal estás?  
St: Hola Allison, pues bien, aprendiendo a vivir…  
H: Como todos….( deja a las dos mujeres y aborda a Chase): Hola Robert  
Ch: Hola House…  
H: ¿Ves lo mona que está?...¡¡¡Y nadie daba un centavo por nosotros!!!...  
Ch: Sí…Ni tú mismo…  
H: También puedo equivocarme…No como el resto de los tristes mortales pero…¿Qué te voy a decir que tú no sepas?  
Ch: Dios escribe derecho con renglones torcidos  
H: No tienes más que mirarme….**

**En cuanto puede saca unos minutos para su amigo**

**W: ¿Qué te ha hecho?  
H: No te dejes deslumbrar por el envoltorio…Parezco un garrulo…  
W: (con tono burlón): Estás muy guapo..  
H: (siguiéndole la corriente): ¿Me estás tirando los tejos?  
W: ¡Antes muerta que a la huerta…!  
H: Al huerto…( bromeando): Aunque si hay que probar…mejor con alguien conocido ¿no?...( aguantándose la risa): Dime si no quién te quiere más que yo cariño…  
W: Mira…Tu lacayo ya está haciéndote la cama…  
H: ( observando que Chase habla con Cameron): Lo que me faltaba…que tuviera que despertarme para tenerle de criada…No te quepa duda de que el jodío lo haría…  
W: No estoy tan seguro…  
H: Ya …Eso es desde que vives con Cuddy…No estás seguro de nada…**

**Entre tanto Cameron y Chase:**

**Ch: ¡¡¡Vaya fiestón!!!...  
Cam: Sí...no está mal...Al final has venido solo...  
Ch: ( asiente): Todas mis amigas estaban ocupadas y yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme en casa ...Dije que estaría y aquí me tienes...  
Cam Yo también tenía ganas de venir…pero ...  
Ch: ( eufemismo): ¿Estás bien?  
Cam: ( sincera): Como nunca antes…  
Ch: Vale…  
Cam: ( casi disculpándose por ser feliz): Pero no quiero hacerte daño…  
Ch: Ya lo sé Allison, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar**

**EPILOGO**

**La cena transcurre sin sobresaltos, tan sólo interrumpida por Daniel, que se ha convertido en un pilluelo que ya ha aprendido a dominar la voluntad y el corazón de su padre, Wilson acude en cuanto oye al niño requerirle …¡¡¡Papá!!!:**

**H: ( a Cuddy): Le tienes bien agarrado por los huevos ¿eh? …  
W: ( sale): Creo que ya…  
H: Algo parecido debió decir Bill Clinton cuando aquella chica, Mónica, le…  
C: ¡¡¡House…!!!  
H: Constato la historia y constato…( oyendo otra vez a Daniel), que super nanny se equivoca…  
C: ( a Wilson) : No te levantes…se le pasará…  
H: ¡¡¡Mujer sin corazón!!!…  
St: Se dormirá solo House…  
Cam: Antes, cuando fui a verle, estaba tranquilo  
W: Es que oye más follón de lo normal  
H: Y eso que aún no hemos empezado…  
Cam: ¡¡¡Idiota!!!  
H: A ver , dejadme a mí…, permitid que ponga a prueba mi don de gentes…( se levanta y va a la habitación del niño , todos oyen espantados su diplomacia sui generis): ¿Quieres que te acueste el tío Greg? ¡¡¡ A dormir!!! ¡O tocaré el tamborilero en tu pandero!**

**Daniel se calla porque reconoce al tipo que ha ido a verle y porque el nefrólogo, consciente de que nadie le ve, vuelve a la infancia, a los tiempos felices. Hace lo mismo que hacían con él, de igual modo que su madre, tal y como su padre tenía por costumbre con los dos hermanos cuando, al volver del trabajo a las tantas, iba a echarles un último vistazo y les creía dormidos. Le coloca la cama, poco a poco, mulléndole la almohada y arropándolo cuidadoso a la vez que le sonríe con complicidad poniéndose el índice en los labios en una señal universal que el párvulo entiende al segundo. Le besa en la frente y sale del cuarto...**

**Cam: ( asombrada, cuando el nefrólogo vuelve y se sienta): ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
H: ( orgulloso): Uno que sabe…  
W: Sabe jorobar  
H: Des…( una vocecita interrumpe con una palabra que todos distinguen a la perfección,¡¡¡"CABRÓN"!!!): ¡¡¡Sabe mi nombre!!! ¡Ése es mi ahijado…!  
F: ( sentencia): Esto es mejor que una IRM… Estamos seguros al 1000% de que no hay retraso neurológico…  
C: (se justifica mordaz): Nos parecía importante enseñarle palabritas sueltas al tiempo que intentábamos que identificara a los amigos y familiares…  
H: ( en su salsa): "Papá"… "cabrón"…. ¿no irán unidos?  
C: ( divertida): Eres tú encanto…  
H: ( pensativo): ¡¡¡Leches, si esto parece el Portal de Belén!!!…El niño en la cuna. La Virgen, o mejor María Magdalena, San José, o el Santo Job, la mula y el buey …  
Cam: El cabestro más bien…  
St: ( ríe): Si necesitáis un abogado para el Juicio Final…  
H: Abogada del Diablo ¿no?  
St: Tenemos dos Reyes Magos…  
H: ( Mirando a Chase y Foreman): No coño, ¡¡¡ Estas dos son las Muñecas de Famosa!!! **

**Por si la noche no hubiera estado lo suficientemente animada, la entrega de algunos regalos también da pie a House para ponerse estupendo. Cuddy les entrega a los tres empleados del nefrólogo sendas ediciones actualizadas del vademécum …"¡¡¡Qué rata eres!!!...¡¡¡Si a ti te salen gratis, coño…!!!".La jefa no se inmuta, "Las apariencias engañan querido…" El oncólogo le regala a su amigo el bastón modelo Marylin Manson…"¿Te dije que te quería, verdad?...¡¡¡Mentí!!!" y Cameron les da a los dos jefes de servicio una entrada doble para ir a ver a los Monster Truck, ante la mirada atónita de ambos, "Nena, no te pago una miseria para que te gastes tanta pasta en esto…""Tranquilo mi amor, me lo cobraré en especie…". La guinda del pastel la pone el intercambio de anillos de boda entre Lisa y James, Greg House sentencia. "¡¡¡Qué bonito es el falso amor!!!. ¿Boda en las Vegas? ¿Se admiten ideas? Sé de qué os podríais disfrazar. Ella de Adolf Hitler y tú de María Antonieta ...ten por seguro de que al final acabará cortándote algo...pero no creo que sea la cabeza". Los presentes estallan en carcajadas**

**Daniel fue, en ese sentido, el hijo de Dios. Un Mesías inesperado e involuntario que posibilitó el milagro de hacer felices a todos los que le rodearon. Para ayudarle, sí. Eso era lo evidente. Pero también para ayudarse a sí mismos. Porque las casualidades, muchas veces, ponen en marcha a las otras, las causalidades repetidamente negadas…Y nada como la inocencia de los ojos de un niño para servir de pretexto…porque en definitiva, los niños serán hombres, que amen, rían, sufran, odien y lloren...,en dos palabras, QUE VIVAN **

**FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE**


End file.
